


In love with the teacher

by Sauffie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slow Build, daddy!Harvey - Freeform, teacher!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 111,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/pseuds/Sauffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross is a teacher in a private school. Harvey Specter is the father of one of his pupils, 5-year old Eliott. They meet in his classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mike is putting the books back into the tiny bookshelf.

Class is over, all the kids are gone except for one.

Eliott is pouting, waiting on a blue wooden chair, arms folded across his tiny chest, his schoolbag resting at his feet.

“Mrs. Henrick is trying to reach your nanny, she should be here soon.”, he says with a smile and the 5-year old boy rolls his eyes.

“Mathilde is not my nanny.”, Eliott says. “She’s my _au pair_.”, he corrects with a perfect French accent.

“Right.”, Mike says, going back to the stack of books.

He’s been a teacher at this school for three years and all the kids love him. They have fun asking him for stories he can tell without opening the book. Eliott doesn’t speak a lot, he observes, often mutters unintelligible things under his breath and sometimes formulates snarky responses to whatever cute but silly things his classmates say. He intrigues Mike.

His nanny, well au pair, comes to pick him up everyday and she smiles at him and the little boy follows her, impassible and bored, and leaves the classroom without a word for his teacher.

Mike assumes that his parents must be doctors or even politicians since it is a very expensive school. He has never met either one of them. It’s not unusual for kids in this school to have nannies, they almost all do, but Eliott’s parents didn’t even show up for the traditional parents-teacher annual meeting that took place a month ago.

“What do your parents do ?”, Mike asks casually.

“I don’t have parents.”, the little boy replies. “I only have a father.”

Mike smiles apologetically and mentally facepalms.

“Oh ok.”, he smiles again. “And what does he do ?”

“He’s a lawyer.”

Eliott looks down and starts picking his fingernails.

Mrs. Henrick knocks on the door and walks in.

“His nanny had an emergency, she cannot come.”, she says.

“Mathilde is not my nanny.”, Eliott repeats, visibly annoyed.

“She’s his au pair.”, Mike whispers to the head teacher with a smile.

She nods and smiles fondly then crouches down in front of the little boy.

“I called you Daddy, he’s in a meeting but he said he was going to come pick you up as soon as he’d be done, ok ?”

“Whatever.”

Mrs. Hendrick gets up and shoots Mike a knowing look.

“I’ll stay with him.”, he reassures her. “I have stuff to prepare anyway.”

“Thank you.”

And she leaves the room.

“You should take off your coat Eliott.”, Mike says, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil holder. “It could take a while.”

He puts the pens and paper on a small table that he lifts up and brings closer to the little boy.

“Here.”, he says. “You can draw something while we wait.”

“No thanks.”

“Ok. I’m going to sit at my desk. Let me know if you need anything.”

An hour passes and the little boy hasn’t moved a finger. He’s still frowning and Mike can feel his defiant eyes burning a hole in his head.

“Are you ok ?”, Mike asks, finally finding the courage to look up.

Eliott shrugs and sighs.

There’s a knock on the open door.

A impeccably-dressed man is standing there, coat draped over his forearm, hair slicked-back in an old-fashioned way, and a small smile forms on his lips when he sees the little boy.

“Are you Eliott’s father ?”, Mike asks, getting up from his chair and walking to the door.

“And you must be Mike.”, the man smirks. “Harvey Specter.”, he adds, holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”, Mike blushes when their hands touch.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, but his nanny’s car broke down.”, the man apologizes.

“Mathilde’s not my _nanny_.”

Mike chuckles and Eliott’s father rolls his eyes.

“Alright smartass, ready to go ?”

“I’ve been ready for 2 hours.”, the little boy deadpans.

“Somebody’s in a good mood, I see.”, the man sighed. “Thank you for staying with him.”, he smiles broadly at Mike.

“Don’t mention it.”, Mike smiles back.

“I need to go pee.”, Eliott says, a hand pressed against his bladder.

“Then _go_.”, his father replies with an eye roll.

The little boy runs out of the classroom, almost tripping over his schoolbag.

“Mathilde tells me he’s doing fine ?”, the man asks.

“Yes, he’s doing fine.”, Mike replies,  putting a couple of files into his satchel. “He’s very calm and often looks bored though.”

“He can read and write perfectly and he hates drawing.”, the man says with a smile that makes Mike’s cheeks blush. “He’s going to be bored for a couple more years.”

“He didn’t tell me he could read.”, Mike says with a raised eyebrow.

“I taught him.”

Eliott walks back in the room, grabs his schoolbag and leaves the room again, motioning for his Dad to follow him.

“Hey.”, the man says. “Say goodbye and thank you to your teacher.”

“Goodbye and thank you.”, the little boy says with a sigh and an eye roll.

“What’s with the attitude young man ?”, his father scowls.

“It’s ok.”, Mike chuckles.

“No it’s not. Come back here and do it again. _Nicely_.”

Eliott sighs again and walks back to Mike’s desk.

“Bye Mike.”, he says with a barely hidden fake smile. “And thank you.”

“Thank you.”, the man repeats offering his hand.

Mike shakes it with a nod.

“Let’s go.”

They leave the room and Mike sighs with a smile. He’s going to be late for his visit to his Grammy but it was worth it. His heart flutters when he looks down at his hands and remembers shaking the man’s hand. It was warm and strong and something twitches in Mike’s stomach. He’s going to have to find a way to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2.  
> I couldn't wait any longer to bury myself into this new story.  
> I hope you like it !  
> Let me know !  
> Thanks a lot for reading.  
> xoxo

Mike comes back from his weekly visit to his grandmother later that evening.

The apartment he shares with his best friend Trevor is empty and dark when he opens the front door.

It’s only Thursday but Mike is already exhausted.

His teaching job isn’t very demanding. Sure, it requires patience and pedagogy but as soon as he leaves his classroom, he’s basically free to go, as he doesn’t really have proper lessons to prepare. The kids are still pretty young and enjoy drawing and listening to stories.

What’s draining Mike’s energy is preparing for the MCAT. He had an awakening a year ago : teaching is great but what he really wants to be is a pediatrician. His teaching degree allows him to apply to the NYU School of Medicine but he still needs to pass the test to get in. He has no idea how he’s going to pay for the rent and food once he quits his teaching job, and he certainly doesn’t want to ask his parents, so he figures he will have to find a part-time job somewhere.

Right now, he has to study.

He turns a small lamp on, opens his laptop and grabs a beer from the fridge. Another all-nighter…

 

3 hours later, Trevor comes back from the hospital where he works as a nurse.

“You know it’s not good for your eyes.”, Trevor says, switching on the light in the living room.

“Hey.”, Mike smiles, rubbing his temples. “How was your day ?”

“The usual.”, Trevor replies with yawn. “I got to change a couple of very dirty diapers.”

“Ew.”

“Have you already eaten ?”, Trevor asks as he opens the fridge in the kitchenette.

“Nope.”

“Ham sandwiches ?”

“Sounds good, thanks.”

Trevor grabs a plate and settles on the small counter.

“How was _your_ day ?”, he asks, spreading butter on a slice of bread.

“Fine I guess.”, Mike replies, highlighting a paragraph in his book. “Oh ! I almost forgot !”, he jerks his head up. “I met the man of my dreams.”

“Really ? Where ?”

“He’s the father of one of the kids.”, Mike smiles.

“A rich sonofabitch.”, Trevor replies with an eye roll. “Never pictured you as a gold digger. Did you ask him out ?”

“What ? No !”, Mike laughs. “I know he’s not married because his son told me he didn’t have a mother. He could have a girlfriend the kid doesn’t know about, for all I know.”

“So ? Ask him out.”, Trevor deadpans and stuffs a piece of ham into his mouth.

“I can’t.”, Mike shakes his head and goes back to his book. “First of all, that would be inappropriate since his son is in my class. Second of all, he’s most certainly not gay.”, he sighs. “Besides, he’s much older than me.”

“You know, you’ll never get laid if you keep being fussy.”, Trevor warns him and drops a sandwich on a plate next to his book.  

“Thanks.”, Mike replies, ignoring his friend’s remark.

Trevor sighs and quickly wolves down his sandwich.

“I’m going to bed.”, he says, rinsing his barely soiled plate. “Don’t stay up too late, alright ?”

Mike hums absentmindedly and turns a page of his book.

 

 

Harvey crouches down in front of his son’s bed and takes a look a him. His cheeks are red from sleeping, his lips are parted and both of his arms are thrown above his head. He’s obviously very comfortable and it breaks Harvey’s heart that he has to wake him up.

He gently strokes his cheek.

“Wake up muffin.”, he whispers.

Eliott’s eyes flutter and he finally opens them.

“Daddy…”, he rasps, his voice slightly higher-pitched from sleep, and he extends his arms.

They have a ritual in the morning. Harvey wakes him up and lays down the bed with him for a couple of minutes.

He climbs on to the bed and wraps his arms around Eliott.

“It’s Friday.”, he whispers, nuzzling his son’s hair. “Which means we’re having dinner at Donna’s with Emily.”

Eliott nods silently. He’s sleep-warm and he smells so good that Harvey could fall right back to sleep. His eyes close for a moment.

“Alright Eliott, time to get out of bed.”, he says, yawning. “I’m driving you to school today, Mathilde’s car will be repaired tomorrow.”

“You mean Ray’s driving me.”, Eliott corrects and sits on the bed.

“Yeah, that’s I what mean.”, Harvey smiles. “Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen when you’re done, ok ?”

“Yes Sir.”, the little boy smiles back.

Harvey leaves the room and walks sleepily to the kitchen. Mathilde is already there, preparing Eliott’s breakfast.

“Good morning.”, Harvey greets her when he walks in.

“Good morning.”, she nods politely.

“I’ll be taking care of Eliott’s transportation today so if you want to, you can take the day off.”

“Oh ok.”, the young woman blushes. “I made coffee.”, she adds pointing at a cup on the table.

“Thank you.”, Harvey says before downing half of it. “Muffin !”, he calls. “Are you dressed ?”

The little boy appears seconds later, dressed in his school uniform.

“Can you help me with the tie ?”, he asks.

Harvey holds up a hand to his ear and raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“Please Daddy ?”

“Come here little man.”

Harvey quickly ties it and sits him down on a chair.

“I’m going to take a shower while you eat.”, he says, pressing a kiss at the top of Eliott’s head.

 

They are a bit early but Harvey doesn’t have a choice, he needs to be at the firm at 8:30. The school concierge tells him Eliott’s teacher is already there and that he can drop his son.

They walked hand in hand to the classroom door and Harvey knocks.

“Come in !”

“Good morning.”, he says when he opens the door.

“Oh, good morning Sir.”, Mike smiles shyly. “Good morning Eliott.”

“Morning Mike.”, Eliott replies politely.

“I’m sorry to drop him so early but I have a meeting in 25 minutes.”, Harvey apologizes, finally letting go of his son’s hand.

“It’s ok, don’t worry.”, Mike says. “I’m always early, I, uh, I’m, uh working on stuff so, I mean, it’s… completely ok, I, um, I don’t mind at all. Like not at all.”, he giggles nervously. “Just, um, ignore my babbling, sorry about that.”, he blushes.

“It’s ok.”, Harvey replies. “Have a great day and thank you.”, he adds and turns to his son. “Bye muffin, be a good boy.”, he says with a fond smile.

Mike waits for the door to be closed to exhale loudly. He’s about to curse too but then he sees the 5-year old boy looking at him expectantly.

“What would you like to do before your friends arrive, Eliott ?”, he asks with a smile. “Wanna read a book ?”

“Sure.”, Eliott replies.

“Take off your coat and go put it on your hanger, ok ? Then you can choose a book.”

The little boy does that sits on the available chair across from Mike’s desk.

“Your tie is perfectly knotted.”, Mike remarks. “Great job !”

“My daddy did it.”, Eliott says, looking down at his tie.

“I’m not really good with knots either.”, Mike laughs.

“Your knot is fine. But your tie is too skinny.”

Mike touches his tie and raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“My daddy says a real tie should never be less than 3-inch wide.”, Eliott explains.

“Well then.”, Mike chuckles. “My tie’s a fake.”

Eliott smiles broadly and nods.

 

 

4:30 arrives quickly and Mike opens the door to his classroom and let the nannies and a couple of mothers in. Eliott’s father is not there but a stunning red-haired woman approaches him.

“Hi.”, she says, shaking his hand. “My name’s Donna Huntley, I’m here to pick up Eliott. I know the school’s protocol and I’m not on the pick-up release form but his father wrote a note.”, she explains, handing him a business card.

It reads “Harvey Specter – Managing Partner – Pearson Specter”. Mike flips the card over. There’s hand-written note followed by an impossibly complicated signature.

“ _Mrs. Donna Huntley will be picking up Eliott. I know she’s not on the list, but could you make an exception ? Thank you in advance for your understanding and cooperation in this matter. Best Regards. Harvey Specter_.”

“Well Mrs. Huntley It goes against a dozen rules but I’m inclined to make an exception.”, he smiles and hands her back the card.

“Keep it.”, the woman smiles back.

“Donna !”, Eliott exclaims and runs towards her.

“Hey !”, she greets him with open arms. “Come here big boy.”, she picks him up from the floor.

“Daddy’s at work ?”, Eliott asks, playing with her hair.

“Yes.”, she replies. “We’re going to pick up Emily and he’ll meet us for dinner at home.”, she kisses his cheek and turns to Mike. “Thank you Mr. ?”

“Ross.”, Mike replies. “Mike Ross.”

“Thank you _Mike Ross_.”, she smiles.

“Bye Mike !”, Eliott waves.

“Bye Eliott, see you on Monday.”, Mike replies.

Mike waves the other kids goodbye and begins to gather his things. He spots the business card lying on the corner of his desks and grabs it. He runs his thumb across the embroidered piece of expensive paper and finally slides it into his wallet.

 

 

Harvey rings Donna’s front door a little after 7:30.

“Hey sweetheart.”, Harvey smiles at Emily who has come to open the door.

“Good evening, Sir.”, the girl giggles. “Please come in.”

Emily is a 10-year old blond girl, she’s pretty tall for her age and loves Eliott like a brother.

“Thank you _Madame_.”, Harvey replies with a courteous nod.

“Mum’s in the kitchen.”, Emily tells him. “Eliott and I are watching a cartoon.”

Harvey takes off his coat and follows her into the large living room.

Donna and Stephen, who’s also a lawyer, have been married for 12 years and they live in a nice apartment with their daughter.

Harvey blows his son a kiss when he passes through the living room to go to the kitchen.

“I’m guessing everything went fine at the school since you didn’t call me.”, Harvey says to Donna, who’s busy slicing vegetables.

“I gave the card to the teacher and he agreed to make an exception.”, she smiles. “By the way, you didn’t tell me he was such a total cutie !”

“And why would I tell you that ?”, Harvey rolls his eyes and stuffs a piece of tomato into his mouth.

“Hands off my worktop.”, Donna orders, her knife held up in the air. “And don’t tell me you don’t find him cute.”

“He’s ok, I guess.”, Harvey replies, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Just _ok_ ?”, Donna huffed. “You took the time to write him a note instead of calling the school and you wrote it on a business card that has all your information on it. I’m not an idiot, Harvey.”, she deadpans. “I told him to keep the card. He totally blushed.”

“ _Everybody_ blushes when you talk to them, Donna.”

“That’s not true.”, Donna shakes her head. “You never did.”

“That’s because I’m your brother. And besides, I don’t blush.”

“Yeah yeah yeah…”, she sighs. “Could you ask Emily and Eliott to come set the table please ?”

“I’ll do it.”, Harvey replies, opening the dresser. “When is Stephen coming home ?”

“He called me 15 minutes ago to tell me he was on his way, he shouldn’t be long.”

 

 

“Go play in your room.”, Stephen asked his daughter. “And don’t break the computer, you’re not getting a new one this time.”

“Come on Eliott !”, Emily says, grabbing the little boy’s hand.

Harvey smiles at them and settles in the living room where Stephen is serving the coffee.

“How’s Pearson Specter doing ?”, Stephen asks.

“We lost Sidwell Investment Group, they were poached by another firm.”, Harvey sighs. “But I’ve got my eyes on a big fish.”

“May I ask who that is ?”, Stephen smirks.

“Nope.”, Harvey shakes his head. “You know I can’t tell you.”

“I know.”

“Please tell me you’re not talking about work.”, Donna says when she comes out of the kitchen with a jar of milk.

“We were, honey.”, Stephen tells her with a loving smile. “But we’re done.”

“What are your plans for the weekend, Harvey ?”, she asks, pouring a great amount of milk into her coffee.

“I’m not sure yet.”, Harvey yawns. “We will probably go for a stroll and have lunch at his favorite place tomorrow. I have work to do on Sunday.”

Donna smiles at him pitifully and he knows exactly what’s going on in her head. Since… Since it happened, she’s been trying to convince him to go out and meet new people in the hope that he finds a new partner. She’s even tried to sign him up for online dating, unsuccessfully.

“Don’t give me that look, Don’.”, Harvey says and he takes a sip of his coffee. “There’s nothing wrong with spending time with my son.”

“Of course not.”, Donna replies. “But I think it’s sad. I mean, you’re only 42-”

“Donna.”, Harvey says in a threatening voice and Stephen clears his throat uncomfortably.

“It’s been 4 years, Harvey.”, she insists. “We’ve had that conversation before, I think it’s time.”

“ _You_ think it’s time ?”, Harvey huffs. “You’re right, we’ve had that conversation before. But for some reason it seems like I always need to remind you that it’s _my_ life we’re talking about, not yours.”, he adds, finishing his cup. “I like it that way.”

Donna sighs and purses her lips.

“I still think it’s sad.”, she says, looking away.

“Can we change the subject ?”, Harvey asks, rolling his eyes.

 

 

Mike lights up a cigarette and stares at his computer screen. He’s just finished filling out his application form and is about to hit the Send button. There’s an exam session in 3 months and if he passes, he can start school in September.

He clicks on Send and waits for the email confirmation before switching off his computer.

He slumps back into the couch and takes a long puff on his cigarette. If it all goes according to plan, in 8 months he’ll be student at NYU. A broke student. Unlike his twin sister Jenny, he has always fended for himself. Not that his parents wouldn’t help him if he asked but he never really got along with them and he doesn’t want to add any complication to their already complicated relationship. And money’s one hell of a complication. His tuition is taken care of. He comes from a very wealthy family and when his grandmother had needed to go to a care facility, she had sold her big mansion and split a good chunk of the money in three between her daughter Catherine (Mike’s mother), Mike and Jenny. So school wasn’t going to be a problem -

“Hey.”, Trevor says and he places a hand on Mike’s shoulder, making him jump.

“Hey.”, Mike replies. “When did you get in ?”

“I just did.”, Trevor chuckles. “You seemed lost in your thoughts.”

“I was.”, Mike confirms, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray.

‘I thought you quit.”

“I did.”, Mike replies. “It’s a one-time thing.”

“Sure.”, Trevor scoffs. “So what were you thinking about ?”

“I just sent my application for the MCAT.”

“Big step.”, Trevor nods. “When is it ?”

“April, in three months.”

“Don’t worry about the test. You’ll knock it out of the park like you always do.”

“I’m not worried about the test.”, Mike sighs. “Though I still have a lot to study. I’m worried about what will happen when I get in.”

“What do you mean ?”

“I’ll have to quit my job at the school. I probably will only have time for a small part-time job, it’s going to be tough.”

“I’ll help you.”, Trevor smiles.

“I know you will Trev, but I’m an adult, I shouldn’t have to rely on my parents or my friends. Maybe it’s an irresponsible decision…”

“Being an adult doesn’t have anything to do with this, Mikey. You’ve found your calling, not all of us do, you’ve got to give it a go. It’s only 7 years of your life. Plus, you’ll be earning money in 4 years when you start your residency training.”

Mike hums absentmindedly.

“Who is _Harvey_ ?”, Trevor asks playfully.

“What ?”, Mike turns around and finds Trevor reading the business card. “Hey, gimme that !”, he shouts, getting up from the couch.

Trevor laughs and hides it behind his back.

“Is he the hot daddy ?”

“Give it to me Trev.”, Mike tries to sound menacing but the blush keeps creeping up his cheeks. “Where did you find it ?”

“On the floor, right here.”, he replied, pointing at the carpet in the hall.

“Seriously give it back.”

“ _Harvey_.”, Trevor says in a teasing girlish voice. “ _Oh yes Harvey, you’re so hot !_ ”

Mike tries to grab the card but Trevor keeps moving it from one hand to another.

“That’s not funny Trevor !”, Mike pleads. “Give me the card. _Now_.”

“It _is_ funny to watch you squirm.”, Trevor giggles. “Here.”, he says, handing the card.

“Thanks.”, Mike exhales loudly.

“The guy gave you his number, he’s definitely interested.”

“He didn’t give me his number.”, Mike rolls his eyes and carefully puts the card back into his wallet. “He wrote a note on a business card. About his son.”

“Oh and he couldn’t call the school ?”, Trevor teases. “And he didn’t have any other piece of paper to write that note ? Come on, he _totally_ wanted to give you his number.”

“You’re delusional.”

“And you’re oblivious.”

“Now that’s settled, should we order pizza ?”, Mike asks.

“I already ate.”, Trevor winks. “With a girl.”

“A date ?”, Mike smiles.

“Nah.”, Trevor shakes his head. “Next time’s going to be a date, she’s like totally into me.”

Mike laughs and opens the fridge.

 

 

“Harvey Specter.”, Harvey says when he answers his phone the next morning.

The apartment is still quiet and he’s making coffee and toasts.

“Hey Harvey Specter, it’s Donna Huntley.”

“Sorry Don’.”, Harvey chuckles. “I didn’t look at the caller ID. How are you ?”

“I’m good, thanks.”, Donna replies. “Emily wants to go see that Disney movie and she asks if Eliott wants to go ?

“When ?”

“This afternoon. The movie’s at 3.”

“I’ll ask him.”, Harvey replies. “Thanks for offering.”

“No problem. Call me when you know, ok ?”

“Ok. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

Harvey is about to pour a cup of coffee when his little boy arrives in the kitchen.

“Hey muffin.”, he smiles and picks him up in his arms.

Eliott rests his head on his daddy’s shoulder and yawns.

“Did you sleep well ?”, Harvey asks and kisses his forehead.

“Hum.”, Eliott mumbles sleepily.

“You’re getting big.”, Harvey complains, carrying him to the living room. “Would you like to go to the movies with Emily this afternoon ?”

“Yes !”, the little boy squeals.

“Now you’re awake.”, Harvey smiles and puts him down on a chair. “Let me fix you a some toasts. Want hot chocolate ?”

“Yes, with marshmallows !”, Eliott grins. “Uh, please daddy !”

He texts Donna to let her know that Eliott’s in and that he’ll call later to arrange the details.

“Are you coming with us daddy ?”, Eliott calls from the living room.

“I don’t know. Do you want me to ?”, Harvey replies and he sets a plate with two toasts on the table.

“Yes.”, Eliott smiles.

“Ok then.”, Harvey gently ruffles his son’s hair. “We have to drive Mathilde to the garage so she can pick up her car. Then, if you want, we can go for a walk and have lunch at Artie’s Deli before the movie. What do you think ?”

“I’d love that !”, the little boy replies with his mouth full.

Harvey frowns disapprovingly.

 

Mathilde lives on their floor in a studio apartment Harvey rents for her. She’s working Monday through Friday and has the weekends off. She drives Eliott to and from school and takes care of his breakfast and dinner. Laundry and housework are taken care of by Samira, a woman who’s been working for Harvey for 7 years.

At 11 they drive Mathilde to the garage and go for a walk in Central Park. This is a particularly cold winter and Eliott keeps on asking people walking their dogs if the dog is ok without a coat.

They have lunch at Eliott’s favorite deli and drive to Times Square to meet with Donna and Emily.

“I should have worn my Uggs boots.”, Donna complains when they’re waiting in line.

“Why did you choose this theatre ? It’s always packed.”, Harvey asks, rubbing his cold hands together.

“Emily says the screen is bigger.”, Donna rolls her eyes.

“Miiiiikkkee !”, Eliott screams and lets go of his dad’s hand.

“Eliott ! Come back here !”, Harvey calls.

But his son has already run to his teacher, who is carrying a huge stack of books.

“Hey Eliott.”, Mike smiles and he looks up.

“Good afternoon, Sir.”, he blushes and looks down at his books as to apologize for not being able to shake Harvey’s hand.

Harvey smiles understandingly.

Mike recognizes Donna and smiles at her politely.

“Are you going to the movies ?”, Eliott asks to Mike.

“No.”, Mike chuckles. “I wish I could, but I have work to do.”

Harvey takes a quick glance at the cover of the first book in Mike’s hands which reads “ _The ultimate guide to MCAT self studying_ ”.

“But there’s no school today !”, Eliott objects.

“It’s not for school.”, Mike smiles.

They stand there for a moment and Mike can’t bring himself to look at Mr. Specter but he can feel his deep brown eyes boring a hole in his head.

“Um, it was nice meeting you Eliott.”, he blurts and tightens his grip around his books. “Have fun and see you on Monday.”, Mike smiles.

“Yeah, you too !”, the little boy says and he wipes his runny nose with the back of his gloved hand.

“Have a great day.”, Mike nods shyly at Harvey and Donna.

“Thank you.”, Harvey replies, handing a handkerchief to his son. “Good luck with that”, he adds, gesturing at the books.

Mike grimaces and walks away.

Ok. He just met Mr. Specter. _Again_. A man he had never met 3 days ago. And he met him on the street, in casual clothes with his hair wavy and gel-free. Right now he can’t decide which look he prefers. Casual Mr. Specter looks younger.

Mike looks down at his clothes and rolls his eyes. He’s wearing his rattiest jeans and a pair of dirty white chucks. His coat is old and discolored and he’s wearing a stupid red wooly hat. It’s a wonder Eliott recognized him at all since it’s a far cry from the suits and neatly (well, he does what he can) coiffed hair he dons everyday at school.

 

“What ?”, Harvey asks when Donna winks at him.

They’re watching as Mike disappears into the thick crowd.

“He’s cute.”, she replies, leaning towards him.

“Maybe.”, Harvey rolls his eyes.

Donna smiles triumphantly and walks to the ticket booth.

Harvey glances one last time at his son’s teacher and smiles internally. Donna was right, he made the young man blush. And _yes_ it was cute.

“Come on daddy !”, Eliott pulls at his hand.

 

The weekend passes quickly.

On Saturday night, Harvey and Eliott order pizza and play Monopoly. On Sunday, they watch cartoons, sprawled on the couch and Harvey invites a friend of Eliott to play with him while he works in his study for the most part of the afternoon.

The next morning, he entertains the idea of driving Eliott to school for a minute but finally decides not to and then wonders how the hell he got the idea in the first place. Mike is Eliott’s teacher. Then he looks at the black and white picture on the wall and something tightens deep in his chest.

He swallows around the small lump that has formed in his throat and kisses his son goodbye before leaving for work.

 

A couple of weeks pass and Eliott’s fifth birthday arrives. The tradition at school is that the kid having his birthday brings a cake to share with his classmates after class.

Mathilde has baked a chocolate Charlotte cake and is wrapping it in foil paper when Harvey arrives in the kitchen, ready to leave for the day.

“Daddy ?”, Eliott asks as his fathers finishes his (now cold) cup of coffee.

“What is it muffin ?”

“Will you come for my birthday at school today ?”

“Isn’t it supposed to be a party for you and your friends ?”

“It’s not a party daddy.”, the little boy rolls his eyes. “We just eat the cake together. But usually, the parents come as well.”, he explains, looking down.

Harvey sighs.

“I’ll see what I can do, muffin.”, he smiles and leans down to press a kiss to the crown of Eliott’s head. “Have a good day.”

He smiles at Mathilde and walks to the front door.

 

 

“What time does Eliott’s school finish ?”, Harvey asks Donna later this afternoon.

His sister has been his assistant since _it_ happened. She was a paralegal before that but never got to pass the Bar because life happened, she married Stephen and got pregnant. Only a few people know she’s Harvey’s sister, the other think she must be a very good friend of his. And they both think it’s better this way.

“4:30, why ?”, she replies without looking up from her computer.

“Could you reschedule my meeting with Mr. Prady by any chance ?”

Donna smiles dumbfoundedly.

“You’re going to pick him up ?”, she asks.

“He’s having his birthday at school and apparently parents are supposed to show up.”

“I’ll call his assistant. But he’s not going to be happy, it’s almost 3:30 already, he must be on his way.”

“Tell him I’m not feeling well or something.”

Donna sighs and picks up her phone.

“Thanks Donna. See you tomorrow.”, Harvey smiles gratefully and heads towards the elevator.

 

Harvey hears the school bell ring when Ray drops him off in front of the old building an hour later.

He spots Mathilde on the sidewalk and waves at her.

“Oh you came.”, she smiles as they slowly go through the doors.

They follow the crowd into the corridor and stop at Eliott’s classroom door where a couple of nannies are already waiting.

The door is open and the children are gathered around Mike’s desk. He’s lighting up 5 candles on the Charlotte cake.

He asks the children to take a step back from the desk and motions for the nannies to get in. His eyes widen when he sees Harvey and he blushes and smiles shyly.

“Daddy !”, Eliott beams when he sees his dad and he springs into his arms, completely ignoring Mathilde who’s waving at him.

“Kids, may I have your attention please ?”, Mike asks. “Today’s Eliott’s birthday so we’re all going to sing him Happy birthday, alright ?”

Eliott sings earnestly and buries his head into Harvey’s neck when his classmates and teacher clap at the end of the song.

“Come on, muffin.”, Harvey kisses him on the cheek and puts him back down on the floor. “Go blow out your candles.”

Eliott runs to the desk and kneels on a chair.

Mike studies Mr. Specter as he watches his son put his lips together and blow. He’s smiling fondly, he seems proud but Mike can’t help but notice the slight shade of melancholy passing over his brow.

As he always does, though he watches it carefully, Mike hands a knife to Eliott and lets him divide the cake unevenly and put the pieces in paper plates for his little friends.

Some of his friends have brought birthday cards and Eliott reads them out loud, surprising his small audience.

The kids grab their plates and seat around the big round table.

Mike takes this opportunity to go around the room and greet the parents and nannies and talk with them for a minute.

When he approaches Harvey and Mathilde, he reaches out his hand and Harvey shakes it firmly.

“Eliott must be very happy you came.”, he says with a smile.

“It’s a nice tradition.”, Harvey replies and smiles back.

They both look at the table and then back at each other and then Mike realizes he hasn’t let go of Mr. Specter’s hand.

“Uh.”, he blushes and quickly jerks his hand away. “The kids seem to love the cake Mathilde.”, he says to the nanny and shakes her hand.

“It’s called a Charlotte, it’s French.”, Mathilde replies with a smile. “I could give you the recipe.”

“I’m afraid I’m a really bad cook.”, Mike smiles awkwardly and runs a hand through his hair. “But thanks.”

“Well, uh, thank you for coming Mr. Specter.”, he stutters.

“No thank you for holding this little party for the kids Mr. Ross.”, Harvey replies.

“Ah call me Mike please. Mr. Ross is my father.”, Mike chuckles.

“Thank you _Mike_.”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you, um later ? Some other time ? Someday ?” Mike tries to conclude, mentally facepalming himself.

Without waiting for any of them to say something, he moves on to the next people, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

When everybody’s finally gone an hour later, Mike closes the classroom door and sits at his desk.

“Ok, that was really stupid.”, he mumbles to himself.

He avoided Mr. Specter for the rest of the gathering, even when Eliott politely came to thank him and say goodbye. He didn't look up, still unable to meet the man’s deep brown eyes.

Once again, he looks at his hand and closes his eyes, trying to remember the warm feeling of Mr. Specter’s hand in his.

“Time to go home !”, he exclaims, his vice echoing in the big empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 !  
> Thank you so so much for the comments and kudos, I'm really glad you like this new story.  
> xoxo

Harvey, Mathilde and Eliott arrive at Donna’s for dinner.

It’s not Friday but it’s Eliott’s birthday and Donna and Stephen are his godparents.

“Happy birthday muffin !”, Donna exclaims when she opens the door. “Come in.”

Stephen joins them an hour later and they have diner on a beautifully decorated table. Eliott is beaming with joy, mostly because he’s allowed to drink soda on this birthday, and Harvey smiles fondly. His little boy has grown up so fast…

Dessert arrives and Donna brings a huge cake to the table as well as a dozen wrapped boxes.

“This _has_ to be for Christmas as well, tell me these are not just his birthday presents.”, Harvey says in a sigh.

Donna shakes her head with a smile and watches as the little boy begins to unwrap his gifts.

“This one you’ll open with you daddy, ok ?”, she says, handing to Harvey what looks like a book.

He gives her a questioning look but she brushes his unasked question with a hand and goes back to helping her godson open his presents.

Harvey’s phone rings loudly and he excuses himself.

“Mum.”, he says when he picks up the call.

“How are you ?”, his mother asks.

“I’m fine, did you want to talk to Eliott ?”

“Well, yes, but I also wanted to see how you were.”

“I’m fine Mum.”

His mother sighs.

“I know you don’t like to talk about it but tomorrow’s-“, she begins to say.

“I know exactly what tomorrow is Mum and I’m fine.”, Harvey snaps. “Let me put Eliott on, hold on.”

He walks back to the dining room and hands his phone to his son.

“It’s your grandmother, she wants to wish you a happy birthday.”, he smiles but Donna can see that his face has tensed since he’s left the room to take the call.

“Hello Grandma !”, the little boy cheers.

Harvey excuses himself to use the bathroom.

When the door is locked, he leans against it, closes his eyes and exhales heavily through his nostrils. Yes he knows what tomorrow is. Eliott’s birthday should be one of the happiest days of the year but its closeness to the saddest thing that ever happened to Harvey makes it impossible for him to enjoy. He always tries his hardest, though, and Eliott has never seen him cry.

He waits for a plausible amount of seconds, flushes the unused toilets and washes his hands before walking back to the dining room. Eliott, Mathilde and Emily have left the table, they’re already playing with the little boy’s new toys in Emily’s room.

“Everything ok ?”, Donna asks with a worried smile.

“Yes, why ?”, Harvey replies matter-of-factly.

She sighs and continues to clear the table.

“Are you coming to work tomorrow ?”, she asks.

“No.”

She nods to herself and shoots Stephen a knowing look.

“Donna and I were thinking of taking a couple of days off and go somewhere sunny and warm.”, Stephen says. “Would you like to come along ? I’m sure Mathilde can manage Eliott on her own for 3 or 4 days and my parents have agreed to look after Emily.”

“Thank you but work is pretty busy at the moment, and I’m comfortable leaving Eliott alone with Mathilde.”, Harvey replies.

Donna rolls her eyes and brings the remaining plates back to the kitchen.

“Isn’t it why you hired her ?”, she asks when she comes back.

“No. I hired her to help with the school trips.”

“You haven’t taken a day off in 4 years.”, Donna reminds him. “Well, apart from… Um, anyway, you need to ease up, Harvey. And I know for a fact that there isn’t any pressing matter at the firm.”

“Thank you for your concern but I’m good.”, Harvey replies with a fake smile.

He doesn’t want to fight with her. He knows she’s genuinely concerned but he cannot deal with this right now. Not today.

“It’s getting late.”, he says, glancing at his watch. “We should go.”

“Emily honey !”, Stephen calls from the doorway. “Mathilde and Eliott are going !”

Harvey hears his little boy protest loudly and he smiles.

“Thank you very much for dinner and for all the gifts.”, he says, hugging Stephen and then his sister.

“Call me tomorrow, ok ?”, she whispers in his ear.

He nods and swallows thickly.

“Bye Donna !”, Eliott exclaims, wrapping his arms around her legs. “Thank you very much for the presents. I left some of them here so Emily and I can play when I come, is that ok ?”

“Of course, muffin.”, Donna smiles. “Goodnight !”

 

 

Mike hangs up the phone and yawns. Conversations with his mum are too long and boring. But he still calls her once a week because he knows it makes her happy. He doesn’t talk too much to his dad, who doesn’t talk much _at all_ anyway, but his mum updates Mike on his father’s whereabouts.

He’s a very busy man, older than his mum. He’s technically retired but he still works in the company he built 35 years ago, before he married Mike’s mum. When the value of gold reached a peak in the early 80’s, he had just come out of business school and he became a successful gold broker. Soon, he founded his company and hired other brokers. He made a lot of money when there wasn’t as much competition as there is today.

“How’s the mum ?”, Trevor asks as he places the popcorn bag in the microwave.

“She’s good.”, Mike replies. “She just bought herself a new car.”

“What did she buy ?”

“A Mustang.”

“Shut up !”, Trevor gapes. “That’s not fair !”

“Yes it is, Trev.”, Mike laughs. “It’s her money. She can spend it however the hell she wants to.”

“Seriously, I’m jealous.”, Trevor sighs. “Was there a birthday at school today ? You came home pretty late.”

“Yes, one of the kids turned 5. And I made a complete fool of myself.”

“How ?”, Trevor laughs.

“The hot dad showed up.”, Mike blushed. “It actually was his son’s birthday.”

“Oohhhh !”, Trevor grinned. “What happened ?”

“Nothing, well, not much, I couldn’t speak clearly, I stuttered and I shook his hand for like _half a minute_.”, Mike takes his head in his hand. “Oh my God, that was so embarrassing…”

“You’re so screwed.”, Trevor laughs. “What did he say ?”

“Nothing. He kind of smirked at me.”, Mike replies with a sad smile. “He must think it’s funny and that I’m pathetic. I know he’s got a girlfriend, I saw her one day when she came to pick up his son. And I saw her again three weeks ago, with him, at the movies.”

“I’m sorry man.”, Trevor places a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok.”, Mike smiles. “I don’t even know him. It’s not like he turned me down or anything.”

“We should go out and get laid.”

“What happened with the girl you had dinner with last month ?”

“She quit and I haven’t heard of her since.”

“I thought she was ‘ _like_ _totally into you_ ’ ?”, Mike teases him.

“You’re cruel.”, Trevor says and gives Mike’s thigh a not so gentle slap. “So, what are we watching ?”

 

 

When Eliott is put to bed, Harvey slumps onto the couch and stares at the wrapped gift on the coffee table. Something in the way Donna asked Eliott to open it with Harvey told him he should probably see what it is first. Luckily, Eliott hasn’t asked about it.

He very carefully peels off the tape and braces himself when he finally discovers what the Spiderman wrapping paper was hiding. A photo album. He knows what’s inside and tears begin to fill his eyes when he opens the album with trembling hands.

There is a hand-written note.

 

> _Dearest Eliott,_
> 
> _We can’t believe it’s already been 5 years since we held you in our arms for the first time._
> 
> _5 years of laughter and smiles. You’re the sweetest little boy ever and we love you very very much._
> 
> _Here are memories of your first five years._
> 
> _To many more,_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Your proud Godparents_
> 
> _Donna & Stephen_

Harvey smiles and turns the page.

The first picture is a huge baby bump with a question mark painted in black right above the belly button. There are two male hands resting on each side of the pregnant belly and Donna has taped a sticker with a date : Decembre 2009.

Harvey nervously bites the inside of his cheek and closes the photo album before throwing it on the other end of the couch where it bounces off and lands on the floor with a thump.

He gets up from the couch and grabs a coat and his cell phone.

When he’s out on the balcony, he lets it out and the tears he was barely holding start to pour out of his eyes. He can’t do it and he texts Donna to let her know.

Of course, she doesn’t reply with a text.

“Yeah.”, Harvey says when he picks up.

“Harvey, are you alright ?”, there’s more than just concern in her voice. There’s understanding, there’s _I know exactly what you’re going through but I’m going to ask how you are anyway_.

“I’m fine…”, Harvey sobs. “I will be.”

He hears her sigh and he knows she’s probably on the verge of crying too.

“I can’t Donna.”, he says and wipes his nose with his coat sleeve. “I know we talked about this and I, honestly Donna, I…. I thought I could do it…”, he sniffs. “But I can’t. I _can’t_.”

“I know ,Harvey. It’s ok.”, Donna replies with a sob. “It’s ok. It doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow. Just do it when you’re ready.”, she swallows audibly. “Do you need me to come over ?”

“No, no thank you. I… I just needed to tell you that I can’t show him yet. But it’s a lovely present.”

“Call me Harvey.”, Donna says. “Any fucking time, ok ?”

Harvey nods and whispers a _yes_.

“Go to bed and try to get some sleep.”

He nods again.

“Thank you Don’.”, he manages to say.

“Anytime Harvey.”

He hangs up and lets out a loud whimper. One day, one freaking day and then his life can go back to whatever it was. Until next year…

Harvey slides his phone into his coat pocket and turns around to go back inside the condo. He is stopped dead in his tracks when he sees Eliott standing on the other side of the glass door.

“What are you doing here, muffin ?”, he says when he slides the door open.

“I can’t sleep daddy. Can I sleep in your bed ?’

Harvey smiles.

“Yeah.”, he says, and he doesn’t step back inside, grateful for the darkness that hides his wet cheeks. “Go, I’ll be right there, ok ?”

The little boy nods and walks away, dragging his favorite blanket behind him.

 

 

“Daddy…”, Eliott whines, crawling deeper under the bed sheets and pulling them over his head.

Harvey’s alarm is ringing loudly in the bedroom. He sleepily extends an arm to grab the ringing device and turns it off.

“Morning muffin.”, he says, his voice cracking a little.

He smiles when he feels his son move under the covers.

“I’m not working today so Ray’s driving you to school.”, he explains, pulling Eliott closer against his chest. “Mathilde will pick you up after school and make you dinner, I’ll be home late.”

“’k.”, the little boy replies. “I can’t breathe, daddy.”

Harvey chuckles and pulls the covers off them.

 

Mike is sitting down at his desk when there’s a knock on the classroom door.

“Come in.”, he says, readjusting his tie.

“Good morning.”, Mr. Specter says with a smile.

Mike jumps up out of his chair and steps off the platform to shake his hand. He makes sure to make it quick this time. Mr. Specter’s dressed casually in black jeans and a dark grey overcoat. He looks tired.

There already are a couple of kids coloring on the round table and after having greeted his teacher, Eliott hangs up his coat and joins them.

“Hey muffin, aren’t you forgetting something.”, Mr. Specter asks playfully.

The little boy turns around and grins.

“Bye daddy !”

“Have a good day.”, Mr. Specter waves and smiles fondly. “You too, _Mike_.”, he adds.

Mike jumps at the mention of his name and blushes.

“Hum, thank you, to you too Sir.”, he smiles awkwardly.

He really needs to stop with the stupid behavior but Mr. Specter does something to him. He intimidates him with his deep brown eyes and strong jaw. And that sexy commanding voice.

Mike watches him leave the classroom as more kids come in.

 

 

“What do you want to drink ?”, Trevor asks when they’ve found a table not far from the bar. “Beer or something stronger ?”

The place is crowded, but the music isn’t too loud and it’s warm.

“Beer’s fine.”, Mike replies and he hands a couple of bills to Trevor. “This round’s on me.”

“Sweet.”, Trevor winks and he walks away.

Mike is idly checking his phone when he hears a commotion coming from the bar. Of course, Trevor’s already find himself somebody to fight with.

“I’m sorry Sir, but I can’t serve you any more drinks.”, he hears a voice say.

“Fuck you !”, someone yells back.

Mike gets up and walks to where the action is taking place.

“Sir, I’m going to ask you to leave. Would you like me to call you a cab ?”

“I don’t want a fucking cab, I want a fucking _scotch_ !”

“I can’t serve you, you’ve had enough.”

“Who the hell do you think you are to tell me I’ve had enough you son of a bitch ?!”

“Sir, if you don’t back off, I’m going to call the police.”

Mike makes his way through the growing crowd of people gathered around the bar and his heart stops for a second when he realizes who the angry and clearly intoxicated voice belongs to.

Mr. Specter is trying to stand, his hands gripped on a bar stool next to him. His face is constricted and flushed, his hair’s a complete mess and from what Mike can see, his eyes are bloodshot. He looks scary and dangerous.

A man tries to grab his shoulder to help him stand but Harvey shoves him sharply.

“Don’t fucking touch me !”, he snaps through gritted teeth.

“Sir, please, leave right now or I’m calling the police.”, the bartender warned.

Mike braces himself and steps in.

“No, it’s ok, don’t call the police, I’ve got this.”, he says as he takes a step forward.

Harvey looks at him and frowns, his eyes visibly trying to focus.

“Mist-, Harvey, come with me.”

Trevor, holding two beers, elbows his way back to Mike.

“ _This_ is Harvey ?”, he whispers and Mike nods embarrassingly.

“Mike ?”, Mr. Specter asks.

“Yes, come with me now, ok ?”

He cocks his head towards the door and starts walking when Mr. Specter grabs his hand. Mike freezes. _Okay_.

They step outside and Mike helps him sit on a bench.

“Did you drive here ? Do you need me to flag down a cab ?”, he asks, crouching down in front of him.

Mr. Specter holds a hand to his mouth and gulps.

“Are you going to be sick ?”, Mike asks and he steps back a little.

“Yup.”, Mr. Specter replies, almost cheerfully.

“Ok then.”, Mike laughs and stands back up.

Mr. Specter bends over and pukes all over his shoes.

“Shit.”, he says and burps loudly.

“Feeling better ?”, Mike asks with a tentative smile.

“My head…”

“Do you need me to call someone Mr. Specter ?”

“Here.”, Mr. Specter replies, handing his phone to Mike. “Security code is 0213. Call Donna, she’ll…”, he grimaces and spits on the ground. “She’ll know what to do.”

Mike unlocks the phone and smiles at the wallpaper. It’s a picture of Eliott in a Spiderman costume.

Mike checks the call history. There are 8 missed calls from Mathilde and 13 from Donna. He taps on the screen and puts the phone to his ear.

“Harvey thank God, are you ok ?”

“It’s, er, it’s not Harvey, I’m sorry to bother you at this late hour but, hum Harvey asked me to call you.”, Mike explains.

Harvey is massaging his temples and mumbling words Mike cannot make out.

“Who are you and what’s going on ?”, Donna asks worriedly.

“Ah yes, sorry, I’m Mike Ross, Eliott’s teacher.”, Mike quickly replies. “I was at a bar and Mr. Specter was thrown out, he’s, uh, he’s drunk.”

Mike settles for ‘drunk’ though he thinks it’s a gross understatement.

“Oh God…”, Donna says. “Where is he ? Where are you ?”

“We’re outside of the Sharkey’s in China Town.”

“Ok.”, Donna pauses for a moment. “Could you please text me the exact location and stay with him until I arrive ?”

“Sure.”, Mike replies. “I’ll stay with him.”

“Thank you so much, I’ll be quick.”, she says and ends the call.

“She’s coming.”, Mike says when he’s done sending her the address.

He hands the phone back to Mr. Specter and fumbles in his pocket for a pack of tissues.

“Thank you Mike.”

“No problem.”, Mike smiles and unfolds a tissue. “There.”, he says, handing it to the other man.

“I made a mess.”, Mr. Specter chuckles drunkenly and he bends down to wipe the puke off his shoes. “You don’t have to stay with me.”, he adds.

“I told your…, um, Donna that I would and don’t worry, I don’t mind.”

“Donna is my sister.”, Mr. Specter says. “She’s really nice.”

 _Oh_. His sister.

“I’m sure she is.”, Mike smiles.

“Today was a shitty day.”, Mr. Specter states. “February 13th is the worst day of the year.”

Mike doesn’t know if he should ask why. Or what he should reply to that.

“Valentine’s day sucks too.”, Mike tries to joke.

“Oh God yes…”, Mr. Specter agrees and he exhales loudly.

“Are you going to be alright ?”, Mike asks.

Mr. Specter snorts and looks away.

“You’re nice.”, he says. “Thank you for getting me out of the bar.”

Mike blushes and smiles shyly.

“It’s ok, Mr. Specter. Really.”

“Call me Harvey.”, Mr. Specter, well _Harvey_ , says with a smile.

“Ok.”, Mike nods and swallows uncomfortably. _Harvey it is_.

“Do you have kids, Mike ?”

“No, I don’t.”

“You should.”, Harvey replies.

“Well.”, Mike chuckles. “It’s not exactly easy for gay men to have kids, you know ?”

Harvey jerks his head up.

“You’re gay ?”, he asks.

 _Fuck_. Mike usually never discusses his sexual orientation with the parents.

“Yes.”, he simply says.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind at all.”, Harvey reassures him. “In fact, I myself am gay.”

Mike doesn’t say anything because even if it’s probably the most interesting thing he’s learned today, he can’t help but feel bad for the man sitting next to him. He knows he wouldn’t have known this or even shared more than a handshake with him if the other man hadn’t had a _shitty day_.

A car pulls over at that moment.

“Harvey.”, Donna rushes to the bench.

She’s dressed in sweatpants and Ugg boots and a wool cape. She’s not wearing any make up and her hair is up in a messy bun.

“Hey Don’.”, Harvey smiles drunkenly.

Donna looks down at the puddle of puke and sighs.

“Let’s get you home.”, she says. “God you smell awful.”, she grimaces and covers her nose and mouth with a hand.

“I puked on my shoes.”, Harvey replies, pointing at his shoes.

“I can see that.”, Donna rolls her eyes and smiles at Mike. “Come on now.”

“I’m sorry Don’.”, Harvey mumbles and walks to the car.

“It’s ok.”, Donna replies. “Thank you.”, she says to Mike.

“No problem.”, Mike smiles.

“Yeah, thank you Mike.”, Harvey repeats. “You’re a nice guy.”

Mike smiles and watches him climb into the passenger seat.

“Have a good night.”, he waves at them.

Donna waves back with an apologetic smile and starts the engine.

 

 

“You should’ve stayed yesterday.”, Trevor says the next morning. “Right after you left, they played really cool music.”

They’re having breakfast together in a coffee shop across the street from Mike’s school. It rarely happens because their work schedules do not often match.

“I didn’t feel like going out anymore.”, Mike sighs. “I felt bad for Mr. Specter. He looked so sad…”

“He was shit drunk.”, Trevor corrects.

“ _Because_ he was sad.”, Mike says. “He told me he’d had a shitty day.”

“He must have.”, Trevor agreeds “Getting shit drunk at a bar on your own is pretty pathetic.”

Mike hums and finishes his coffee.

“I gotta go Trev. Thanks for breakfast.”, he says, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Sure.”, Trevor smiles “See you tonight.”

Mike leaves the coffee shop and crosses the street.

As he’s opening the gate, he hears someone call his name.

“Over here !”, the feminine voice indicates.

Mike turns around and sees Donna who is leaning against her car and waving.

“Good morning.”, Mike says and shakes her hand.

He notices the young girl in the backseat and smiles at her.

“Good morning Mike.”, Donna replies. “I wanted to thank you again for taking care of Harvey last night.”

“You didn’t need to come all the way here just to thank me.”, Mike blushes. “Really, it’s ok. I’m glad he made it home safely.”

“Harvey’s a proud man and he probably won’t remember what happened anyway, but I’ll make sure he knows that you helped him.”, she smiles. “He’s going to be so embarrassed he’ll probably send you flowers, that’s what he does, so don’t freak out.”, she adds with a laugh.

“Uh, ok.”, Mike runs a hand through his hair.

“Have a great day, Mike.”, Donna smiles before climbing back into her car.

 

Harvey’s head is pounding when he opens his eyes. The room is filled with sun and he realizes it’s probably way past his usual wake-up time. He rolls over and a whimper escapes his lips when a sharp pain shoots through his temples. He remembers going to the cemetery and then going to a bar… he must have drank too much.

There’s a note next to his phone on the nightstand.

He blinks a couple of times and grabs it.

“ _Here’s some Ibuprofen for your headache. I’ve rescheduled your morning meetings but I expect you up and running at the office at 2. Love you, Donna._ ”

He remembers being in her car. And puking.

He grabs the tablets and swallows them with a big drink of water.

He then slowly sits up on the bed and stretches.

His phone tells him it’s past 11.

He drags himself to Eliott’s bedroom and finds it empty, the bed has been made and his pajamas, neatly folded, lay atop the pillow. He makes a mental note to thank Mathilde for staying up late and taking care of everything in the morning. Donna probably helped. He’ll have to buy flowers on his way to work.

In the living room, the photo album has been rewrapped and put on the coffee table.

Harvey hides it in his study, starts the coffee maker and walks to the bathroom. A shower sounds like a good start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 ! I'm really grateful for the nice comments I've been receiving, I'm so glad you guys like my new story. Hope you like this new chapter as well. Let me know !!!!  
> xoxo

Harvey steps out of the elevator at 2 o’ clock sharp. He’s carrying a huge bouquet of peonies and his headache, though still present, has become manageable.

“Something tells me I have something to thank you for.”, he smiles sheepishly when he reaches Donna’s desk.

“Oh really ? What gave it away ?”, Donna replies playfully. “Was it the Ibuprofen ? The note ? The mysterious disappearance of your puke-covered shoes and pants ?”

“My what ?”, Harvey blushes.

“You don’t remember anything, do you ?”, Donna smiles and takes the offered bouquet.

“In fact, I think I remember something. But, um, it’s embarrassing.”

“I hate to break it to you Harvey, but _everything_ about last nightwas embarrassing.”, Donna smiles apologetically. “Go to your office. I’m going to put these lovely flowers into a vase and then we’ll talk.”

Harvey shrugs and walks into his office.

Donna comes back a couple of minutes later.

“Is that a new ring ?”, Harvey asks, looking at her hands.

There’s a huge diamond ring he has never seen on her left middle finger.

“It is.”, Donna beams. “Valentine’s day.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right…”, he sighs and somehow it rings a tiny bell.

“Thank you for the flowers. Now, tell me what you remember.”, she says, sitting on the couch.

“It’s going to sound crazy, I know, but I think I remember talking to Eliott’s teacher.”

Donna grins.

“What ?”, Harvey rolls his eyes. “I told you it was crazy.”

“It’s not. You did talk to him.”

“I did ?”, Harvey asks anxiously.

“He helped you out of the bar and called me.”, Donna explains. “From your phone. And he stayed with you until I arrived.”

Harvey closes his eyes and takes a minute to process this new piece of information.

“You told him he was a nice guy.”, she winks. “I don’t know what else you told him but he was indeed very nice.”

“So I need to thank him too.”, Harvey says with a sigh.

“Yep.”, Donna smiled. “But if you plan on sending him flowers, which I know is the first thing that came to your mind, don’t do it on Valentine’s day, he could misread the gesture.”

“I think he told me something about Valentine’s day.”, Harvey thinks out loud.

Donna gets up and from the couch and walks up to the desk.

“How are you ?”, she asks with a serious tone.

“Better.”, Harvey replies, looking away.

“Good. I’ll be at my desk if you need me.”

“Thank you Donna.”, Harvey says. “And sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize.”, she shakes her head. “I told you I’d be there no matter what and I’m glad I could help.”

Harvey smiles at her and swallows thickly.

“Actually, I know how you could repay me.”, she narrows her eyes. “Could you look after Emily tonight so Stephen and I can go out ?”, she asks.

“What happened to _you don’t need to apologize_ ?”, Harvey rolls his eyes.

“I meant it.”, Donna replies. “Look, if you can’t it’s ok, I’ll ask Stephen’s parents.”

“No, no, of course I can have her. Eliott will be thrilled.”, Harvey smiles.

“Good, thanks bro.”, she winks and leaves his office.

Harvey switches on his computer and cracks his neck.

He can’t possibly send flowers to Mike on Valentine’s day, but he doesn’t want to wait until tomorrow to thank him.

“Just so you know.”, Donna speaks through the Intercom. “You have an appointment with a client at 2:30 and one with Jessica at 3:15, which shouldn’t take long. So you could totally pick up Eliott from school and thank Mike Ross while you’re at it.”

Harvey looks at her with a dumbfounded smile.

“Did I think out loud or did you just read my mind ?”, he asks.

“Neither.”, she replies. “I just know you Harvey.”

“Thanks.”, he sighs. “ _Again_.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

At 4:30, after calling Mathilde to let her know he would pick up Eliott and be home early, Harvey is walking through the school doors.

He feels stupid. He doesn’t even know what he’s said or done. He knows Mike was nice enough to call Donna and wait with him. He knows he puked all over his pants and shoes. But that’s it. And that’s embarrassing enough.

He adjusts his tie and straightens himself before entering the classroom.

Mike is busy talking with one of the nannies so he waits for Eliott to notice him, which he does barely a second later.

“Dadddyyy !”, he yells and runs to him.

“Hey Muffin.”, Harvey smiles.

“Why are you here ? I thought you were sick ?”, the little boy asks as his father lifts him off the ground.

“I’m feeling better so I thought we could invite Emily for a sleepover, what do you think ?”

“Yes !”, Eliott fistbumps the air and plants a quick kiss on Harvey’s cheek.

“Go get you coat, I need to talk to your teacher.”

He watches his son go and takes a deep breath before walking towards Mike, who blushes when their eyes meet.

“Mr. Specter.”, Mike says with a nervous smile.

“Look.”, Harvey says. “I don’t remember much about last night but my sister told me you, um, helped me and I wanted to thank you.”

Mike smiles broadly.

“She said you were going to send me flowers.”, he says.

“I thought I’d come to thank you in person.”, Harvey smiles back. “But if you really want the flowers, I can arrange that.”

“No, uh, that’s not, uh what… what I meant. At all.”,  Mike blushes again. “I was just trying to um, lighten up the mood.”

“I know. And thank you for that too.”, Harvey smiles sincerely. “I’m sorry about last night.”, he says. “I was in a bad place and obviously I had too much to drink, I hope I didn’t say anything stupid or… embarrassing.”

Mike licks his lips and gulps and Harvey finds himself surprisingly fascinated with these pink lips. He forces himself to look up.

“Don’t worry about it, Sir.”, he replies. “You, um, didn’t say much. It’s ok, don’t worry.”

“Call me Harvey, please.”

“Alright.”, Mike nods with a polite smile.

“I owe you one.”, Harvey says. “If you ever need legal counseling, call me.”

“Nah, you don’t.”, Mike brushes him off with a hand. “Anyone would have done what I did. I just made sure you got home safely. Really, it was nothing.”

“Daddddyyy !”, Eliott tugs at his sleeve impatiently.

“We’re going, muffin.”, Harvey smiles down at him.

He holds out a hand and Mike shakes it.

“Thank you, Mike.”, he says. “Have a good evening.”

“You too, Harvey.”, Mike replies with a nod.

 

The next morning, Mike arrives early at the school, like he always does, and he spreads his books and computer across his desk.

He’s so absorbed on his studies that he doesn’t hear the soft knock on the door.

“Mike ?”

He jumps and smiles.

“Sorry Barbara, I didn’t hear you.”, he smiles at the janitor. “Is everything alright ?”

“Yes.”, she smiles and opens the door. “Someone sent these flowers for you.”

She walks to his desk and steps on the platform.

“They’re beautiful.”, she winks at him. “I thought you might need that.”, she adds, placing a vase on the desk.

“Thank you Barbara.”, Mike smiles gratefully.

He grabs the bouquet and flips the card open.

 

> _Here are your flowers._
> 
> _Thanks again._
> 
> _Harvey_

Mike’s heart flutters in his chest and he rolls his eyes at himself. _Calm the fuck down, Ross. He only sent them because you mentioned it,_ he thinks, running his fingers against the soft petals.

Later that day is Mike’s monthly dinner at his parents’. They live in New York but he doesn’t see much of them. He sees his grandmother a lot more. They have fun together. Edith is a smart and educated woman, they talk a lot, play cards and challenge each other’s general knowledge. Not that his parents aren’t well-educated, it’s just that he feels like he’s 5 again when he’s with them.

Mike hasn’t told them about his homosexuality. He’s been raised with the idea that being gay is a sin. “ _Thank God I raised you well !_ ”, his mum concludes every time the subject is brought up. Jenny knows, she’s always known and would never tell their parents. His mum often asks Mike about girls because he’s obviously never introduced anyone to them (though he’s thought about paying an actor to catch a break), but Mike usually replies that he doesn’t have time to date.

He’s a little late when he rings the bell.

“Michael.”, his mother smiles broadly when she opens the door.

“Hey Mum.”, he smiles back and kisses her on the cheek. “I’m sorry I’m late but my bike chain came off.”

“Why don’t you buy yourself a nice car ?”, Catherine asks with a sigh.

“Because I like to bike, Mum.”, he replies.

And that’s a bit of a lie. The truth is he doesn’t have the money. Sure, he likes biking but he’d love to have a car in the winter or on rainy days.

“Mikey !”, Jenny exclaims when she sees him.

She’s settled in the living room with their father. He’s smoking a huge cigar and he nods when he sees his son.

“Hey.”, Mike smiles. “Hey Dad.”

“Would you like to drink something sweetie ?”, Catherine asks. “Whisky ? Martini ? Something else ?”

“A glass of water would be nice, Mum, thanks.”, he replies as he takes a seat on the leather couch.

“How’s Trevor ?”, Ian, his father, asks.

“Oh he’s good.”

“When are you getting your own place ?”, his mother asks and she pours a glass of Martini for herself.

“I don’t know Mum.”, Mike replies. “I’m good with living with Trevor.”

“I know sweetie, he’s your best friend, but it’s starting to look weird you know.”, she says with a disgusted look. “When I tell my friends that you live with a boy, they always assume that you’re a homosexual.”

“And ?”

“Well, I know you’re not, _thank God_ , but still, you should get your own place.”

“I like having him around, we get along really well.”

Catherine shrugs and purses her lips. Ian nods and exhales a thick cloud of smoke.

“I, uh, I’m taking the MCAT in 2 months.”, Mike says in the hope of creating a diversion.

“Oh that’s wonderful, Michael.”, she smiles. “I’ve always thought teaching wasn’t for you.”

“I like it a lot Mum.”, Mike replies with a fake smile. “I love children.”

“I know sweetie. But you have so much more to offer. You’ll be a good doctor.”, Catherine says and she takes a sip of Martini. “Besides, women love doctors.”, she smiles knowingly.

“Mum.”, Mike sighs.

“What ? You’re almost 30. When I was your age, I was already married with two children.”

“Well, times have changed.”, Mike replies sharply.

“I know you’re busy and you’re a shy boy.”, she continues. “But I’m not worried, you’ll find a nice girl in due time.”

Mike rolls his eyes discreetly, his Mum hates when he does that.

“Speaking of which.”, Jenny smiles. “I met a man 4 months ago.”

“Oh honey ! That’s great ! What’s his name ?”

“Thomas.”, Jenny beams.

Mike winks at her. He’s met Tom, he’s a nice guy. Not what his parents would have chosen for their daughter, though.

“When do we get to meet him ?”, Catherine asks.

“Actually, I was thinking of inviting him at our birthday party.”, Jenny blushes.

“We’re having a party ?”, Mike asks.

“Oh yeah sweetie, Jennifer, your Dad and I were talking about that before you arrived.”, his mother explains. “Your birthday’s coming up and it’s been a long time since we gathered the whole family. What do you think ?”

“Uh, no thanks ?”, Mike rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Manners young boy.”, Catherine threatens. “I think it’s a great idea.”

“But it’s _our_ birthday, Mum. Don’t I have a say in it ?”, Mike protests.

“Actually, no.”, his mother smiles wickedly.

“Great.”, Mike mutters.

“Oh come on, Mike.”, Jenny says. “It’ll be nice.”

“Sure.”, Mike sighs. “When is it ?”

“In two weeks, March 1st.”, Catherine replies. “Now, let’s all move to the dining room, dinner’s ready.”

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to come, Mum.”

“Why ? It’s a Saturday !”, his mother says like it’s perfectly logical.

“I’m taking the kids on a school trip in the forest.”

Catherine huffs.

“I can’t wait until you’re a doctor.”, she mocks.

Mike bites off a snarky reply and glares at her.

“Oh don’t give me that look sweetie.”, she scolds him. “And stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Oh you are.”

“Catherine honey, leave the boy alone.”, Ian suddenly speaks. “Let’s set another date.”

 

“So you’re ready for them to meet Tom ?”, Mike asks when they’re exiting their parents’ apartment building.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”, Jenny sighs. “But he wants to meet them. I can only imagine their faces when they learn that he’s a tennis player. I actually am really surprised Mum didn’t ask about his occupation.”

“I’ve got an idea.”, Mike laughs. “I should come out the day they meet him, I can assure you they won’t mind that he’s a tennis player.”

Jenny bursts out laughing.

“Oh my God !”, she exclaims. “Mum would have a heart attack !”

“And Dad !”, Mike adds with a nervous snort.

“Yeah…”, Jenny sighs. “Are you ever going to tell them ?”

“I don’t think so. But it doesn’t matter since I don’t have a boyfriend pressuring me into meeting my parents.”, he winks.

“Tom’s not _pressuring me_ , he just wants to meet the monsters. By the way, haven’t you met someone ?”

“No.”, Mike replies.

Jenny narrows her eyes.

“Really ?”, she asks with a mischievous smile.

“Yeah really, why ?”

“I don’t know… I would have sworn you had someone in mind when Mum was talking about you meeting a nice woman.”

Mike sighs.

“Well, there’s this guy,-“

“I knew it !”, Jenny squeals.

“I just met him, Jen.”, Mike blushes. “He’s the father of one of my pupils. He’s the most handsome man I’ve ever met.”, he smiles shyly. “I know he’s gay but… He hasn’t shown any interest in me.”

“He will Mikey.”, Jenny nudges his arm fondly. “You’re cute and you’re smart.”

“Anyway.”, he sighs. “I can’t possibly date him, I mean, that would be unethical.”

“Oh come on.”, Jenny rolls her eyes.

“Manners young girl.”, Mike says, imitating his mother’s voice.

“It was nice seeing you.”, she kisses him on the cheek. “Call me sometime.”

“You too.”, he smiles. “I’ll see you at the freaking _party_.”

 

 

When Harvey comes back home the next day, Eliott is reading a book in his bed, waiting for him.

“Sorry muffin.”, Harvey says with a smile when he enters his son’s room. “Something came up at work and I had to stay late.”

“It’s ok daddy.”, Eliott closes his book and shifts on the side so Harvey can sit next to him. “We’re going on a school trip !”, he grins.

“With the class ? That’s great, where ?”

“In a forest somewhere, Mike gave us the papers today.”, Eliott explains. “We’re going camping !”

“You’re spending the night there ?”, Harvey frowns.

“Yes ! One night !”

“I, uh, ok, I’ll, uh read the papers.”, Harvey smiles.

There is absolutely no way _in hell_ he’ll let his son sleep somewhere other than home. He’s not even allowed to sleep at Donna’s.

“Goodnight daddy !”, Eliott yawns.

“Goodnight muffin.”, he replies and places a kiss on his forehead.

Mathilde is cleaning the kitchen when he comes back from putting his son to bed.

“Eliott talked about a school trip…”, he says.

“Oh yes !”, Mathilde dries her hands and fumbles around in Eliott’s school bag for the papers.

“There.”, she says and goes back to loading the dishwasher.

Apparently, they’re going to Susquehannock State Forest in Pennsylvania for two days in 2 weeks.

There is a detailed list of what the kids’ luggage should contain as well as a form to fill out.

Harvey’s heart clenches in his chest. It seems already completely planned and Eliott sounds so thrilled. He’s going to break his little boy’s heart.

“Eliott’s not going.”, he mumbles and Mathilde looks at him with a frown. “I’ll take him to school tomorrow morning, I need to speak to his teacher.”

“Ok.”, Mathilde replies.

 

 

They’re early once again and the first thing Harvey notices when he enters the classroom are the flowers on Mike’s desk.

“Good morning.”, Mike smiles at them. “Come in.”

Harvey watches as the young man gathers his books in a neat pile.

“Can I talk to you for a minute ?”, Harvey asks sternly.

“Sure.”, Mike replies with a concerned look. “Why don’t you go read a book Eliott ?”

Harvey waits until his son is out of earshot and hands the papers to Mike.

“Eliott is not going.”, he states.

“Uh, why ?”, Mike frowns.

“Shouldn’t you be asking the parents before planning field trips ?”

“We did.”, Mike replies. “At the annual parents-teacher meeting in September.”

“I wasn’t there.”, Harvey says.

“I know.”, Mike smiles defiantly. “So he’s not going because you were left out of the decision process ?”

“No. He’s not going because he’s too young to go camping. Besides, who goes camping in the winter ?”

“It’s not _really_ camping.”, Mike whispers. “There are real little houses in the forest. Don’t worry.”

“He’s still not going, I’m sorry.”, Harvey purses his lips.

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me, Mr. Specter, uh _Harvey_.”, Mike remarks. “He’s going to be greatly disappointed.”, he adds, pointing at Eliott.

“I know. But I…”, Harvey hesitates. “Forget it. He’s not going and that’s final.”

Mike studies him for a moment. There is a little bit of anger in Harvey’s eyes but also _fear_.

“Why don’t you tell me the real reason why you don’t want him to go ?”, Mike asks, feeling brave.

Harvey licks his lips nervously and looks away at his son who is sitting on a pillow next to the little library, his favourite book spread open onto his little crossed legs.

“He’s too young.”, he says.

“What are you afraid of, Harvey ?”, Mike asks.

He sees Harvey clench his jaw. He knows he’s probably overstepping the parents-teacher boundaries here, but if Eliott really isn’t going, he needs to know why.

“He has never slept anywhere but at home.”, Harvey replies, still looking at his son. “I… I can’t let him go for two days.”, he turns back to Mike.

Mike inhales longly and waits for Harvey to continue.

“I’m sorry and I hope it doesn’t put the whole trip in jeopardy but I can’t let him… um…”, Mike watches him gulp. “… go. I can’t.”

“I understand.”, Mike smiles kindly. “You’re not ready to let other people take care of him.”

“He’ll do whatever he wants when he’s 21.”, Harvey says and Mike doesn’t know if he’s joking or not. “But until then, I’m responsible for him.”

“You’re joking, right ?”, Mike snorts.

Harvey shoots him a dangerous look.

“Ok, you’re not joking.”, Mike rubs his hands together. “Look.”, he says. “I’ve got an idea.”

Harvey quirks an eyebrow. “You could come with us. This way you’d be able to look after him and Eliott would get to go. There’s no such thing as too many chaperons.”

A small smile forms on Harvey’s lips.

“Are you serious ?”, he asks.

“Dead serious.”

“Well, in that case…”, Harvey bites at his bottom lip to suppress a smile.

“Deal ?”, Mike grins and holds out his hand.

Harvey shakes it and nods.

“Thank you.”, he exhales loudly.

“Now you owe me two.”, Mike smirks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 aka part one of the school trip :p  
> Thanks a lot for the really kind comments you've been posting and thanks for reading my story.  
> I hope you like this (pretty revealing) chapter.  
> xoxo

“Daddy…”, Eliott whispers.

He waits for a couple of seconds but Harvey doesn’t move.

“Daddy.”, he says a little louder and he presses a kiss on Harvey’s cheek.

Harvey moans and rolls to his side, turning his back on Eliott.

“Daddy, wake up.”, he whines.

He pokes his dad on the shoulder and Harvey rolls to his back and opens his eyes.

“Muffin ?”, he whispers, voice hoarse from sleep. “Is everything alright ?”

“Daddy, we have to wake up, it’s time to go !”

Harvey stretches loudly and grabs his phone.

“Muffin, it’s 3 in the morning. We have 2 more hours.”, he sighs. “Come here.”, he says and Eliott climbs onto the bed.

“Go back to sleep.”, he wraps his arms around his son and pulls him close to his chest.

Harvey quickly falls back asleep but Eliott is wide-awake. He tries hard to go back to sleep though, squeezing his eyes shut, but he’s too excited.

“Daddy.”, he tries.

“Hum.”

“Daddy I can’t sleep.”

“Eliott, please.”, Harvey mumbles, and he lazily kisses the top of the little boy’s head.

“I tried Daddy. I’m not tired.”

Harvey sighs.

“I really need to sleep, muffin.”, he says, his eyes still shut.

“Can I go watch TV in the living room ?”

“Absolutely not.”, Harvey replies. “Either you stay here and let me sleep until the alarm goes on, and that’s _2 hours_ Eliott, or you go play quietly in your room.”

“Can I turn on the bedside lamp and read a book ?”

“Eliott.”, Harvey threatens sleepily. “I gave you two options, which one do you choose ?”

“But I wanna stay here and read, _please daddy_ !”

“Ok.”, Harvey exhales deeply. “First of all.”, he sits up and turns on the bedside lamp to take a better look at his son. “Lower your voice.”

“Sorry daddy…”, Eliott mumbles, looking down.

“Second of all, I would like to be able to sleep what’s left of the night in relative peace. I gave you two, and _only two_ , options.”, he gives him a stern look. “So one last time, which one do you choose ?”

Eliott’s lips start to tremble as his eyes well up with tears. Harvey closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He can’t stand to see him cry.

“But…”, the little boy sniffs. “I want to stay with you and _talk to you_.”

Two big tears stream down his face and Harvey’s heart breaks into a million pieces.

“Ok.”, Harvey whispers. “Come here muffin, don’t cry.”

Eliott buries his face into the crook of Harvey’s neck and sobs quietly.

“Shhhhh.”, Harvey runs a soothing hand up and down his son’s back.

 

His alarm goes on two hours later. They’re both asleep. Harvey’s sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, arms wrapped around Eliott, who is curled up like a puppy in his lap.

Harvey stretches loudly and turns off the alarm. It’s still dark outside and he’s cold, they have fallen back to sleep without pulling the covers up.

“Time to wake up, muffin.”, he says as he ruffles Eliott’s hair.

“Daddy…”, the little boy yawns.

Harvey smiles as Eliott sits up and wraps his arms around his neck sleepily.

“I’m not carrying you, muffin.”, he laughs. “My back hurts like hell.”

“I’m tired.”, Eliott whines.

“I know but we’ve got to get ready.”

They have less than 30 minutes to shower and get dressed, all children are expected at the pick-up location at 6.

 

Mike is busy talking to the bus driver when he sees Harvey and Eliott arrive hand in hand. They’re visibly arguing over something and Eliott is dragging his feet grumpily.

“Stop whining for God’s sake.”, he hears Harvey say. “You better sleep on the bus.”

“But I’m not tired.”, Eliott pouts.

“Oh yes you are.”

“No.”

“Ok. I’m going to ignore you.”

“ _Noooooo._ ”

Mike watches as Harvey stops and crouches down in front of his son.

“Eliott.”, he says. “Stop right now.”

“Or what ?”, the little boy asks, half-defiant, half-scared.

Harvey scoffs and looks away. His eyes meet Mike and he gives him a S _ee what I got to put up with ?_ look.

“Or what ?”, Harvey repeats. “Or we’re going back home.”, he snaps.

Eliott tries to keep a straight face but Mike can see him gulp.

“Someone’s in a bad mood.”, Mike smiles, walking towards them.

“Yeah, he woke me up at 3.”, Harvey sighs as he gets back up.

“I, uh, wasn’t talking about you.”, Mike blushes.

“Oh. Of course.”, Harvey laughs. “Yeah, he’s grumpy because he’s tired. He’s not really a morning person.”

“Let’s go.”, Mike smiles at Eliott. “You don’t want to go home, do you ?”

“No.”, Eliott whispers and he looks up at his father with puppy eyes.

“Come on, muffin.”, Harvey smiles in defeat. “Now be a good boy and listen to your teacher.”

Eliott lets go of Harvey’s hand and grabs Mike’s.

 

In addition to Mike and Harvey, Barbara, the janitor, and two nannies have volunteered to supervise the 15 children.

“Ok kids, may I have your attention please ?.”, Mike says when they’re all seated on the bus. “Harvey, Barbara, Julia, Marina and myself are here to look after you. If you are hurt or have a question, you can ask anyone of us. Your parents gave me their phone numbers so if you’re feeling sad, ask me, we’ll call them.”, he holds his cell phone in the air. “I need each of you to choose a partner, someone you will keep an eye on.”, Mike smiles playfully. “5 of you can choose one of the chaperons.”

“I choose you !”, Eliott exclaims, standing up on his seat.

Harvey is surprised and a little bit upset that his son didn’t choose him. Eliott doesn’t have many friends at school. He finds kids his age boring. So for him to choose one of the adults isn’t surprising but he would have thought he’d choose him and not Mike.

“Ok.”, Mike laughs. “But right now, before you choose your partner I need you to listen very carefully to what I’m about to say.”, he pauses. “Maxwell and Victor please.”, he folds his arms across his chest. “Are you done talking ?” The two little boys automatically stop talking and turn around. “Thank you. Ok so, as I was saying, I need you to pay attention to the rules. I know we’re not at school but the exact same rules apply. When I ask for your attention, you stop what you’re doing and you listen to me. When I, or any of the chaperons, give you an order, you follow it, without asking questions or whining. And I need you to stick to your partner at all times.”

Harvey is standing behind Mike with the other chaperons and he looks at the kids. They’re all wide-eyed and focused on their teacher. Especially Eliott, who’s nodding at every new piece of information coming out of Mike’s mouth.

“Is everything clear ?”, Mike asks.

Some of the kids reply an enthusiastic “Yes !”, others just nod and some barely blink.

“Good.”, Mike smiles. “Now choose a partner.”

A little girl walks towards Harvey.

“Can I choose you ?”, she asks.

“Sure.”, Harvey smiles. “What’s your name, sweetheart ?”

“Emily.”

“I have a niece whose name is Emily.”, he smiles. “I'm Harvey.”

She nods and blushes.

“So you will keep an eye on me ?”, he asks.

The little girl giggles.

“You’re Eliott’s dad, right ?”, she asks.

“Yes I am.”

“He looks like you.”, she states. “Can I sit next to you ?”

“Of course.”

She climbs onto the seat next to him and grins.

“Before we go, does any of you need to pee ?”, Mike asks when he’s done writing down the pairings. “We will make a stop halfway through the ride, in two hours.”

A little boy lifts his hand up.

“Ok Victor, follow me.”, he sighs.

 

An hour later, all the kids are asleep except for Emily who’s telling Harvey all about her favorite toys.

“And then there’s my very favorite doll, Lucy but Mum didn’t want me to take it with me for the trip.”

“Your Mum’s right, Lucy’s better at home.”, Harvey says. “She would have been cold in the forest, don’t you think ?”

“Yes.”, the little girl agrees. “She doesn’t have a coat.”

Mike is sitting in the row in front of them, playing on his phone, and he smiles at their little conversation when his phone rings.

“Hey Trev.”, he whispers. “I can’t really talk right now, I’m on the bus and the kids are sleeping. Is everything alright ?”

“Yep.”, Trevor replies. “I’m starting my shift, I just wanted to make sure you had everything under control.”, he laughs.

“Of course.”, Mike rolls his eyes. “It’s only 15 kids, and we’re 5 adults.”

“I wasn’t talking about the kids, _dumbass._ ”, Trevor teases. “I was talking about the hot gay dad.”

Mike feels the blush starting to creep in his cheeks and he puts the phone closer to his ear.

“That’s not funny.”, he whispers.

“Oh right, you can’t talk.”, Trevor chuckles. “Is he sitting next to you ?”

“No.”, Mike replies.

“Then what ?”, Trevor chuckles. He’s having way too much fun with this. “What’s your plan of attack ?”

“I don’t have one.”, Mike grumbles and he pats his burning cheeks, hoping they’re not as red as they feel. “Don’t you have anything better to do ?”

“Better than to tease you ? _No !_ ”, Trevor laughs.

“I’m hanging up Trev.”

“Think about your plan of attack, Mikey.”, Trevor insists. “You don’t want to miss the boat.”

“ _Drop it_.”, Mike snaps a little louder than intended. “Seriously.”, he whispers.

“I’m just teasing you, relax.”

“I’m hanging up now.”, Mike says. “And don’t call me again, I’ll see you on Sunday when we get back.”

“Ok but don’t forget to use protection.”, Trevor laughs.

“Douchebag.”, Mike sighs through his teeth. “Sorry about that.”, he says without looking behind him.

Harvey and Emily have gone silent so he knows they’ve heard his conversation.

“Girlfriend troubles ?”, Harvey teases.

 _Right_. Harvey doesn’t remember anything from that night outside the bar. He doesn’t remember that Mike told him he was gay.

“No.”, Mike replies. “My roommate. I, uh, I don’t have a girlfriend.”, he adds.

If he doesn’t have a plan of attack, that doesn’t prevent him from dropping hints. And not facing Harvey sure makes it a lot easier.

“Why not ?”, Harvey asks.

That was unexpected.

“Yes, why not ?’, Emily asks.

Mike rolls his eyes. He’s not going to try to explain to a 5-year old girl that he likes men.

“Hum…”, he clears his throat. “I, uh, I just don’t.”

“Girls like blue eyes.”, the little girl says and Mike hears Harvey chuckle.

“Do they ?”, Harvey asks.

Mike props himself up on his knees, his forearms resting on the back of the seat, and smiles at her.

“Yes.”, Emily replies in a serious voice. “I want to marry a man with blue eyes. People with blue eyes are nicer.”

“Thanks.”, Harvey laughs.

Mike also laughs.

“Looks like you don’t stand a chance with Emily.”, he says with a playful smirk.

“You’re too old !”, Emily exclaims with a disgusted face.

“I know sweetheart.”, Harvey chuckles.

“Are you married ?”, she asks, looking at his hands.

“No.”, Harvey replies almost instantly and Mike notices that his expression has darkened.

“Eliott says he doesn’t have a mother, but that’s not true, right ?”, she asks.

“Yes it’s true and also not true.”, Harvey replies with a smile. “It’s a little complicated.”

“Is she dead ?”

Mike notices the subtle bob of Harvey’s Adam’s apple.

“No, sweetheart, she’s not.”, he replies.

“Ok.”, Emily frowns.

Harvey looks out the window and Mike takes it as his cue to sit back in his seat.

 

3 hours and a half later, the bus stops at the camp, which is actually a small chalet by a lake.

The rest of the ride has been uneventful, they have stopped for a bathroom break and Emily has fallen asleep after that.

“Before we get off the bus.”, Mike says to the kids. “I want you to remember that you have to stay with your chosen partner at all times. We are going to put the backpacks in the rooms and then we’ll go for a walk before lunch.”, he explains. “Once again, I need you to behave like you would if we were in class, ok ? No screaming, no whining, no fighting.”, he pauses. “Now put on your coats and get ready to disembark.”, he smiles.

The “rooms” consist of a dorm for the kids and 5 individual rooms for Mike and the chaperons.

“I have already assigned the beds so don’t even try to fight for them.”, Mike warns when he sees Victor and Maxwell start to quarrel.

He proceeds to show each kid to their bed and smiles when Eliott follows him around the room. He’s apparently taking the “ _Stay with your partner at all times_ ” rule very seriously.

The kids are asked to quietly wait on their bed while Mike and the chaperons drop their bags in their room.

10 minutes later, they’re all back outside the chalet.

“Everybody with their partner, please !”, Mike calls. “Alright. You know the purpose of this field trip is to create a herbarium with everything that we will find during our excursions and to learn things about the forest. So I need you to look around you for leaves, flowers, anything you find interesting.”, he smiles and Harvey is amazed by how much authority this young and rather scrawny man has on the kids. “One thing though : the mushrooms. Don’t touch any of them. If you see one and would like to take it, ask me or Barbara, Harvey, Julia and Marina. I’ve brought a book with me, we’ll look into it to see if it’s a dangerous mushroom or not. As we’ve seen in class, some are comestible, some are poisonous. You have to be very careful, ok ?”

The kids all nod and Mike starts walking. Harvey watches as Eliott grabs Mike’s hand and something tightens deep in his guts. He’s glad his little boy feels comfortable with someone other than him or Donna, Stephen and Emily, because it has never happened before, but he can’t help the feeling of abandon that’s blooming in his chest. He knows he’s overprotective, he knows Eliott will probably go to college one day and leave him, then he’ll get married and leave for good. He knows that. He’s just not ready. And it doesn’t help that his little boy has basically been ignoring him since leaving New York.

 

The little group is back at the chalet for lunch an hour and a half later. The kids are tired and Mike and the chaperons have a hard time keeping them calm during the meal.

Fortunately, a nap is scheduled afterwards and the staff can enjoy a quiet moment before the afternoon activities. Marina and Julia play cards in the refectory, Barbara retreats in her room for a nap and Mike smokes a cigarette on the porch.

“I didn’t strike you as a smoker.”, Harvey says when he joins him outside.

Mike jumps and almost drops his cigarette.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”, Harvey apologizes.

“It’s ok.”, Mike smiles. “As for this.”, he waves his hand. “It’s an irregular thing. I can spend a month or two without touching a cigarette and sometimes I smoke a pack a day. Depends on my mood.”

Harvey nods and sits next to him on the bench.

“So ?”, Mike asks with a smile. “How do you like chaperoning so far ?”

“I could never be a teacher.”, Harvey chuckles. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“I love kids.”, Mike replies with a fond smile.

“They love you too. You’re very good with kids.”

“Thanks.”, Mike blushes. “They’re great.”

“Eliott likes you.”, Harvey says, looking away. “He’s a shy boy. Very suspicious. But you managed to gain his trust.”

“He’s a cute boy.”, Mike replies. “You raised him well.”

Mike knows there’s a story here, he has understood something was up with Eliott Specter since the day he told him he only had a father, but what Harvey said in the bus about his mother confirmed his suspicions.

“Thanks.”, Harvey replies and he smiles at him.

Mike’s heart skips a beat. Looking at Harvey in the eyes when he talks is a difficult task. But looking at him when he smiles ? Close to impossible. He tries to focus on the crinkles around his eyes rather than the eyes themselves and it proves to be an excellent tactic.

“I couldn’t help but notice the MCAT book you were carrying the other day in Times Square. Are you considering a career change ?”, Harvey asks.

“Yes.”, Mike smiles. “I’m taking the test in a month and a half.”

“What specialty will you choose ?”

“Pediatric.”

“Still kid-oriented.”, Harvey remarks. “That’s a brave decision.”

“I don’t know.”, Mike chuckles nervously and he stores his cigarette butt in a portable ashtray. “I don’t really know how I’m going to make ends meet until I start earning money. I haven’t really figured that out yet.”

“I guess you’ve thought about part-time jobs ?”

“Yeah, and I will have to get one.”, Mike sighs. “I just don’t know what yet. I’m thinking of a job with flexible hours that would allow me to study, you know like a receptionist or something.”

“Let me know when you start looking, I’ll see what I can do to help.”, Harvey offers.

“That’s really nice of you, thank you.”

“No problem. That’s how it works nowadays, you need to use your network and connections. People put in a good word for you and you get the job.”

“Yeah…”, Mike replies. “I’ve got to go get everything ready for our activities. I hope you like dodgeball.”, he smirks.

“I like competition.”, Harvey smirks back. “And I never lose.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”, Mike winks before going back inside.

 

“Ok kids.”, Harvey says in a very serious voice. “We’re not losing this.”

The kids look at each other.

“But Mike says it’s the taking part that counts.”, Emily objects with a frown.

“Most of the time it is, sweetheart.”, Harvey smiles. “But not today. We’re winning this, alright ? You can even cheat a little bit if you need to, just make sure the other team doesn’t notice it.”

Barbara shoots him a dirty look.

“Come on Barbara, just this once.”, he smiles.

She sighs and rolls her eyes.

“Good.”, he says. “Take up your positions.”

Harvey looks over the other side of the field where Coach Mike is briefing his team and he smiles smugly. He knows Mike is telling them to follow the rules and be gentle. They might as well go home now cause they’re going to beg for mercy when Coach Harvey and his team are finished with them. He’s so winning this.

 

Indeed, 25 minutes later, Harvey’s highfiving his little players and Barbara.

Eliott is sitting in the middle of the field, frowning and pouting and a little girl from the other team is crying.

“It’s the taking part that counts, Lila.”, Mike is trying to make her feel better. “It was fun, wasn’t it ?”

“Told you I’d win.”, Harvey nudges him in the ribs with his elbow.

“You totally cheated.”, Mike whispers.

“You’re a sore loser, Mike. It’s unbecoming.”, Harvey smirks.

Mike rolls his eyes.

“Instead of making fun of me, go comfort your son.”, he says, pointing at Eliott.

“ _Sore loser_.”, Harvey whispers with a teasing smile and he walks towards his son.

“Come on muffin, it’s just a game.”, he says, crouching down in front of him.

“Victor cheated !”, Eliott exclaims. “And he says you said it was ok to cheat !”

“I said they could ‘cheat a little bit’.”, Harvey confesses.

“It’s not ok to cheat daddy !”

“I know muffin, sorry.”

Eliott sticks out his tongue and walks away.

“You have to be really careful with what you tell kids, Harvey.”, Barbara says. “They take everything literally.”

“Yep. Looks like I screwed up.”

“Another thing about kids, they move on quickly.”, she smiles.

 

After the game, they take a quick snack and go for another excursion in the woods. They come back with a manila envelope full of all types of leaves and wooden sticks and walk up to their dorm to shower before dinner. Mike and Harvey are in charge of helping the boys while the women help the girls.

 

“My head is going to explode.”, Marina says when the kids are finally put to bed. “Can we have something to drink other than coffee or tea ?”, she asks with a playful smile.

“Oh my God yes !”, Julia

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”, Mike replies.

“Oh come on, one glass !”, Marina pleads.

“I don’t even know if there’s anything else to drink here.”, Mike chuckles. “I’ll ask the cook. One drink, ok ? There are kids sleeping next door.”, he warns.

“They’re not sleeping.”, Harvey says, entering the room. “They’re talking.”

“They’ll fall asleep in a minute, they’ve had a long day.”, Barbara smiles. “Is that drink coming or what ?”

“Coming Captain.”, Mike laughs as he heads to the kitchen.

He comes back a couple of minutes later carrying a tray with 5 shot glasses.

“Whooo !”, Marina grins, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

“It’s from the chef’s personal cabinet.”, Mike explains.

As they’re toasting to a fun and long day, Maxwell steps in the room.

“Mike.”, he says, squinting his eyes. “Victor and Eliott are fighting.”

“Oh.”, Mike says. “Go back to bed, I’ll be right there.”

He gets up from the table and Harvey follows him.

Indeed, once in the corridor, they can already here the little boy scream at each other.

“That’s not true, you’re a liar !”, Victor shouts when they enter the room.

“What’s going on here ?”, Mike scolds.

He turns the lights on and the kids hide under the covers. Except for Eliott and Victor who are sitting up on their bed.

“Eliott says he has two dads ! He’s a liar !”, Victor replies.

“That’s not a lie !”, Eliott shouts.

Harvey braces himself for the upcoming explanation his son will surely be asked to give.

“Stop screaming.”, Mike orders.

The two little boys gulp.

“What’s wrong with having two dads, Victor ?”, Mike asks calmly.

“It’s not possible.”, Victor replies.

“Yes it is.”, Mike says.

“But then how come I’ve never seen his other dad ?”, Victor asks, raising an eyebrow at Eliott.

“Because he’s dead.”, Eliott replies matter-of-factly.

Harvey freezes.

Mike is glad Harvey’s standing behind him because it all suddenly clicks. _“February 13 th is the worst day of the year.”_, the conversation with Emily on the bus…

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. What the hell is he supposed to say now ?

Victor is visibly still trying to process the information while Eliott remains impassible.

“Well, um, now that’s settled.”, Mike clears his throat. “Could you both keep quiet and let your friends sleep ?”, he tries to sound authoritative.

Victor lies back down and closes his eyes.

“Goodnight daddy.”, Eliott whispers with a smile before lying back down as well.

“Goodnight muffin.”, Mike hears Harvey reply.

He has to turn around at some point, he has to face Harvey.

“I don’t want to hear another word, ok ?”, he frowns. “If I have to come back here tonight, you will all be grounded.”

When he turns around, Harvey’s gone. He exhales heavily and turns off the lights before closing the door.

He walks back to the refectory. The girls are laughing and Harvey’s nowhere to be seen.

“So ?”, Marina asks. “What was it about ?”

“Nothing.”, Mike smiles awkwardly. “Have you seen Harvey ?”

“I think he just went outside.”, Julia replies.

“Ok.”, Mike says and he leaves the room. He grabs his coat in the hall and steps outside.

Harvey’s sitting on the bench, his head in his hands.

Mike doesn’t join him but he makes sure Harvey knows he’s here.

10 or maybe 15 minutes pass until Mike can’t stand the heavy silence anymore and breaks the ice. Harvey hasn’t moved a muscle.

“Want one of these ?”, he asks, handing the cigarette pack and causing Harvey to finally look at him. Or in his direction at least.

He doesn’t reply but he grabs the pack with a small grateful smile. Mike sits down next to him and hands him a lighter.

“Thanks.”, Harvey replies, his voice a little raspy.

They smoke in silence except for the occasional frog croaks coming from the lake.

“His name was Ted.”, Harvey says, pulling Mike out of his reverie.

Mike nods to himself and lights up another cigarette.

“We were 15 when we met.”, Harvey continues. “He, uh, was my neighbor and well, my first boyfriend.”, he clears his throat. “We went to high school, college and Harvard together. He was a fantastic lawyer.”, Mike can hear him smile. “6 years ago we got married in Massachusetts and started looking for a surrogate mother.”, he touches his ring finger and though it’s dark, Mike can see a faint wedding band mark. “Eliott was born a year later, February 12th 2010\. We were the happiest parents on earth.”, he sighs and pauses. “This bliss was short-lived.”, he clears his throat again and Mike dares to turn his head.

“You don’t have to tell me, Harvey.”, he says in a soft voice, resisting the urge to take Harvey’s trembling hands in his.

“It’s ok.”, Harvey swallows audibly and he lets out a small whimper that breaks Mike’s heart. “Eliott was 6 months old when Ted was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer.”, he pauses and Mike bites his bottom lip to keep tears from falling. “The, um, it… it wasn’t curable. They could only make sure he didn’t, um, suffer too much.”, Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. “He died a day after Eliott’s first birthday on February 13th 2011.”, he sniffs.

Mike looks away and lets the tears fall down.

Harvey exhales heavily and wipes his cheeks with his coat sleeve.

“I’m sorry.”, he says when he realizes that Mike’s crying. “It’s a pretty depressing story.”

“Don’t apologize.”, Mike sniffs. “I’m sorry for what happened to him and to you and Eliott.”

“Eliott knows about him. I… there’s a picture of, uh, Ted in our living room and he used to ask a lot a questions about him.”, Harvey explains. “I’ve told him his name and that he was his other father but I never told him that he died. I think I said he was _gone_ and then he stopped asking questions… Someone must have told him. Probably my sister.”, he chuckles. “She’s made this photo album for his birthday… It’s beautiful. I don’t think I’m ready to show it to Eliott.”

“He’ll start asking questions again.”, Mike says. “He will need to understand where he comes from. You can show him then.”

Harvey nods and clears his throat.

“Alright.”, he says. “Enough with the depressing stuff. Tell me about you.”

“Uh, what do you want to know ?”, Mike blushes.

“Well, I just told you my darkest secret, what’s yours ?”, Harvey smiles.

“Let me think…”, Mike whispers to himself. “Hum. It’s not as dark as yours and not depressing, it’s just the first thing I can think of. I think my _darkest secret_ would be that I haven’t come out to my very religious and conservative parents. And I probably never will.”

“You’re gay ?”, Harvey asks with a raised eyebrow.

Mike suppresses a smile. He’s making the exact same face that he did when he told him outside the bar 2 weeks ago.

“Yup.”, he replies and lights up another cigarette. “Want one ?”

“Thanks.”, Harvey replies, picking one from the pack. “You don’t think your parents could understand ?”, he asks.

“Understand ?”, Mike scoffs. “My Mum thinks she’s _raised me well_ because I’m not gay. Understanding would be a fucking lot to ask for at this point !”

“It _is_ depressing.”, Harvey smiles teasingly.

“I guess.”, Mike chuckles and then he yawns. “We should go to bed, the monsters are going to be up in less than 7 hours.”

“Oh God…”, Harvey complains.

They get up and walk back to the front door.

“Thank you, Mike.”, Harvey says.

“No problem, Harvey.”, Mike smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot, as usual, for your kind comments, and for reading this story.  
> Hope you guys had a great weekend !  
> xoxo

Mike wakes up with a start. There’s a kid crying in the corridor. Something you’d expect when going away for a weekend with 15 young ones.

He quickly slips into a pair of jeans and steps out of his room. When he turns on the lights, he sees Eliott standing in the doorway of the dorm.

“Hey partner.”, he whispers and smiles. “What’s wrong ?”

The little boy’s cheeks are red and his face is covered in tears and snot. He must have been crying for a long time already and Mike remembers that it’s Eliott very first night outside of his home.

“I, I, I, w-w-want my daddy.”, Eliott tries to explain.

Mike crouches down and extends his arms. The little boy wipes his nose with his blanket and runs into the offered hug.

“Calm down.”, he whispers and Eliott squeezes his arms around Mike’s neck. “We’re going to see your daddy, ok ?”

He gets up, lifting Eliott up with him.

“Shhh.”, he says and he walks to Harvey’s room.

He thinks about knocking but if Harvey didn’t hear his little boy cry, he probably won’t hear him knock.

“Harvey.”, he says, entering the dark bedroom.

With the help of the light coming from the corridor, Mike approaches Harvey’s bed. He’s lying on his back, shirtless, the covers pulled up to his waist. There is a tattoo on his right shoulder but the room’s too dark for Mike to able to read it.

“Harvey.”, he repeats a little louder.

Harvey shifts on the bed and opens his eyes.

“Mike ?”, he mumbles sleepily. “Is everything alright ?”

He sits up on the bed and notices the little crying bundle nestled in Mike’s arms.

“He was asking for you.”, Mike smiles.

“Come here, muffin.”, Harvey rasps and Mike drops Eliott down on his lap.

“Daddy…”, the boy says in a shuddering sob.

“Thank you.”, Harvey smiles at Mike.

“No problem.”, Mike smiles back. “Goodnight.”

He closes the door behind him and walks to the dorm to check that all the kids are asleep before going back to his room, which is right next to Harvey’s.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he can’t help but think about how hard it must have been for Harvey to take care of his son on his own. To change the diapers, wake up in the middle of the night if Eliott had a nightmare, take Eliott to the doctor’s, buy clothes for him… all this on his own after losing his partner of more than 20 years…

It all makes sense now, the overprotectiveness, the fear he read in Harvey’s eyes when they talked about the trip in the classroom. Eliott is all Harvey has. He’s everything that’s left of Ted and all their projects and dreams. And Mike thinks it’s a lot to put on a kid’s shoulders.

He can hear laughter coming from the adjacent room and he smiles before taking off his pants and going back to bed.

 

 

The next morning, he takes a quick shower and looks at his reflection in the mirror. Shave or not ? Not. He has to shave every day or every two days for school and he’s not at school. The kids would probably tell him that the same rules should apply but one thing he likes about kids is that they don’t care how you look or what you wear.

When he enters the refectory, the kids are seated around the table and the chaperons are helping them with their breakfast. Harvey is helping his little partner spread butter on a slice of bread.

“Morning.”, he smiles.

Barbara, Julia and Marina smile back Harvey looks up and _winks_ at him.

Mike rushes to the farthest seat, hoping Harvey hasn’t noticed how red his cheeks have gone.

“Sleep well ?”, he asks Victor and Maxwell, who are already finished.

“Yes ! You ?”, Maxwell grins.

“Me too.”, Mike replies, ruffling his hair.

 

Today’s (and last) activity is another walk in the woods. The little group happily walks in the woods singing songs and Mike tests them on what they’ve learned in class before the trip and what they’ve seen yesterday.

After lunch, it’s already time to load the bus and go.

“Did you check under your beds ?”, Mike asks. “Make sure you don’t leave anything behind, alright ? Close your backpacks and meet me at the bus.”

 

They park in front of the school at 7 pm, a little later than scheduled and all the parents are already there.

The ride back to New York was slightly more animated than the ride to Susquehannock State Forest, the kids being excited to reunite with their parents.

Emily sat next to Harvey and they played cards.

“Do you need a ride ?”, Harvey asks when Mike is done saying his goodbyes to the kids.

“Uh, why not ? Thanks.”, Mike replies.

“My car’s right across he street.”, Harvey says, pointing at his black SUV.

“Can you seat in the back with me, Mike ?”, Eliott asks.

“Sure.”

“Yeess !”

Eliott opens the heavy car door and climbs into the car.

“I have to seat in a baby carseat.”, he complains. “Can you help me buckle up ?”

Harvey clears his throat.

“Please Mike ?”, Eliott adds with a shy smile. “Could we listen to Lady Gaga ?”

“Would that be all your Highness ?”, Harvey rolls his eyes.

“Yes !”, Eliott claps his hands.

Mike chuckles.

“Do you know Lady Gaga ?”, the little boy asks to Mike.

“Of course.”

“See Daddy ? Mike knows Lady Gaga !”

Harvey sighs with a smile. He presses a button and Just Dance starts to play.

“Not this one !”, Eliott exclaims.

“Ok.”, Harvey turns around and shoots Eliott a dangerous look. The little boy grins and blows him a kiss.

Harvey suppresses a smile and turns back around.

“Which one, muffin ?”, he asks.

“Number 12 !”

“Muffin.”

“Please daddy !”

“What’s your address, Mike ?”, he asks, navigating through the GPS.

Mikes gives him the address and Harvey finally starts the engine.

“Telephone is my favorite song !”, Eliott starts dancing.

Mike giggles.

“ _I’m kind of busy, k-kind of busy ! Tonight I’m not taking no calls cause I’ll be dancing._ ”, Eliott sings out loud.

Harvey looks at him in the rearview mirror and he smiles when he sees that Mike’s also dancing along.

 

As Telephone starts playing for the fourth time, Harvey pulls over in front of Mike’s building.

“Mikeyyyy !”, he sees a young man yell on the sidewalk. “Happy birthdayyyyy dude !”

“That’s my roommate Trevor.”, Mike says.

“It’s your birthday ?”, Harvey asks.

“Yeah.”, Mike blushes.

“Happy birthday then.”

“Hey Harvey !”, Trevor cheers and waves at him.

“He was at the bar when, uh… you know.”, Mike tries to explain when he notices Harvey’s confused look.

Harvey nods. He unbuckles and steps out of the car to get Mike’s bag out of the trunk.

“Hello Trevor.”, he smiles and shakes the young man’s hand.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better.”, Trevor smiles knowingly.

“Trev.”, Mike threatens. “Thanks for driving me.”, he smiles at Harvey.

“No problem.”, Harvey replies. “Happy birthday again.”

Mike smiles and walks away, whispering to Trevor.

 

 

When Eliott is put to bed later that evening, Harvey pours himself a glass of scotch and settles in his study.

He fumbles inside the drawer in his desk for the photo album and sighs.

A part of him is relieved Eliott knows that Ted is dead, though he suspects his son doesn’t even begin to understand the full extend of the word. Since the subject was brought up during the weekend, now should be a good time to have _the_ talk.

He braces himself and opens the album, straight to page number 3, which displays two pictures.

There’s a picture of a smiling Ted holding a very tiny Eliott. He hasn’t looked at these pictures for 4 years and his heart constricts in his chest.

The second picture shows Harvey bottle-feeding Eliott.

Happy days…

He flips through the pages with a sad smile. They had no idea that they were living on borrowed time.

Donna has been careful not to include any picture of Ted’s last months and Harvey mentally thanks her. There are only the happy memories, only the smiles, only the hugs, only the good times.

Somehow, telling Mike about Ted has uncapped something in Harvey. His shoulders feel less heavy and he’s amazed at how calm he is. He has never told anyone about Ted. Of course, his family, his housekeeper and a couple of coworkers know, but even Mathilde, who’s been living with them for 6 months, doesn’t.

He closes his eyes and images from last night come back to his mind. Mike’s discretion, his tears, his kind words. His blue eyes, his flushed cheeks, his sincere smiles.

For the first time in four years, Harvey has noticed someone. And that someone is gay. And Eliott seems to like him.

Harvey shakes the thought and puts the album back in the drawer.

 

 

“So, how was your weekend ?”, Donna smiles at him when he arrives at work the next morning.

“Very nice.”, Harvey replies.

“That’s it ?”, Donna follows him. “ _Very nice_ ?”

“Why don’t you ask me exactly what you want to know ?”, he rolls his eyes.

“Did you have crazy sex in the woods ?”

“Wh-what ?”, Harvey almost spills his coffee.

“Hey, you said I could ask.”, Donna deadpans.

“I spent the weekend with 15 _kids_ , Donna, and I’m not a pedophile.”

“Avoiding the subject… Interesting…”, she smiles.

“Is my 9 o’clock already there ?”, Harvey asks.

“Still avoiding.”

“Donna.”

“Yeah, yeah, M. Ross and his associate are waiting for you in conference room B.”, she says and leaves his office.

“I’ll meet them here if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll go get them, _boss_.”, she sighs.

Harvey takes a quick look at his file to brush up on the case. Mr. Ross is founder and CEO of NYC Gold, one of the city’s biggest brokerage firms. He’s looking for a law firm to handle a merger he’s trying to make happen with another firm.

“Mr. Ross.”, Harvey gets up when the two man enter his office and smiles.

“Mr. Specter.”, he says. “Eric Schmidt, my associate.”

“Nice to meet you.”, Harvey says. “Have a seat.”

“Is that your son ?”, Mr. Ross asks, pointing at a picture frame.

“Yes. His name is Eliott.”, Harvey smiles proudly.

“He looks a lot like you.”, the man smiles. “How old is he ?”

“He just turned 5.”

“Tough age.”, the man states. “It’s never really easy I’m afraid.”, he chuckles.

“I’m guessing you have kids.”, Harvey says.

“Two. Twins.”, Mr. Ross smiles. “My son, Mike, is a teacher in a private school and my daughter, Jennifer, works in advertising.”

Ross is a pretty common name. But a Mr. Ross with a son named Mike who is a teacher ? This cannot be a coincidence. And a look at the man’s piercing blue eyes confirms Harvey’s suspicions. Mike’s definitely the man’s son.

“They did very well.”, he smiles.

“Yes, I’m proud of them.”, the man smiles back. “My wife and I can’t wait to be grandparents, though. But apparently, my son isn’t interested in finding a wife and my daughter likes to party.”, he sighs. “Are you married, Mr. Specter ?”

“I was.”, Harvey replies quickly.

“Divorce is a modern plague.”, Mr. Ross states. “Anyway, Mrs. Pearson said you could help me with my business.”

Harvey doesn’t correct him, because he doesn’t need to know.

 

“Did you just have a meeting with Mike’s father ?”, Donna asks Harvey’s back from showing the two men to the elevator.

“I think so.”, Harvey smiles.

“It’s a fucking small world.”, she laughs, dumbfounded. “Speaking of Mike…”, she smiles mischievously.

“What ?”, he sighs.

“How was it ? The weekend ?”

“I told you, it was very nice.”

“Come on, Harvey.”, she pleads.

“I told him about Ted.”

“Oh.”, she whispers. “So I guess no wild sex…”

“What makes you think I’d like to have _wild sex_ with him anyway ?”

“Ok, maybe not wild sex, but just sex.”, Donna deadpans.

Harvey rolls his eyes.

“How do you know he’s gay ?”

“It’s written all over his face.”, she replies. “And he’s into you.”

“Is it also written on his face ?”, Harvey raises an eyebrow.

“Come on, Harv, you’ve seen the way he looks at you, right ?”

“No.”

“Deny it all you want, truth is we’ve made progress.”, she says. “You haven’t given me your usual ‘ _I’m not ready_ ’ spiel.”

“I was about to actually.”

“No you weren’t.”, Donna smiles.

“He’s got a navel piercing.”

“He what ? How would you know that ?”

“He came to my room in the middle of the night because Eliott was crying.”

“And he was naked ?”, Donna asks, wide-eyed.

“No !”, Harvey exclaims. “He was wearing jeans.”

“You totally checked him out.”

“I did not.”, Harvey shakes his head. “I just saw it.”

“Right.”, Donna chuckles. “You should ask him out.”

“I’m not asking him out. I don’t even know if he’s interested. Besides, I have absolutely _no idea_ how it works.”

“Stop being so oblivious, Harvey, it’s actually painful.”, Donna frowns. “Mike likes you and I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I’ve never really dated anyone, Donna.”, Harvey purses his lips. “I was in a relationship at 15.”

“I know it can look scary.”, she says with a kind smile. “But dating is so much fun, it’s the best part of a relationship.”, she grins. “Oh my God, the first kiss…”

She sees him tense at the words. Having dinner or going to the movies with someone is one thing, getting physical with them is entirely different.

“Just ask him out, see how it goes.”

“I’ll think about it, Don’.”, he replies with a sigh.

 

 

“Hey muffin.”, Harvey whispers when he enters the dark bedroom later that evening.

“Daddy…”, the Eliott yawns.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t put you to bed…”, Harvey apologizes, kissing the top his head. “How was your day ?”

“Mike is sick.”, Eliott says. “We have a substitute teacher.”

“Oh. Do you know when he’s coming back ?”

“A week, Rachel said.”

“Rachel is your substitute teacher ?”

“Yes, she’s really nice !”

“That’s great, muffin.”, Harvey smiles and hugs him. “Go to sleep now.”

“Goodnight daddy.”

“Goodnight, muffin.”, he replies. “I love you so much.”, he whispers, closing the bedroom door.

As soon as he’s in the living room, he grabs his phone. He’s a bit worried about Mike but he doesn’t know if he should call him or text him. Mike has given his number to all the chaperons, but now the school trip’s over, he doesn’t know if he should use it.

After a couple of failed attempts at writing a text, he taps on the call button and puts the phone to his ear.

“Hello ?”

“Mike ?”

“Harvey ?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry to bother you at this late hour but Eliott just told me that you were sick and, uh, well, how are you feeling ?”, Harvey stutters.

“It’s nothing serious.”, Mike replies, his voice low and hoarse. “Stomach flu.”

“Eliott said you’re out for a week.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to contaminate the kids.”, Mike explains and Harvey can hear him shift on his bed or couch. “Thanks for calling, it’s very nice of you.”

“You’re very welcome.”, Harvey smiles. “Oh, I met your father today.”

“You what ?”, Mike exclaims and Harvey’s pretty sure he jumped up.

“He works in the gold business, doesn’t he ?”

“Yes.”

“He’s trying to buy another company.”, Harvey says. “I had a meeting with him this morning.”

“How did you know he was my father ?”

“He told me he had twins, Mike and Jennifer.”, Harvey explains. “He said his son was a teacher in a private school.”, he smiles.

“Crazy.”

“He said he was proud of you.”

“That would be nice if he could tell us sometimes…”

“You look a lot like him.”

“God, no please.”

“You do.”, Harvey chuckles. “Same eyes.”

“Yeah I’ve been told that before. My Mum says it’s scary.”

“I think they’re beautiful.”, Harvey says and he _freezes_ when he realizes he’s spoken out loud.

There’s a heavy silence following that unintended confession and Harvey clears his throat uncomfortably.

“So, are you going to work for my father ?”, Mike asks.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

He hears Mike take a deep breath.

“Thanks for calling, Harvey.”, he says.

“You’re welcome.”, Harvey replies. “Have a good night and get well soon.”

“Yeah, thanks. Bye.”

Harvey ends the call and buries his face in his hands. “Crap.”, he mumbles, his heart stomping against his chest. He just made a huge fool of himself, he’s never going to call Mike Ross again. The man is probably laughing his ass off right now. No, Mike is nice, he’s not making fun of him. But Harvey’s sure he thinks he’s pathetic. Yeah, that was pathetic.

He exhales heavily and walks to his bedroom.

 

 

By the end of the week, Harvey has been so busy he hasn’t had much time to think about the incident. He’s thought about Mike, though. He’s met with his father twice and Eliott has told him he couldn’t wait for Mike to come back. So even if he had wanted to forget about the man, there was no way he could have.

He’s ready to have lunch with Donna when his cell phone rings. _Mike Ross calling_.

“You’re not picking up ?”, she smiles, eyeing the screen.

“I’ll call him back.”, Harvey replies as he calls the elevator.

“Have you been calling each other ?”

“No.”

“Come, on pick it up, I wanna know what he wants !”, she pleads.

“Harvey Specter.”, he says and rolls his eyes at her.

“Hey Harvey, it’s Mike !”

“Hey Mike, are you feeling better ?”

“Yeah, much better.”, Mike replies. “Thanks. Look, I was wondering if you’d like to go out tonight.”

“With you ?”, Harvey asks and he feels the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Yeah with me.”, Mike laughs. “Who else ?”

“Um, I’m not sure, I, uh…-“

“Think about it.”, Mike cuts him. “You don’t need to give me an answer right now. Call me back, ok ?”

“Ok.”, Harvey clears his throat.

“Talk to you later !”, Mike says cheerfully.

“Yeah, bye.”, Harvey manages to reply, his heart suddenly racing.

“Oh, you’re going out with him, Harvey.”, Donna says as they step in the elevator.

“How did you-“

“I figured it out.”, Donna rolls her eyes. “Please tell me you’re going to say yes.”

“I don’t know, Donna.”, Harvey replies sharply and she sees that his hands are trembling.

“Harvey.”, she says, taking one of his hands. “You haven’t been out in years and you like Mike, you should go.”

“How does it even work ?”, he gives her a worried look.

“Ok.”, Donna says. “Think of it as going out with a friend. You talk, get to know each other, laugh, you know, like friends ?”, she explains. “That’s how it works. And if you both realize you like each other beyond friendship, you’ll take things from there.”

“I need to check if it’s ok with Mathilde, if she can babysit Eliott.”, Harvey says.

“If she can’t, I’ll come over with Emily.”, Donna reassures him.

Or maybe he’s not reassured. Mathilde could have been his excuse. Now he has none.

“Don’t freak out, Harvey.”, she adds. “If you’re not comfortable with him or if you don’t want to see him again, it’s ok. Going out with him tonight doesn’t commit you to anything. That’s also how it works.”

Harvey nods and squeezes her hand.

 

When they’re back from lunch, he decides to call Mike back. He has managed to convince Donna to let him do it on his own. He’s pretty sure she’s listening through the Intercom, though.

“Harvey.”, he says, picking up on the first ring.

“Mike.”, Harvey swallows thickly. “I, I, is it still- “

“Ok for tonight ? Yep !”

“Ok then, um.- “

“How about dinner ? I know a great place.”

He can see that Mike’s trying to help him.

“Sure. Great.”

“I’ll text you the address. Is 8 ok for you ?”

“Yes, its, uh, it’s ok.”

“Great, see you at 8 !”

Harvey hasn’t even put his phone down that Donna is already in his office.

“Oh my God Harvey, you’re going on a date !”, she squeals. “I’m so happy !”

“It’s not a date. We’re going as friends.”

“Yeah yeah.”, Donna rolls her eyes. “What are you going to wear ?”

“I hadn’t thought about it.”, Harvey purses his lips.

“Ok, I’ll help you choose.”, Donna grins. “Oh my God, I can’t wait !”, she claps her hands in anticipation.

 

 

At 8, after having lied to Eliott about his destination (which he feels bad about), Harvey arrives at the Red Rooster in Harlem. Mike is on the phone by the entrance and he motions for Harvey to come with a smile.

“Yes Mum, I know.” “What ? I don’t even _have_ a tux !” “Where is it anyway ?” “Come on…” _eye rolling_ “No I’m not rolling my eyes.” “I’ll rent a tux, don’t worry.” “Ok, you know what ? I’ll show up in whatever I want and you’ll deal with it. It’s my freaking birthday ! See you tomorrow at 7.”

Mike hangs up angrily.

“Sorry about that.”, he mutters. “My parents are hosting this big ass party for out birthday tomorrow and she wants me to wear a fucking tuxedo.”

“I know where you could buy one.”, Harvey says.

“I don’t have that kind of money.”, Mike replies with a smile. “I’ll just wear my funeral suit.”

“I could buy it for you, as a birthday present ?”, Harvey offers.

“You’re crazy.”, Mike laughs as he opens the restaurant door.

The place is cozy and pretty crowded, there are families and couples but it’s not your typical romantic dinner place and Harvey’s thankful for that.

“Your father thinks divorce is a plague.”, he says when they’re seated.

“You should hear what he says about gays and abortion.”, Mike sighs. “My parents are very conservative, they’re living in another world.”

“You father seems nice.”

“He is. In his own kind of way.”

“So, can I ask you a question ?”

“Sure.”

“You said you don’t have money to buy a tux and you’re living with a roommate.”, Harvey says. “Your parents aren’t helping you ?”

“Not because they don’t want to.”, Mike replies. “But because _I_ don’t want them to. I don’t want to owe them anything.”

“You don’t owe your parents anything. That’s what they’re here for.”

“You don’t know them.”, Mike purses his lips. “They once told me I owed them life. Which I kind of do.”, he chuckles nervously.

“It’s one way to see things.”, Harvey nods.

“As for my roommate, I guess I could afford my own place but Trevor is my best friend and he’s really bad with money, he spends a lot, he couldn’t live on his own. Since we get on really well, we’ve decided to share a place.”, he explains. “And when, I mean _if_ , I get into med school, I’ll definitely need his help with the rent.”

“Are you ready for the MCAT ?”, Harvey asks.

“I think so.”, Mike replies. “I’ve read every book, taken every online test… Now I can’t wait to take the real test and get this over with.”

“I understand.”

“So what did you tell Eliott ?”, Mike smiles. “About tonight.”

“I told him I was having dinner with Donna and her husband.”, Harvey replies sheepishly. “He misses you by the way.”

“He’s cute. I miss them too. But I know Rachel is great.”

“Yeah, he likes her.”

 

They order wine and steak, an hour and a half later, they’re talking and laughing like old friends.

“Seriously though, I’d be happy to get you a tux for your birthday.”, Harvey says, refilling their glasses.

“I know, and thank you. But it’s too much, I mean… I don’t care what my mum wants anyway. I don’t even want to _go_ …”, Mike complains. “My sister is introducing her boyfriend to my parents.”

“Does it bother you ?”

“No, I’m happy for her and Tom’s a nice guy but… I know my parents will take this opportunity to lecture me in front of the whole family. ‘ _You should get a wife.’, ‘You should get your own place, people are starting to think you’re dating Trevor.’, ‘When will you give us grandchildren ?’_ and all that fucking bullshit.”, he frowns. “I’m telling you, Harvey, you wouldn’t want to go either.”

“It sounds like fun to me. I’d take such pleasure in upsetting these bigots, oh my God…!” Harvey laughs. “Sorry.”, he says when he realizes that he’s basically called Mike’s parents bigots.

“It’s ok, they’re bigots.”

“You say you want to do things on your own and be your own man, right ?”, Harvey asks and Mike nods. “Well, I think you should come out and let them deal with it. They’ll get over it, they love you. Stand up to them, show them that you’re not ashamed of what you are and the life you’re living.”

Mike huffs and looks away.

“So much easier said than done.”, he says. “That’s not how I was raised. I’ve never had the right to think differently, to express my own opinions… They’ve always been very strict about education. I can’t do that…”

“It’s probably going to be hard but you’ll feel so much better.”

“How did you come out to your parents ?”

“Well, I come from a very humble background, it’s very different from you. No high standards involved. But I didn’t really have to come out, I was a kid when I had my first crush on a boy in my class.”, Harvey smiles. “The kid’s mother went crazy, she called my mother to tell her I was gay.”, he chuckles. “So when… Ted came into the picture, my parents already knew.”

Mike hums.

“Hey, I’m not telling you to come out tomorrow at your birthday party.”, Harvey says, placing a gentle hand on Mike’s. “I’m just saying you should do it at some point, for your own sake.”

Mike looks down at their hands and his heart flutters in his chest. He remembers each time Harvey has touched his hand. The first time he met him at school, the second time in the classroom, when Mike helped him out of the bar and Harvey grabbed his hand like a lost child, and right now. He feels the familiar warmth spreading through his hand and arm and he shivers.

Harvey quickly takes his hand away and clears his throat.

“I didn’t mind.”, Mike smiles.

Donna called him earlier when he was getting ready. She told him to be gentle, and patient and understanding. “ _How did you get my number ?_ ”, was the first question Mike asked but Donna ignored it. She just said that she wanted her brother to have a good time and then she warned him to not disappoint her.

“Wanna take a walk ?”, he asks.

“Sure.”, Harvey replies.

“Dinner’s on me.”, Mike announces.

“Oh, thank you.”

Mike pays and they step outside.

“There’s a park right around the corner.”, Mike points at an intersection.

“How do you know Harlem ?”, Harvey asks.

“I used to take music lessons here.”

“What instrument ?”

“Piano.”, Mike smiles. “Boring as hell.”

“Eliott takes piano lessons.”

“Yeah he told me. I don’t think he really likes it.”

“He likes the piano.”, Harvey explains. “What he doesn’t like is the music theory.”

“I hated it too.”, Mike grimaces.

“You don’t play anymore ?”

“No. I’m trying to learn the guitar.”

Harvey’s phone vibrates in his pocket.

“It’s Mathilde, I’ve got to get this.”, he smiles sheepishly.

“Of course.”, Mike smiles.

“Hello ?” “Hey muffin, what’s wrong ?” “Of course I’m coming back, but not right now.” “Stop crying muffin, I don’t understand you.” “Yes, now I do.” “I’m walking down the street.” “No you can’t talk to Donna.” He looks at Mike and smiles broadly (and Mike _melts_ ). “Go back to bed, Mathilde will read you a story and then you go back to sleep ok ?” “Eliott, please.” “I don’t want to hear it, you should be asleep.” “Yes I will. Now be a good boy and-“ “Don’t cry…” Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Muffin, please, I’ll see you when I come back ok ? Just go back to bed, read, play, anything but go back to bed, ok ? I’ll see you when I’m back.” “Ok. Bye now.”

“Sorry about that.”, Harvey sighs.

“It’s ok.”, Mike smiles. “You should go, he’s going to wait up for you.”

“Do you need a ride ?”, Harvey asks.

“Don’t tell me you’ve driven your big shiny SUV all the way to Harlem !”, Mike laughs.

“Why not ?”, Harvey smirks.

“Yes I’d love a ride, it’s freezing cold.”, Mike replies and bumps his shoulder with Harvey’s.

They walk back to the restaurant where the car is parked.

 

“Thank you for dinner, Mike.”, Harvey says with a smile when they’re parked in front of Mike’s Brooklyn building. “I, uh, I had a great time.”

“Me too.”, Mike smiles back.

 _‘Be patient’_. He can hear Donna’s words playing on repeat in his head. Ok. But he cannot just leave the car and wave Harvey goodbye. No, no, no. And those brown eyes staring at him make it impossible for Mike to think clearly. He licks his lips and slowly leans forward. If Harvey doesn’t want this, he’ll push him away.

And he doesn’t. When their lips finally touch, Mike brushes his lips over Harvey’s and presses soft kisses to the corners of his mouth.

“Goodnight.”, he whispers against Harvey’s lips.

“Goodnight.”, Harvey replies.

Mike smiles and steps out the car. He walks to the entrance without looking back and runs up the stairs to his floor.

In the car, Harvey has a hand pressed to his chest, trying to slow down his racing heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is finally here ! Took me a while to write it, slow building is a pain in the ass !!! :p  
> Thanks a lot for the nice comments, they make my day !  
> Zinia asked for a visual for Eliott and Ted (such a great idea !!), and here are the two faces I have in mind when I write :
> 
> [Eliott](http://us.123rf.com/400wm/67/307/olanart/olanart0804/olanart080400192/2939718-two-year-old-toddler-boy-with-light-brown-hair-and-eyes-in-multicolored-jacket.jpg)
> 
> [Ted](http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/6264735/600full-matthew-goode.jpg)
> 
> Did you picture them like that ?  
> Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you like this new development.  
> xoxo

Harvey watches as Mike walks away from the car and he touches his lips. His heart is beating hard and fast in his chest and he spends a good five minutes trying to breathe normally before finally starting the engine. Eliott’s waiting for him, he needs to go home.

 

When he enters his condo, it’s mostly dark except for a lamp in the living room where Mathilde is working on her computer.

“Hey.”, she smiles. “Eliott’s waiting for you in his room.”

“Thanks a lot for staying tonight.”, Harvey says, toeing off his shoes.

“No problem, Harvey. It’s in my contract, I’m supposed to babysit one night a week and you _never_ go out so I’m happy I could help.”

“Goodnight.”, he smiles.

“Goodnight.”, she replies, turning off her computer.

He walks to Eliott’s bedroom and slowly opens the door in case the little boy would be asleep.

“Hey muffin.”

“Daddy !”, the little boy, who is sitting in his bed with a book, grins.

Not a book.

“Where did you get this ?”, Harvey snaps when he recognizes the photo album.

Eliott jumps.

“In your study.”, he whispers, looking down.

“Speak up.”

“In your study.”, Eliott repeats a little louder, still looking down.

“And what the hell were you doing in my study ?”, Harvey shouts.

“I was looking for a book.”, Eliott blushes.

“In my study ? Where you know you have absolutely no right to be ?”

“I know… But-“

“But what, Eliott ?”, Harvey asks impatiently.

“Emily said there was a gift that you didn’t give me… and she said it was a secret so you probably hid it….”, the little boy starts crying. “So, so I… I went to look in your desk.”

Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.

“I’m sorry daddy…”

“I was going to give it to you. Tomorrow, actually.”, Harvey explains a little calmer. “I’m going to have to punish you for disobeying me.”

“I know…”, Eliott sobs.

“I’ll think about it.”, Harvey says, sitting down next to him. “Would you like us to look at the pictures together before we go to bed ?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.”, Harvey takes a deep breath. “Did you read the message Donna and Stephen wrote ?”

“Yes.”, Eliott replies with a small smile. “Was that me in the belly ?”, he giggles, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Yeah.”, Harvey smiles as he ruffles his son’s hair. “And that’s you, a couple of hours after you were born.”, he adds.

“That’s Ted.”, Eliott says, pointing at the smiling blue-eyed man.

Harvey nods and purses his lips. _Yes, that’s Ted_. _He’s also your daddy._ He wants to say it but he can’t. He’s afraid the words wouldn’t come out right. He’s going to have so much explaining to do when the time comes.

“Why is he dead ?”, the little boy asks casually, running his little fingertips over Ted’s face on the picture.

“He….”, Harvey feels a wave of emotions coming over him. “He got sick. You were still a baby when he got sick, really sick.”, a single tear escapes his left eye and he quickly wipes it away.

“He didn’t go to see a doctor ?”, Eliott asks, sitting up on his knees.

“Yes he did, muffin.”, Harvey smiles weakly. “But he was too sick, the doctors couldn’t prescribe any medication.”

Eliott moves to straddle Harvey’s lap and wraps his arms around his dad's neck.

“Are you sad, daddy ?”, he asks, resting his head on Harvey’s shoulder.

“I’m ok, muffin.”, Harvey swallows thickly.

“You liked him ?”

“Yes.”, Harvey chuckles. “I loved him. And he loved you very much.”

Eliott sighs and tightens his hold around Harvey’s neck.

“Do you think Ted was sad to die ?”

Harvey takes a deep breath and bites the inside of his cheek to fight the tears.

“Very much.”, he replies, his throat dry. “He was very sad to leave us and to not be able to see you grow up.”

“Grandma says that when someone dies, they go up in the sky and watch over us.”, Eliott says, gently wiping the tears from Harvey’s face. “Don’t cry, he’s watching us.”, he whispers and buries his face in his dad’s neck.

“You’re right.”, Harvey sighs and he rubs his hand up and down Eliott’s back. “You should go to bed now, it’s late.”

Eliott moves from Harvey’s lap and lies back down.

“Daddy ?”

“Yes ?”, Harvey replies, pulling the covers up.

“Are you allowed to love someone else ?”, Eliott asks.

“Of course.”

“Good.”, Eliott nods seriously. “Because I don’t want you to be sad all the time.”

“Thank you, muffin.”, Harvey kisses the top of his head. “Don’t worry about that, ok ?”

“How are you going to punish me ?”, the little boy asks with a sad pout.

“I don’t know yet.”, Harvey suppresses a smile. “Have a good night.”

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you too, muffin.”, he turns off the lights. “Very very much.”

 

 

“Wow !”, Trevor mocks as Mike closes the front door. “You’re home early !”

“Hello to you too.”, Mike rolls his eyes.

“That bad ?”

“It was very nice.”, Mike replies with an annoyed look.

“Come on, tell me ! Did you guys kiss ?”, Trevor asks.

“Yes.”, Mike sighs and he can’t help the grin from spreading across his face. “Kind of.”

“Kind of ?”

“I want to take things slow.”

“Well, that would be a first.”, Trevor scoffs. “What happened to _I just want to get laid_ ?”

“I’m going to be bed.”, Mike announces.

“No, no, no ! Ok tell me how it went, I promise to shut up.”, Trevor pleads.

“Ok, first of all I never said these words.”, Mike shoots him a look. “And second of all that was a phase. _In high school_. I’ve had relationships since.”

“Oh yeah ?”, Trevor chuckles. “With who ?”

“I thought you’d shut up.”

“Define relationship.”

“Why ?”, Mike sighs.

“Because you don’t know what a relationship is, Mike.”, Trevor replies. “You’ve never had one despite what you may think.”

“Why are you telling me this ? Are you trying to fight with me ?”

“No, Mikey. I’m not. I’m just trying to make you understand that you and Harvey are very different.”, Trevor explains. “From what you’ve told me, he’s had one very long relationship and that guy probably was his first and only. “

Mike hadn’t realized that having met Ted at 15 involved that maybe he had been Harvey’s first and only.

“Why do you think I want take things slow ?”, he rolls his eyes.

“That’s all in your honor.”, Trevor remarks. “So, tell me about the kiss.”, he smiles mischievously.

“It was very chaste.”, Mike blushes.

“No tongue ?”

“No tongue.”

“I admire your self-control !”, Trevor laughs. “No really, I’m proud of you.”

“You’re a jerk.”, Mike smiles fondly. “You’re coming tomorrow for our birthday party, right ?”

“Of course ! I haven’t seen your parents in ages.”

“Great.”, Mike sighs in relief. “We need to rent tuxes.”

“There’s a dress code ?”, Trevor makes a disgusted face.

“I’m afraid there is… Goodnight Trev.”

“Night Mikey. Sweet dreeeaaaams.”, he smiles knowingly.

Mike rolls his eyes and walks to his bedroom.

 

 

The next day, Harvey and Eliott have lunch at Artie’s Deli and then they go to the Brooklyn Zoo. Not really the kind of punishment Harvey had in mind, but he feels too happy to punish his little boy. It doesn’t stop Eliott from asking about it a hundred times, though, and Harvey ends up explaining he’s not going to punish him, for this time only, and reminding him that he’s not allowed to go in his study.

When they’re riding back home, Lady Gaga blasting in the car, Harvey’s phone rings. The music automatically pauses and Harvey presses a button on the car stereo to take the call.

“Hello ?”

“Hello Mr. Specter, Mr. Ross speaking.”, comes through the speakers.

“Oh, good evening Mr. Ross, how may I help you ?”, Harvey asks.

“I’m sorry to bother you on a Saturday, Mr. Specter, but my wife is having a party tonight for my children’s birthday and I’ve been trying to find ways to avoid spending a whole evening shaking hands and making small talk to the family.”, the man explains cheerfully. “It turns out you just might be my savior.”

“Oh Ok.”, Harvey frowns. “What can I do for you ?”

“Could we pretend that we have an urgent meeting ? We’re supposed to meet to sign the contract on Monday anyway, let’s just do it tonight instead.”, the man explains. “I mean, if you’re free, that is.”

“Um, sure.”, Harvey replies, checking the time on the dashboard. “Should we meet at my office ? What time ?”

“No no no, part of the scam involves you coming over.”

“Uh, ok.”, Harvey clears his throat. “What time ?”

“Let’s say 8 if that’s ok for you. We’re expecting our guests at 7, that will give me time to greet them and then I’ll sneak out.”

“Ok, do I have your address in your file ?”, Harvey asked.

“No, I’ll text it to you.”, Mr. Ross replies. “Oh, and wear a tux, it’s a very formal family party. I’ll introduce you to my children, it will be fun.”

 _Fun, indeed_.

“I’ll see you tonight then, Mr. Ross.”

“Thanks a lot for doing this, Mr. Specter.”

Harvey ends the call and sighs loudly. He has no idea why he has agreed to this and why he didn’t just brush off his client. It’s Saturday, he’s supposed to spend time with his boy and he generally doesn’t really appreciate when people, even less clients, barge in his precious free time.

“Would you like to have dinner with Emily tonight, muffin ?”, he asks, looking at Eliott in the rearview mirror.

“Yes !”, the little boy grins.

 

 

Harvey gets dressed and drops Eliott at Donna’s apartment at 7:30.

“You look awfully overdressed for a business meeting.”, she said with a questioning look.

“It’s a little complicated, I’ll explain it to you later, I really have to go.”, Harvey replies, kissing his son’s cheek.

“Yep and you’ll tell me about last night.”, she whispers with a knowing look.

“Thanks for having Eliott, I won’t be long.”

“No problem.”, she smiles.

 

At 8, he parks in front of the very posh 5th Avenue building. Up until the last minute, he’s wondered if he should warn Mike that he was coming but he finally decided not to, he knows how stressed he already is about the party.

When he steps out of the elevator on the 6th floor, a doorman greets him and opens the front door.

“Mr. Specter !”, Mr. Ross exclaims and walks towards him. “Thanks a lot again for doing this.” he whispers.

He leads him from the lobby to the crowded main room where about 50 people are drinking champagne and chatting happily.

“Honey.”, Mr. Ross gently places a hand on a woman’s shoulder. “I’d like you to meet my lawyer, Harvey Specter.”, he says.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Specter.”, the elegant woman shakes his hand with a polite smile. “My husband thinks I don’t know why you’re here but I do.”, she adds dryly. “Try to make it quick, please.”

“I will.”, Harvey smiles awkwardly.

“Don’t listen to her, she doesn’t know anything about business.”, Mr. Ross huffs. “Come on, let me introduce you to Michael and Jennifer.”

Harvey feels like his chest is going to explode as he follows the man through the crowd.

“Michael.”, he says, interrupting a conversation he’s having with Trevor.

Mike turns around and freezes.

“I’m going to have to leave for a moment, there’s something really important I need to go over with my lawyer, Mr. Specter.”, he says with an apologetic smile. “Mr. Specter, this is my son, Michael.”

Trevor snorts as Mike and Harvey shake hands.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Specter.”, Mike says, his face burning.

“Likewise.”, Harvey replies with a small smile.

“He’s a very shy boy.”, Mr. Ross smiles fondly. “Where’s your sister ?”, he asks.

“I’m right here Dad.”

“Great.”, the man turns around and smiles.

“This is Jennifer, my daughter.”, he says, wrapping a loving arm around her shoulder. “Jennifer, this is my new lawyer, Harvey Specter.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Specter, you look dashing.”, she smiles broadly and Harvey sees the striking resemblance between the twins : same blond hair, same piercing blue eyes, same mouth.

“Thank you.”, Harvey smiles back. “So do you.”

“Aww thanks.”, she blushes.

“Sweetheart, I need to have a meeting with my lawyer, but I’ll be back for the cake and presents, ok ?”, Mr. Ross says.

“Of course you _had_ to have a meeting tonight.”, Jenny pouts.

“I won’t be long.”, the man says. “Come with me Mr. Specter.”

“Call me Harvey.”

 

An hour later, the contract is signed and Harvey and Mr. Ross come back to the main room.

“Please be our guest, Harvey.”, he says. “You’ve come all way here, you deserve a glass of champagne.”

Harvey nods and follows him to the buffet.

Jenny is mingling with her boyfriend in a corner of the room and Mike’s mother is laughing with a couple of people.

“Mr. Specter.”, Harvey hears someone whisper behind him. “Can I have a word with you in private ?”

He turns around and sees Mike smirking at him.

“Sure.”, Harvey gulps.

“Follow me.”

They elbow their way through the crowd and Harvey follows him down a long corridor to the very last door, next to his father’s study.

“What are you _doing_ here ?”, Mike asks when he closes the door behind them.

They’re in a bedroom, probably Mike’s, judging by the huge Einstein poster on the wall and the basketball lying on the floor.

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you.”, Harvey apologizes. “Your father asked me to come over to sign our contract, I had no idea he was going to invite me to stay.”

“It’s ok.”, Mike smiles. “I’m happy to see you.”

Harvey clears his throat uncomfortably.

“Jenny’s right, you look dashing.”

“Thanks.”, Harvey smiles. “So you finally decided to wear a tux ?”

“Yeah, Trevor and I went to a tuxedo rental store. This is the best we could afford.”

“Well, you look very nice too.”

“Thanks.”

An awkward silence settles in the room.

“Should we, uh, go back ?”, Harvey asks, gesturing towards the door.

Mike smiles and takes a step forward, closing the distance between them until their noses touch. He tilts his head and brushes his lips on Harvey’s tentatively.

“Were you planning on calling me back ?”, he whispers, breathing hotly against Harvey’s lips.

“Ye-.”, Harvey begins to say but Mike captures his mouth in an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue slowly finding its way inside Harvey’s mouth.

The sensation is overwhelming. Harvey hasn’t kissed anyone in 4 years. He hasn’t even _thought_ about kissing anyone in four years. He can’t help the way his body automatically tenses, but when he feels a metallic thing clink against his teeth, curiosity takes over. He deepens the kiss and feels a cold tiny metal ball roll against his tongue.

Mike lets out a soft moan and wraps his arms around Harvey’s waist to pull him closer. He rubs his erection against Harvey’s thigh as his tongue continues to get acquainted with Harvey’s mouth.

Harvey shivers and places a hand on the back on Mike’s neck. He can feel the heat radiating from Mike’s skin as he runs his other hand in Mike’s hair.

When they break the kiss a couple of long minutes later, they’re both panting.

“We should go back.”, Harvey whispers breathlessly.

“I need a minute.”, Mike chuckles and he reaches down to adjust himself in his pants.

Harvey blushes and straightens his jacket.

They silently walk back to the living room where Mike’s father is visibly making a speech.

“Michael, there you are !”, his father exclaims as they pass through the doorway and the audience, gathered around him and the buffet, turns around. “Where the hell were you ? And with my precious lawyer ! Harvey, I hope you’re not billing me for spending time with my son.”, he laughs. “Come here, Michael. You too, Jennifer.”

Harvey stays in the back of the room and watches Mike cross the room to join his father, his head down.

“Were you guys making out ?”, Trevor nudges Harvey with his elbow.

“No ! Why ?”, Harvey whispers, looking around to make sure nobody heard Trevor.

“I mean, look at him.”, he snorts and points at Mike.

He’s standing next to his dad, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. _Trevor has a point_. He prays that nobody in the little assembly comes to that same conclusion. Thankfully, while Mike is desperately trying to regain some composure, the guests seem to be focused on his dad’s speech.

“Thank you so much for coming tonight.”, Mr. Ross says. “It’s nice to see you all in one place, for once. I was expecting to invite you to a wedding soon, but these kids don’t seem to want to get married these days.”, he smiles and Jenny sighs loudly. “So Jennifer and Michael are turning 28…”, he smiles at them fondly. “I’m proud of you kids. Jennifer, you’re a beautiful young woman, just like your Mum. You’re outspoken, you know exactly what you want and I’m sure you’re going to achieve great things.”, he says and Jenny blushes. “Michael. You’re a smart boy, or maybe I should say man.”, Mr. Ross chuckles. “You’re taller than me now ! You’re very different than your sister, you’re a lot shyer and you doubt yourself too much, if I may say. But you always get what you want, you’re a hard worker like your old father.”, he smiles. “And you’re going to be a great doctor.”

Mike is worrying his bottom lip as he fidgets uncomfortably next to him.

“I’m taking a picture, this is awesome.”, Trevor mocks, unlocking his phone.

Harvey shakes his head and smiles. He wouldn’t want to trade places with Mike for the world.

“What I wish for you in the next years is to find love. And quickly get married and give us grandchildren. Your Mum is going _crazy_ !”, he laughs and Jenny winks at Tom in the audience. ”Alright, enough with the talking, let’s go straight to the gifts !”, Mr. Ross exclaims. “I know your Mum and I said you were too old to get birthday presents but I’m tired of lending my cars and Catherine is worried about her son riding a bike through those dangerous streets. So you’re both getting a car.”, he announces.

“What ?”, Mike gapes in astonishment.

Jenny squeals and hugs her dad.

“Oh my God, they’re so lucky…”, Trevor sighs.

“It _is_ a nice gift.”, Harvey agrees.

Mr. Ross hugs both of his kids and invites the guest to get a piece of the enormous cake that has just been set on the buffet.

Mike quickly leaves his father’s side and joins Trevor and Harvey in the back of the room.

“That was awful.”, he mumbles, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing tray and downing it in one gulp.

“Come on, spoiled brat, you just got a fucking _car_ !”, Trevor slaps him on the shoulder.

“And what the hell am I going to do with a car ?”, Mike asks with a pointed look. “I will never be able to pay for gas and parking is close to impossible in our area.”

“Meet Mike Ross, the never satisfied man.”, Trevor deadpans. “I’m going to get some cake.”

“Oh my God, that was embarrassing.”, Mike sighs and smiles sheepishly at Harvey.

“I though it was cute.”, Harvey smiles back. “Your father really loves you.”

“I know… but did he really have to point out our qualities and flaws in front of everyone ?”, Mike asks. “It was worse than graduation.”

“Harvey !”, Mr. Ross walks towards them. “Michael, that’s very nice of you to entertain our guests but why don’t you go play with your cousins ?”, he grabs Harvey’s arm. “Harvey, I’d like you to meet my brother, he’s looking for legal counseling. And you can start billing him as soon as he opens his mouth.”, he jokes.

Harvey gives Mike an apologetic look and walks away.

 

About 30 minutes later, Mike’s phone vibrates in his pocket. It’s a text from Harvey.

_I have to go._

Mike excuses himself and practically runs towards the front door, bumping into some of the guests in the process.

Harvey’s in the lobby, buttoning his coat.

“It’s late, I have to pick up Eliott.”, he says with a smile when he sees Mike.

“Oh ok.”, Mike replies. “Drive safe.”, he smiles.

He looks around. The double door separating the lobby from the living room is wide open and someone could appear at anytime. Too dangerous.

“Call me ?”, he sighs, his hands clenched into tight fists, resisting the urge to throw himself at Harvey and pull him into a kiss.

Harvey nods with a knowing smile and leaves the apartment.

 

He realizes he’s still smiling when he parks in Donna’s street. He covers his mouth with his hand and giggles, feeling really stupid. He probably looks like a schoolboy with a crush, but the truth is that he hasn’t felt this happy in a long time, he doesn’t know if it’s the kiss or the champagne, or both, but he almost feel light-headed.

He takes a deep breath and steps out of the car.

It’s almost 10 when he rings the bell.

“About time.”, Donna says, faking annoyance, as she opens the door.

“I’m sorry, it took longer than I expected.”, Harvey replies.

“Eliott is asleep in Emily’s bed.”, she says, closing the door. “Do you want to stay the night ?”

“If it’s ok for you.”

“It is.”, Donna smiles. “I’ll give some of Stephen’s night clothes. I wasn’t going to let you leave without telling me about your date with Mike anyway so… And I want every last detail.”

“Now ?”, Harvey yawns.

“Yes, now.”, she rolls her eyes. “We’re having scotch.”, she says when they enter the living room where Stephen is reading a magazine. “Would you like a glass ?”

“No thank you.”, Harvey replies. “I’ve had 2 glasses of champagne and I feel weird.”

“Hey.”, Stephen says and he gets up to hug Harvey.

“How are you ?”, Harvey asks. “I’ve read about that pro bono cause you took over. Impressive. And great publicity for the firm.”

“Honestly, I had no idea it was going to cause such a media frenzy when I decided to help the kid, but yeah, it’s great.”

“Baby, go back to your magazine.”, Donna smiles fondly. “Harvey and I have some bonding to do.”

“What ? I can’t listen ?”, Stephen asks with a smirk.

“Yes you can, but you can’t participate.”, she replies in a very serious voice. “Ok Harv’, I’m all ears.”, she crosses her legs and smiles.

“Well, we had dinner at a nice place in Harlem, we had steak and red wine,-“

“Not _that kind_ of details.”, Donna rolls her eyes.

“Ok so we had dinner and then we went for a walk and Eliott called and I had to go back.”, Harvey says.

“And ?”

Harvey sighs and grins.

“I offered him a ride back and we… sort of kissed in the car.”

“What the hell does that even _mean_ ?”, Donna chuckles.

“You know…”, Harvey blushes. “It was quick and, uh, simple.”

“I get it.”, Donna winks. “How do you feel about it ? Are you excited or what ?”

“My story’s not over, Don’.”, Harvey purses his lips and smiles. “Can I proceed ?”

“Oh.”, she cocks her head slightly to the side. “Sure, please.”

“I saw him tonight.”, he explains. “His parents were hosting a big formal gathering for Mike and his twin sister’s birthday. Mr. Ross asked me to come over to their place to sign the contract because he wanted an excuse to escape from the party.”

Donna grins and takes a sip of scotch.

“So I went, hence the tux, and long story short, we kissed again.”, Harvey concludes.

“Was it _quick and simple_ this time ?”, Donna asks with a mischievous smile.

“Nope.”, he smirks. “He’s got a tongue piercing.”

“Oh my God.”, Donna squeals. “I’m so happy for you Harvey ! You look happy.”, she swallows and places a hand on Harvey’s knee. “And it’s been a while…”

“I am happy.”, Harvey confirms, covering her hand with his. “It feels weird though. I don’t know…”, he smiles.

“I told you dating was the best part of a relationship.”, Donna says. “The butterflies, the anticipation, the loss of appetite…”, she sighs. “Just enjoy it, Harvey. Don’t overthink it, ok ? You know that’s what Ted wanted.”

“ _Please,_ for God’s sake _,_ don’t bring him into this.”, Harvey’s eyes darken. “I’m trying hard not to, so please…”

“I know, but I know you and,-“

“Donna, please.”, Harvey says in a low commanding voice. “Just don’t.”

He remembers Ted’s words.

_“Promise me you’ll find someone to take care of you and Eliott for me. Promise me, baby.”, he had said. “Of course, when you’re done crying like a baby because you miss me.”, he had added with a weak teasing smile._

Donna was there with them during Ted’s last days, she heard the words too. And she’s been trying to make Harvey keep his promise ever since. Not just because Harvey promised, but also because she wants his brother to feel loved again, to love again, and to have someone to take care of him like Ted would have.

“Alright.”, she sighs.

“Daddy ?”

Harvey turns around and sees Eliott. He’s frowning and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Hey muffin, come here.”, Harvey smiles and swallows around the lump in his throat. “Do you want to sleep here or do you want to go home ?”

“I wanna go home.”, Eliott replies and yawns.

 

 

Mike is kneeling in front of the toilet bowl for the 4th time since he woke up. Apparently, his stomach is still weak from the flu and did not handle the champagne and cake very well.

“God…”, he whimpers.

“Are you ok ?”, Trevor asks worriedly.

“There’s nothing left in my stomach, it’s gonna stop eventually.”, Mike replies in a weak voice.

“You of all people, _Mr. doctor_ , should know it doesn’t work like that.”, Trevor remarks. “I’m about to order pizza, want something ?”

“God, shut up, please.”, Mike covers his mouth his hand and he hears the familiar click of a photo being taken.

“This is going straight to your wedding powerpoint along with last night’s picture from your dad’s speech.”, Trevor laughs. “With what I’ve been collecting through the years, this is going to be a hour-long presentation !”

“You did _not_ take pictures of my dad’s speech.”, Mike pleads.

“No, you’re right, your dad’s not on them.”, Trevor grins. “I zoomed in on your bruised mouth and hard-on.”

“Somebody kill me now.”, Mike whispered, feeling his stomach growl painfully.

 

 

“You’re not having ice cream, muffin, it’s freezing cold outside.”, Harvey shakes his head.

“But it’s not cold here.”, Eliott pleads.

“I said fruit or cheese.”, Harvey repeats.

“Can I have both ?”

“You’re a hell of a negotiator, Eliott.”, Harvey smiles fondly. “Here.”, he adds, placing an apple and a piece of cheese in his son’s plate.

He gets up to load the dishwasher when his phone beeps on the kitchen table.

“It’s a text from Mike.”, Eliott announces with a confused look.

“Who said you could touch my phone ?”, Harvey tries to sound casual.

“It just appeared on the screen, I did not touch it.”, the little boy objects. “Is it Mike my teacher ?”

“No.”, Harvey replies a little bit too quickly.

“Mike who then ?”

“Mike that’s-daddy’s-business, Eliott.”

Eliott narrows his eyes and studies his father’s face while he replies to the text.

“Why are you smiling ?”, he asks.

Harvey looks up and gives him a pointed look.

“I know Mike my teacher makes you smile.”, Eliott says, holding his father’s gaze defiantly.

Harvey shakes his head with a smile.

“Come on, smarty pants, eat your apple.”, he says, typing on the screen.

_Mike : I hope you’re doing ok because I’m a freaking puking mess. I think my parents tried to poison me._

_Harvey : I’m good, finishing lunch with Eliott. Sorry to hear that you’re having a hangover._

_Mike : It’s not a hangover, I only had like 3 glasses of champagne o_O_

_Harvey : Then maybe your parents did try to poison you so they wouldn’t have to buy you a car. What car are you choosing by the way ?_

_Mike : I don’t want a car, I wouldn’t know what to do with it. But if I did, I’d go for a Tesla._

_Harvey : Nice choice ! Which one ?_

_Mike : Model S._

_Harvey : I approve. Can’t wait to try it._

_Mike : I’m not getting a car._

_Harvey : Killjoy._

_Mike : Hey I’m sick ! Be gentle._

_Harvey :_ _:D_

 _Mike :_ _:'(_

“Finished !”, Eliott exclaimed, making Harvey jump.

“Good.”, he says, putting his phone in his pocket. “What do you want to do this afternoon ? _After_ a good nap.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 you guys :) I've had a busy week and a busy weekend but here it is.  
> Hope you like it, let me know !  
> (and thanks for the kudos and comments, they warm my winter heart)

“No.”, Mike replies sharply. “I asked him to call me. I won’t call him.”

“But it’s been a week !”, Trevor exclaims.

“I know that, Trev.”, Mike rolls his eyes. “I guess he’s busy. He works a lot and when he doesn’t, he spends time with his son.”

“That would explain why you two haven’t met, but it doesn’t explain why he hasn’t even texted you.”

“I know…”, Mike sighs.

It’s Sunday late afternoon and Trevor just got back from the hospital where he was on duty for the weekend.

“You should text him to see if he’s doing alright.”, Trevor yawns. “Checking on someone isn’t rushing things, you know ?”

“I won’t Trevor, just drop it please.”, Mike pleads, his eyes flicking through the pages of a text book.

“Fine.”

Trevor has no idea how hard it has been for him to not contact Harvey. He’s thought about ways to accidently call him : “ _Oh sorry, I picked the wrong Harvey in my address book, how are you by the way ?_ ” “ _Eliott forgot his scarf in the classroom, would you like me to drop by tonight ?_ ”. He’s thought about sending a blank text and see what Harvey would reply. But he hasn’t and it’s been a week since he last heard of Harvey.

Maybe Harvey has realized he’s not into him, maybe he’s doesn’t want the complications, maybe he was just playing around… _No, no_ , totally not his style.

It’s been a week and Mike hasn’t been able to think about anything else but Harvey, replaying in his mind the kiss they shared in his old bedroom.

 

 

Harvey and Eliott arrive at Helena’s, Harvey’s mum, for dinner. Harvey traditionally doesn’t go out on Sunday evenings, even less with Eliott, but he’s spent the weekend working at the office and tonight was the only time slot he could manage to visit his mother.

“Grandma !”, Eliott exclaims when she opens the door.

“Hello little monster.”, Helena smiles and bends down to ruffle his hair. “Come in.”

“Hey Mum.”, Harvey kisses her on the cheek.

“How are you ?”

“I’m good, thanks.”, he replies, crouching down to help Eliott take off his coat. “Though work has been crazy, I’m exhausted.”

“You do look tired.”, Helena confirms with a compassionate smile.

“Grandma ?”

“Yes dear.”

“I brought photos from our school trip to show you !”, Eliott exclaims, handing her a thick stack of pictures.

“That’s nice.”, she smiles. “Let’s go sit.”

Both Helena and Eliott settle on the couch and Harvey sits in the armchair by the fireplace.

“So, tell me who these people are.”, she says, holding a group picture.

“This is Emily, this is Victor, this is Kalinda, this is Barbara, she’s the janitor at our school. This is daddy.”, he giggles. “This is Marina, she’s Maxwell’s nannie. This is Maxwell… uh who else ?.”, he pauses.

“Who is this young man ?”

“Mike !”, the little grins. “He’s my teacher ! He was my partner during the school trip. He made us choose a partner and I chose him.”

Harvey shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of Mike’s name. Mike hasn’t called him or even texted him since their little text conversation last Sunday. Maybe he’s been busy. Maybe he’s realized he doesn’t want a relationship with a 43 year-old widowed single father. And maybe it’s better that way. Harvey doesn’t have time to date, he doesn’t even have time buy his own groceries.

“He looks awfully young to be a teacher.”, she raises an eyebrow.

“This is our bedroom.”, Eliott says, pointing at a picture of the kids waking up in their dorm. “I’m right here.”

“That’s really nice Eliott.”, Helena smiles. “Did you have fun ?”

“Yes !”, the little boy replies happily. “We played dodgeball, look !”

“Did you win ?”

“No.”, the little boy shoots Harvey a mean look. “Daddy’s team won because they cheated.”

Helena looks up at her son.

“I may have allowed my team members to cheat if necessary.”, he replies sheepishly.

“What your father did is really bad, Eliott.”, she sighs. “Do you know that ?”

“Yes Grandma.”

“Good. Hungry ?”

 

An hour later, Eliott’s playing with the toys Helena keeps for when her grandchildren visit and Harvey and her are in the kitchen, making coffee.

“Monica called me a couple of days ago.”, Helena says.

“How is she ?”, Harvey asks absentmindedly.

“She’s good. Although her and Jeff would love to see their grandson more often.”

“I know…”, Harvey purses his lips. “But it’s not like I can fly to California whenever I want to.”

“Do you want to visit them ? Because I think that’s the problem here, not so much the distance.”, Helena objects in a soft voice.

She knows this is a highly sensitive subject.

Harvey used to be very close to Ted’s parents, having known them for so many years, and they have always treated him like their son. But since Ted’s death, Harvey has been distancing himself from them and if it weren’t for Eliott, he would not contact them at all. Eliott understands they’re his grandparents but he hasn’t really made the connection with Ted and he only sees them once or twice a year, when they fly to New York to visit their son’s grave.

Harvey clears his throat and leans on the kitchen counter.

“It’s too hard.”, he sighs. “Every time I see them, it’s like a slap in the face. They way they look at me… I can manage my own sadness, Mum. But when I’m there it’s like I have to deal with theirs as well.”

“I know it’s hard, Harvey.”, Helena brushes his forearm. “But they’re still his grandparents. And they love you.”

“I’ll call them.”, he mumbles.

 

 

The next day, Mathilde and the other nannies walk in the classroom at 4:30 and Mike cannot resist the urge to ask the French au pair about Harvey.

“How are you Mathilde ?”, he asks casually.

“Oh, I’m good, thank you.”, Mathilde replies politely. “And yourself ?”

“I’m good.”, Mike smiles awkwardly. “Is, um, Harvey doing good too ?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s very busy with work.”

“Ok.”, Mike nods. “Could you give him my regards ?”

“Sure.”, she smiles and waves at Eliott who is putting on his coat.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Have a good evening.”

“Yeah you too. Bye Eliott.”

“Bye Mike !”, the little boy cheers.

 

When Harvey comes back from work later that day, he’s right on time for dinner and he’s happy to sit at the table with his son and Mathilde for the first time in weeks.

“It’s been a while.”, he smiles, pouring two glasses of wine. “How was your day, muffin ?”

“Mike punished us so we had to stay in the classroom during recess.”, Eliott replies.

“What did you do ?”

“We didn’t stop talking when he asked.”, Eliott blushes.

“Why didn’t you ?”

“I don’t know…”

“Oh, speaking of Mike !”, Mathilde smiles. “He sends his regards.”

“His _regards_ ?”, Harvey quirks an eyebrow.

“That’s what he said.”, the young woman confirms.

“Ok.”, Harvey shrugs. “Give him my regards too when you see him.”

“I will.”

“Muffin, would you like to go visit Nana and Papa in Sacramento tomorrow ?”, Harvey asks.

“Tomorrow ?”, Eliott opens his eyes wide. “But I have school.”

“I think you can miss a day or two but it’s up to you, muffin. Would you like to visit them ?”

“Yes !”, the little boy beams. “I’m going to get on a plane Mathilde !”, he exclaims, grinning at his au pair. “Do you know who Nana and Papa are ?”, he asks.

“Hum, no.”, Mathilde smiles.

“They are my grandparents.”, Eliott replies matter-of-factly.

Mathilde’s eyes turn towards the picture on the wall for a millisecond and then she nods at Harvey with a sad smile. Everything she’s been suspecting over the last 6 months is now confirmed.

“I’ll call them later. Now be a good boy and finish you spinash.”, Harvey points at Eliott’s plate with his fork.

The little boy looks down at his still full plate and grimaces.

 

Harvey puts Eliott to bed and when Mathilde’s done with cleaning the kitchen, she excuses herself and leaves for the night.

Harvey decides to call Monica. He’d rather be doing anything else after his busy week, but he knows he has to make that call. It’s been too long and his mother’s right, they’re Eliott’s grandparents. He has thought about it all day and has come to the conclusion that they should pay them a visit.

“Harvey !”, Monica exclaims happily when she picks up the call.

“How are you Monica ?”, Harvey asks.

“I’m good, how have you been ?”

“I know, it’s been months… Sorry.”, Harvey rubs his face with a hand. “I’ve been really busy.”

“Good busy ?”, Monica asks.

“Yeah, work.”, he sighs. “Look, I was thinking of coming over with Eliott tomorrow or Wednesday to spend a couple of days with you, what do you think ?”

“That’d be fantastic sweetheart.”, Monica replies. “We’ve been missing you.”

Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.

“I’ve cleared my schedule for the rest of the week.”,  he explains. “And Eliott can miss a day or two of school. Is tomorrow ok or should we say Wednesday ?”

“Tomorrow’s more than ok, Harvey.”, Monica replies. “I can’t wait to see you both.”

“Good. I’ll call you back with the details tomorrow morning.”

“Great. I’ll be expecting your call. Have a good night Harvey.”

“You too Monica.”

He hangs up and calls Donna.

“Good evening dearest brother.”, she says. “Already missing me ?”

“No.”, he replies. “I just called Monica. Eliott and I are flying to Sacramento tomorrow.”

“Oh, ok. Is there an emergency ?”

“No, no, I, uh, I’m tired and we just closed a huge case, I really need to take a few days and Mum told me Monica and Jeff wanted to see Eliott so…”

“You know they want to see you too Harvey.”, Donna remarks.

“So we’re flying there tomorrow.”, Harvey says, ignoring his sister’s comment.

“Ok. I’m guessing you’ve already checked your schedule.”

“Yeah, you’ll just need to push my meeting with Walter Gillis to next week.”

“Ok. How long are you staying ?”

“Til Friday, I think.”, Harvey replies.

“Have you heard from Mike ?”

“No. He told Mathilde to give me his _regards_.”, he snorts.

“What did you expect him to say, Harvey ?”, Donna deadpans. “ _Please tell Harvey I’m dying to kiss him again ?_ ”

“No, of course not.”, Harvey rolls his eyes.

“Call him, Harvey.”, she says. “I still don’t get why you insist on waiting.”

“I don’t _insist on waiting_ , Donna.”, he sighs. “I don’t even know how this is supposed to work. He hasn’t contacted me either.”

“Not even a text ?”

“Not even a text.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want you to feel pressured.”, Donna remarks. “You’ve told him your story, try to put yourself in his shoes. He’s walking on eggshells here.”

“Hummm.”

“You should call him, tell him Eliott’s going to be away for a couple of days.”

“I’ll send Mathilde tomorrow to let him know.”, Harvey replies. “He’s Eliott’s teacher, Donna, I’m not supposed to call him at 9 in the evening.”

“Do as you wish, Harvey.”, she sighs. “Let me know how it goes in Sacramento, ok ?”

“I’ll call you when we’re there.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

 

Mike opens the door and the kids start coming in with their nannies. Mathilde is here but he doesn’t see Eliott.

“Mike.”, the young woman smiles. “Eliott won’t be coming for a few days, they’re flying to Sacramento.”, she explains and hands him an envelope. “Harvey asked me to give you this.”

Mike frowns and opens it. There’s a plain white Bristol card.

> _Mike,_
> 
> _Eliott and I are going to Sacramento today until Friday so Eliott won’t be coming in for the rest of the week._
> 
> _I’m sorry it’s such short notice and I hope it’s ok._
> 
> _Best regards,_
> 
> _H.S._

“Is everything alright ?”, Mike asks when he’s done reading.

“Yeah, they’re visiting Harvey’s, uh, in-laws, or uh, _ex_ in-laws ?.”, she replies.

 _Ted’s parents_.

“Ok, thanks for letting me know, Mathilde. Have a great day. See you next week.”, Mike smiles and swallows thickly.

He knows Harvey was married. Harvey told him. So technically, he knows Harvey has in-laws. But this simple Bristol card, and the “Best regards”, and the fact that Harvey didn’t call him to break the news… it all comes down to the conclusion Mike has reached after a week of radio silence : he doesn’t fit in the other man’s life. He hasn’t been married, doesn’t have kids, will be a student again in a couple of months if it all goes well, and, as Trevor rightfully pointed it out, he has never really been in a relationship. And relationships are all Harvey knows. He’s an accomplished, independent, strong and successful man. Everything Mike thinks he’s not.

Mike takes a deep breath and exhales deeply. He’s somewhat glad Mini-Harvey isn’t here today…

 

 

Monica and Jeff are waiting for them when they finally lend in Sacramento at 8 pm New-York time. It’s only 5 pm in California.

“Nanaaaa !”, Eliott grins and he runs towards his grandparents.

Harvey braces himself and smiles.

“How are you ?”, Monica asks, picking the little boy up from the floor.

“I slept on the plane !”, Eliott replies.

“That’s great honey.”, Monica smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

She puts him back down and pulls Harvey into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy to see you.”, she whispers in his ear.

Harvey gulps and, as a reply, tightens his hold.

Jeff smiles and hugs him too.

 

They arrive at the Polmar’s house an hour later. Monica and Jeff moved from New York 5 years ago, a year before their son’s death, tired of the city’s weather. Harvey’s been to their house a dozen times, Ted was really close to his parents.

Monica shows Harvey and Eliott to their rooms but Eliott insists on sleeping in his father’s room, which Harvey accepts without fighting.

They have a quiet dinner and, thankfully, Eliott does most of the talking, updating his grandparents on school, the field trip and the toys he got for his birthday.

At 9, Harvey and Eliott go to bed, a little jetlagged and mostly tired after their 8-hour flight.

 

In the middle of the night, Harvey wakes up in a start. Eliott is fast asleep on the other side of the bed, snoring softly. Harvey rolls on his side and watches him sleep for a couple of minutes before deciding he’s not going to fall back asleep.

He puts on a t-shirt and quietly leaves the bedroom. He pours himself a glass of water in the kitchen and steps outside. It’s a little chilly but so much warmer than New York.

He sits on the wooden steps and takes a deep breath.

Ted and him used to come visit the Polmars once a month. They would take long walks on the beach and spend endless hours putting the world to rights on the terrace.

“Can’t sleep ?”

Harvey jumps and turns around. He must have been lost in his thoughts because he hasn’t heard Jeff open the sliding doors.

“It’s 6 am in New York, I guess my body felt like waking up.”, he smiles softly.

Jeff sits down beside him and places a hand on Harvey’s left knee.

“How are you, son ?”, he asks with a sad smile.

“I’m ok.”, Harvey replies and clears his throat.

“You seem preoccupied.”

“No, I’m ok.”, Harvey lies. “It’s always hard to come back here…”

“I know.”, Jeff replies. “We wanted to come to New York for the anniversary, but work was crazy and Monica couldn’t take any days off. Did you bring him the flowers ?”

Harvey’s jaw tenses and he nods.

“There is something bothering you.”, Jeff insists.

“I’m fine, Jeff.”

“Alright.”, the older man holds up his hands in defeat. “The foundation is doing great.”, he says. “We collected nearly 20 000 dollars at the Harvard dinner.”

“That’s great.”, Harvey smiles. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“It’s ok, son.”, Jeff nods. “We know you’re very busy. And you helped us set up the event. You friend William read something and…”, Jeff stops and sighs. “They had prepared a presentation with pictures and quotes, it was lovely.”

Harvey huffs.

“Why does it always have to be a freaking cry fest ?”, he laughs bitterly.

Jeff places a gentle hand on the back of Harvey’s neck.

“It doesn’t have to be, Harvey. And it wasn’t.”, he replies calmly. “Maybe it’s time you stop crying over him too.”

Harvey turns around to face Jeff. He’s looking at him with a small fond smile.

“How ?”, is all Harvey manages to say before his eyes are filled with tears.

Jeff takes a deep breath.

“It’s been 4 years, Harvey.”, he says. “4 years. You’ve got to move on with your life. If you don’t want to do it for yourself, do it for Eliott. He needs a happy father.”

Harvey gulps and shakes his head.

“He doesn’t realize what happened or what’s going on.”, he almost whispers. “He’ll grow up thinking there always was only me.”

“That’s up to you.”, Jeff remarks. “It’s up to you to keep Ted’s memory alive.”

“I… Donna made this photo album for his birthday.”, Harvey sobs. “Looking at these pictures kills me. Being here kills me. Seeing you both kills me.”

“It will get better.”, the older man assures him. “You have the right to feel better, Harvey. You have the right to be happy.”, he says. “Not because Ted would have wanted to, I know you know he would, but because Ted is dead and crying is not going to bring him back. Nothing ever will. But you have this amazing life ahead of you and this little boy who needs you. You have to make the most of it.”, he squeezes the back of Harvey’s neck. “Don’t you want to be happy and in love again ?”

“I don’t know, Jeff…”, Harvey replies, looking ahead. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Of course you can !”, Jeff laughs. “And you deserve it.”

Harvey exhales deeply and wipes his eyes.

“Let’s go back to bed.”, Jeff sighs and gets up.

 

 

“How was your day ?”, Trevor asks when Mike slumps onto the couch after having discarded his shoes and coat in the small lobby.

“Exhausting.”, Mike sighs. “You ?”

“I met someone.”, Trevor smiles mischievously.

“Oh…”, Mike winks. “Come on, tell me about her.”

“Her name is Mathilde, she’s French.”, Trevor begins to say. “What ?”, he asks with a frown.

“21, about 5 foot tall, brown hair, broad smile ?”

“How do you know ?”, Trevor asks.

“She’s Harvey’s son’s nanny.”, Mike replies. “How did you meet her ?”

“At the coffee shop. She looked lost so I recommended her the Chai Tea Latte and we took a walk in Central Park and she gave me her number.” Trevor smiles. “She loved the Chai Tea by the way.”

Mike smiles.

“She’s a nice girl.”, he says. “She’s pretty young, though.”

“Oh come on, you’re dating a 45 year old man !”, Trevor mocks.

“Ok, first of all, he’s 43. And second of all, we’re not dating. We kissed and that’s it.”

“Still haven’t heard for him ?”

“No, and I don’t think I will again.”, Mike sighs. “He’s visiting his parents-in-law in California.”

“So what ?”

“He gave me a note to let me know, he didn’t even try to call me.”, Mike scoffs. “I get the message.”

“And what’s the message ?”, Trevor rolls his eyes.

“He’s not ready.”

“That’s what a note told you ? If I may say, you haven’t tried to call him either.”

“I don’t know what I thought, Trev. I just… When I met him I felt something.”, Mike sighs. “I thought… I thought maybe it was what love at first sight felt like.”

“I didn’t know you were the romantic type.”, Trevor mocks.

“Remind me never to confide in you again.”

“Oh come on, Mikey, I’m just teasing you. I still think you’re wrong. He likes you. I watched him look at you during your father’s speech, you know ?”

“We barely know each other. We’ve spent a weekend with 15 kids in the woods, but that’s about it.”

“Ok then, if you’re right and he doesn’t want to see you again, there’s nothing to salvage, so call him and ask him. You’ve got nothing to lose here.”

“ _Hey Harvey, apparently, you’re not interested in seeing me again, I’m sorry to bother you but I just wanted to be sure_.”, Mike holds his phone to his ear and pretends to make the call.

“Not _like that_.”, Trevor sighs. “Ask him how he is and see how he reacts. Again, nothing to lose.”

Mike shrugs and searches through his contact list for Harvey’s number. He taps on the screen and clears his throat.

“I’m pretty sure it’s going to go straight to voicemail.”, he whispers, putting the call on speaker.

“Hello ?”

“Oh !”, Mike almost jumps on the couch. “Hey Harvey, it’s Mike.”

“Yeah, that’s what it says on my screen.”, Harvey deadpans. “How are you ?”

“I’m good, uh, how are you ?”

“Good. I just put Eliott to bed.”, Harvey replies.

“Nice.” Mike says and he shoots a worried _“What now ?”_ look at Trevor who laughs. “I got your note. I, uh, just wanted to see how you were.”

“That’s nice.”, Harvey replies and Mike can hear Eliott talking in the background. “Hold on a second please.”

Mike hears the muffled sound of a hand on the receiver.

“Sorry about that.”, Harvey says seconds later and now Mike hears the sound of a door sliding.

“It’s ok. How’s Sacramento ?”

“It’s nice and warm. We took a walk on the beach today.”

“Good.”, Mike nods.

What feels like a long minute passes and Harvey clears his throat.

“I’m glad you’re doing ok.”, Mike blurts.

“Was there anything else you wanted to talk about ?”, Harvey asks and Trevor nods at Mike frantically.

“Uh, no, I mean, um, no.”

Harvey laughs softly and Mike slaps his forehead.

“It’s just that I haven’t heard from you in a week, well apart from that note to let me know Eliott wasn’t going to show up for a few days, and I was beginning to wonder if you weren’t dead !”., Mike jokes before realizing that maybe it wasn’t the right kind of jokes. “Oh my God I’m so sorry ! I, uh, I was joking, obviously, I didn’t really mean it, I mean you know, that’s the kind of things you say when you haven’t heard from someone, right ? I didn’t really think you were dead and I know I, uh, shouldn’t make jokes about people being dead and uh. I’m sorry, Harvey.”

There’s a short silence as Trevor hides his face in his hands and then Harvey bursts out laughing.

“What ?”, Mike asks, confused. “Is everything ok, Harvey ?”

“Oh my God yes !”, he laughs. “That was awesome !”

“What ? What was awesome ?”

“You stuttering and feeling bad.”, Harvey replies and snorts.

“So you’re not upset ?”

“No !”, Harvey laughs.

“Good.”, Mike heaves a sigh of relief.

“You haven’t called me either.”, Harvey remarks, not laughing anymore.

“I know.”, Mike blushed and Trevor gives him the thumbs up. “I thought you needed space or time, or both.”

“That’s very thoughtful.”, Harvey replies. “I was about to call you anyway because Eliott wants to invite you to our weekly dinner at my sister’s.”

“Me ?”, Mike asks, wide-eyed.

“Yeah you.”, Harvey replies and Mike’s sure he’s rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what happened or what you’ve done to him, but you’ve been Elliot’s main topic since the school trip.”

“Oh.”

“And we’re having dinner with sister and her family every Friday so he said, and I quote, ‘ _That would be nice if Mike could come on Friday. Donna says he’s nice._ ’. That’s a huge compliment coming from my sister.”

“Well.”, Mike smiles at Trevor. “I’d be happy to join you, if it’s ok with Donna of course.”

“Yeah she’s ok, the more the merrier would be her motto, if she had one.”, Harvey jokes. “And Eliott will be thrilled.”

Trevor rolls his eyes at the phone and walks to the kitchen.

“See you on Friday then ?”, Mike says.

“Yes, I’ll call you back with the details.”, Harvey adds. “Goodnight.”

“To you too. Bye.”

Mike ends the call and throws his fist in the air.

“Told you you should call him.”, Trevor says, coming back to the living room with two beers.

 

Harvey smiles at his phone and puts it back into his jeans pocket. His heart is stomping in his chest as he walks back inside the house, where Monica is pouring cups of teas.

“How’s Donna ?”, she asks.

“She’s doing good.”, he replies with a smile.

“Was that her on the phone ?”

“Uh, no.”

Monica smirks and raises an quizzing eyebrow.

“What ?”, Harvey asks, feeling a flush creeping up his cheeks.

“Well, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but who will Eliott be thrilled to see on Friday ?”, she asks.

“He asked if Mike, _his teacher_ , could join us at Donna’s for dinner.”, Harvey replies.

“Yeah I know who Mike is.”, Monica laughs. “Eliott seem to like him a lot.”

“Yes he does.”

“And you ?”

“He’s a nice guy.”, Harvey replies, looking anywhere but at Monica.

She smiles knowingly and grabs a cup.

“I’ve seen the pictures, he looks nice, indeed.”, she smirks again.

Jeff enters the room at that moment, stopping Harvey from further embarrassing himself.

“What are we having ?”, he asks. “Tea ?”, he grimaces. “Harvey, I have some excellent scotch if you want. I’m certainly _not_ drinking this.”, he says, gesturing towards the teapot.

“Tea’s fine, Jeff.”, Harvey smiles. “But thank you.”

“Harvey and I were talking about Eliott’s teacher.”, Monica winks at Jeff and Harvey rolls his eyes.

“Actually we were done talking about him.”, Harvey mumbles.

“What were you saying ?”, Jeff asks, retrieving a bottle of scotch from a small cabinet.

“Harvey was on the phone with him just now.”, Monica explains. “Mike is having dinner with them on Friday.”

“We’re _all_ having dinner _at Donna’s_.”, Harvey corrects.

“That’s great.”, Jeff smiles. “What can you tell us about Mike ?”

“What ? Why ?”, Harvey asks, feigning ignorance.

“I don’t know, you must know him if he’s having dinner with you.”

“I… No I don’t know him that well, we, uh, got to know each other during the school trip and his father is one of my clients but, we’re, uh, I don’t really know him.”, Harvey replies, mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

“How old is he ?”, Jeff asks.

“27 or 28, I think ?”

“What’s his favorite color ?”, Monica asks as she takes a sip of her tea.

“I don’t know.”, Harvey replies, confused. “How would I know ?”

Jeff and Monica smile at each other knowingly.

“Harvey.”, Monica says. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I know and thank you but –“, Harvey begins to say.

“And if Mike makes you happy, then I’m happy.”, she cuts him.

“I told you, I don’t know him that well, Monica.”, Harvey repeats.

“But I’m sure you will eventually.”, she smiles. “And when the time comes and if you’re happy with him, I want you to know that it’s completely fine with Jeff and I.”

Harvey purses his lips and swallows.

“Now that’s settled.”, Jeff exclaims. “What should we do tomorrow for your last day ?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ! Hope you guys like it, let me know !!  
> (thanks for all your kudos and comments, <3)

On Thursday, Harvey, Eliott and Jeff (Monica had to work) end up visiting the Folsom Zoo Sanctuary where injured, orphaned or rejected animals take refuge. Monica joins them for dinner at a nice restaurant and they go to bed early because Harvey and Eliott have to be at the airport at 6 am for their 7 o’clock flight back to New York. Elliot cries a little bit when they say their goodbyes and Harvey promises to come back soon.

 

At 6 pm on Friday, they land at JFK and Donna and Emily are waiting for them. Eliott is in a cheery mood because he has (thankfully) slept for half of the trip. Harvey is tired but he also feels lighter than he has in years. He’s not sure why, and he doesn’t really care, but he feels good and content.

“Did you have a good time, muffin ?”, Donna asks, looking at the little boy in the rearview mirror.

“Yes !”, Eliott replies. “We went to the zoo ! Their zoo is nicer than ours.”

“Is it ?”, she smiles. “How are your grandparents ?”

“They’re nice !”, Eliott grins.

“We know they’re nice !”, Emily laughs. “But are they doing good ?”

“Uh, yeah.”

They all laugh as Donna parks in front of Harvey’s building.

“Come on, muffin.”, Harvey says. “Thanks for the ride, Don’.”, he smiles at his sister. “See you in an hour or so.”

 

At 7:15, Mike decides to call Harvey to make sure they’re still supposed to meet at Donna’s at 8.

“Hello Mike !”, a little voice answers.

“Eliott ? Hey !”

“Daddy’s in the shower.”, Eliott says.

“Oh ok. I’ll call him back.”, Mike says and he hears a voice in the background.

“ _Give me the phone, Eliott._ ” “But you were in the shower and I saw that it was Mike !” “ _I don’t care, you don’t answer my phone. You don’t_ touch _my phone, Eliott._ ”

Mike feels a little bad for the young boy but he can’t help the smile spreading across his face.

“Hey Mike.”, Harvey says, his voice low and paternal.

“Hey, uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you, I just wanted to check that 8 was still ok…”

“It’s ok.”, Harvey sighs and Mike hears him whisper a sharp ‘ _Go to your room’_. “Yeah it’s still ok, our flight was on time, we just got home.”

“Great. I’ll see you there.”

“Yeah, see you there.”

“Bye.”

As Harvey locks his phone, he hears whines coming from Eliott’s room.

“Muffin.”, he says, entering the room.

Eliott is sitting on the floor, his arms folded across his chest. He’s not really crying, he’s sulking.

“I told you not to touch my things, and more than once.”, Harvey says in a soft voice.

“I know.”, Eliott pouts. “But it was _Mike_.”

“And ?”

“I thought I could answer if it was him.”

“Well, now you know that you can’t.”, Harvey sighs. “I explained it to you, didn’t I ? You have your things, I have mine. You’re only allowed to touch my phone if I’m not here, and the shower doesn’t count, or if I won’t open my eyes when you try to wake me up.”

“I know…”, Eliott sobs as tears start to fall from his eyes.

“Hey.”, Harvey says, kneeling down next to him. “There’s not need to cry, everything’s ok, I’m not mad, I just need you to understand, ok ?”

Eliott nods and Harvey rubs his cheeks soothingly.

“I’m going to get dressed and then we’ll go.”, he explains. “Would you like to take a shower or change clothes ?”

“No, I’m good.”, Eliott replies, his little lips still pursed.

“Ok then.”, Harvey says, getting back up. “You can take the book you got a the zoo to Donna’s if you want.”

Eliott’s face lights up and he crawls towards his backpack.

 

 

“Put on Lady Gaga !”, Eliott exclaims when they’re in the car.

Harvey doesn’t answer and starts driving.

“Daddy, did you hear my question ?”

“Was that a question ?”

“Can you put on Lady Gaga ?”

“I’m tired, muffin, no music.”, Harvey sighs.

“But daddddyyyyy !”, Eliott whines.

“It’s only 15 minutes, let’s keep quiet, ok ?”

Eliott pouts and makes little noises to pretend he’s crying.

 

“Eliott.”, Harvey threatens as he stops walking on the sidewalk in front of Donna’s building doors 15 minutes later.

“But you said we would go see the dinosaurs and now you say we won’t.”, Eliott whines.

“We’re not going because you’re being a pain in the ass.”, Harvey snaps. “Are you tired, what is it ?”

“Noooooooo.”, Eliott replies, faking sobs.

Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales deeply.

“You haven’t stopped whining since we landed two hours ago !”, he shouts. “We always do _exactly_ what you want ! I’m exhausted and _yet_ we’re here because you wanted to. So tell me what’s going on because I’m a little lost here !”, he adds. “Look at me, Eliott !”, he orders.

The little boy keeps his head down so Harvey grasps Eliott’s chin a little harshly and lifts his head up.

Eliott slaps Harvey’s hand away and takes a step back, his defiant gaze fixed on his father.

Harvey gasps and is about to take a step forward when he hears a voice behind him.

“Hey !”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his hands clenched into tight fists.

“Miiikkee !”, Eliott cheers and he starts running towards his teacher but Harvey stops him dead in his tracks, making him trip on his feet.

“Ouch daddy !”, Eliott complains.

Harvey grabs him by the arm and lifts him from the ground.

“Is everything alright ?”, Mike asks tentatively.

Harvey turns around and pushes Eliott towards Mike.

“Can you, uh.”, he says, his heart stomping in chest. “Can you go in with Eliott ? 5th floor. I’ll, uh, I need a minute.”

Mike studies him for a moment and nods with a soft smile.

“Come here, Eliott.”, he says, placing a gentle hand on the little boy’s shoulder.

When they’re safe inside the building, Harvey punches the brick wall.

“Fuck !”, he yells.

He just faced his biggest fear. He was about to hit his son.

He’s breathing heavily as he stretches his painful hand.

He had told Ted about his fear when they had decided to have a baby.

_“People who have been hit tend to hit their kids, babe.”, he had said._

_“Harvey.”, Ted had smiled, cupping Harvey’s face. “You’re not like your father.”_

_“I know but… I don’t really trust myself with a kid.”_

_Ted had smiled and kissed him tenderly._

_“You’ll be a great father.”, he had whispered against Harvey’s lips. “I can’t wait to watch you raise our child. I trust you baby.”, he had kissed him again. “And we’re in his together, we’ll support each other, okay ? I trust you. I know you would never lay a hand on a child.”_

And yet, if Mike hadn’t shown up at that exact moment, he would have slapped Eliott in the face.

Harvey closes his eyes and tries to slow his heart.

“Are you okay ?”

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”, he almost whispers.

“What happened ?”, Mike asks in a soft voice.

Harvey takes a deep breath a looks away.

“I…”, he clears his throat. “I almost hit Eliott.”

Mike nods slowly.

“But you didn’t.”, he says.

“Thanks to you.”, Harvey scoffs. “I was seconds away from slapping him in the face.”, he says and Mike sees the muscles in his jaw tensing.

Harvey runs a hand through his hair and exhales heavily.

“Should I go back upstairs ?”, Mike asks.

“Just one second.”, Harvey frowns. “One second and I’ll go with you. I just… I just need to cool down.”

“Okay.”, Mike agrees.

Harvey takes a couple of steps, stretching his hand and breathing deeply. Mike watches him anxiously. When he had told Donna what he had seen, she had told him to rush back downstairs to make sure Harvey was alright, and Mike had seen the look of panic in her eyes. He doesn’t know Harvey well enough to understand what is going on, but Eliott had been awfully quiet in the elevator, probably stunned by his father’s sudden outburst. He has a feeling it took the little boy by surprise, because he has seen how gentle Harvey usually is with his son.

“Ok.”, Harvey announces, walking back towards him. “Let’s go.”

Mike follows him inside the building and doesn’t say a word in the elevator. Harvey’s features have softened and he’s breathing evenly now.

The apartment’s front door is ajar and Harvey knocks before stepping in.

Donna hurries to the door and smiles at them.

“Eliott is in Emily’s bedroom.”, she says.

Harvey nods and takes off his coat before disappearing into a dark corridor.

Eliott is sitting on the bed, showing his book to Emily. When Harvey opens the door, they both jump and Emily excuses herself before rushing out of the room.

Harvey closes the door and looks at his son.

He’s looking down, his hands clutching the book so tight his knuckles are turning white.

“I’m sorry daddy.”, he whispers.

“Speak up.”, Harvey orders, but his voice is soft.

“I’m sorry daddy.”, Eliott says a little louder.

“For what ?”

Harvey watches as the little boy gulps.

“For being insolent.”, Eliott replies, turning around to face his father.

There’s fear in his eyes and Harvey doesn’t want Eliott to fear him like he feared his own father. He wants respect and love, not fear.

“What you did outside was unacceptable.”, Harvey says. “If I ask you to look at me, you look at me. And if I have to force you to look at me, you don’t slap my hand away. _Ever_.”, he explains through greeted teeth.

Eliott gulps again and tears start filling his eyes.

“Understood ?”, Harvey asks.

Eliott opens his mouth to speak but only lets out a small whimper before nodding uncontrollably.

Harvey knows he should punish him. Tell him to stay in Emily’s room and skip dinner. But he’s tired, exhausted even, and he lets his little boy’s fearful and pleading eyes get the best of him.

“Come here.”, he says, crouching down.

Eliott drops his book and rushes into his father’s embrace.

“I’m sorry daddy…”, he sobs, wiping his runny nose on his father’s sweater.

“It’s ok.”, Harvey whispers. “Just… Never do that again.”

They hug for a moment until Eliott stops crying and they walk back hand in hand to the living room.

Emily is talking with Mike, who jerks his head up when he hears Harvey and Eliott come in the room.

Harvey smiles at him gratefully and he turns around when he hears Donna calling him from the kitchen.

“I’ll be right back.”, he says before heading towards the other room.

“Sorry about that, Don’.”

“It’s ok.”, Donna pulls him into a hug. “What happened ? Eliott looked as though he’d seen a ghost.”

“I’m just like our dad…”, Harvey purses his lips. “I almost hit him in the face. If it hadn’t been for Mike coming at that exact moment, I would have hit him.”

“Harvey.”, Donna says, grabbing plates from the cupboard. “You’re _not_ like our dad. I don’t know what Eliott did but I’m pretty sure it deserved some kind of scolding.”

“Not a slap in the face, Donna. I’m usually really patient with him but I lost it because I’m exhausted. I can’t let that happen again.”

“Then don’t let it happen again.”, Donna smiles. “You’re a great dad, Harvey.”

“Hello everybody !”, they hear a voice coming from the hallway.

“Cheer up, bro.”, Donna winks before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the kitchen to greet her husband.

Harvey walks back to the living room. Eliott is sitting on Mike’s lap and they’re laughing at the animals’ faces in the book from zoo. Mike has his arms wrapped around the boy’s belly and his chin is resting on Eliott’s shoulder.

“This one kind of looks like you.”, Mike teases. “Big brown eyes and a pout.”, he adds, pointing at a lemur.

Eliott tries to mimic the lemur’s placid expression and starts giggling until he spots his father in the doorway. He stills and looks back down at his book, too quickly to see the smile forming on Harvey’s lips.

“Hey guys.”, Stephen says when he joins them in the living room. “I see we have a new member in our club.”, he smiles at Mike. “I’m Stephen, Donna’s husband and this lovely lady’s father.”, he adds, winking at Emily.

“I’m Mike.”, Mike smiles back and shakes his hand. “Thanks for having me.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”, Stephen smiles knowingly before turning his attention to the little boy on Mike’s lap. “How are you muffin ?”, he asks. “How was California ?”

Eliott looks at his father anxiously and Harvey rolls his eyes.

“You can answer him.”, he says.

“Uh oh, something wrong ?”, Stephen smiles. “Somebody’s been a bad boy ?”

Eliott looks up at him and nods. Stephen lowers down to the boy’s level and looks at him fondly.

“What did you do ?”, he asks.

“I whined and I…”, Eliott bites his bottom lip furiously. “I pushed daddy away when he asked me to look at him.”

“Hum.”, Stephen hums. “That’s not nice.”

“I know.”, Eliott replies, looking down at his hands.

“But you talked with you daddy after that, right ?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then, it’s all good.”, Stephen smiles and gets back up. “Let’s forget about it for tonight and have a nice dinner, alright ?”

Eliott nods and Harvey sees Mike’s arms tightening around him.

“So, Mike.”, Stephen says, motioning for Harvey to take a seat in the armchair. “Eliott has told us a lot about you already.”

Mike blushes and Eliott turns around to grin at him.

“Nice things, I hope.”, he chuckles.

Eliott nods and leans back against Mike’s chest.

“Yeah, he’s quite fond of you.”, Stephen smiles.

“What part of England are you from ?”, Mike asks.

“Is it that obvious ?”, Stephen sighs. “I’ve lived in New York for 15 years, I was beginning to hope that my accent had faded. I’m from London.”

“I love London !”, Mike exclaims. “I studied there for a year. My father says Londoners are the nicest people.”

“Well, your father’s a wise man.”, Stephen deadpans. “I’ve met some pretty nice New Yorkers. Not a lot of them, but some.”, he laughs.

“Emily, Eliott !”, Donna calls from the kitchen. “Come help me lay the table.”

Mike gets up and starts following them.

“No, no, no.”, Stephen points at the couch. “You stay here. That’s why people have kids, so they can help around the house.”, he smiles.

Mike sits back down and Stephen pours three glasses of white wine.

“How long have you been a teacher ?”, he asks.

“Five years.”, Mike replies, grabbing the proffered glass. “I started as an assistant teacher in a small school outside of New York and then I got a job at Eliott’s private school three years ago.”

“You must like kids very much.”, Stephen grimaces. “I’d go crazy if I had to spend an entire day with 5-year olds.”

“They’re great. I like how they think.”, Mike smiles fondly. “Everything is so simple with them, it’s either black or white. They don’t overthink, they just act even if they have to face the consequences.”, he explains. “Trust me, it’s refreshing.”

“Well, I’m a lawyer like Harvey and we have to deal with all kinds of shits on a daily basis, so I guess kids must be refreshing in some way.”, Stephen concedes.

“Dinner’s ready.”, Emily says, popping a head in the room.

“Thank you, honey.”, Stephen replies.

They sit around the table and Harvey sees that Eliott is fighting the urge to ask to sit next to Mike but doesn’t dare to, probably thinking he’s done enough for one day. Emily drags him to his usual chair, which is opposite to where Donna placed Mike, and Eliott follows her without complaining.

On the wall above a modern buffet are family pictures and Mike’s eyes are drawn to a black and white picture of Harvey and a man wearing matching tuxedos. _Ted_. Standing on what looks like a bridge, they’re holding hands and smiling at each other. They’re wearing wedding bands and Mike guesses the picture was taken on their wedding day.Ted is about Harvey’s height, slimmer, and he’s got big bright eyes and dark hair. He looks soft and caring. Harvey’s hair is longer and he looks much younger. Considering the picture was taken 6 years ago, if he remembers it well, Mike cannot fail to notice that the last 4 years have taken a huge toll on him.

When he finally looks away, his eyes meet Harvey, who is looking at him. Mike smiles weakly and looks down at his plate.

“Kids.”, Donna warns, looking at her daughter. “There are broccolis and you’ll eat them all and I don’t want to hear a word about it.”

Emily looks at Eliott, sticks out her tongue in disgust and Eliott wrinkles his nose.

“What did I just say ?”, Donna purses her lips.

“You said you didn’t want to hear a _word_ about it.”, Emily replies proudly. “And these were faces, not words.”

Donna rolls her eyes and shoots a look at Stephen.

“What ?”, Stephen laughs. “She’s got a valid point.”

“Lawyers…”, Donna mumbles, passing the broccoli dish around to her daughter.

“So, how was California ?”, Stephen asks, bringing his fork to his mouth.

“Great.”, Harvey replies. “The weather was very nice, we didn’t need to wear coats.”

“We went to a zoo !”, Eliott exclaims. “They rescue sick or abandoned animals and bring them to the zoo. One of the lions was called Eliott !”, he beams.

“That would have been funnier if they had named a monkey Eliott.”, Mike remarks.

Eliott bursts out laughing and spills his water all over his plate and Emily’s.

“A monkey !”, he laughs, water drooling from his mouth.

Harvey rolls his eyes and get up from his seat.

“Sorry daddy !”, Eliott exclaims nervously.

“It’s ok.”, Harvey quickly reassures him.

He can’t help but feel guilty when he, once again, sees fear in his son’s eyes. One time. One second of hesitation and now Eliott is afraid of him.

“No, _I’m_ sorry.”, Mike blushes as Harvey uses his napkin to wipe the table around Eliott’s plate.

“Mommy, there’s water in my broccolis.”, Emily complains.

“Hold on.”, Harvey says and he switches plates with her. “Now you can eat your broccolis.”, he smirks.

Emily shrugs and seizes her fork.

“Stop laughing and eat.”, Harvey orders and Eliott nods, suppressing a smile when he looks up at Mike, who’s containing his giggling by biting his bottom lip.

“Now I understand why you get on so well with kids.”, Harvey rolls his eyes at Mike.

“Sorry.”, Mike chuckles. “I, uh, I tend to laugh when there’s tension or when I’m really not supposed to, like at funerals.”

“You laugh at funerals ?”, Donna asks, wide-eyed.

“I know, it’s bad.”, Mike blushes. “But I can’t help it. It used to drive my parents crazy. I would burst out laughing when they would lecture me or at church when everybody’s praying. I know it’s weird…”

Harvey smiles and shakes his head.

“You’re not supposed to laugh when somebody dies.”, Eliott states with his mouth full.

“Empty your mouth first, muffin.”, Harvey sighs.

“I know, Eliott. And I don’t laugh because I think it’s funny, I laugh because… Well, I think I hate the tension, the silence…”, Mike replies, wondering why he’s trying to explain his weirdness to a five-year old.

Eliott studies him for a second and Mike barely has time to notice the grin spreading across his face before Eliott is laughing out loud again, joined by Emily seconds later.

“I hope he’s calmer in class.”, Stephen looks at Mike.

“Oh, he is much calmer.”, Mike smiles. “He usually doesn’t speak at all.”

“That’s because the other kids are stupid.”, Eliott explains, stuffing his mouth.

He quickly swallows, without chewing.

“Daddy says that I don’t have to speak to them.”, he adds.

Mike looks at Harvey who smiles tentatively.

“Technically, that’s true.”, Mike says. “There isn’t any rule forbidding a pupil from remaining silent, I mean, as long as they answer the teacher’s questions. But your friends are not stupid like you think. They’re just not like you and that’s what’s great about school, you get to meet different people with different stories, different tastes, different talents.”, he smiles. “I thought you liked Maxwell and Erica. I’ve seen you play with them during recess.”

“Sometimes…”, Eliott shrugs.

“It’s just like your father and I.”, Stephen says. “We met at school, well Harvard, and we were very different. He liked reading and old music and classic movies while I liked partying, pretty girls and baseball.”, he smiles at Harvey. “At first, he probably thought I was stupid but we got to know each other and we became friends. He introduced me to his sister, which is the clearly the best idea he’s ever had.”, he winks at Donna.

“I hate black and white movies.”, Emily says. “They’re boring.”

“You’re a little young, honey, that’s why.”, Donna smiles fondly. “When you’re older, I’ll show you some nice ones.”

“You said that when I’m older I can watch Magic Mike.”, Emily grins.

“Much _much_ older, honey.”, Donna replies awkwardly.

“Is it that stripper movie ?”, Stephen rolls his eyes.

“They haven’t seen Magic Mike.”, Donna says to Mike. “I’m sorry but it’s not just a _stripper movie_.”, she objects, holding up a finger. “It’s a great story.”

“Have you seen it ?”, Stephen asks Mike.

“Uh, yeah.”, Mike blushes.

“Come on, Mike.”, Donna shakes her head. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, it’s got Matt Bomer in it !”, she swoons.

Mike nods knowingly and Harvey clears his throat, cocking his head towards the kids with a pointed look.

“Anyway.”, Donna grins. “Who wants some more broccolis ?”

“No thanks.”, Emily replies, her plate almost untouched.

“I do !”, Eliott lifts his hand. “Please, Donna !”

“You want more broccolis ?”, Harvey asks, dumbfounded.

“Yes, they’re good ! Like Mathilde’s !”, Eliott replies. “Yours aren’t good.”, he grimaces.

“Your father can’t cook.”, Donna laughs.

“Hey I’m not that bad.”, Harvey protests as everybody starts laughing.

“Come on, Harv’, you couldn’t cook if your life depended on it.”, Donna rolls her eyes.

“Technically it does.”, Harvey deadpans.

“And that’s what food deliveries are for.”, she replies with a fond smile. “I’m teaching you how to cook when you’re older, Eliott. Otherwise you’ll never get married.”

“He just needs to find a wife who can cook.”, Mike smiles.

“My wife is going to wear a princess dress at our wedding.”, Eliott says.

“Usually, the bride gets to pick her own dress and she’s not supposed to show you before the wedding day.”, Harvey explains.

“That’s not fair !”, Eliott frowns. “What if I don’t find it pretty ?”

“Well, you certainly don’t tell her.”, Donna laughs.

 

30 minutes later, the kids have gone to Emily’s bedroom and Harvey and Donna are in the kitchen.

“Feeling better ?”, Donna asks, grabbing cups from a cupboard.

“Yeah.”, Harvey replies. “I can’t wait to go to bed.”

“I can imagine.”, Donna smirks.

“To sleep.”, Harvey specifies.

“Yeah, yeah…”, she singsongs. “He looks like a great guy. He’s got this _je-ne-sais-quoi_ that makes him adorable. His smile is infectious.”

Harvey hums and starts the coffee machine.

“What ?”, Donna asks, folding her arms across her chest.

“What what ?”

“Why are you being so quiet ?”

“I’m fixing some coffee.”, Harvey replies without looking at her. “Did you ask me a question ?”

“I see.”, Donna purses her lips. “What now ?”

“There is not always _something_ , Donna. I’m good. What do you want me to say ?”

“I don’t know, I just told you what I thought about Mike, do you agree with me ?”, she asks.

“Yeah… I mean, he looks like a great guy. He is a great guy.”

“You find him adorable too ?”, she smiles.

“Define adorable.”

“Oh come on, Harv’ !”, she pokes him in the ribs. “You like him. And I can see why.”

“Monica and Jeff told me that they would be fine with me dating someone.”, Harvey says with a sad smile.

“That’s very nice of them.”, Donna nods. “They knew you needed to hear them say it.”

“Is it… um, horrible that I, uh, feel better now they’ve given me their blessing ?”, Harvey asks, biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

“Not at all, Harvey, they knew you would, and they wanted you to feel better.”, she replies, brushing a hand up and down Harvey’s forearm. “You’re family to them, you know ? Whatever you do now, whoever you date now, is never going to bring Ted back. But they’ve got you and they want you to be happy.”

“That’s what they told me.”, Harvey swallows thickly. “They said I needed to move on.”

“And I completely agree with them.”, Donna smirks. “I’m sure the young man currently laughing with my husband does too. You should have the way he eye-fucked you during dinner.”

“Come on.”, Harvey said, ignoring his sister’s remark. “You take the cups, I take the coffee pot.”

 

At 10, Harvey is fighting to keep his eyes open and yawning uncontrollably.

“We should go before I collapse on your couch.”, he yawns.

“You can sleep here if you don’t feel like driving.”, Stephen suggests.

“ _Or_ I can drive you in my brand new car.”, Mike smiles smugly.

“No way, you finally decided to accept the gift ?!”, Harvey grins. “What did you get ?”

“A Mercedes.”, Mike replies proudly. “The GLK Class.”

Harvey smiles and shakes his head approvingly.

“Wait.”, Donna says. “Someone got you a car for your birthday ?”

“My parents.”, Mike blushes.

“Ok, put me on the adoption list.”, she deadpans.

“Hey I got you a car for Christmas last year !”, Stephen exclaims.

“ _Not_ a Mercedes GLK Class.”, Donna replies.

“You said you wanted a small car to drive around New York.”, Stephen sighs.

“I know, honey, and I love my car but still…”, she pouts with a smile. “I’m a little bit jealous.”

“I could let you drive it.”, Mike smiles.

“Oh my God yes.”, Donna beams. “Tomorrow ?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”, Mike replies.

Donna gets up and claps her hands in anticipation.

“I would have gotten you a Mercedes if I had known…”, Stephen pouts.

“I told you I love my car, honey.”, Donna smiles. “I got an idea.”, she adds mischievously. “We’re all tired so why don’t you all stay for the night ? We have 2 guestrooms.”

“I’ll ask Eliott.”, Harvey replies.

“No you won’t.”, Donna sighs. “He’s 5, he doesn’t get to decide if his exhausted father should drive him home or not. You’re staying. Mike ?”

“Uh, why not ?”, Mike smiles tentatively.

“Great !”, she says and she leaves the room.

“Is she always like that ?”, Mike chuckles.

“Believe me, it can get a lot worse.”, Stephen sighs.

“I heard you !”, Donna exclaims from the kitchen.

“Love you, honey !”, Stephen replies.

“Daddy…”, Eliott yawns as he comes in the living room, followed by an equally tired-looking Emily.

“Tired ?”, Harvey asks and he sits him on his lap.

“Yeah…”

“We’re staying here tonight, ok ?”

Eliott nods sleepily and buries his head in his father’s neck.

“Ok.”, Donna announces when she comes back. “Guestrooms are ready.”

“Can Eliott sleep in my room ?”, Emily asks.

“Would you like that, muffin ?”, Harvey asks, pressing a quick kiss at the top of the little boy’s head.

Eliott nods.

“Ok, let’s put you to bed, then.”, Harvey says and he gets up from the couch, Eliott heavy in his arms. “You’re too big to be carried, muffin.”

“No, you’re too old to carry me.”, Eliott replies and yawns again.

“Thanks.”, Harvey chuckles. “Never too tired to be mean to your daddy, I see.”

 

“This is our father, Gerald.”

Mike jumps and turns around. Donna is leaning against the doorframe, a soft smile on her lips.

“We were 5 and 4, I think.”, she says, walking towards Mike and the pictures on the guestroom’s wall. “Our parents were still married, things were good then…”

The picture shows two children sitting on a man’s lap. The man looks exactly like Harvey, though his hair is lighter and he’s sporting a beard.

“It’s almost scary how much Harvey looks like his dad…”, Mike says.

“Don’t tell him.”, Donna warns. “He hates him.”

Mike looks at the grinning little boy and the shy red-haired little girl and can’t help but smile.

“You were both adorable.”, he says.

“Still am.”, Donna deadpans. “Here.”, she says, handing Mike a small pile of clothes. “Goodnight Mike.”

“Goodnight and thank you very much.”

“You’ll thank me tomorrow with your cars keys.”, she winks and closes the door behind her.

Mike smiles and takes a look at the other framed pictures and apparently Donna doesn’t hate her father. There are photos of him playing baseball with a 6 or 7 year-old Harvey, helping his little girl blow her candles, smiling and smoking a cigarette in a garden. They are all old pictures and Mike remembers what Donna has said “ _things were good then…_ ”.

There’s a picture of Donna and Stephen’s wedding. The couple is sitting on the ledge of a pool, feet in the water where men in drenched tuxedos are throwing water at them. Mike thinks he recognizes Harvey as one of them.

There’s a knock on the door and he jumps again.

“Come in.”, he says.

Harvey opens the door. He’s wearing a ratty Harvard t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Hey.”, he smiles. “You know you could have said no to Donna.”

“I know.”, Mike smiles back. “I was looking at the pictures.”, he says, pointing at the wall.

Harvey grimaces and takes a couple steps towards him.

“Fun times.”, he smiles, gesturing at the wedding picture. “We were all totally drunk.”

Mike watches as Harvey’s eyes wander on the other pictures and he sees the change in his face.

“Donna told me that you hate your father.”, he says, hoping he’s not crossing a line.

Harvey purses his lips and turns his head to look at him. His eyes are darker than usual.

“I do.”, he swallows. “He’s a son of a bitch.”

Mike gulps and looks away.

“If you need to use the bathroom, it’s the blue door.”, Harvey says. “Do you need anything else ?”

“No, I’m good, thanks.”, Mike smiles.

He’s killed the mood. Not that there was any mood to kill, but if he was hoping to get a kiss or to a least spend a moment with Harvey, it’s not going to happen. The other man looks angry and exhausted.

“Well, goodnight then.”, Harvey says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Thanks, you too.”

 

Two hours later, Mike has changed into the borrowed clothes and he’s tossing and turning in his bed, unable to find sleep. He climbs off the bed and carefully opens the door. The apartment is dark and quiet. He tiptoes across the corridor and stops at Emily’s room. The door is open and there’s a small night light lighting up the bedroom. Emily and Eliott are fast asleep, curled up against each other.

He stops in front of the room where Harvey’s sleeping and braces himself before opening the door. The curtains are open and the light coming from the street provides enough lighting for Mike to quietly make his way to the bed.

Harvey’s lying on his side, his back turned to the door. Mike wants to climb onto the bed and join him under the covers, he’s sure he would be able to sleep if he did. He doesn’t have to touch him, he’s just going to lie down beside him.

He takes a deep breath and very carefully sits down on the bed before sliding under the covers. When he’s finally lying, he stills and waits for a moment to make sure it didn’t wake Harvey before rolling on his side, turning his back to Harvey, and closing his eyes.

He’s only inches away from him and he can feel the heat radiating from his back and soothing his overworking mind.

He’s drifting off when he senses movements on the mattress. His eyes snap open and he stops breathing when he feels Harvey’s warm body pressing against his back and an arm settling firmly on his stomach. He hears Harvey mumble something and a shiver runs down his spine when he feels a soft kiss at the nape of his neck.

His heart is beating fast and loud in his chest and all the way up to his ears and flushed cheeks. _Ok, calm down_. He closes his eyes again and smiles when he hears Harvey’s soft snore. He places a hand above Harvey’s on his stomach and falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a great time writing this story and reading your comments makes it even greater !!!!!  
> Thanks to all of you.  
> xoxo

Feeling a little too warm, Harvey wakes up to a pale neck and blond hair tickling the tip of his nose. It takes him a couple of seconds to figure out whom they belong to. _Mike_. What he hasn’t figured out yet is why and how he and Mike ended up in the same bed. He remembers going back from Mike’s room and lying down. He probably fell asleep instantly after that. So Mike must have come to his room at some point during the night. Maybe he’s a sleepwalker ?

He closes his eyes and inhales discreetly. Mike smells good. Like baby lotion and something sweet, maybe vanilla, with a slight note of sweat.

Harvey tries to move away from Mike but there’s a hand resting on his right hand and long bony fingers entwined with his. Now he’s fully awake, he realizes just how close he his to Mike. Their bodies are pressed together and one of his legs is thrown over Mike’s legs, which makes him suddenly aware of his morning erection innocently waking up against Mike’s ass. His breathing speeds up and he feels overwhelmed by the closeness, a closeness he hasn’t experienced with another man in so many years, so he holds his breath and his whole body automatically tenses.

“Breathe.”, Mike whispers, squeezing Harvey’s hand.

Harvey closes his eyes and swallows thickly.

“You’re ok.”, Mike whispers again. “I’ve got you.”

Mike can feel Harvey’s heart beating fast against his back.

“Do you need me to go ?”, he offers hoarsely. “I can go if-“

He stops talking when Harvey squeezes his hand.

“Ok.”, he whispers to himself.

Harvey slowly relaxes and they stay like this for long minutes.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.”, Mike finally speaks and Harvey opens his eyes.

Mike’s voice vibrates against his chest and he shivers.

“You didn’t scare me.”, he says and he clears his throat. “I just… I just wasn’t expecting to… I… You took me by surprise.”

“I couldn’t sleep last night so I came here.”, Mike explains.

Harvey nods and tries to focus on something else than the thumb that’s currently brushing his hand.

“Can I turn around ?”, Mike asks softly.

“Yes.”, Harvey replies.

Mike turns around without letting go of Harvey’s hand and he smiles.

“Hey.”, he says, gently rubbing his nose against Harvey’s.

“Hey.”, Harvey replies, mirroring his smile.

Mike uses his free hand to cup Harvey’s cheek and he brings their lips together. He’s surprised when Harvey instantly parts his lips but he jumps at the chance and deepens the kiss. They both shiver when their tongues meet and they squeeze each other’s hand simultaneously. Mike’s tongue ring brushes against Harvey’s palate and Harvey lets out a low moan.

Without breaking the kiss but letting go of his hand, Mike pushes Harvey onto his back and moves to straddle him. Harvey brings one of his hands to the back of Mike’s neck and the other to Mike’s hip, his thumb tracing lazy circles over the warm skin under his t-shirt.

Mike breaks the kiss to catch his breath and presses their foreheads together, rubbing his ass against Harvey’s crotch. He smiles teasingly and takes Harvey’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting gently, before crushing their mouths together in another wet kiss.

“Daddy ! Mike’s not in his-”

They both freeze and turn their heads towards the door. Eliott is standing in the doorway, a hand on the doorknob, gaping at them.

Mike quickly moves to the side and Harvey sits up and clears his throat.

“Morning muffin.”, he smiles, his cheeks burning.

Mike snorts and covers his mouth with his hand. Harvey turns around and rolls his eyes at him.

“Did you sleep here, Mike ?”, Eliott asks with a confused look.

“No.”, Mike lies. “I… I just wanted to ask something to your father and I, uh, well…”

“You wanted to kiss my daddy ?”, Eliott chuckles.

“Ok, this is awkward. I’m leaving.”, Mike mumbles and he quickly walks to the door. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Why were you kissing Mike ?”, the little boys asks, climbing onto the bed.

“I don’t know how to answer that, muffin.”, Harvey replies with an apologetic smile, pulling the covers over the obvious bulge in his sweatpants. “Hungry ?”

“Yes ! Donna said she’s going to make pancakes !”, Eliott grins.

“Give me a minute and I’ll join you in the kitchen, ok ?”

“Ok !”, Eliott says and he climbs off the bed.

Harvey exhales deeply and he covers his face with his hands.

 

“Good morning.”, Mike smiles when he enters the kitchen.

Donna is cracking eggs into a large bowl. Eliott and Emily are seated around the table, drinking a glass of orange juice.

“Morning !”, Donna cheers.

“Mike kissed daddy.”, Eliott announces.

Donna looks at Mike with a raised eyebrow and a huge grin starts spreading on her face.

“Did he ?”, she asks.

Mike blushes and runs a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

“Where’s your daddy by the way ?”, Donna asks.

“He asked me to give him a minute.”, Eliott replies.

“This keeps getting better and better.”, Donna smirks at Mike. “Coffee ?”

“Yes please.”, Mike replies with a shy smile.

Harvey comes in the kitchen seconds later, fully dressed.

“Morning.”, he smiles.

“Looks like someone needed to change after his minute alone…”, Donna smiles knowingly.

“Can we not talk about it ?”, Harvey sighs. “And it’s not what you think.”

“Sure.”, she whispers, pouring a small amount of pancake mix into a frying pan. “Help yourself to coffee.”, she adds. “And we will _definitely_ talk about it.”

“I want three pancakes !”, Eliott exclaims.

“Ok, first of all you wait for Donna to ask you how many you want. And second of all, you say please.”, Harvey scolds his son. “You never say please anymore, is that what they teach you at school ?”, he asks before realizing Eliott’s teacher is in the room. “Sorry.”, he smiles at Mike. “Seriously, Eliott, where are your manners ?”

“In my pocket !”, Eliott grins.

“Don’t play smart with me.”, Harvey frowns. “You’ll get two pancakes and that’s it.”

Eliott sighs and pouts.

“Keep pouting and you don’t get any.”, Harvey shoots him a look.

“Hey, we’re trying to have a nice time here, Harvey, could you ease up a little bit ?”, Donna rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry you got _distracted_ and couldn’t _unload_ this morning but that’s no excuse for spoiling our brea-.”

“Stop it, Don’.”, Harvey threatens. “I swear, if you say one more word about it…”

She chuckles and sets a plate full of pancakes on the table.

“Don’t eat them all, Stephen wants 5 of them.”, she says.

“Where is he anyway ?”, Harvey asks, dropping two pancakes in Eliott’s plate, earning a small pout he doesn’t notice.

“He’s coming.”, Donna replies.

“He needed a minute ?”, Harvey smirks.

“Nice one.”, Donna puts a thumb up.

 

 

“Mike and I are going for a ride so you be good with daddy and Harvey.”, Donna says Emily.

“What ? You’re going alone ?”, Harvey asks.

“Jealous ?”, Donna smiles smugly. “Yeah, I’m going alone with Mike.”

Harvey rolls his eyes and takes off his coat.

“How long are you going to be gone ?”, he asks.

“I don’t know.”, she replies, grabbing Mike’s arm. “That’d be lovely if Stephen and you could cook lunch.”, she says. “Well, Stephen obviously, not you, I’m too young and too pretty to die.”

“Just go.”, Harvey sighs.

Mike chuckles and follows her to the door.

 

“Can I check your license ?”, Mike asks, half-joking when he hands her the keys.

“Now that’s rude.”, Donna purses her lips. “I’m an excellent driver. Get in.”

Mike shrugs and climbs into the passenger seat.

“Oh my God.”, she grins, caressing the wheel. “This is gonna be so good !”

She starts the engine and closes her eyes.

“V6”, she murmurs. “Nice…”

“You guessed it by listening ?”, Mike laughs. “You do know your cars.”

“I love cars.”, Donna replies with a soft smile. “I used to race. I stopped when I got pregnant with Emily.”

“I’m impressed.”, Mike says.

“So.”, she says, quickly getting the car out of its parking space. “Tell me what happened.”

“Do I _have to_ ?”, Mike whines.

“Yes you do.”, Donna deadpans.

“Well, Eliott told you. We kissed.”, he replies.

“The _whole_ story.”, she rolls her eyes.

“Ok.”, Mike sighs. “Harvey came to my room before going to bed, we looked at the pictures and I told him that you had told me he hated his father.”, he explains and Donna shakes her head disapprovingly. “He confirmed.”, Mike smiles. “But he got kind of angry and he wished me goodnight and left. I couldn’t sleep so I went to his room and climbed into the bed.”, he continues when Donna doesn’t reacts. “He was asleep and he took me in his arms.”, he blushes and sees a small smile forming on her lips. “When he woke up this morning he freaked out and I apologized for scaring him and he said that I didn’t scare him, that he was surprised. Anyways.”, he clears his throat. “We were kissing and then Eliott barged into the room. That’s the whole story.”

“You’re cute.”, Donna smiles. “One thing, though. Don’t talk to Harvey about our dad again.”

“Yeah, I think I got that.”, Mike sighs. “May I ask why he hates him ?”

“Yes you may.”, she sighs. “He’s never gonna tell you, so I might as well do it.”

Mike notices the slight change in the atmosphere and swallows thickly.

“We were 6 and 7 years old when our father left our Mum for a young woman he had met at work.”, she purses his lips. “Our parents got a divorce shortly after his affair and they had shared custody of us, so we would alternate between his new home and our apartment. He started drinking and he became violent.”, she gulps. “He would get angry at everything and scream and beat us.”, she stops the car in front of a small coffee shop and heaves a loud sigh. “One time, my father chased me through the apartment because he said my room wasn’t clean. Harvey tried to step in and dad broke his arm.”

Mike licks his lips nervously and looks away. Donna unbuckles and motions for Mike to follow her. They step out of the car and walk into the coffee shop. Donna orders two black coffees and they sit at a table. Mike watches her pour a great amount of sugar into her cup.

“Dad stopped hitting me after that.”, she continues. “He told Harvey that if he wanted to become a real man, he should be able to take the blows for the both of us.”, she bites her bottom lip. “I… I didn’t do anything to stop him.”, she sniffs. “Harvey made me promise not to tell our Mum. And I should have… but I didn’t.”, she fumbles in her handbag for a handkerchief. “It stopped when I was about 12, Harvey was 13.”, she continues, patting under eyes. “All of a sudden, he stopped hitting Harvey. He was never home anymore, he would get drunk in bars after work and come home in the middle of the night. We had to take care of ourselves during our weeks with him. At 15, Harvey met Ted and he brought him home one day, _of course_ my father decided to come home straight from work that evening, and he caught them kissing.”, she takes a small sip of her coffee. “He told Harvey he hadn’t raised a fag and to get the fuck out. He told him he never wanted to see him again unless he decided to man up.”, she takes a deep breath. “Harvey gathered what he could of our things and we left. We told our Mum we wanted to live full time with her and that our dad was drinking too much so she easily got a judge to grant her full custody. Harvey hasn’t seen our father since.”

“But you have ?”, Mike asks.

“Yeah, when Stephen asked me to marry him, I… I wanted to tell him, I don’t know why but I did. He still lived in New York so I went to his place. _Worst idea ever_.”, she laughs nervously. “He had cleaned up, remarried and had three young kids. He told me he didn’t want anything to do with me and didn’t even let me inside his apartment.”

“And you don’t hate him ?”, Mike asks.

“No.”, she shakes her head. “I can’t. He’s still my father and I have good memories with him. I don’t want to hate him. Or anyone. Hate consumes you.”

“Does he still live in New York ?”

“I have no idea. Last time I saw him was 12 years ago. A lot could have happened.”, she says, looking away. “Maybe he’s ditched his new family to build another one.”, she huffs.

“I still haven’t come out to my parents.”, Mike clears his throat. “When I told Harvey, he didn’t tell me about your father…  He said his parents didn’t mind.”

“Our Mum didn’t. She had always suspected it and she loved Ted like her own son.”, Donna replies. “Harvey always uses _my parents_ instead of _my mother_ so that people don’t ask him about his father.”

“Thank you for telling me.”, Mike presses his lips together and nods. “I’m… I’m sorry for what you both had to go through.”

“It’s in the past.”, she smiles. “We’ve moved on and, I know it sounds cliché, but it’s made us stronger. Dad used to say we were stupid and he would make fun of Harvey when he said he wanted to become a lawyer. I have never seen Harvey fight this much to achieve something. Even if he knew our dad would never know he became a lawyer, he fought with everything he had to be where he is today.”

Mike nods and finishes his cup.

“And you ?”, he asks.

“Me what ?”

“How did it make you stronger ?”, he smiles. “What do you do by the way ?”

“I’m Harvey’s assistant.”, she replies. “I studied law at Columbia, I’m not as good as Harvey, I couldn’t go to Harvard.”, she smiles. “I joined Pearson Hardman, which was the name of the firm at that time, 2 years after Harvey became junior partner. I worked as a paralegal. I loved it and I was really good at it. I’m yet to find what I’m not good at, by the way.”, she smirks. “I sometimes worked for Harvey, we made a great team. Then, Ted died and…”, she sighs and looks away. “Harvey gave his letter of resignation and he moved out of the apartment he shared with Ted to where he lives now. After a couple of months later he tried freelancing but he didn’t like it that much. Jessica Pearson asked me to convince him to come back to the firm. At first, he refused but then I offered to be his assistant, which meant I had to quit being a paralegal, and he eventually accepted.”

“So you gave up a job you loved to become his assistant ?”, Mike sums up.

“Yes.”, Donna empties her cup. “He had always been there for me, that was the least I could do. He says I don’t owe him anything but the truth is I do. I owe him _everything_.”, she says and Mike lets her continue because he’s sure she’s going to enumerate the things he’s done for her. “I worked here to pay for my studies.”, she smiles, gesturing around the room. “It wasn’t enough so Harvey took two jobs to help me. I promised to repay him but he never accepted my money. He introduced me to Stephen, who is the best thing that ever happened to me. With his signing bonus, he bought me a car.”, she smiles at the memories. “He’s just always been there.”

Mike smiles back at her as his heart flutters in his chest. He knew Harvey was a good man, he felt it deep inside of him. Now he knows why.

“What happened to you both certainly made your bond stronger.”, Mike smiles. “I get on well with my sister, but I’m not as close as you and Harvey are, and probably never will.”

“Never say never.”, Donna smiles back. “And never say forever.”

Mike nods at that.

“Should we go back ?”, he says.

“Yep.”, Donna replies, straightening herself.

 

When they get back to the apartment a little bit after 12:30, there’s music playing loudly in the living room.

Mike takes off his coat and follows the sound. He leans against the doorframe and watches the cute scene.

Eliott and Emily are playing Just Dance and singing out loud.

“I choose the next song !”, Eliott exclaims.

“We’re _not_ doing Lady Gaga again.”, Emily warns him.

“Why nooot ?”, he whines.

“Because we’ve done it 4 times already.”, Emily explains.

“Then I don’t want to play anymore.”, he pouts, folding his arms across his chest.

“Uncle Harvey says you pout too much.”, she says, slumping onto the couch.

“I don’t care.”, Eliott sticks his tongue out.

“I’m going to tell him you said that.”, she smiles mischievously.

“Noooooooo please !”, Eliott pleads. “Don’t tell him ! Pleassseeeee !”

“Don’t tell who and what ?”, a voice startles Mike.

Harvey brushes past him, deliberately bumping shoulders, and walks into the living room.

“Nothing.”, Eliott quickly replies, his cheeks burning.

“Emily ?”, Harvey asks, looking at the young girl pointedly.

Eliott shoots her a pleading look.

“Nothing.”, she replies.

“Ok. I see.”, Harvey sighs. “Mike ?”, he turns around and smirks at Mike.

“Oh come on !”, Mike scoffs. “I just came here anyway, I didn’t see or hear anything.”, he assures and he sees Eliott’s little shoulders slumping down in relief.

Harvey narrows his eyes at his son and hums.

“Lunch is ready.”, he says and he winks at Mike before walking out.

“You owe me one.”, Emily says to Eliott. “Next time we play Just Dance, I get to choose all the songs.”

“Ok !”, Eliott nods with a smile.

 

 

After lunch, the kids go play in Emily’s bedroom and the adults meet in the living room.

“I hope you had fun this morning.”, Harvey yawns. “I’m exhausted.”

“I know, Eliott can be a handful.”, Donna replies with a proud smile.

“Ha ha ha.”, Harvey rolls his eyes.

A phone rings loudly in the room.

“Whose is it ?”, Stephen frowns, checking his phone.

“Oh sorry, it’s mine.”, Mike blushes, getting up to grab the phone he had left by the TV after dinner yesterday. He sighs when he looks at the screen.

“Excuse me, I’ve got to take this.”, he says and he leaves the room.

“Hey Trev.”

“Hey Mike ! You’re alive.”, Trevor deadpans.

“I know, sorry, I was busy, I completely forgot to call you.”, Mike apologizes.

“Where are you ?”

“I’m still at Harvey’s sister’s.”, Mike replies.

“We were supposed to spend the day together.”, Trevor reminds him.

“Oh God, I’m _so sorry_ Trev, I totally forgot.”, Mike sighs.

“It’s ok. I hope you had fun, if you know what I mean.”, Trevor says and Mike can almost hear the broad smile he’s sure his best friend is sporting.

“Yeah I’ll come home soon.”, Mike replies. “Do you want to meet somewhere ? Or I can pick you up ?”

“Nah, come home, we’ll take the subway.”

“Ok, I’ll text you when I leave.”

“Ok, see you later.”

“Yeah, bye.”

He walks back to the living room.

“Sorry about that.”, he smiles. “I’m gonna have to leave, I totally forgot I had something planned with my best friend, he’s waiting for me.”

“It’s ok.”, Donna gets up. “Time flies when you’re having fun.”, she winks. “Kids !”, she yells. “Come say goodbye to Mike !”

Eliott and Emily burst into the room seconds later.

“Why are you leaving ?”, Eliott asks, visibly disappointed.

“We’re going too, muffin.”, Harvey says before Mike can reply.

“Bye Mike.”, the little boy says, looking down.

Mike crouches down in front of him and smiles.

“I’ll see you on Monday ?”, he says.

“Yes !”, Eliott smiles and they hug.

“Bye Emily, nice meeting you.”, he smiles at the young girl and pulls her into a hug.

“Bye Mike !”, she replies cheerfully.

He gets back up and turns back towards his hosts.

“Thank you very much for having me.”, he says with a grateful smile.

“You are most welcome.”, Donna smiles knowingly. “We hope to see you again.”, she adds, looking at Harvey, who rolls his eyes dramatically.

“We’re having dinner here on Fridays, you should come every week !”, Eliott claps.

“I’ll think about it.”, Mike laughs.

He hugs Donna and Stephen and turns around. Harvey smiles at him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Kiss !”, Eliott exclaims and Emily giggles.

“Go pack your things, muffin.”, Harvey orders.

Eliott shrugs and walks away.

“I’ll, uh, call you.”, Mike clears his throat.

 

 

On Sunday evening, after a lazy day watching TV and napping on the couch with a tired Eliott, Harvey walks to his study and closes the door behind him. He takes the key he hides behind one of the books on the shelves and unlocks the bottom drawer of his desk from which grabs a heavy blue box. He takes a deep breath and opens it.

Inside are photo albums, unmarked DVDs, a jewelry box and a little notebook. He runs the tip of his fingers over the painful memories and takes the notebook out of the box. Closing his eyes, he flips the pages for a moment before stopping randomly.

 

_November 4 th, 2010_

_It’s 10 and Eliott is screaming at the top of his lungs. He is probably scared because every time he wakes up from a nap, there’s this pale-looking man smiling down on him._

_It kills me to think that he will not remember me at all. I know you’ll tell him about me and he’ll see the pictures and the little video I did for him, but he will not remember how much I loved him. I’ll always just be whatever name you choose to introduce me, Ted, Daddy, Dad…_

_When you left this morning, I forgot to tell you that I love you. I’ve been obsessing over it for two hours because if I died right now (which, we’re both totally aware of, could happen), those three words wouldn’t be the last thing I told you. And I want them to be. I know you’re in court right now, I’ll call you at noon. What is the last thing I told you ? Probably that you looked unbelievably sexy in your suit or something. Well, that’s not too bad, is it ?_

_You know, I keep talking about Eliott and how he’s not going to remember me because I think I’m trying to avoid talking about you. I can’t even begin to tell you how the idea of leaving you scares me. It scares me more than dying. I don’t fucking care about life after death or the lack of thereof. I don’t know if dead people can miss people but I know I will miss you like crazy. You’ve been by my side for over half of my life and I know you would have been there longer if the big C hadn’t chosen to destroy my body. I don’t even remember life before you. And I can’t imagine life without you._

_I’m the lucky one, trust me. Sure, I have become best friends with the toilet bowl and sometimes my insides hurt so much I want to take a knife and rip them out of my sick body._

_But I get to die. I’m the one leaving. I’m the fucker leaving you and our baby boy._

_Harvey, baby, we’ve talked about this. I know you hate when I bring up the subject, but it is one of the only two things that make me feel better. The first one is morphine. The second one is talking about your future. I’m not worried about Eliott’s. He’s got the best dad he could hope for, the best aunt and uncle and great grandparents. I’m worried about you. I know the idea of being with someone else makes your skin crawl but I also know that it’s going to change._

_Lucky bastard… I hope he will realize how lucky he is._

_When the right one comes along, let him in, Harvey. Let him see the beautiful man you are. Let him see all of you._

_Little muffin is hungry, I think. Or maybe he needs a diaper change._

_I’ll call you at noon._

_I love you._

_T._

Harvey closes the notebook and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. Squeezing his eyes shut, he puts his hand over his mouth to muffle the gasping sound threatening to come out. His little muffin is sleeping in the next room. His little muffin, who has no idea how much his other dad loved him. He sobs quietly, putting the notebook back into the box and the box back into the drawer. He locks it and hides the key on the bookshelf.

_“Let him in.”_

He grabs his phone from his jeans pocket with trembling hand and types a message.

“Goodnight Mike. It was nice seeing you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter ! :D I just realized it is Eliott-free haha  
> Hope you like it and thank you thank you thank you for all your wonderful comments.  
> I'm so glad you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it !!!

Mike is trying to figure out his next move. Chess has always been his favorite game and his grandmother is one hell of an opponent.

“What’s her name ?”, his grandmother asks with a wicked smile.

“What ?”

“The name of the girl you’re seeing.”, she replies.

“I’m not seeing anyone Grammy.”

“So why haven’t you come to see me in almost 3 weeks ?”, she asks. “And you’re loosing for the third time today, which never happens. Your mind is somewhere else and I think there’s a girl.”

“Grammy…”, Mike sighs. “There isn’t a girl. I’ve just been really busy.”

“So not a girl.”, she smiles. “What’s his name then ?”

Mike’s head jerks up from the table and he narrows his eyes.

“I was trying to put you at ease.”, she explains. “I know, Michael.”

“What do you know and how do you know it ?”, Mike asks cautiously.

Edith sighs.

“That you’re gay.”, she says. “You think I didn’t know when you were dating Tom ? Or Charles ?”

“They were supposed to be my _friends_.”, Mike says, his cheeks burning. “How did you know ?”

“You’re my grandson, Michael. I see these things. I saw the way you looked at them and the way they looked at you.”, she smiles fondly.

“And you don’t mind ?”, Mike frowns.

“I don’t.”, she replies, motioning for Mike to make a move on the chess board. “You’re still my little Mikey.”, she teases.

Mike smiles and looks down.

“Can we play now ?”, she sighs dramatically. “What’s his name ?”

“You wanna play or you want to interrogate me ?”, Mike rolls his eyes.

“Can we do both ?”

“Harvey.”, Mike sighs and moves a king.

“Bad move, really bad move.”, Edith comments. “For how long have you been together ?”

“We’re not together.”, Mike replies. “I mean, it’s very _very_ complicated.”

“How so ?”, she asks, studying the board.

“He’s the father of one of my pupils. He lost his husband to cancer 4 years ago.”

“Checkmate !”

Mike pouts and slumps back into his chair.

“This is really sad.”, Edith says, shaking her head. “Poor man…”

Mike nods and she gets up to prepare some tea.

“How long have you known him ?”, she asks.

“About a month and a half, I think.”, Mike replies. “He’s very guarded.”

“You bet he is !”, she exclaims. “He’s had his heart ripped out of his chest ! He’s had to find ways to cope and building up walls is the most common resort. But he’s opened his heart to you, hasn’t he ?”

“Kind of.”, Mike replies, helping her with the tray. “He’s opening up but I don’t really know how to act. One moment he’s here and there’s something in his eyes and the next he’s gone, he’s distant. I…”, he sighs. “I know it sounds crazy and you’re allowed to laugh at me, but I think I’m in love with him. I’ve felt this connection the first time we met, it’s like nothing I’ve felt before. He’s the only thing on my mind. He’s a wonderful man.”

“I’m certainly not going to laugh at you, Michael.”, Edith says, sitting back down in her armchair. “I imagine how you must feel with what’s happened to him. You’re afraid confessing to your feelings is going to drive him away.”

“What ? No !”, Mike exclaims. “I’m afraid calling him or texting him is going to drive him away ! Confessing to loving him is not even an option here !”, he snorts.

“So what do you do ?”, she asks. “Wait for him to contact you ? Does he ?”

“No.”, Mike replies, looking down. “That’s the problem. He texted me three days ago, on Sunday evening. I replied and, uh, that’s it.”

“Has he said something about you calling him or texting him ? Has he said that he didn’t want you to ?”

“No… not explicitly anyway. But I’m trying to give him space. His husband is the only man he has ever known, they had been together for 23 years when he died.”, he explains.

“How old is he ?!”, Edith asks with a confused look.

“He’s 42.”, Mike smiles. “He met his husband when he was 15.”

“Old school.”, she smiles. “I like him.”

“Grammy…”

“I know, I know but I’m serious, I like him.”, she takes a sip of her steaming cup. “So you’re just going to keep pining over him until he _texts_ you ?”

“I don’t know…”, Mike sighs again.

“Did you at least kiss ?”

“Grammy !”

“What ? I’m just trying to get the big picture ! Do you want my help or what ?”

“We haven’t… uh, if that’s what you’re asking. And it’s not going to happen anytime soon.”, Mike rolls his eyes.

“Why not ?”

“Have you been listening to anything I just said ?”, Mike asks. “His husband was his first and only. When I tell you he’s guarded, I mean _guarded_. Breaking through the Federal Reserve is a walk in the park compared to breaking his walls. He almost had a heart attack when he found me in his bed last weekend !”

“What do you mean ‘ _found you in his bed_ ’ ?”, Edith frowns.

“I wasn’t planning on telling you the details…”, Mike pinches the bridge of his nose. “… but we had dinner at his sister and we were tired so she offered us to stay and I couldn’t sleep so I went to his room and well, when I climbed onto the bed, he took me in his arms.”, he blushes. “When he woke up the next morning, he freaked out.”

“That must have been quite a surprise, indeed.”, she smiles. “Here’s my advice : he’s never going to call you or ask you out. Because he’s a father and he’s probably very busy and, most importantly, because he doesn’t know how to _date_.”, she says. “You’ve said it yourself, he’s been with one man his entire life. And you certainly don’t date at 15. He has no idea how it works, Michael. Ball’s in your court.”

Mike looks away and thinks about it.

“What if…”, he purses his lips. “What if he feels pressured and backs away ?”

“What if he doesn’t ?”, Edit smiles. “Michael, trust your guts. If you love him, it’s worth taking the risk.”

“Hum…”, Mike replies and pauses. “You’re not going to tell Mum, are you ?”, he asks with pleading eyes.

“Of course not !”, she shakes her head. “ _You_ should be the one telling her.”

“I’m not telling them.”, Mike huffs. “Ever.”

“It’s your call.”, Edith holds up a hand in defeat. “But you should tell them. I know you think they can’t understand or accept it, but you’re their son and they love you, they’ll get over it. Eventually.”

“That’s what Harvey said…”, Mike smiles fondly.

“I like him.”, she smiles back at him. “What does he do ?”

“He’s a lawyer at Pearson Specter. He’s the Specter.”

“A ghost !”, she laughs.

“Yeah, I though that was funny too.”, he laughs. “Dad’s one of his clients.”

“Oh now that’s interesting !”, Edith laughs again. “Did you introduce your dad to him ?”

“Not at all.”, Mike shakes his head. “Fate.”, he smiles. “Harvey even showed up at our birthday party. Dad had invited him to sign his contract so that he could escape from the party. By the way, why didn’t you come ?”

“I hate these gatherings.”, she grimaces. “Too many people, too many fakes smiles. Your mum wasn’t pleased. Oh !”, she smiles. “I almost forgot !”

She gets up and walks to her desk.

“Here.”, she says, handing Mike an envelope. “Your birthday present.”

“Thank you Grammy.”, Mike blushes.

He knows there’s a huge check inside that envelope.

“When is your test ?”, she asks.

“Two weeks.”, he cringes. “I just received my notification to attend.”

“You’re going to do fine, Michael.”, she smiles. “This birthday present will help you pay the rent when you quit your teaching job.”

“Thank you so much, Grammy.”, he gets up and hugs her. “I have to go, I’m having dinner with Trevor and his new girlfriend, who, guess what, happens to be Harvey’s nanny.”

“He needs a nanny ?”, Edith smiles teasingly.

“I’ll come visit you next week.”

“Take care.”

“You too.”

When he’s finally outside of the huge luxury nursing home, he opens the envelope. There’s a $3000 check. He shakes his head and smiles fondly. It will certainly help. Feeling brave, he takes out his phone.

_“¿Hola, qué tal? I’m heading for dinner with Trevor and Mathilde (yes your Mathilde and before you ask, I didn’t introduce them to each other). Are you free tomorrow night ? xoxo”_

 

Dinner goes well. Mathilde is a nice young girl and she seems to really like Trevor. They don’t talk about Harvey, or even Eliott, and Mike goes back home on his own since Trevor offered to walk Mathilde to her apartment.

He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket when he’s about to reach the front porch.

_“Muy bien y tu ? Firm even tomorrow night…”_

Mike sighs.

 _“Too bad… If you need someone to look after Eliott, don’t hesitate.”_ , he sends back.

_“Thank you, that’s really nice. Mathilde will be there. But I may need a plus one.”_

Mike grins.

_“Does your event require a tux :p ?”_

_“Just a nice suit. Got one ?”_

_“Yup. What time and where ?”_

_“I’ll come pick you up at 8.”_

_“Ok. Goodnight.”_

_“You too.”_

“Yes !”, Mike jumps on the sidewalk, earning sideways glances from passersby.

 

 

“You what ?”, Donna choked on her coffee.

“I know…”, Harvey sighs. “I don’t know what I was thinking, he asked me out and,-“

“It might just be the smartest thing you’ve done in months.”, Donna cuts him and smiles.

“Wait. You think it’s a good idea ?”, Harvey frowns.

“It’s a fantastic idea !”, she replies. “I’m so proud of you for asking him.”

Harvey smiles proudly.

“I thought you’d be mad…”, he says shyly.

“Mad ? I’ve seen the way you look at him.”, Donna says. “You like him.”

“He’s a really nice guy.”

“And he’s cute.”, Donna states. “He’s good for you, Harvey, you’ve been smiling non stop since last Friday’s dinner. I can’t wait to see you two tonight.”, she grins. “How are you going to introduce him ?”

“I hadn’t thought about it.”, Harvey purses his lips. “I don’t even know what we are.”

“I’d settle for partners.”, she smiles. “ _This is Mike Ross, my partner_. Sounds good, right ?”

“Maybe Mike won’t want to be introduced as my partner.”, Harvey says. “We’ve only been on one date.”

“Oh come on !”, Donna rolls her eyes. “He’s going to love it. Trust me. He knows exactly what he’s in for.”

Harvey looks away and swallows.

“I know you’re scared.”, she says, placing a hand on his on his desk. “But you have absolutely no reason to be. Mike is being incredibly patient and careful, trust him.”

Harvey nods and takes a deep breath.

“Your 3 o’clock should be here soon.”, Donna gets up from her chair. “What time should I ask Ray to pick you up ?”

“6 please.”, he replies, going back to his computer.

 

 

“How do I look ?”, Mike says, turning around from the mirror.

“You put too much perfume on but you look great.”, Trevor replies, flicking through the channels. “Also nervous.”

“I _am_ nervous, Trev.”, Mike sighs. “I know he’s going to look perfect and there are going to be all his colleagues and the other lawyers… well, important people. I want to look decent.”

“You look a lot more than decent, Mikey, you look really good.”, Trevor insists. “He asked you to be his plus one, he’s not ashamed of you and he’s got no reason to be.”

“Thanks.”, Mike sighs again as he adjusts his waistcoat.

“Your phone’s vibrating.”, Trevor announces, grabbing the device from the coffee table. “It’s Harvey.”

“Oh God !”, Mike exclaims. “I still need to put on my shoes and coat and I haven’t brushed my hair. Can you text him and tell him I’ll be right down, please ?”

“Done.”, Trevor hands him the phone. “And don’t touch your hair, it looks nice as it is.”

“Ok, ok, thanks.”, Mike says, tying up his shoes.

“He’s talking with his chauffeur.”, Trevor says. “They’re laughing.”

He’s walked to the window and is looking down on the street.

“Stop looking at them, Trev, it’s creepy.”, Mike rolls his eyes.

“They can’t see me. But you were right, he looks dashing, I can tell from his hair alone. You’ll definitely be the best looking couple tonight.”, he turns around and smiles at Mike.

“Thanks.”, Mike blushes, buttoning up his overcoat.

He takes a deep breath and checks his appearance in the mirror one last time.

“Ok.”, he whispers to himself.

“Have fun.”, Trevor winks.

Mike waves at him with a nervous smile and closes the front door behind him.

When he steps out the building, both his chauffeur and Harvey stop talking and turn around.

Mike smiles weakly and walks towards the parked town car.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”, he blushes.

“No, I’m early.”, Harvey smiles. “This is Ray, my precious driver.”, he gestures at the other man. “Ray, this is Mike.”

“Good evening Mike.”, Ray smiles broadly and he opens the door for Mike.

“Thank you.”, Mike whispers and he leans forward to get in the backseat.

When the car starts moving, he notices that Harvey’s hands are trembling, folded on his lap. He reaches out an arm and places a reassuring hand on Harvey’s. Harvey smiles at him before looking out the window.

Mike thought he was nervous, but it’s nothing compared to what Harvey seems to be experiencing. He’d like to be able to say something, or do something but he’s not sure what and he doesn’t trust his voice in the deafening silence of the car.

“Music ?”, Ray asks cheerfully, probably feeling the tension.

“Sure.”, Harvey replies absent-mindedly.

Ray nods at Mike in the rearview mirror and soft jazz music starts playing through the speakers. Mike sees Harvey take deep calming breaths in the corner of his eye and he squeezes Harvey’s hands.

 

20 minutes later, Ray pulls over in front of the Chilton Hotel where a couple of town cars are already stopped.

“What time should I pick you up, Harvey ?”, he asks.

“Go home to your family, we’ll take a cab.”, Harvey replies with a grateful smile.

“Alright, enjoy your evening gentlemen.”, Ray smiles back at him.

They step out of the car and Mike spots Donna and Stephen chatting by the huge entrance doors.

“Jessica’s going to be thrilled to see you, Stephen.”, Harvey jokes, walking towards them.

“She loves me.”, Stephen smiles and he hugs him. “Nice to see you, Mike.”, he adds.

“You too, Stephen.”, Mike replies and he hugs them both.

“Let’s get inside, it’s freezing.”, Donna says, grabbing her husband’s arm.

They climb the red-carpeted steps and leave their coat in the cloakroom. Donna is wearing a long tight dark-blue gown and sparkling high heels. She looks ravishing.

Mike watches as Harvey takes off his coat, underneath which he’s wearing a grey three-piece suit with a light pink waistcoat and tie and he looks drop dead gorgeous.

“You look good.”, Harvey smiles at him.

“Not as good as you.”, Mike blushes.

The four of them walk into the ballroom where an orchestra is playing jazz music. The high ceiling room is impressive with its huge windows and thick burgundy velvet curtains and crystal chandeliers.

“Wow.”, Mike whispers, looking around the crowded room with wide eyes.

“Harvey.”, an elegant and beautiful black woman approaches them.

“Jessica.”, Harvey smiles.

He’s rehearsed it with Donna and in front of his bathroom mirror. He should be ready. He should jump on the wagon right now and introduce Mike. But the words won’t come out. They just won’t.

“I’m Jessica Pearson.”, the woman holds out her hand and Mike shakes it.

“Michael Ross.”, he smiles. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, M. Ross.”, Jessica smiles knowingly.

Harvey clears his throat and fidgets with his tie knot uncomfortably.

“I’ll see you for the opening speech.”, she smiles at Harvey and walks away.

“We should get a drink.”, Harvey says and he starts walking.

Mike catches up with him.

“She’s kind of scary.”, he says.

“She’s the best lawyer in town.”, Harvey replies with a soft smile. “She should be.”

He grabs two flutes of champagne from a passing tray and offers one to Mike.

“Thanks.”, Mike smiles.

“Harvey !”, a pretty brunette waves at them.

She walks towards them, her heels clacking on the hardwood floor.

“You’re back from London already ?”, Harvey asks.

“I just got back.”, she replies. “I’m Dana Scott, senior partner.”, she announces, holding out her hand.

“Dana, this is Mike Ross, my partner.”, Harvey blurts out before Mike can introduce himself.

Dana cocks her head to the side and smiles.

“Oh. Nice to meet you.”, she says.

“You too.”, Mike blushes.

 _My partner_. Mike’s heart starts stomping in his chest and he takes a sip of champagne to keep his composure.

“Hey Dana.”, Donna fakes a smile. “Harvey, do you mind if I take Mike away from you for a few minutes ?”

“Hum, no.”, Harvey replies.

“Great.”, she drags Mike away by the arm.

“What’s going on ?”, Mike whispers.

“Nothing.”, Donna replies. “You just seem to tense, it’s painful to watch.”, she stops by the buffet and grabs a macaroon. “Here’s what we’re gonna do.”, she explains, her eyes scanning the room. “We’re going to go over every person in the room so that you know who you’re meeting when Harvey introduces them to you, ok ? Would it help you relax ?”

“I, uh I guess.”, Mike replies, following her gaze.

“Ok. Little half-bald man over there is Louis.”, she whispers. “He’s senior partner. One of Harvey’s closest friends. He looks sneaky but you wouldn’t believe how nice this man is. You’ll like him.”, she smiles. “You’ve met Dana.”, she grimaces. “She’s also senior partner, a real bitch. She tried to steal Harvey’s clients when he was at Ted’s side at the very end.”, Mike sees the anger taking shape on her pursed lips. “Handsome man over there is William Truman. He used to be senior partner but he’s left the firm to work with the White House. He’s notoriously gay and has been courting Harvey for years. Even before Ted’s death.”

Mike studies the man. He’s tall, fit, dark-haired, big blue eyes, 10 thousand-dollar whiter than white smile, probably in his mid-forties. Handsome, indeed.

“What do you mean ‘ _courting Harvey_ ’ ?”, he asks, his eyes fixed on the man who is laughing with Jessica Pearson.

“Asking him out, sending him flowers, birthday gifts, souvenirs from Washington… There even was a rumor 6 years ago, right before Harvey and Ted tied the knot, that they had an affair. Harvey denied it.”, Donna replies.

“But ?”

“But nothing.”, Donna deflects. “Anyway…”

She continues with the other people around the room but Mike doesn’t really listen, he nods absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving William Truman.

He watches as the man spots Harvey and walks towards him. Harvey is busy talking with an older partner of the firm, Paul Porter Mike remembers.

“Uh oh.”, Donna nudges Mike with her elbow but he’s already looking in the direction her chin is pointing at. “Let’s go back there.”

“… I know. Tough case but your precedent helped me win.”, he hears Harvey laugh with William.

Mike can’t help feeling jealous at the fond smile Harvey is displaying.

“William.”, Donna says when they’ve reached them.

“Donna.”, William smiles broadly. “You look stunning.”

“I know.”, she smiles.

The man raises an eyebrow at Mike. He’s intimidating, strong and confident and charming. Mike clears his throat awkwardly.

“William, this is Mike Ross, my partner.”, Harvey announced and Mike relaxes a little bit. “Mike, this is William Truman, he used to work for the firm.”

“Nice to meet you, Mike.”, William smiles dangerously and shakes Mike’s hand firmly. “Lawyer ?”, he asks.

“Oh no, not at all.”, Mike blushes and giggles nervously. “I’m a teacher.”

“Oh let me guess.”, the man smiles again. “You’re Eliott’s teacher.”

Mike nods.

“How did you know ?”, Harvey asks, dumbfounded.

“Well, that was easy.”, he laughs. “You never go out and the only people you see outside of work are Donna, her husband and, obviously, your son.”

“That’s not true.”, Harvey laughs and Mike wants to punch the guy in the face for being the reason for that beautiful laugh. “I see Washington hasn’t tamed you.”, he says.

“Never.”, William winks. “I’ll see you later ?”, he smiles.

“Yeah.”, Harvey replies and the man _swans_ away. “I should go find Jessica, it’s almost time for our opening speech.”, he says, gently brushing Mike’s arm.

“Ok.”, Mike smiles. “Freaking jerk.”, he mutters when Harvey’s gone. “Not Harvey !”, he corrects when he sees Donna’s look. “William Truman.”, he says with a disgusted face.

“He’s a charming bastard.”, Donna agrees. “Don’t worry about him.”, she smiles at him.

“Ladies and gentlemen.”, Louis speaks through the microphone on the other end of the room where a little stage has been set up. “Please go find you table and proceed to your seats.”

Everybody around the room starts moving and Donna once again drags Mike by the arm to their table. It’s the biggest one and it’s situated right in front of the stage where technicians are setting up two reading desks.

“You’re sitting next to William.”, Donna smiles apologetically.

Mike sighs and sits down. He’d rather be sitting next to him than having him next to Harvey for the whole evening.

Stephen and Louis join them seconds later.

“I believe we haven’t been introduced, Mike.”, Louis smiles and offers his hand. “I’m Louis Litt, a senior partner and a friend of Harvey’s.”

“I’m Mike Ross.”, Mike shakes his hand. “But you already knew that.”, he smiles.

“Harvey may have mentioned your name once or twice, or a hundred times.”, he replies with a mischievous smile. “Very nice to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Louis, I’ve heard great things about you.”, Mike says.

“Louis Litt !”, William grins, brushing past Mike to shake the man’s hand. “Long time no see !”

“William.”, Louis simply says. “I was in charge of the seating plan and I don’t recall assigning you to my table.”

“I have connections at the very top of the firm.”, William smirks.

 _Harvey_. Mike sits down and smiles at Stephen, trying his best to not let the man spoil his mood.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen.”, Jessica Pearson says, and all the heads in the room turn to face the stage at once. “Welcome to the annual Pearson Specter Charity Gala. Thank you all for coming.”

Harvey is standing next to her, eyes fixed on the piece of paper is has placed on the reading desk. He looks nervous.

When Jessica’s done thanking the caterer and various donators, she hands it over to Harvey. He clears his throat and lifts his head up with a small smile.

“Thank you all for coming and thank you in advance for the donations your will make tonight.”, he looks down at his paper and looks back up. “All donations will go to the Theodore Polmar Foundation which, uh.”, he clears his throat. “… provides people diagnosed with pancreatic cancer with help, support and documentation.”, he lifts his head up and his eyes meet with Mike’s, who smiles at him.

Harvey straightens up and closes his eyes for a split second.

“On behalf of Jeffrey and Monica Polmar, I would like to thank you for your generosity. Have a great night.”

Jessica nods and they both step off the stage as the room fills up with clapping.

Harvey slumps into his chair and exhales heavily.

“I fucking hate speeches.”, he says.

“You did well.”, Mike smiles.

He places a hand on Harvey’s thigh and he feels the other man wince. He’s about to retract his hand when Harvey squeezes it.

“It’s ok.”, Harvey whispers and he pours himself a glass of wine before downing it one gulp. “Wine ?”, he asks casually to the people around the table.

 

Harvey introduces Mike to two more people he hasn’t met yet, Jeff Malone who is Jessica’s husband and Vanessa Soler, the firm’s private investigator. She and Donna seem to get on really well.

“So, _Mike_.”, William cocks his head to the side. “How long have you and Harvey been together ?”, he asks.

“A little over a month.”, Mike replies, fidgeting with his napkin.

“I hope you realize that you’re one of the very few people who have managed to take the untakable fortress that is Harvey Specter.”, he smiles smugly.

“I don’t consider it a challenge.”, Mike replies dryly. “I don’t think about it that way.”

“You should.”, William laughs. “It’s still new, so I wouldn’t consider it a victory just yet if I were you, but I’ve got to hand it to you.”, he nods. “You’re not his type but it seems like even Harvey Specter can compromise.”

Mike feels the anger rising as he sheds his napkin to bits.

“Let me guess, you’re his type.”, he snarls. 

“Well, that’s what he once told me.”, William smirks and takes a sip of wine. “Hey.”, he says, feigning concern. “Don’t worry, it was years ago.”, he smiles.

“6 years ago ?”

“Oh how cute, Harvey told you.”, he mocks. “You should eat.”, he points at Mike’s plate with his fork. “It’s getting cold.”

Mike bites his tongue and turns around where Harvey’s laughing with Louis.

He empties his glass of wine and when he looks up from his plate, he sees that Donna is giving him a quizzing look. Mike makes a puke gestures and rolls his eyes. She smiles and cocks her head towards the entrance of the room. Mike nods and gets up. He sees Donna whisper something in Stephen’s ear and she follows him.

 

They step outside and Mike drapes his jacket over Donna’s shoulders.

“Thanks.”, she smiles. “What happened with William, you seemed angry.”

“He told me I wasn’t Harvey’s type and called me a fucking _compromise_.”, he snaps. “He said Harvey told him he was his type.”

“Don’t let him get to your head.”, Donna sighs. “He’s really good at messing with people’s head.”

“I asked him if Harvey told him that 6 years ago and you know what he said ?”, Mike snorts.

Donna shakes her head.

“He said ‘ _How cute, he told you_.’”, Mike purses his lips. “So something definitely happened 6 years ago.”

Donna looks away and sighs.

“Harvey and Ted had a huge fight over this rumor.”, she says. “They almost broke up. But Harvey asked Ted to marry him and William moved to Washington…”

“Ted knew about the rumor ?”, Mike asks.

“Of course, he used to work at the firm.”, Donna replies. “He was our best closer.”

Mike now understands why Harvey quit after Ted’s death. Ted was everywhere. Work, home, bed, Monday through Sunday and then one day he was gone.

“William used to tease him…”, Donna remembers. “He would tell Ted that if he didn’t watch his back, he would snatch Harvey away from him. Ted was a very cool guy, very calm and he trusted Harvey 100%. They had known each other for so long…”, she sighs. “One day, one of the associates started telling everybody he’d seen Harvey and William kiss outside a courtroom. Both Harvey and William denied it when I confronted them. They laughed it off.”, she purses her lips. “At first, Ted didn’t want to address the rumor but when it persisted, he asked me to check ask the IT guy if we could hack into their agendas and it turned out that they both had court that day. Ted confronted Harvey at that night, it was a Friday, and we were all having dinner in our apartment. They got into a huge argument and Ted left.”

“Is everything ok ?”, a voice startles them.

Donna and Mike jump and turn around.

“Stephen told me you were outside.”, Harvey says.

“Yeah, we’re fine.”, Donna smiles. “I just needed some air and Mike offered to come with me.”

“Are you coming back inside ?”, Harvey opens the door wider.

“Yeah.”, Donna replies, climbing the stairs and she holds the door open for Mike. “Thanks for the jacket. You’re a true gentleman.”, she smiles.

 

After dessert, the tables are cleared and coffee and various digestifs are served on the buffet. Mike grabs a cup of coffee and watches as Harvey talks with a group of people about the foundation. It’s the end of the gala and people are supposed to get out their checkbook. In the corner of his eye, he sees Dana Scott walking towards him.

“You should go be by his side.”, she says, looking at Harvey. “He hates to talk about Ted and cancer and that freaking foundation.”

Mike turns around and looks at her. She’s smiling sadly and has her hands full with two tumblers of what looks like scotch.

“Here.”, she says, handing one of them to Mike. “Bring him that. He’ll need it.”

He narrows his eyes and takes the proffered glass.

“Thanks.”, he says and slowly starts walking towards Harvey and the people gathered around him.

When Harvey sees him, he smiles and takes a step backwards to allow Mike into their little circle. Mike hands him the glass of scotch and Harvey smiles gratefully.

 

 

An hour later, Stephen and Donna hug them goodbyes and leave the room, followed by the vast majority of the guests.

“Oh God.”, Harvey yawns. “I’m drained. Did you enjoy yourself ?”, he asks Mike.

“Yeah.”, Mike replies. “Great evening for a great cause.”, he smiles.

“Good. Wanna share a cab ?”, Harvey offers.

“Sure.”, Mike replies and he discreetly slips a check into the donation box.

They walk back to the entrance where Jessica and her husband are putting on their coats.

“It was a lovely evening, Harvey.”, she smiles.

Harvey smiles back at her and hands his coat to Mike.

“It was very nice meeting you, M. Ross.”, she says, shaking his hand.

“You too Mrs. Pearson.”, Mike replies.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Harvey.”, she says and they part on the sidewalk.

Harvey hails a cab and they climb in the car.

Harvey lives closer to the hotel so he gives his address to the driver and then yawns loudly.

“Sorry.”, he smiles.

Mike yawns and they laugh.

 

The cab pulls over in front Harvey’s building 10 minutes later.

“I… , uh, thank you for coming.”, Harvey says, handing a couple of bills to the driver.

“Thank you for inviting me.”, Mike replies.

“I would… I’d ask you to come up for a drink but… um… there’s-“

“It’s ok.”, Mike smiles. “I understand.”

“I need to talk to him first.”, Harvey smiles apologetically.

“Of course.”, Mike unbuckles his seatbelt and leans in, planting a kiss on Harvey’s lips.

Harvey cups Mike’s cheek with one of his hands and deepens the kiss.

The cab driver clears his throat and they break the kiss, both blushing.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”, Harvey says.

He opens the door and steps out of the car. He smiles at Mike one last time and the cab starts moving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 12 ! Thank you so so much for your greatly appreciated kudos and comments. You're the best.  
> To thank you, I made this collage.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

“Morning muffin.”, Harvey whispers, crouching down in front of Eliott’s bed. “Time to wake up.”

“’m tired…”, Eliott complains, turning his back to his dad.

Harvey smiles and climbs onto the bed and wraps an arm around his son’s sleep-warm body.

“You’ll sleep in tomorrow, ok ?”, he whispers, burying his nose in Eliott’s hair.

“’s Friday.”, Eliott says and he rolls around. “Ew ! You smell like coffee and alcohol.”, he grimaces.

Harvey chuckles and pulls him closer.

“Mathilde is waiting for you in the kitchen.”, he says. “Get dressed and go eat your breakfast.”

“Did you win ?”, Eliott lifts his head up.

“Win what ?”

“Yesterday, at the gala ? Mathilde said you would do a speech.”, the little boy replies and yawns.

“Yeah well, it wasn’t the Oscars, muffin.”, Harvey laughs. “But I did do a speech.”

“Did people clap ?”

“Yes, they did.”, Harvey replies, sitting up. “They were very generous, they gave a lot of money for Nana and Papa’s foundation.”

“What are they going to buy ?”

“Nothing in particular, but they need money to help very sick people.”

“Sick people die.”, Eliott states.

“Sometimes they do, yes.”, Harvey sighs. “Get up and get dressed, ok ?”

“Yes sir !”, Eliott replies, performing a hand salute with a grin.

“Who taught you to do that ?”, Harvey chuckles.

“Mike !”, the little boy exclaims. “When we don’t obey, he makes us do that and then he grounds us.”, he pouts.

Harvey smiles and shakes his head fondly.

“Hurry up now.”, he says and leaves the room.

 

When Mathilde and Eliott come in the classroom later that morning, Mathilde smiles at Mike knowingly and the little boy hugs him. All the kids usually greet him that way, except for Eliott who used to flat out ignore him. But since the school trip, he’s been more affectionate and more demanding of Mike’s attention during class. And Mike has been happily complying, the little boy never crossing the line he could have easily crossed given the circumstances.

“Are you having dinner with us tonight ?”, Eliott asks when Mathilde’s gone.

“I don’t know.”, Mike replies with a smile. “I don’t think so. Donna didn’t invite me.”

Eliott purses his lips in disappointment and joins his classmates around the table, dragging his feet.

 

“Morning !”, Donna cheers when Harvey comes back from his court appointment.

“Morning sis.”, Harvey replies, setting a cup of coffee on her desk. “Hey, do you think I should-“

“No.”, she cuts him.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask you.”, Harvey rolls his eyes.

“Yes I do. And the answer is no.”

“Ok.”, Harvey sighs. “What was I going to ask you ?”

“You were going to ask me if you should invite Mike tonight.”, she deadpans.

Harvey gapes in admiration.

“Why no, then ?”, he asks.

“Because Mike doesn’t want to spend time with an old couple and two kids.”, Donna replies. “He wants to spend time with _you_.”, she insists on the last word.

“Ok.”, Harvey shrugs and walks past the glass door of his office.

“But.”, Donna gets up and follows him. “You should ask him out tonight.”, she smiles.

“I can’t, Friday nights are our ritual, Eliott is always so happy to see you.”

“Eliott can come and stay for the night while you Mike do…”, she waves a hand in the air. “… whatever you have to do.”

“I don’t know.”, Harvey purses his lips. “I’ll ask him.”

“Who ? Mike or Eliott ?”

“Eliott.”

“Don’t you think this little boy has been running your life long enough ?”, Donna puts her hands on her hips.

“He doesn’t _run_ my life, Don’, I just don’t like him to be unhappy.”

“Well, I know this is going to sound completely crazy but I’ve got news for you, Harvey : he feels unhappy sometimes and he will again and again and again. I think they call it _life_ , or something like that.”, she gives him a pointed look.

“Fine.”, Harvey rolls his eyes. “But I’ll pick him up from school so we can still spend some time together.”

Donna sighs dramatically and walks away. Harvey grabs his phone and opens the text app.

“No text, Harvey, a call, a real call, you know when you actually _talk_.”, she says through the Intercom.

“There has to be a camera somewhere !”, he complains. “This, or you put a microchip in my brain while I was asleep.”

“None of the above.”, she replies. “You’re just predictable.”

Harvey gives her a sideways glance and presses the call button.

“Can’t pick up so leave a message. Thanks.”

“Hey Mike.”, he clears his throat. “It’s Harvey. I was wondering if you had plans for tonight and if you don’t, well, uh, I don’t know I thought that, um, maybe we could have dinner somewhere ? Call me back when you can. Bye. Uh, have a nice day.”

 

 

In the teachers’ break room, Mike smiles, listening to the message Harvey has left this morning.

The microwave tings and he carefully takes his instant noodles out before taping on the screen.

“Harvey Specter.”

“Hey Harvey, it’s Mike.”

“Oh hey, sorry, I didn’t check the screen.”

“Is that a bad time ?”

“No, no, I’m in the middle of something that can _totally wait_.”, and Mike can hear Harvey discarding the person he’s currently with.

There’s a short pause and Mike hears a door closing.

“Sorry about that.”, Harvey says.

“It’s ok.”, Mike laughs. “I got your message.”

“Great.”

Mike rolls his eyes.

“And it sounds like a great idea.”, he says. “But aren’t you supposed to have dinner at Donna’s ?”

“Eliott can go alone.”, Harvey replies. “So, uh, what are you doing ?”

“Right now ?”, Mike frowns.

“Yeah.”

“Eating instant noodles.”

“Ok.”

Mike rolls his eyes again. He’s never met someone so helpless.

“You ?”, he asks.

“I was going over an employment contract with Jessica. Boring.”

“Oh you’re hiring someone ?”

“Re-hiring would be the word.”, Harvey replies. “William Truman, I believe you’ve met him yesterday, he wants to come back to the firm. He drafted a contract and, of course, before we sign it, we have to go over it with a fine-tooth comb.”

Mike’s stomach drops in his chest. _The bastard_.

“Oh ok.”, he tries to sound casual. “So, about tonight.”, he clears his throat. “What time ?”

“Would 7:30 or 8 be fine with you ?”

“Either’s fine with me but let’s say 7:30.”, Mike replies, stirring his noodles absentmindedly. “Should I pick you up or should we meet somewhere ?”

“I’ll pick you up.”

“Ok, see you tonight then.”, Mike fakes a smile knowing Harvey can’t see him.

“Actually, I’m picking up Eliott so I’ll see you at school.”

“Yeah. See you at school.”

Mike slams his phone on the table. He knows he has no right to feel jealous, he’s known Harvey for a month and a half and it still isn’t what one would call “serious”. Harvey can hire whom the hell he wants. _But this man, this-_. Mike stops this train of thought and forces himself to eat.

 

At 4:30, Harvey’s the first to come in the classroom, followed by the other nannies.

“Dadddyy !”, Eliott’s face lights up when he sees him.

Harvey nods at Mike and smiles at his son.

“Mathilde couldn’t come ?”, Eliott asks, running towards his father.

“Yes she could, but I wanted to see you.”, Harvey replies.

He realizes he hasn’t thought about what he’s going to tell him. He can’t pretend to have dinner with Donna, obviously.

“Go get your coat, muffin.”

“Are we going straight to Donna’s ?”, Eliott asks.

“About that, um.”, Harvey lowers down. “I have somewhere to be tonight so you will still go to Donna’s but you’ll go on your own.”

“Whyyyyyy ?”, the little boy whines. “Where do you have to be ?”

“I’m having dinner with someone, muffin.”

“Whoooo ?”, Eliott pouts.

Harvey rubs his forehead and sighs. It’s not the right time but he doesn’t want to lie to his son again.

“With Mike.”, he says and braces himself.

Eliott frowns.

“Without me ?”, he asks and looks around the room, probably trying to find Mike.

“Yes.”, Harvey replies with an apologetic smile.

“Whyyyyyy ? I wanna come !”

“Maybe another time ?”, Harvey offers.

Eliott looks down and goes to grab his coat.

Harvey gets back up and sighs.

When Eliott has buttoned up his coat, he walks past Harvey and leaves the room.

“Eliott, come here !”, Harvey shouts, making everybody stop what they were doing and turn around.

Eliott comes back and stops in the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

“Say goodbye to Mike.”, Harvey orders.

Eliott looks at Mike and narrows his eyes.

“Bye _Mike_.”, he says through greeted teeth.

Mike looks confused by the way Eliott is looking at him and he shoots Harvey a quizzing look. Harvey sighs loudly and makes a phone gestures to which Mike nods.

“Bye Eliott.”, he smiles but the little boy is already gone.

“Eliott, wait !”, Harvey orders, running after him in the corridor.

Eliott stops but doesn’t turn around.

“Hey, what’s going on ?”, Harvey asks. “Are you mad at me because I’m going out with Mike ?”

“I’m mad at Mike.”, Eliott corrects. “Why doesn’t he want me to come along ?”

“What makes you think that’s his idea ?”, Harvey asks.

“Because you _always_ want me around.”, Eliott replies as tears start filling up his eyes.

And he’s right. His little boy is right, he always wants him around. Why the hell did he listen to Donna ?

“Come here, muffin.”, Harvey says, opening his arms.

The little boy sniffs and lets Harvey lift him off the ground.

“I don’t wanna go…”, he sobs. “I wanna stay with you.”

“Ok, ok, don’t cry _please_.”, Harvey whispers, running his hand up and down Eliott’s back.

He carries Eliott to the car and helps him buckle up. He closes the backseat door and takes out his phone.

“Yep.”, Donna answers.

“Eliott is upset because I’m going out with Mike so I think I’m going to cancel.”, Harvey explains without further introduction.

“Oh no you are not !”, Donna threatens. “This 5-year old kid is running your life, Harvey ! Don’t ever tell me he’s not again !”, she practically shouts. “You’re his freaking father for God’s sake !”

“He’s crying, Donna.”

“Of course he is !”, she snorts. “He knows how much you hate to see him cry !”

Harvey rubs his face and sighs.

“You’re not cancelling, Harvey.”, Donna insists. “Just drop him off, I’ll take care of the rest.”

There’s a pause and Harvey looks at Eliott through the car’s window. He’s looking down and sniffing.

“Ok.”, Harvey agrees reluctantly. “But I just told him-“

“I don’t care Harvey.”, Donna cuts him. “Tell him he’s coming here and you’re going out.”, she snaps. “He’s 5, Harvey, he doesn’t get to choose !”

“Ok, ok.”, Harvey almost whispers. “See you in a bit.”

He walks around the car and opens the door.

“Muffin.”, he says, eyes shut, hands clenches into fists. “You’re going to spend the night at Donna’s with Emily and I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning, ok ?”

“Noooooooooooo !”, Eliott cries. “No daddddyyyyy… Pleasssseee, nooooooooo.”

“And that’s final.”, Harvey adds.

“Whyyyyyy ?”, Eliott chocks on his tears.

Harvey closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and starts the engine.

 

When they arrive at Donna’s, Eliott is a nothing but a sobbing mess, his face red with anger and sadness, cheeks covered in tears and snot.

“Hey muffin.”, Donna smiles when she opens the door.

Harvey bites the inside of his cheek when his son disappears into the apartment without looking back.

“Go.”, Donna says with a compassionate smile. “He’s going to be ok.”

Harvey swallows thickly and nods.

When he’s in the safety of his car, he finally lets out the tears he’d been holding. He hates to see Eliott cry. A couple of days after he had moved from the apartment he shared with Ted to his condo, during a sleepless night spent on the balcony trying to ignore his son’s endless crying, he had called Donna.

_“What’s going on, Harvey ?”, she had asked when she had heard him sob on the other end of the line._

_“I can’t take care of him, Donna.”, he had cried. “I don’t want to. I don’t want him.”_

_Donna had sighed._

_“I know it’s hard, Harvey, but it will get better.”, she had tried to reassure him._

_“No, you don’t understand. I can’t stand to look at him. I can’t hold him in my arms. I can’t, Donna… He’s been crying for 3 hours, it’s driving me crazy. I_ hate _him.”_

_“No you don’t, Harvey.”, Donna had objected. “You’re tired and sad and… I know you love him, you’re just… it’s just not what you signed up for when you and Ted decided to have him.”, she had sighed again. “Do you want me to take care of him for a few days so that you can sleep and get some rest ?”_

_“I can’t raise him on my own, and I don’t want to. I can’t stand his crying, Don’, I swear if I get in the room I…”, he had paused. “Take him and keep him.”_

_“I’ll be right there.”, Donna had said. “Stay right were you are… I… I’ll take him with me, ok ?”_

He’s pulled back to reality when his phone rings.

He quickly wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and clears his throat.

“Mike.”, he says.

“Is everything ok, Harvey ? What happened with Eliott ?”, Mike asks worryingly.

“He’s upset because I’m going out with you.”, Harvey replies, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh.”, Mike pauses. “We can totally do this another time, I understand that he, uh… I mean, it’s ok. I understand.”

“I just dropped him off at Donna’s.”, Harvey says. “He was crying hysterically…”, he feels the tears threatening again.

There’s a long pause and when Harvey catches a glimpse of the empty car seat in the rearview mirror he can’t help but let out a whimper.

“I’m sorry.”, he sobs.

“Harvey…”, Mike whispers and his heart clenches in his chest. “Do you want to come over ? Trevor’s on night shift at the hospital.”

Harvey feels stupid and pathetic. If there’s one person he shouldn’t be bothering with his stupid fears, it’s Mike. A man he’s supposed to date, a man he introduced as his partner the night before, a man he should be having fun with. Mike shouldn’t have to deal with his single dad problems or with his past.

“Harvey ?”, Mike asks in a soft voice.

“I’m sorry for bothering you with this…”, Harvey says, clearing his throat. “I know I’m pathetic.”

“Hey don’t say that.”, Mike gently scolds him. “There’s nothing pathetic here, you’re not pathetic.”

“Yes I am.”, Harvey snorts. “I’m 42 and I’m crying because I can’t stand to see my son crying.”, he laughs bitterly.

“I think it’s cute.”, Mike replies and Harvey can hear him smile. “So, do you want to come over ? I mean, if you still… we, uh, we could order pizzas and drink beers ?”

Harvey takes a deep breath. Of course Mike has managed to make him feel better.

“Ok.”, he says, wiping his tears.

“Ok.”, Mike repeats. “You still have my address in your GPS ?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you in 30 minutes.”, Harvey replies. “Thanks.”, he almost whispers.

“Drive safely.”

 

When Mike opens the door, the exhaustion and sadness apparent in Harvey’s slumped shoulders and wet eyes make his heart twist but he doesn’t show it. Instead, he smiles and pulls him into a tight hug.

“I’m glad you came.”, he whispers and he knows Harvey’s fighting the tears one more time.

They stay like that for a long minute before Mike decides he needs to do something to lighten up the mood.

“Welcome to my modest _chez moi_.”, he smiles and gestures around the room before closing the front door.

Harvey smiles and follows him into the living room. It’s not modest, Harvey thinks. It’s cozy, with its old sofa and armchairs, second-hand worn-out furniture and black and white framed pictures.

“Take a seat.”, Mike points at the couch.

Harvey’s about to sit down when his phone rings.

It’s a text from Donna. There’s a picture of Emily and Eliott playing Wii.

“ _I hope you’re having fun because your mini-me is. Love you._ ”

Harvey smiles and hands the phone to Mike.

“Kids are great.”, Mike smiles fondly. “They don’t dwell on things.”, he explains. “Feeling better ?”

“Yeah.”, Harvey blushes.

“So, hungry ?”, Mike asks.

“I think you mentioned a beer ?”, Harvey smiles.

“Ok, beer first !”

 

 

An hour and a half, two beers and a pizza delivery later, they’re sprawled on each side of the couch. Harvey has ditched his jacket and tie and is a lot more relaxed than he was when Mike opened the door earlier. In fact, it may be the more relaxed Mike’s seen him. He’s smiling, his eyes sparkling, listening to Mike’s story.

“So my dad basically had the guy shit his pants, he even scared _me_ !”, Mike explains passionately and Harvey can see how much Mike admires his father. “That was amazing ! It was like the guy was Mr. T and my dad was Rocky but not like Rocky at the beginning when he was all scared of Mr. T, but at the end, when he was all like, ‘ _Ooh, give it your best shot_ ’ You know ?”, he grins.

“You’ve to got to work on your Stallone.”, Harvey smirks. “You need a lower register. ‘ _Uhh_.’” 

“That was an incredible Stallone. I’ve been doing that since I was a kid, and you can’t touch it.”, Mike objects.

" _Uhh!_ ", Harvey repeats, ignoring Mike’s protest.

“Don’t do that with food in your mouth.”, Mike grimaces with a smile.

“No, I swallowed it. _Uhh_.” 

“There’s food in your mouth.”, Mike starts laughing.

" _Adrian._ ", Harvey tries his best Stallone impression.

“That’s disgusting !”, Mike laughs and throws a balled-up napkin at Harvey.

“You’re jealous because my Stallone is way better than yours.”, Harvey smiles, catching the napkin expertly.

“You played baseball ?”, Mike asks, getting up from the couch.

“I was a pitcher.”, Harvey replies. “Dislocated my shoulder when I was 17, had to give up.”

Mike smiles apologetically and gets two more bottles from the fridge.

“It’s ok, I’m glad I played for so long.”, Harvey sits up. “I broke my arm when I was 7 and it wasn’t properly taken care of so I shouldn’t have been able to play baseball _at all_.”

Mike swallows at the mention of the broken arm because he knows _Harvey_ didn’t break his arm, he knows the story. And of course, the already heartbreaking story gets worse as it seems like his dad didn’t take the necessary measures to help his injured son.

“Do you still feel pain ? In your arm ?”, he asks, handing Harvey a cold bottle of beer.

“Sometimes, when it rains.”, Harvey replies with a smile.

“Ha ha ha.”, Mike rolls his eyes and he sees the very quick glance Harvey throws at his phone. “You should call Donna.”, he says with a knowing smile.

Harvey smiles back shyly and dials Donna’s number.

“Everything’s fine.”, she says upon answering.

“Ok. I just wanted to check.”, Harvey replies. “Is he already in bed ?”

“No, we’re playing cards. You want to talk to him ?”

“Please.”, Harvey swallows.

Mike notices the anxiety slowly taking place on Harvey’s relaxed face as his mouth turns into a thin line and his nostrils flare.

“Daddy ?”

“Hey muffin.”, Harvey exhales heavily. “How are you ?”

“We’re playing cards ! I’m winning !”, Eliott exclaims.

“That’s great.”

“Can I talk to Mike ?”

“Uh, sure.”, Harvey frowns. “Hold on a second.”

He hands the device to a confused Mike.

“Hey Eliott.”, Mike smiles.

“Mike, I’m sorry for being difficult.”, Eliott sighs.

“It’s ok sweetie. You should say that to your daddy.”, Mike smiles and Harvey makes a confused face. “Are you going to bed ?”

“No it’s Friday !”, Eliott laughs. “I can stay up _really_ late ! Are you going to bed ?”

“Not yet ! We’re eating pizza.”, Mike replies.

“We had lasagnas ! Can I talk to daddy ?”

“Sure. Have a great night Eliott.”, he hands the phone back to Harvey. “He wants to talk to you.”, he whispers.

“Daddy ?”

“Yes, muffin.”

“I’m sorry for being difficult.”

“It’s ok.”, Harvey replies and Mike sees him gulp. “I should have told you earlier.”

“No, Donna says it’s your life and you’re a grown-up and you can do whatever you want to do.”, Eliott recites.

“She’s right.”, Harvey laughs silently. “Are you being a good boy ?”

“Yes !”, Eliott quickly replies. “Donna hasn’t screamed once !”

“Yes I have.”, Harvey hears in the background. “But it wasn’t because of Eliott.”

“See ?”, the little boy says.

“Good. Don’t stay up too late, ok ?”

“Ok ! Goodnight daddy !”

“Goodnight muffin.”

Harvey disconnects the call and sighs.

“Why Eliott ?”, Mike asks. “Why that name ?”

“It was Ted’s grandfather’s first name.”, Harvey replies. “The name runs in the family. It’s Ted’s father middle name and it was Ted’s middle name. I didn’t really have a choice.”, he smiles. “But I found it cute. If it had been, let’s say, Richard or Benedict, I’d have vetoed it.”, he laughs.

“God, Benedict !”, Mike burst out laughing.

They both laugh and Harvey’s heart flutters. Mike has a beautiful laugh. It’s earnest, sincere, loud and full. Just like him. Since Ted’s death and since he had reluctantly admitted to Donna that, yes, _maybe_ he didn’t _loath_ the idea of having another boyfriend, partner, whatever, he had always thought he would feel weird with another man. But Mike clearly isn’t just another man. He’s open, generous, sweet, curious, passionate and smart. He smiles and laughs all the time and Harvey realizes how much he’s missed the company.

“What ?”, Mike asks and Harvey jumps out of his reverie.

“Nothing. Sorry, I think I zoned out.”, Harvey blushes.

Mike narrows his eyes for a second and smiles.

“Long week ?”, he asks, grabbing a slice of the now cold pizza.

“Yeah.”, Harvey replies, stretching his arms. “I’ve got too much on my plate right now. It’s a great thing William’s coming back to the firm, he’s going to take over on some of my cases.”

Mike doesn’t want the pizza anymore. He feels like throwing up and wonders if Harvey doesn’t know what a douche William is or if he simply doesn’t care. Or worse, maybe he knows and he likes that about him. Maybe douches are his _type_. He puts the untouched slice back in the box and wipes his hands with a napkin.

“Another beer ?”, Mike offers, his throat tight and his mouth dry.

“Do you have anything stronger ?”, Harvey smiles, oblivious to Mike’s inner feelings.

“I have vodka. And weed.”, he winks.

“You’ve got weed ?”, Harvey asks, wide-eyed.

“Best dealer in New York, grade A stuff. I keep it for special occasions.”, Mike deadpans.

“Are you aware of the penalty for illegal detention ?”

“Unless you’re about to call the cops on me, I’d say we’re pretty safe here.”, Mike chuckles.

“So this is a special occasion ?”, Harvey asks.

“Well, it’s Friday, you’ve had a long week and a nasty fight with your son and I feel like celebrating, so…”

“If _that’s_ a special occasion then you must be smoking all the time.”, Harvey smiles.

“Nah.”, Mike shakes his head. “Once or twice a month tops. Trevor smokes way more often.”, he adds. “Have you smoked weed before ? Because this stuff is strong.”

“Once or twice in college.”, Harvey replies.

“Ok, let’s get stoned and send a picture to Donna.”, Mike smiles mischievously.

“No pictures.”, Harvey warns. “She already has a file on me.”

“With what ?”

“Hey I’m not telling you, it’s blackmail material.”

Mike shakes his head in disappointment and opens a drawer in the kitchen. He takes out a small dark blue metal box out of which triumphantly produces two joints.

 

 

“Ok, your stone is depressing.”, Harvey says, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke.

Mike rolls his eyes and takes a long puff. They’re both almost lying on each side of the couch, smoking their second joint.

“Hey it’s not always unicorns and rainbows, you know. We all have our dark sides.”, Mike objects, unintentionally blowing a smoke ring. “Hey looooook, Harv’ !”, he grins.

“It’s not even round.”, Harvey snorts. “Let me show you how it’s done, rookie.”, he smiles smugly and takes a puff.

He inhales and stops breathing then opens his mouth and blows out three perfect consecutive smoke rings.

“No shit !”, Mike gapes. “You’re _good_ with your mouth !”

“I’ve been told that before.”, Harvey smirks.

Mike raises an eyebrow and smiles mischievously.

“Really ?”, he asks. “I demand proof.”

Harvey cocks his head to the side, places the joint in the ashtray and moves on the couch, his eyes never leaving Mike. Mike licks his lips in anticipation and lets Harvey lean over until their lips touch. He closes his eyes and parts his lips, allowing Harvey entrance to his mouth. He wraps his arms around Harvey and pulls him closer until their bodies are pressed together. His cock seems to have all the proof it needed, as he’s already perfectly hard in his pants. He moves his hand up to Harvey’s hair and run his fingers through his hair, intentionally messing the perfect gelled-up style.

“Harvey…”, he moans into the kiss, bucking his hips.

He whimpers when Harvey’s hips press against him and he realizes how hard Harvey also is.

The weed seems to have made them both horny and brave, so Mike moves one of his hands to Harvey’s ass and squeezes it, eliciting a low moan from him.

They break the kiss to catch their breath and adjust themselves on the couch, Harvey now properly lying on Mike, one of his legs between Mike’s, their hips rocking together in a steady rhythm.

“Harvey…”, Mike moans again as he slides a hand between their bodies.

“Aaah.”, Harvey breaks the kiss and squeezes his eyes shut.

Mike doesn’t know if he should remove his hand or continue but he decides that Harvey will verbally or physically stop him if this is too much. He starts massaging Harvey’s clothed erection and crushes their mouth together. He regrets his decision immediately when Harvey freezes.

He’s about to remove his hand and face the awkwardness when he feels Harvey’s cock twitch and a wet spot wetting his hand. Harvey bites his lip, his eyes still shut and Mike watches him stifle a scream as he is coming in his pants, deciding this is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

Harvey buries his head in the crook of Mike’s neck and pants loudly while Mike rides him through his orgasm, his hand firmly pressing on Harvey’s twitching cock.

When Harvey finally comes to, he huffs and his warm breath sends shivers down Mike’s spine.

“Sorry.”, he whispers.

Mike grins and places a soft kiss on his temple.

“Don’t be sorry.”, he whispers back. “That was hot as fuck.”

Harvey chuckles and presses a kiss on the warm patch of skin where Mike’s neck meets his shoulder.

Mike is still painfully hard but he feels as though he just had an orgasm, he feels like he’s coming down from a high, he feels happy and sedated.

When Harvey moves to touch his groin, he grabs Harvey’s wrist and entangles his fingers with his.

“I’m ok.”, he whispers. “I want us to stay like this.”, he adds, closing his eyes.

A couple of minutes later, they’re both asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter DRAINED me. I had to completely rewrite it because I wasn't pleased with how things turned out. Plus work has been hectic and I need sleep...  
> I hope you like it, the next chapter should be up on Sunday !  
> Thanks a lot for your comments and review, once again they're greatly appreciated and I have a blast reading them.

_“Deedee !”_

_“Yes, we’re gonna see daddy !”, Harvey smiles down at the grinning baby lying on the changing tables._

_It’s a beautiful February Monday and Harvey finishes dressing his son, like he does everyday before their daily trip to the hospital. The ICU usually doesn’t allow baby visitors, they’ve made an exception for Harvey and Eliott but they can’t stay for more than 15 minutes. When Harvey comes alone, he can stay up to 2 hours, though Ted usually sleeps for half of it. He doesn’t know if seeing his terminally ill husband is harder than leaving him each and everyday._

_He tickles Eliott’s belly for a while before pulling down his little t-shirt and wrapping him up in his arms._

_Just as he’s about to put him down in his crib, his phone rings. He fumbles in his pocket for the ringing device._

_“Harvey Specter.”, he says, nuzzling his son’s neck._

_“Harvey, it’s Ken.”_

_Harvey’s throat automatically constricts. Ken calling is never a good sign._

_“Harvey…”, the man sighs. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“For what ?”, Harvey asks dryly though he knows exactly what for._

_“He… Ted passed away an hour ago.”, Ken says, speaking slowly and clearly, not wanting to have to repeat himself._

_“Wh- what ?”, Harvey asks and he feels his knees going weak. “But.”, he clears his throat and gulps. “Bu-… you said… you said that he-“_

_“I know, Harvey. I’m so sorry.”_

_“No.”, Harvey snorts. “You’re not sorry and Ted’s not…”, he takes a deep breath and gulps again. “Eliott and I are coming. Tell Ted we’re coming.”_

_“Harvey…”_

_Harvey’s body starts trembling and he pulls his little boy closer to his chest._

_“I need you to…”, Ken sighs again. “I need you to come but don’t bring Eliott. Just… Um, I’ll let you, uh… Call who you have to call and come by this afternoon, ok ?”_

_Harvey clumsily puts Eliott down and rubs his forehead._

_“No no, we’re coming right now, ok ?”, he repeats. “Tell him we’ll be there in 20 minutes. Please.”, he whimpers. “Ken, please, tell him.”_

_He covers his mouth with his hand and closes his eyes as two fat tears fall down his cheeks._

_“I’ll tell him, Harvey. I’ll tell him.”_

_“God no…”, Harvey sobs, breathing erratically._

_He falls down to his knees, dropping the phone in the process. The room starts spinning round him and he shakes his head defiantly, his pursed lips trembling._

_When his phone rings again, he bends over on his hands and knees and pats the floor, trying to see it through the flood of tears obstructing his vision._

_“Deedee !”, he hears coming cheerfully from the crib._

_He finally finds his phone and numbly puts it to his ear._

_“Harvey.”_

Donna _. Ken must have called her._

_“Harvey, I’m in the car, I’m coming.”, she says. “Harvey, I’m so sorry.”, she starts crying._

_“Donna…”, Harvey whimpers. “Ken said… Ken said… I didn’t get to…”, he tries to say but he can’t._

_He can’t say that out loud. That he didn’t get to say goodbye to Ted. That he couldn’t come to the hospital yesterday because there was a client meeting that he needed to attend. Ken had said he was positive that Ted would still be here the next day, he could go to his meeting… No, he can’t verbalize it. It can’t be real._

_“I know Harvey.”, Donna cries. “I know…”, she sniffs. “I’m on my way.”_

 

Harvey wakes up with a start. Slowly coming back reality, he takes a look at his surroundings. He’s sitting up on a couch, a thick blanket covering half of his body.

“Morning.”

His head jerks around and he’s faced with a grinning Trevor. _Right_. He’s at Mike’s. They had beer and pizza, they smoked weed and made out on the couch and he… Ok, he remembers.

“Morning.”, he smiles back, rubbing his face.

“Mike’s gone out to buy coffee and something to eat.”, Trevor explains. “You guys smoked ?”, he asks, pointing at the ashtray on the coffee table.

Harvey nods with a smile.

“And you passed out on the couch with all the lights on.”, Trevor grins. “You guys looked so cute when I came back from work.”, he teases. “You were both snoring but you seemed cold so I went to get Mike’s blanket.”

“Thanks.”, Harvey smiles.

He discreetly checks the front of his pants before getting up. He’s good to go, no visible stain.

“Did you just come home ?”, he asks, neatly folding the blanket.

“Two hours ago.”, Trevor replies, pouring orange juice into two glasses. “I tried to sleep but I couldn’t.”

The front door opens and Mike comes in, his hands full with a coffee cup holder, a brown bag and his keys, his phone stuck between his ear and shoulder.

“Yeah, I know Mum.”, he smiles broadly at Harvey and rolls his eyes at the phone. “No, I haven’t and I won’t, why can’t you ask Jenny ?”, he whines, placing the cups and bag on the kitchen counter. “That’s a bullshit reason.”, he snorts. “I know, sorry. No but-“, he sits down and starts untying his shoes with one hand, the other grabbing the phone. “Oh come on ! She’s working part time !”, he exclaims. “And she’s got a car too.”, he snaps and retreats to what Harvey thinks must be his room, leaving the door open.

“His Mum is probably trying to set him up with a girl again.”, Trevor chuckles, grabbing one of the steaming paper cups.

Harvey feels a little out of place, in Mike’s personal space, witnessing what’s turning into a heated conversation with his Mum. He’s never seen Mike raise his voice, even with the kids, he’s always calm and collected.

“No, no I don’t want to speak to dad and I’m sure he doesn’t want to speak to me.”, he hears Mike snap. “I know what you’re trying to do, Mum.” “Yes, I’ve met her and…” “No I don’t think she’s cute. She’s annoying as hell and she’s not even pretty.” “Mum, I need to hang up, ask Jenny.” “Well, maybe I’m an _ungrateful little brat_ , I don’t care, I’m _not_ driving you there !”, he yells. “Mum, I’m hanging up before I say something I’ll regret.” “Why ? Because you’re pissing me off ! Why don’t you fucking drop it ? I don’t need you setting me up with every girl you meet, leave me the fuck alone !” “Don’t _Michael_ me, Catherine. I’m hanging up.” “Fuck !”, he yells and Harvey and Trevor jump when his bedroom door is slammed shut.

They look at each other awkwardly and take a sip of coffee.

“Go talk to him.”, Trevor says, pointing at the bedroom door with a flick of the head.

“I don’t think he wants to talk.”, Harvey replies. “He just closed his door.”

“He always does that, but he wants someone to comfort him, believe me.”, Trevor insists.

Harvey nods and walks to the bedroom door. He knocks and waits.

A sharp “Yeah.” finally escapes from behind the slammed door.

“Good luck.”, Trevor winks at Harvey.

Harvey braces himself and opens the door.

The bedroom is not at all like he imagined it. It’s bigger. He kind of expected it to look like his childhood bedroom, messy with posters and weird bed sheets. Instead it’s almost empty except for a bed and a bookshelf. There are pictures hanging from strings on the wall. Black and white portraits, and Harvey recognizes Trevor, Jenny and Mike’s parents on some of them. They’re not smiling, not even looking at the camera. There’s an old lady playing chess, a picture of Mike taking a picture and a lot of faces he doesn’t know. On the floor in front of the bed are books and stacks of pictures and 5 or 6 different types of cameras are sitting on the bookshelf as well as hundreds of other books.

Mike is standing in front of the window, arms folded across his chest, back turned to the door. Harvey closes the door behind him and walks in the room, carefully avoiding the different piles on the floor.

“You like photography ?”, he asks even though he knows it’s stupid.

Mike shrugs and Harvey smiles. Shrugging is Eliott’s response when he doesn’t want to talk.

“Wanna talk ?”, he asks anyway when he’s reached Mike.

Mike jumps a little at the realization that Harvey’s right behind him and shakes his head.

Harvey can see the tension in Mike’s back and shoulders and, though he understands why Mike might be annoyed with his mother, he doesn’t really get why he reacted so violently.

He takes a deep breath and places his hands on Mike’s hips from behind.

Mike closes his eyes and instantly relaxes. Harvey feels warm and comforting and he knows it probably took him a lot of courage to initiate physical contact. He unfolds his arms and places his hands on top of Harvey’s.

“Sorry about that.”, he sighs. “I… She drives me crazy sometimes.”

“I can see that.”, Harvey chuckles and pulls Mike closer by wrapping his arms around his waist.

Mike leans into the touch and turns his head around to smile at Harvey.

“It’s almost 10.”, Harvey says. “I need to go get Eliott.”

“Oh ok.”, Mike sighs.

He turns around completely and wraps his arms around Harvey’s neck before capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. When their tongues meet, the phone call with his Mum suddenly feels a million years away.

Harvey’s hands tentatively sliding under his t-shirt feel more than good, more than sex, more than lust. Harvey’s kisses are fulfilling in a way Mike never thought a kiss could be. It’s like his heart explodes and all the warm blood it contains spreads around his body and he finally feels what it’s really like to be alive. “ _I love you_ ” is on the tip of his tongue but he can’t let it out. Too soon, too much. And maybe he’s not in with love Harvey. Maybe he’s just infatuated, maybe he just needs him. Images of last night come back to his mind and he shivers, remembering Harvey’s face when… He needs to see that again, he needs to be the reason for that again.

He can’t help the small whine that escapes his swollen lips when Harvey breaks the kiss.

Harvey smiles and places a soft peck on his lips.

“I’ll call you.”, he says.

“Soon ?”, Mike asks and it’s more a plead than a question.

“Soon.”, Harvey replies with a nod before leaving the room.

 

 

The next Monday, after a lazy uneventful weekend, Harvey’s in his office when a grinning William swans in.

“Hey.”

“You waited for Donna to be away, didn’t you ?”, Harvey rolls his eyes but still smiles.

“Yeah.”, William replies sheepishly.

“First day ?”, Harvey asks, leaning back in his chair.

“It doesn’t really feel like a first day, though, I know a lot of people already.”, William says, sitting on the couch. “You’ve got a lot of new signed balls.”, he points at the window ledge where the balls are displayed.

“Helped a lot of players, you mean.”, Harvey smirks. “Looking for a case to get your hand in ?”

“I’ve got one.”, William replies. “Passed it on an associate.”, he chuckles.

“You shouldn’t be bragging about that to your boss, you know ?”, Harvey shakes his head in disbelief.

William has always been confident and cocky but it seems like working directly under the President of the United States’ orders hasn’t done anything for his ego.

“I’m looking for a real case.”, the other explains. “Jessica somehow seems to see me as a rookie again and I need a huge case to make my point.”,

“And you’re counting on me to give you one ?”, Harvey raises an eyebrow.

“Not counting, Harvey.”, William flashes his perfect smile. “I know you will.”

Harvey’s about to reply that no, he won’t because he doesn’t pass on cases, when Donna strolls inside the office, a horrified look plastered on her face.

“Harvey.”, she breathes, a piece of paper dangling from her right hand.

“Will, do you mind coming back later ?”, Harvey asks, straightening up.

“Not at all.”, William gets up from the couch and brushes past Donna before shooting Harvey a questioning look, which Harvey ignores, and closing the door behind him.

“What is it ?”, Harvey asks worryingly.

Donna swallows thickly and hands him the paper. He knows it’s not about work, otherwise Donna would be able to talk, to explain, to move.

He grabs the offered paper and starts reading. It’s a letter from Stanford and Harris, a prestigious New York law firm Harvey knows well because his worst enemy, Travis Tanner, is a partner there.

> _Stanford and Harris_
> 
> _1675 Broadway_
> 
> _New York,_
> 
> _New York_
> 
> _10019_
> 
> **_P:_ ** _212.484.3900 **F:** 212.484.3990_
> 
> _Mediation petition_
> 
> _Petitioner : Mr. Gerald Samuel Paulsen_
> 
> _Respondent : Mrs. Donna Ariel Huntley nee Paulsen_
> 
> _I request that the parties to this family court action be referred to mediation by the Court because there is an issue or dispute regarding (check all that apply):_
> 
> _\- Legal custody of the minor child/children  
>  \- Primary Physical placement of the minor child/children _
> 
> _X Visitation with the minor child/children or grandchild/grandchildren_
> 
> _State name and date of birth : Emily Stephanie Huntley, May 9 th 2005_

“Son of a bitch !”, Harvey shouts, screwing the petition into a ball. “How the hell did he… ? Why does he… ?”, he fumes. “I’m calling Tanner. There’s no fucking way Gerald gets to see Emily !”

Donna closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“So you will represent me ?”, she asks in a small voice.

“Of course, Don’”, Harvey gets up and moves around his desk. “Of course.”, he repeats, pulling his sister into a tight hug.

“Thank you.”, Donna whispers.

 

 

Travis Tanner meets Harvey for lunch two hours later, at a little Italian restaurant two blocks away from the firm.

“Harvey Specter.”, he smiles smugly. “To what do I owe the pleasure of getting invited to lunch ? Don’t tell me it’s about Gillis again.”

Harvey rolls his eyes internally and tries his best smile considering the fact that he already feels like punching him in the face.

“No.”, he replies. “It’s personal.”

“Oh.”, Travis’ smile changes into a questioning pout. “I’m all ears.”

“My, uh, assistant received a petition for mediation from your firm this morning.”, he starts explaining. “Her father’s asking for the right to see his granddaughter.”

Travis cocks his head to the side to urge him to carry on.

“Her father abandoned her when she was 14, he was a violent man.”, Harvey says and pauses.

“Ok.”, Travis says. “What do you expect me to do ? Convince him to drop the request ?”, he snorts.

“Yes.”, Harvey replies.

“Come on Harvey, you can’t be serious !”, he laughs. “It’s not even my case !”

“Well then take the case and convince him to drop it.”, Harvey takes a sip of water. “Or screw it up intentionally. _Please_. You could use a pro bono case, right ?”

Travis looks at him and narrows his eyes.

“I’m inclined to see what I can do but before I give you my word, I need to know what you’re not telling me. As helpful, and beautiful if I may say, as your assistant is, it can’t be only about that.”

Harvey takes a deep breath and looks away for a moment. What is he willing to tell his best court opponent ? It may be about Donna and Emily right now but getting personal with another lawyer is never a good idea. Everything he says could be used against him in the future.

“Travis.”, he says in a serious voice. “We’ve had our differences in the past.”, to which Travis nods. “But we’ve always been respectful towards each other and you know I respect you.”, he pauses. “I told you this was personal. Well, Donna is my sister.”, he purses his lips.

“Your sister ?”, Travis gapes. “Ok. So the man is your father…”, he thinks out loud. “I’ll see what I can do, Harv’.”

“Thank you.”, Harvey swallows thickly. “And please, don’t mention me or my son to him. He doesn’t seem to know about him since only Donna got the mediation request. It’s going to be hard enough to have to face him if you can’t convince him to drop the case, I don’t want him going after Eliott.”

“I didn’t know you had a son.”, Travis raises an eyebrow.

“Well then you haven’t done your homework, I’m surprised Tanner, it’s not like you.”, Harvey smiles teasingly.

“I know about your husband.”, Travis replies somberly. “How old is your son ?”

“He’s 5.”

Travis nods and exhales heavily.

“I won’t mention him. Or you.”, Travis says. “But you owe me one, Specter.”, he smirks.

“I know.”, Harvey smiles.

 

Mike is almost finished with putting the classroom back into its normal state when there’s a knock on the door. It’s been a long day and Mike already can’t think of anything but his warm and comfortable bed. Harvey called him yesterday and they’ve planned a date night for Wednesday, which is another thing he looks forward to. Maybe more than his bed. Or maybe both. Preferably together.

“Come in.”, he replies, getting back up from his kneeling position and brushing the dust off his knees. “Uh.”, is all is manages to say when his eyes move to the door.

There’s a sharp-dressed man with grayish hair, probably 60 or 65, standing in the threshold, smirking at him. He instantly recognizes him. The man hasn’t changed, he’s just older than the man on the picture. It’s every person’s dream to know what their significant other will look like when they’re older and Mike gets to have that privilege. Same height, same build, same well-defined jaw, same dangerously brown eyes, same little nose.

“Can I help you ?”, he finally asks, running a clumsy hand through his hair.

“You’re Eliott Specter’s teacher, arent’t you ?”, the man asks, walking towards him.

“And you are ?”, Mike asks dryly.

“Gerald Paulsen.”, he says, offering his hand. “Eliott’s grandfather.”

Mike ignores the gesture and purses his lips. The man’s gaze is hard to hold, even harder than Harvey’s.

“What can I do for you ?”, he repeats, licking his lips and taking a step back. “Who let you in ?”

“I just moved back to New York.”, Gerald explains, looking around the classroom and nodding. “I haven’t seen my grandson in a long time and I was hoping to see him.”, he smiles. “But it seems like I’m a little late.”

“You’re not on Eliott’s caretakers list.”, Mike tries not to snap. “Even if he was here, I wouldn’t be able to let you see him.”

“I see…”, the man narrows his eyes at him and Mike gulps.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go. You should to.”, Mike says, grabbing his briefcase and coat.

“Have a great evening Mr. Ross.”, Gerald smiles smugly and walks away.

Mike lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and quickly fumbles in his pocket for his phone.

“Mike.”, Harvey greets him cheerfully.

“Harvey.”, Mike clears his throat. “I, uh… Your… Um. Gerald Paulsen was just here. In my classroom.”, he stutters.

There’s a long pause and Mike is about to check the screen when Harvey finally speaks.

“What did he want ?”, he asks in a low dangerous voice that makes Mike shiver.

“He said.”, Mike clears his throat again. “He asked if I was Eliott Specter’s teacher. He… He said he had just moved back to New York and, um, that he, uh, hadn’t seen his grandson in a long time…”, he swallows. “He came here to see Eliott.”

Another long silent moment.

“Thank you for calling me, Mike.”, Harvey says and Mike can’t help the twist in his stomach at the sudden dryness in Harvey’s voice.

“No problem. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“If he comes back, call the police.”, Harvey replies.

“The police ?!”, Mike asks. “Ok. I will. I’ll call the police if he... Ok.”

“Thank you.”

Mike hears a click and he sighs loudly before quickly typing “xoxo” and sending it to Harvey.

 

Harvey disconnects the call and clenches the phone in his hand. He looks over to the couch where Eliott is reading with Mathilde and quickly dials Travis’ number.

“Harvey.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting.”, Harvey says.

“I’m having dinner with my wife, but she’s a fan of yours, she won’t mind.”, Travis replies and Harvey hears a small laugh in the background. “You’re calling about Gerald Paulsen.”

Harvey’s throat goes dry at the mention of his father’s name.

“Yes.”

“I took the case.”, Travis says. “Turns out it’s not pro bono like you thought, Your father’s loaded. He’s married with three children and just moved from Orlando for business.”

“What kind of business ?”, Harvey snorts. “Last time I saw him, he was a mailman in a company.”

“Well, apparently, he’s changed.”, Travis says. “He’s founded an very lucrative Internet start-up.”

Harvey pauses and sighs. Gerald isn’t the man he used to know. After all, Harvey’s changed too.

“What can you do ?”, he says.

“I met with him at 4.”, Travis announces. “You look so much like him it threw me off.”

“Don’t say that.”, Harvey shivers. “I’m nothing like him.”

“Physically, Specter.”, Travis corrects. “He’s not dropping the case. And, uh, he knows about Eliott.”

“I know.”, Harvey swallows around the huge lump in his throat. “He came to his school today. Next time he does I’m filing for a restraining order.”

“You know you’ve got not grounds for a restraining order, Harvey.”, Travis sighs.

“I don’t fucking care.”, Harvey snaps. “Set up a meeting.”, he orders. “Soon.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you and sorry for bothering you. Send my regards to Meg.”

“I won’t !”, Travis laughs. “She already likes you too much.”

Harvey thanks him again and hangs up. Mike’s text elicits a small smile from him and he replies with a sad emoji and xo.

 

_“Come back here, Donna !”_

_“I’ll clean her room dad !”_

_“Harvey, this is between your sister and me, get the fuck out of my way !”_

_Harvey could smell the wine, the sweat and he tried a threatening frown._

_“You think you scare me, little shit ?” came with a loud and dangerous snort. “Move Harvey.”_

_“No.”_

_The blow came so fast and so strong Harvey lost his balance and fell on the worn out carpet of the corridor of his father’s small apartment._

_“How’s that Harvey, uh ?”_

_Harvey tried to get back up but Gerald kicked him in the ribs._

_“You’re 7, Harvey.”, he said with a wicked smile. “You think you can pit yourself against me ?”_

_“Leave Donna alone.”, Harvey pleaded through greeted teeth, arms crossed across his bruised ribs._

_“Get up !”, came with another kick._

_Harvey screamed and he heard Donna sob behind him._

_“I said get the fuck up !”_

_Harvey braced himself for another blow that didn’t come. Instead, his father grabbed his right arm and pulled on it so hard it cracked loudly. Harvey screamed again and his father, visibly satisfied with the amount of sobbing and screaming he had caused, let go of his arm, shook his head and turned around._

_“You think you’re strong enough to defend your sister ?”, he sneered. “From now on, every time she displeases me, you’re taking the blame.”_

_He slammed his bedroom door shut and Donna rushed to Harvey’s side, her favorite Barbie doll clutched to her heaving chest_.

 

Tanner had managed to set up a meeting for the next morning and told Harvey Gerald insisted that it take place at Pearson Specter, much to Harvey’s relief. The firm was a safe place, it was Harvey’s domain.

“Are you sure you want to be there ?”, Harvey asks again, pacing back and forth in his office.

“Yes, Harvey.”, Donna replies, her lips pursed.

She’s wearing her lucky dress. She’s never explicitly told Harvey about it but he’s seen her wear the black dress on special occasions like the time she had to testify in one of Harvey’s cases.

“I’m going back to my desk.”, she says. “You should hide Eliott’s picture.”, she adds.

Harvey nods and grabs the frame. He changed the picture three months ago, a little after the New Year. Eliott is sporting painted cat whiskers and “meow” is written on his hand. Harvey smiles fondly and puts the picture away.

He lifts his head up when he hears Travis’s voice behind the glass walls. _He’s here_. For a moment Harvey feels like’s 7 again. The man is wearing a suit and a dark blue overcoat. Donna’s standing in her cubicle and she’s motioning for them to enter his office. He understands she’s not attending the meeting after all.

The door opens and Harvey gets up, sticks out his chest and tries hard not to flinch when he eyes meet with Gerald.

“Harvey.”, the man smiles.

Harvey points at the two chairs in front of his desk and nods at Travis.

“Before we start I want to make one thing _very_ clear.”, Harvey announces. “This is not a mediation meeting and my client, Mrs. Huntley, does not want any kind of mediation.”

“And before we start I’d like to congratulate you on becoming a lawyer.”, Gerald says.

Harvey huffs and bites the inside of his cheek.

“The point of this meeting is to warn you, Mr. Paulsen.”, he says in a low voice, which he really hopes isn’t shaky. “You are _never_ going to get visitation rights with your granddaughter so if I were you, I’d leave it there.”

“Ok, ok.”, Travis steps in. “Harvey. We’re here to discuss the possible outcomes of this case, there’s no need to be so defensive.”, he shoots him a pointed look.

Harvey purses his lips and takes a deep breath.

“So, Mr. Paulsen, why the sudden interest in my client’s child ?”, he asks.

“First of all, Harvey, -“

“That’s Mr. Specter for you.”, Harvey cuts him harshly.

“ _Mr. Specter_ , I had no idea your sis- _, your client_ had a daughter.”, Gerald replies in a kind voice. “Nor did I know I had a grandson.”

“Don’t even talk about him, _I swear_.”, Harvey threatens, jerking up.

“Harvey, sit down please.”, Travis asks. “Mr. Paulsen added your son to his petition.”, he adds, bracing himself.

“You think you can abuse us, throw us out of your house and barge into our lives 30 years later like nothing happened ?!”, Harvey yells. “Get the fuck out of my office you son of a bitch !”

Gerald doesn’t blink but Harvey notices the slight bob in his Adam’s apple.

“Harv-, Mr Specter.”, he says. “I have changed. I know what I did and I cannot tell you how sorry I am but I have changed.”

“Wow !”, Harvey sneers. “I honestly didn’t think you’d stoop this low ! The _I have changed_ card, really ?”, he laughs out loud and a shivers travels down Travis’s spine. “If you had _changed_ , which I don’t believe for a fucking second, you would have called Donna instead of sending this !”, he points at the wrinkled petition.

Gerald gets up to be at his son’s eye level.

“I contacted a lawyer because I knew how she would react.”, he explains calmly. “I expected that reaction and you have to know that I completely understand it.”

“I don’t _have to know_ anything da- Gerald !”, Harvey takes a step forward. “People don’t change.”, he snarls, sitting back down. “Now, I have actual cases to handle so I’m asking you to leave.”

Travis sighs in defeat and shakes his head.

“Oh, and one more thing.”, Harvey calls as they’re passing by Donna’s empty desk. “If you ever try to approach my son again, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”

Harvey lets out a shaky breath when they’re finally out of sight. He closes his eyes and clenches his trembling hands into fists.

He opens his eyes back up when he hears careful footsteps on the carpet.

Donna is looking at him, eyes red and cheeks flushed.

“Come here.”, he whispers, getting up and walking around his desk with open arms.

 

At 4:30, Harvey’s waiting with the nannies in front of the classroom when Mike opens the door.

“Hey.”, he smiles and his face lights up.

Harvey smiles back at him and steps in the room.

“How did it go ?”, Mike whispers.

“Not good.”, Harvey shakes his head.

Mike discreetly grabs his hands and squeezes it. Harvey squeezes back and smiles at Eliott who is putting on his coat and waving at him.

“I’ll call you after I put Eliott to bed.”, he says.

“Ok.”, Mike replies and he squeezes his hand one last time before heading back to his desk.

Harvey is surprised by how much he needs to talk to Mike, by how bereft he suddenly feels without Mike’s hand in his. Wednesday couldn’t come too soon…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoowww ! I'm sorry, I said Sunday... It took me ages to write and you'll understand why once you read it *snorts*. I hope you like this chapter and please please please let me know what you think !

“Hey.”, Harvey smiles when Mike opens the passenger door.

Wednesday is finally here and Harvey’s picking Mike up for their date night.

Mike smiles back and leans in to plant a quick kiss on Harvey’s lips.

“Good day ?”, he asks, fastening his seatbelt.

“Yeah, busy.”, Harvey sighs.

“Have you talked to your dad or his lawyer ?”

“Travis called me this morning.”, Harvey replies. “The only way to fight him is to tell our story in front of a judge.”

Mike looks at him and reaches out to place a hand on his thigh. From the tone of his voice, he understands Harvey’s not completely sure he can do that.

“Travis said they’re planning on making my Mum testify for them.”, he purses his lips. “We never told her anything and he knows that.”

“Does she have a choice ?”, Mike asks. “I mean, can she refuse to testify ?”

“You can only refuse to testify if your testimony would incriminate you in a crime. If she ignores the summons, a warrant for contempt of a court order will be issued for her arrest.”, Harvey explains.

“That’s crazy !”, Mike huffs. “I hate the law.”

“I usually love it and I always manage to twist it to my advantage but I have no idea how to win this…”, Harvey confesses.

Mike’s hand squeezes on his thigh and Harvey shoots him a quick smile.

 

An hour later, they’re eating deli and cheese and sharing a bottle of Bordeaux at Café Boulud, Harvey’s favorite restaurant.

“So how’s it going between Trevor and Mathilde ?”, Harvey asks, refilling their glasses. “I dare not ask her.”

“Well, I don’t know about her but Trevor likes her lot.”, Mike replies. “She said she was only staying until June, though.”

“Yes, it’s a one school year contract. I asked her if she wanted to stay for another year, Eliott adores her, but she’s starting some prestigious school in Paris next September. I’ll have to start looking for another au pair soon.”

“Why don’t you hire a regular nanny ?”

“Ted and I wanted Eliott to learn another language and none of us could speak another language.”, Harvey smiles. “Ted loved Paris so we hired our first French au pair when Eliott was 2 months old. You should see when Eliott speaks French, it’s too cute for words.”

“Mathilde says he speaks very good French.”, Mike agrees.

“She says you do too.”

“I took French in high school an went to Paris several times with my parents.”, Mike blushes. “But I can’t really speak it.”

“Come on, I’m sure you’re just being modest.”, Harvey shakes his head with a smile. “Tell me something in French.”

“Oh no, I _hate_ to speak French in public.”, Mike whines.

“So what ? You only speak French in your bedroom and in the shower ?”, Harvey laughs. “Come on, one thing, _please_.”, and he gives Mike the most gorgeous puppy eyes he’s ever seen.

“Alright…”, Mike gives in. “What should I say…”, he adds pensively. “Ok.”, he clears his throat. “How about : tu es vraiment un mec génial, je me demande ce que j’ai fait pour avoir autant de chance.”

“Ok.”, Harvey laughs out loud. “That was really sexy but what does that mean ?”

“Uh uh.”, Mike shakes his head. “You asked me to tell you one thing in French, not to translate it for you.”

“What’s the point if I don’t know what it means ?”, Harvey rolls his eyes. “Come on, let me record you and I’ll ask Mathilde.”

“No way.”, Mike giggles and blushes.

“Why ? Was it mean ?”

“No, not at all.”, Mike replies. “Ok let’s change the topic.”

“Please, tell me what you said and then we’ll change the subject.”, Harvey pleads.

“Ok, so I tell you what I said and we immediately change the subject.”

Harvey nods with a smile.

“I said.”, Mike clears his throat, his cheeks still burning. “I said that you were a wonderful guy and that I didn’t know how I got so lucky.”

Harvey grins at him for a moment and, in addition to his flushed cheeks, Mike melts on the spot.

“Your exam’s coming soon, isn’t it ?”, Harvey asks, keeping his promise.

“Uh, yeah.”, Mike replies, taking a sip from his glass. “In a week.”

“Anxious ?”

“Not really, I mean about the exam.”, Mike says. “I, uh, I know the books by heart.”, he blushes and Harvey probably think it’s a figure of speech. “What I’m anxious about is what’s coming after.”

“You know, back in the woods when I said I’d help you get a job, I meant it.”

“Yeah, I know, thanks. I’m going to start looking next week and during the Spring Recess.”

“Oh yeah Spring Recess.”, Harvey sighs. “That reminds me that I still have to find someone to look after Eliott…”

“Mathilde can’t ?”

“No, she’s got school during the day.”

“I could do it.”, Mike offers.

“That’s nice of you to offer but you just said you needed to start looking for a job. And it’s your vacation time.”, Harvey replies. “Besides, Donna and I usually hire one person to look after both Eliott and Emily.”

“Well, if you can’t find anyone, I’d be happy to help.”, Mike smiles.

 

 

They exit the restaurant an hours and a half later, full and content.

“The waitress totally checked your ass when we left.”, Mike says.

“She was cute.”, Harvey replies with a teasing smile.

“Jerk.”, Mike pouts and Harvey pulls him into a kiss.

Kissing doesn’t happen often enough to Mike’s taste and he’s glad Harvey initiated it. He has to find a way to make this night last, a weekly date and a kiss is clearly not enough.

“Michael ?!”

Recognizing the familiar voice, Mike opens his eyes and freezes.

Harvey turns around and when he sees Mr. Ross’s steely blue eyes staring at them, his jaw drops.

“Harvey.”, the man nods, the corners of his mouth curled up in a surprised smile.

“Mr. Ross.”, he barely manages.

Mike’s mouth is open like he wants to say something but he remains silent. What the hell is he supposed to say ? He feels like all the air’s been sucked out of him and he can ear his heart stomping in his ears.

“You should call your mother.”, Mr. Ross says. “She cried after your heated phone call last week end.”

Mike gulps and nods.

“Enjoy the rest of your night, gentlemen.”, he says and walks away.

Mike exhales heavily and covers his mouth with his hand.

“Wh- what the hell just happened ?”, he asks, whispering.

His whole body is trembling and he feels like the ground’s falling from under his feet.

Harvey hasn’t moved. He’s still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, stunned by the encounter. Either Mr. Ross knew about Mike’s homosexuality or he’s got the best poker face ever.

“Are you ok ?”, Harvey finally says, turning around.

When Harvey’s warm fingers close around his hand, Mike stops shaking.

“I don’t know.”, he replies. “I don’t know.”

He swallows once, twice.

“Oh my God.”, he whispers. “My father just saw us kissing.”

He’s looking at the passing cars, shaking his head dumbfoundedly, eyes unfocused.

“Mike.”, Harvey says. “Mike, look at me.”

Mike shakes his head again, this time purposely and Harvey gently grabs his chin, tilting his head until their eyes finally meet. Mike’s are filled with tears and his lips are trembling.

“I should have…”, he says. “My… my parents, they live two blocks from here.”, he says in a high-pitched voice.

“A least he didn’t freak out.”, Harvey says with an apologetic smile.

Mike takes a couple of steps and runs his hands through his hair nervously.

“Oh my God…”

“Do you want me to drive you home ? You want to, uh, walk home ?”, Harvey asks.

Mike doesn’t reply, he keeps pacing from the restaurant door to the edge of the sidewalk.

“Do you want me to go ?”

“No !”, Mike stops dead in his tracks. “Sorry, I… I’m sorry for freaking out. Don’t… leave.”

Harvey walks towards him and pulls him into a hug.

“There’s nothing you can do about it now anyway.”, he says, running a hand on Mike’s tense back. “Shall we go ?”

“Where ?”, Mike mumbles, his head comfortably resting in the warm crook of Harvey’s neck.

Harvey laughs.

“Where do you wanna go ?”, he asks.

“I don’t want to go home.”

“I need to release Mathilde.”, Harvey says. “We could go to my place ?”

Mike lifts his head up and grins.

“Alright.”, Harvey laughs. “Let’s go.”

 

 

“Mike.”, Harvey breathes against Mike’s lips. “We should…”, he doesn’t have time to finish his sentence, Mike’s tongue already back in his mouth, greedily exploring, maddeningly teasing.

They’re pressed against Harvey’s front door, panting.

“Mathilde’s in here.”, Harvey says, breaking the kiss and gently pushing Mike away.

Mike sighs and lets Harvey search his pockets for his keys and open the door.

The young woman is sitting on the couch, remote in hand, flicking through the channels. When she hears the front door opening, she turns around and smiles.

“Hey Mike.”, she says with a knowing look.

“Hey.”, Mike blushes.

“Eveything went well.”, she whispers to Harvey, gathering her computer and handbag. “Eliott went to bed at 9.”

“Thank you.”, Harvey replies, taking off his coat.

“Have a good night.”, she smiles and quickly leaves the condo.

“Wow !”, Mike exclaims, looking around.

“Shhhh.”, Harvey says, pointing at a corridor.

“Sorry.”, Mike smiles. “You’ve got a sweet place.”, he whispers.

“Thanks.”, Harvey smiles. “Want a drink ?”

“I know I’m supposed to say yes.”, Mike wraps his arms around Harvey’s waist. “But that’s not what I want right now.”, he smiles mischievously.

Harvey looks down and smiles. He knows what Mike’s implying and he’s the one who offered to come back to his place. That’s what happens in movies, isn’t it ? They go back to the guy’s or the girl’s place and they head to the bedroom and kissing while walking seems doable, even easy. He wants to lead Mike to his bedroom, he wants to kiss him breathless and see the lust in eyes. God, it seemed way much easier when they were both stoned. He doesn’t know if he made his bed this morning and he knows for sure that he doesn’t have condoms. It’s been a long time since he… well… and Ted and him didn’t use condoms. Why would he think about condoms anyway ?

“Everything alright ?”, Mike asks, placing a soft kiss on his nose.

“Yeah.”, Harvey lies and fakes a smile.

“If you want a drink, we can have a drink.”, Mike says, his hands tentatively sliding under his black Henley.

It feels really good and so foreign at the same time and Harvey doesn’t know what to say. What to answer. Does he want a drink ? Does he want… more ? He closes the small space between them and presses his lips with Mike’s, and yes, that’s why kisses were invented. For when you’re speechless, when you can’t find the right words, when you just don’t know anything anymore.

Mike moans into the kiss and slides his hands up Harvey’s back, pulling his t-shirt up.

“Can we… ?”, he whispers breathlessly, his tongue ring trailing teasing licks from Harvey’s mouth to his jaw and neck. “God, Harvey…”, he moans, and pulls him closer. “I want you so much.”, he whispers, gently biting Harvey’s earlobe.

Harvey shivers and closes his eyes. He doesn’t know when or how but his hands have found their way to Mike’s ass and are squeezing it through his jeans. He does want Mike too. He does want more than kisses and frotting though he’s scared as hell.

“Which way ?”, Mike asks, bucking his hips.

He can feel how aroused Harvey is, the way his body relaxes, grinding against him, breathing heavily. But he can also feel the tiny shred of doubt, or is it fear ?, keeping Harvey from letting go. He wants to cut it, need his mind to give in, wants to break down the last wall, he wants Harvey to let it _all_ go.

Harvey points at a closed door and Mike smiles when Harvey grabs his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

It’s dark except for the lights coming from the buildings and the city below. There’s a gigantic unmade round bed with dark sheets in the middle of the room.

Mike hears the click of a key locking the door and he inhales deeply, suppressing a smile. _Harvey wants it as much as he does_.

He turns around and licks his lips, waiting for unspoken instructions. As much as his skin prickles with the need to meet Harvey’s undoubtedly soft and warm skin, he doesn’t want to rush things. He wants Harvey to take it as far as he’s ready to.

Harvey’s eyes look dangerously dark in the blueish atmosphere and when he takes a step forward, his eyes narrowing at Mike, Mike squirms and looses his balance, falling on his ass on the bed behind him.

Harvey lets out a small laugh and moves to sit down beside him. Embarrassed but pleased with the closeness that Harvey’s allowing once again, Mike pushes him onto the mattress and climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. He leans forward and crushes their mouths together. He’s agreeably surprised when Harvey’s hands grab Mike’s sweater and t-shirt and pull them over his head in one quick movement. He watches Harvey study his bare chest for a moment, eyes going down and stopping at the diamond in his navel, hands gripping the bed sheets on either side of Mike’s knees. Mike smiles down at him and leans in to kiss him again, one of his hands ruffling Harvey’s hair, the other unbuttoning his own jeans.

In one quick expert move, Harvey rolls them over until he’s kneeling between Mike’s legs.

“Hum.”, Mike huffs with a grin mirroring Harvey’s victorious grin, eyebrow wiggling.

They both move backward on the bed, eyes fixed on each other, until Mike’s head hits the pillows.

He would like to see more, capture every detail of Harvey’s face, his flushed cheeks, he knows they are, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes… but the relative darkness seems to give Harvey the courage to carry on with this.

Mike finishes unbuttoning his jeans and shimmies out of them, hoping Harvey will get the message. He’s all for giving the other man the time he needs to adjust to the situation but he can’t wait to see him, he can’t wait to touch him.

Thankfully, Harvey gets the message. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and Mike’s hands clench into fists, trying to resist the urge to touch until Harvey indicates that he can go ahead. When Harvey looks down and starts unbuttoning his pants, Mike can’t help but palm his own erection through his briefs, a small wet spot already staining them.

“God Harvey…”, he pants, biting his bottom lip.

He looks even better than Mike remembered from that night at the camp. His lean and muscular chest glistens in the night light and Mike watches his strong arm muscles flex while he unzips his pants. He still cannot clearly see the tattoo, but it looks like a key.

Harvey pulls them down and awkwardly maneuvers out of them.

Mike grabs his hips and pulls him down for a kiss. The moment their skin come into contact, they both let out a long appreciative hum. Harvey’s trailing kisses down Mike’s neck while Mike’s hands play with the hem of Harvey’s black (or are they dark blue ?) boxers for a moment before sliding underneath and cupping his ass.

Harvey tenses up and his teeth dig into Mike’s neck. Mike stifles a cry and he squeezes his eyes shut.

“Harv…“, he whimpers loudly against Harvey’s neck.

“Shhhh.”, Harvey whispers, licking at the bite wound.

Mike moans, this time low in his throat and he bucks his hips up, desperately looking for friction. He doesn’t want to wait for Harvey anymore, he wants, no he _needs_ , to take control over the situation. He pulls Harvey’s boxers down and slips his fingers down to his ass crack while shamelessly grinding against Harvey’s erection. Harvey gently grabs Mike’s wrist and pulls his hand away.

“Not ok ?”, Mike whispers, entwining his fingers with Harvey’s.

He feels Harvey’s jaw clenching against his neck and he squeezes Harvey’s hand. _Shit_. He got lost in a rush of lust, he probably went too far.

“I…”, Harvey says, lifting his head up. “I’m s-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry, please.”, Mike cuts him with a smile. “Nothing to be sorry about.”, he whispers and, cupping Harvey’s face with his free hand, he slides his thumb across Harvey’s bottom lip. “Tell me what you want.”, he says, placing a soft kiss on Harvey’s chin.

Harvey swallows thickly. What does he want ? He wants to feel Mike’s heart racing against his chest, against his mouth when he kisses his neck. He wants to hear Mike’s little moans, wants to see the goose bumps prickle on Mike’s skin. Most of all, he wants to know how to touch him. He’s been hanging on to the bed sheets since it started and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He doesn’t know where to touch, how to touch. _Damn_ , this is even harder than he thought it would be.

Mike seems to be aware of the inner battle taking place in Harvey’s head and he squeezes his hand.

“Cuddling is great too, you know ?”, he smiles softly as he forces his hips to stop moving.

“But that’s not what you want.”, Harvey sighs, burying his face in Mike’s neck.

“I want to be with you.”, Mike whispers and he bits his tongue to suppress the _I love you_ threatening to come out.

It really wouldn’t be the right time. Those three words cannot be said during sex, or at least not when you haven’t said them before. Mike smiles at the realization that he does love Harvey. Now he’s sure he does and his heart flutters at the thought.

He places a firm hand on the small of Harvey’s back and pulls him closer.

“Mike.”, Harvey breathes hotly against the sensitive skin of Mike’s neck. “I want to… I want to touch you.”

Mike shivers and closes his eyes. _Oh God yes_ he wants Harvey to touch him. He squeezes his hand one last time and lets it go.

“Up.”, he smiles and Harvey kneels back up on the bed.

Mike looks at him for a quick moment, taking a mental picture of the man he loves, kneeling between his legs, boxers pulled down to his knees, his leaking cock standing stiffly up against his lean abs. If temptation were a person, if temptation were a situation, it would be Harvey right here right now. Mike’s cock twitches in his briefs as he braces himself and moves to kneel in front of Harvey. Tonight’s about Harvey, not him, not yet anyway.

Mike smiles and leans in for a kiss.

“Come on, touch.”, he whispers, teasingly brushing his lips on Harvey’s.

Harvey wraps his arms around Mike’s waist and rests his hands on the small of his back.

Mike can feel the warmth radiating from them. Harvey’s hands are finally touching his skin and it feels so good he cannot help the (too) loud whimper he lets out when Harvey pulls him closer. Harvey kisses him and it’s probably to shush him but Mike doesn’t care, he arches his back and grinds his still clothed erection against Harvey’s.

Harvey’s hands move up on his back and Mike shivers at the way they’re not just caressing, they’re pressing a little, as if appraising the texture of his skin. He tries to stay still, he closes his eyes and lets Harvey touch him.

The hands move to his sides, almost tickling his ribs. One hand reaches his navel and playful fingers pull on the diamond barbell sticking out of it. Not enough to really hurt, but enough for Mike’s eyes to snap open and for a little hiss to escape his mouth. _Ok_. Maybe Harvey likes it a little rough if the biting and this is any indication.

Harvey chuckles and his other hand moves up from Mike’s back to his hair, pulling him for yet another kiss.

“Harvey…”, Mike moans and it seems like his hands have decided to not obey him as they wrap up around Harvey’s warm and wet cock.

Harvey stills and their eyes meet, half closed and hungry. Mike moves his hips, suddenly feeling restless and desperate for some action. He’s never been really good at staying still, never been really good at surrendering control.

Harvey starts trailing wet kisses from Mike’s mouth to his neck and when Mike’s hand starts moving on Harvey’s cock, Harvey _bites_ again, this time on Mike’s collarbone.

“Aaah.”, Mike lets out, burying his head in Harvey’s neck to muffle the sound of his cry.

It shouldn’t feel so good. Pain shouldn’t be so enjoyable. Mike’s had his fair share of partners but none of them ever even tried to pull at his hair, let alone bite him.

“God, touch my cock.”, he whimpers, arching his back.

Harvey moans against Mike’s skin and proceeds to pull down his briefs, slowly, inch by inch, fingertips mapping each patch of skin he uncovers. He finally grips Mike’s twitching cock with one hand, the other one pulling on his belly ring.

“Fuck.”, Mike hisses, unable to stave off his impending orgasm any longer as he comes all over Harvey’s hand.

Through the rush of pleasure overwhelming him, he feels Harvey’s cock twitch in his hands and a warm liquid coating them as a litany of whispered _yeah_ and _Mike_ and _fuck yeah_ plays in his ear.

They’re both panting by the time they come down from their high and Mike pulls Harvey into a sloppy kiss before lowering them down onto the bed.

Mike looks down at their messy hands and bellies and chuckles.

“I can’t really walk right now…”, Harvey whispers, taking his boxers off completely. “So this will have to do.”, he adds, using them to wipe his hands and their skin.

“I have to go…”, Mike mumbles sleepily. “I need to shower and change and get my things…”, he closes his eyes. “Besides, it would be better if Eliott didn’t see me here.”

“Hum…”, Harvey agrees, already half asleep. “I still need to talk to him…”

“Ok.”, Mike yawns and places a quick kiss on Harvey’s shoulder. “I’m just gonna close my eyes for a minute…”

 

 

When Mike opens his eyes, he knows it’s been more than a minute, maybe more than three hour. The sun is setting up, the room is bathed in a yellow and white light, and Harvey is lying on his front beside him, facing away. Mike carefully leaves the bed and grabs his phone from his jeans pocket. It’s 6:36. He needs to go, Eliott is going to wake up and they agreed it was too soon, but he wants to enjoy the view of Harvey’s naked body in the morning lights. He knows it’s probably what Harvey wanted to avoid by not turning on the lights, but the temptation’s too big.

The silky dark blue sheets are barely covering his ass and legs and Mike's fingers are itching with the urge to touch… His morning erection seems to agree with him, _Harvey is gorgeous_.

He takes a deep calming breath and quickly puts his briefs and clothes on. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he leans forward and presses a kiss on Harvey’s warm cheek.

“Harvey.”, he whispers. “I’m leaving, it’s a quarter to 7.”

When Harvey doesn’t so much as move an eyelid, he grins and kisses his cheek one more time before quietly leaving the room.

When he steps out of the building, the fresh wind pulls him out of his morning bliss. _His father caught them kissing on the sidewalk yesterday_. It all comes back to his mind and Mike suddenly feels like throwing up. He wills himself to put the thought in the back of his mind and carry on with his day. He doesn’t have time to freak now.

 

 

Harvey comes in to work a little later than usual because he decided to drive Eliott to school. He had gotten Mike’s text telling him he had tried to wake him up before leaving and he needed to see him. Needed to put a proper end to their night together. Of course, they didn’t kiss in the classroom but looks were exchanged and hands touched.

“Morning Harv’.”, Donna smiles when he reaches her desk.

“Morning.”, he replies and hands her a cup of coffee.

“Did you have a nice time with Mike yesterday ?”, she asks.

“Yep.”, Harvey replies, walking in office.

When he sees the blue file on the top of his “to do” pile, he cringes.

His dinner and night with Mike had completely pulled him out of reality. And his reality is the return of the man who almost ruined his life and Donna’s and who now supposedly wants to get to know his grandchildren.

He purses his lips and sits down at his desk, feeling weird from the sudden mood change. _One day at a time_ , he thinks. And then he remembers yesterday’s encounter with Mike’s father and giggles nervously at how fucked up both of their lives are right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was feeling inspired and I'm going to be pretty busy in the next days so here's a Xmas present for you !  
> Thanks a lot for reading and commenting, I'm having a lot of fun with this story and though it's still pretty new (I've only been writing for 5 or 6 months), I have a feeling 2015 will see a lot more fics !  
> I wish you all a fantastic Christmas with your loved ones.  
> xoxo

“Hey Mum.”, Harvey picks up his phone on his way to grab a hotdog at noon later that Thursday.

He realizes he will eventually have to explain the whole situation to her and it makes his stomach churn.

“Harvey.”, she says in a scared voice. “I’ve just been subpoenaed as a witness in a trial that involves you and your sister and Gerald !”, she blurts.

“What ?”, he chokes.

He had told Gerald and Travis that there was no way they would try to even mediate this issue but he didn’t expect it to go to trial so soon _and_ without Travis’s warning.

“What’s going on, Harvey ?”, Helena asks and he can hear that she’s on the verge of tears.

“I wanted to call you…”, Harvey replies, mentally cursing Travis. “Gerald asked for a mediation for visitation rights with Emily and Eliott.”, he explains. “I met with him on Monday.”

“On Monday ?!”, she exclaims. “Why didn’t you call me ?”

“I thought…”, he sighs. “I didn’t want to bother you with this.”

“Bother me ?”, she snorts. “Harvey…”, she pauses. “Do I have to testify ? Why would he ask me to ?”

“Yes you do, Mum…”, Harvey replies with another sigh. “If you don’t they’ll arrest you.”

“Why does this…”, she starts to say and Harvey can hear her nostrils flare. “Why me ? I mean, we haven’t spoken in 30 years ?”

“Mum.”, Harvey clears his throat. “When is the trial ?”

“Next week !”

“Ok.”, Harvey purses his lips. “Could we have dinner together with Donna tonight or tomorrow ?”, he asks.

“Sure.”, she replies. “Tonight’s fine. I’ll make meat loaf.”

Harvey rolls his eyes. Nobody will want to eat anything when they’re done talking.

“Ok, I’ll check with Donna.”, he says. “I’ll call you back later.”

“Great.”, she says. “Talk to you later.”

He hangs up and immediately dials Travis’s number.

“Harvey, before y-“

“What the fuck were you thinking Travis ?”, Harvey shouts, earning a few throat clearings from the other people in the elevator. “My Mum just called me saying she’s just been subpoenaed ! What the fuck ?”

“Calm down, Harvey.”, Travis orders. “I just learned about it myself ! Your father went to another firm.”

“He what ?”, Harvey fumes, stepping out of the elevator. “Son of a bitch !”

“I’m sorry, Harvey.”

“It’s ok.”, Harvey tries to calm down. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“Harvey, as much as I enjoy kicking your ass in court, I would’ve never have screwed you like that.”, he says.

“I know… I just… She was panicked and… It’s very complicated.”, Harvey sighs.

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“Thanks.”

He walks to the cart but doesn’t buy a hotdog, he’s not hungry anymore. He pays for two coffees and a doughnut (Donna’s favorite) and rides the elevator up back to his office.

“There you go.”, he smiles, setting the coffee and pastry on Donna’s desk.

She looks up with a questioning look.

“What did you do ?”, she smirks.

“Follow me.”, he says, walking inside his office.

“What’s wrong ?”, she asks, closing the door behind her. “You’re scaring me.”

“Are you available for dinner tonight ?”, Harvey asks.

“Where ? Why ?”, she sits down on the chair in front of his desk.

“Mum’s been asked to testify against us in court.”, he explains, trying to avoid her alarmed gaze. “Travis warned me about it and… I didn’t want to tell you because I thought he would manage to convince him otherwise but Gerald went to another firm. Trial’s next week.”

When he finally looks at her, Donna is staring at him, face blank.

“That envelope.”, she points at the first envelope in Harvey’s mail. “I’m sure this is about the trial.”

Harvey looks down at the big white envelope he didn’t take the time to open this morning since it didn’t seem pressing and didn’t carry a Stanford and Harris stamp.

“Shit.”, he mutters, opening it.

Donna was right.

“We need to tell Mum everything.”, he says.

“No way.”, Donna huffs. “I’m not telling her anything nor am I telling this in a courtroom !”, she snaps, getting up.

“Donna.”, Harvey takes a deep breath. “We don’t have a choice. The only way to prevent that bastard from getting visitation rights with Emily and Eliott is to convince the judge that Gerald was an unfit parent.”

“Unfit ?”, Donna laughs nervously. “Now that’s a massive understatement !”

“That’s the technical term, Donna.”, Harvey explains calmly, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

“I don’t fucking care Harvey ! I don’t want to see him ever again, I can’t face him in court.”, she falls back down onto the chair. “I can’t Harvey…”, she whispers.

“I know.”, Harvey replies. “I know. I don’t want it either but we don’t have a choice. I’m not letting that motherfucker see my son.”

His office phone rings and he clears his throat before picking the receiver.

“Harvey Specter.”

“Harvey ! I tried to call your cell, your father’s here !”

“What ? In the school ?”, Harvey exclaims, jerking up and Donna looks up.

“Yes, he’s with the headmaster. I called you as soon as I saw him. !”

“I’ll be right there. Don’t let him see Eliott.”, he says and hangs up the phone violently.

“Gerald’s with the headmaster of Eliott’s school.”, he says, bile rising up his throat.

“This is a fucking nightmare…”, Donna shakes her head. “I’ll call Ray.”

“No need.”, Harvey says, grabbing his phone, it was on silence, and heading towards the door. “I took my car this morning.”

“Don’t do anything stupid.”, Donna pleads. “And call me.”

Harvey nods and runs towards the elevator. He cannot promise to not do anything stupid.

 

Barely 20 minutes later, he’s rushing through the school doors, his heart racing in his chest. He runs down the main corridor to Mike’s classroom and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Mike, his father and Mrs. Hendrick standing in front of it.

“Mr. Ross, I’m asking you one more time, let us in.”, she says in a threatening voice.

“Get the fuck out of here Gerald !”, Harvey yells, running towards them.

The three of them turn around.

“Mr. Specter.”, Mrs. Hendrick says. “Lower your voice. Mr. Paulsen just wants to see his grandson.”

“That’s how you run your school ?”, Harvey shouts when he reaches them. “It’s a pain in the ass to have anyone that’s not on the list to pick up our kids but a fucking stranger shows up and you allow him to see one of your pupils ?”

Mrs. Hendrick looks taken aback by the anger and determination in Harvey’s voice. She takes a step backward and gulps.

“Harvey.”, Gerald reaches out a hand to touch Harvey’s shoulder.

“Don’t fucking touch me !”, Harvey yells, swating his father’s hand away.

Mike jumps and clears his throat. A couple of teachers step out of their classroom, alerted by the screaming.

“It’s ok.”, the headmaster shoos them away.

“I’m taking Eliott home and I’m looking for a new school.”, Harvey tells Mrs. Hendrick. “He’s not safe here. I’m really considering pressing charges.”, he snaps. “And I’m filing for a restraining order, Gerald. You just violated the law. Now get the fuck out of here before I call the police.”

“Mr. Specter.”, the headmaster tries. “Please calm down, come to my office, I’m sure we can sort this out.”

“I’m sure we can’t.”, Harvey snorts. “Please show Mr. Paulsen to the door.”, he adds. “ _Now_.”

“Mr. Paulsen.”, she says. “Please, follow me.”

“Harvey.”, Gerald says. “I just wanted to-“

“Shut the fuck up Gerald !”, Harvey snaps again. “And _go_.”, he orders, his jaw clenched, nostrils flared and hands balled up into tight fists.

Gerald shakes his head and follows Mrs. Hendrick.

Mike lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looks at Harvey. His eyes are closed and he’s breathing heavily.

“I…”, Mike says. “I need to go back inside. Do you want me to get Eliott ?”, he asks, not daring to approach him.

“Please.”, Harvey breathes. “Thank you Mike.”, he adds, opening his eyes.

Mike nods and smiles softly before opening the classroom door and disappearing behind it.

A minute later, the door opens again and a sniffing Eliott comes out followed by Mike.

“You scared the hell out of them.”, Mike says.

“I’m sorry.”, Harvey sighs. “Sorry muffin.”, he says, lifting him up from the ground.

“What happened daddy ?”, Eliott sobs, wiping his nose.

Harvey’s heart breaks a little at the fear he has put in his son once again.

“There was a really mean man who wanted to… uh, come in your class and I told him to go away. Don’t worry, he’s gone.”, he says, rubbing his hand up and down Eliott’s back in a soothing motion. “I’m sorry Mike.”, he repeats.

“It’s ok.”, Mike nods. “I knew what was going to happen when I called you.”

“Thank you for calling me.”, Harvey smiles gratefully.

“No problem.”

“I’ll call you tonight, I’m having dinner at my Mum’s.”

“We’re having dinner at Grandma’s ?”, Eliott asks.

“Not you muffin, just Donna and me.”, Harvey replies before kissing his cheek. “Shit. I need to find a babysitter, Mathilde’s going out tonight…”

“I’ll watch over him.”, Mike offers.

“Yay !”, Eliott grins. “Can we have pizza and soda ?”

Harvey can’t help but smile at his son.

“Are you sure ?”, he asks Mike. “I have no idea how long it’s going to be…”

“Yes, I’m sure.”, Mike smiles. “I’ll bring my things and a change and I’ll drive Eliott to school tomorrow morning, don’t worry.”

“That’s, uh, really nice.”, Harvey blushes. “Thank you.”

“Yes !”, Eliott pumps a fist in the air.

“What time should I be there ?”, Mike asks.

“Whenever you’re ready.”, Harvey replies.

“Ok.”, Mike winks.

Harvey winks back at him and Mike remembers the first time he was on the receiving end of that wink, at breakfast during the school trip. They’ve come a long way, he thinks, watching him and Eliott walk away in the long corridor.

 

 

At 7:30, Mike is knocking on Harvey’s front door. It feels weird coming back after having fled the condo just little over 12 hours ago.

“Miiiikkkeeee !”, Eliott squeals when he opens the door.

“Eliott, what did I tell you about answering the door ?”, Mike hears Harvey call from inside.

Eliott rolls his eyes and grins at Mike.

“Come in !”

Harvey appears from the corridor, an annoyed look on his face. He visibly just got out of the shower and is wearing black unbuttoned jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt.

“You don’t answer the door, Eliott.”, he scolds.

“But it was Mike !”, Eliott pouts.

“First of all, you didn’t know who it was before you opened the door.”, Harvey replies, buttoning his pants. “Second of all, I don’t care if it’s Dora and Chipper or Lady Gaga, you. don’t. answer. the. goddamn. door.”, he spells out. “Understood ?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Hey.”, Harvey smiles at Mike. “Come in.”

They walk to the living room.

“Thanks a lot for doing that.”, Harvey smiles. “Gerald went to another firm and my Mum as been asked to testify against us. Trial’s next week.”, he explains in a low voice while Eliott is busy gathering his favorite toys to play with Mike.

“Shit.”, Mike pursed his lips. “I’m sorry.”

“We have to tell our mother everything.”, Harvey sighs, buttoning up his shirt. “She doesn’t know what… um, happened back then, we need to tell her everything before she takes the stand.”

“Donna’s up for it ?”

“Not really but she’s warming up to the idea that we don’t have a choice.”, Harvey replies.

“Mike !”, Eliott appears, arms full with books and toys. “Look !”

“You’re going to have more fun than me.”, Harvey chuckles.

“Daddy says we can order pizza but no Coke…”, Eliott sighs.

“Well, I would expect him to wait for a couple of years before letting you do coke.”, Mike jokes. “Besides, I’m not sure the pizza place sells coke.”

“It does !”, Eliott replies very seriously, not getting the joke.

Harvey laughs and ruffles Eliott’s hair.

“I know, muffin.”, he says. “Why don’t you show Mike around while I finish getting ready ?”

“Ok !”, Eliott grabs Mike’s hand and drags him to his room.

Eliott’s bedroom is exactly like Mike imagined it. Lots of books, lots of Spiderman. One of the walls is coated in chalkboard paint and another one displays a couple of framed pictures of Eliott and Emily, Eliott and Harvey through the years, Eliott and Stephen and Donna. Somehow, this bedroom feels a lot more intimate than Harvey’s. Like he’s really entering their world.

“There.”, Eliott hands him a chalk stick. “Write your name on the wall.”

“Ok.”, Mike smiles and kneels in front of the blackboard, looking for an available space.

The board is covered with words and doodles and there is a beautiful and strikingly detailed portrait of Eliott in one of the corners.

“This one’s nice !”, Mike remarks. “Who did this ?”

“Daddy.”, Eliott replies. “He used to be a painter.”, he adds pointing at a huge black and white framed picture hanging above his bed. It shows an illuminated Brooklyn Bridge reflecting in the water with buildings in the background.

“Daddy did this when he was 22.”, Eliott explains. “He took him a month.”

“Wait.”, Mike gapes. “That’s a _painting_?”, he asks, walking towards the frame. “Wow.”, he whispers, carefully running his fingertips over the canvas. In the bottom right corner are two red letters : _RV_.

“You like it ?”, Mike jumps and turns around.

Harvey’s leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest.

“It’s beautiful.”, Mike replies. “So you’re an artist ?”, he smiles.

“Was.”, Harvey corrects. “Haven’t painted in a while.”, he adds. “And _artist_ is pushing it a bit too far, I used to do it as a hobby.”

“Well, that’s a shame you don’t paint anymore, you’ve got a gift.”, Mike notes and Harvey shrugs.

“Ok, I’m gonna go.”, he says. “Make yourself at home.”, he smiles. “Eliott, be a good boy and listen to Mike, ok ?”

“Yes daddy.”, Eliott replies absentmindedly as he writes Mike’s name on the board.

“Good luck.”, Mike smiles knowingly.

“Thanks.”, Harvey smiles back. “And thank you again for looking after this little monster.”

 

At 8, the pizzas arrive and Mike sets them on the coffee table in front of the TV where they’ve just started watching Bambi and his mother has just died.

Eliott is sniffing and wiping his tears with his blanket.

“You ok ?”, Mike asks, glad that the delivery guy arrived during that scene because it always makes him sad.

“Yes.”, Eliott sobs. “It’s sad.”

“I know…”, Mike sighs and he places a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“Daddy says it’s just a movie but it always gets me sad.”

“Me too.”, Mike smiles. “But it gets better afterwards.”

“Yeah.”

 

An hour later, they’re playing French Monopoly, sprawled on the living room carpet and Eliott is pouting because Mike already owns half of Paris.

“Hey, looks like you’re going to prison again.”, Mike teases him.

“I don’t want to play anymore.”, Eliott frowns, throwing the dice across the room.

“Go get the dice.”, Mike says. “Playing is not always about winning. Besides, I’m an adult, of course I’m better at this than you.”

Eliott folds his little arms across his chest and shoots him a defiant look.

“Go get the dice.”, Mike repeats.

“No. _You_ get it.”

“Then you’re going to bed.”, Mike sighs.

“Noooooooo !”, Eliott whines.

Mike rolls his eyes and gets up on his feet to get the dice.

“Yes.”, he says. “You’re going to bed. It’s almost 9:30 anyway and you have school tomorrow.”

“No.”, Eliott snaps. “Daddy says I can stay up until 10.”

“Well, he didn’t tell me anything. However, he did ask you one thing.”, Mike says, gathering the cards and euro bills. “Remember what it was ?”

“No.”, the little boy lies.

“Yeah right.”, Mike smirks. “He asked you to listen to me.”

“What if I don’t want to ?”, Eliott asks with a small mocking smile.

“I’ll be forced to tell him and you’ll have to face the consequences.”

Eliott seems to think about it for a while but finally gives in.

“Ok.”, he pouts. “Can we at least read a story ?”

“Sure.”, Mike smiles, closing the Monopoly box. “Go brush your teeth, I’ll be right there.”

When he puts the box back into its drawer in the buffet, he notices a photo album. He glances behind him to make sure Eliott’s gone and grabs it.

He smiles sadly at the pictures of Harvey and Ted and a very tiny Eliott. They look cute together.

“Done !”, Eliott squeals from the bathroom, making Mike jump.

He quickly puts the photo album back in the drawer and joins the little boy in his bedroom.

“Do you know the story about the little match girl ?”, Mike asks, sitting down on the bed.

Eliott shakes his head.

“But you can recite it, right ?”

“Yes I can.”, Mike smiles. “Ready ?”

“Yes !”, Eliott grins, propping himself up with a pillow.

When Eliott’s put to bed, Mike grabs a shower in the guestroom Eliott showed him and puts on a pair of sweatpants and a Spongebob t-shirt. He puts the pizza boxes and their plates away and grabs a book from Harvey’s law books collection. He proceeds to turn off all the lights except for one small design lamp sitting on a pedestal table by the couch. Stifling a yawn, he opens the book randomly and starts reading.

 

 

Helena is standing by the window in the living room, her back turned to the table where Harvey and Donna are silently sitting.

“I’m so sorry…”, she sobs, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Mum…”, Donna sniffs. “You didn’t know, don’t be sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me ?”, she turns around, face flushed with sadness, anger and maybe shame.

“You were so sad when he left you…”, Donna replies, blowing her nose. “You had to work two jobs… we- we didn’t want to bother you with this.”

“Bother me ?”, Helena exclaims for second time today. “I’m your mother ! I’m supposed to protect you !”, she sobs. “Hell, I’m supposed to _see_ these things. I’m so sorry…”, she repeats.

Harvey is lost in his thoughts, lost in the memories he had buried so deep years ago. He didn’t think he could hate his father more than he already did but the last few days have proven him otherwise.

“Harvey…”, Helena pleads. “Say something.”, she sniffs. “Do you resent me ?”

“Of course not, Mum.”, Harvey swallows thickly. “You did the best you could.”

“Which is no good at all.”, she giggles nervously.

“Let’s not dwell on the past.”, Harvey clears his throat. “The reason why we’re telling you this today is because of next week’s trial. Gerald asked you to testify because he knows I’m going to try to prove that he was an unfit parent. So he’s got two options : option one he knows we kept everything that happened hidden and he plans on using you to prove we’re lying. Option 2, which come to think of it is probably what he’s going to go for, he knows we told you and he plans on proving you’re as unfit as he is since you didn’t see what was happening under your nose.”, he explains calmly. “And he’s going to argue the fact that you can still see your grandchildren.”

“But I _was_ an unfit mother !”, Helena snaps. “You said it, it was happening right under my nose and I didn’t see anything.”, she starts crying again.

“Can you both stop crying ?”, Harvey rolls his eyes.

Of course, he’s bluffing, he's been on the verge of tears the whole time, but someone’s gotta hold out here.

“Look.”, he says. “It’s late and we’re all tired and emotional. Let’s regroup and meet again to prepare the trial sometime this weekend. Ok ?”

Donna nods and starts clearing the table. Harvey was right, they haven’t touched the food.

 

 

It’s almost midnight when Harvey enters his condo. It’s mostly dark and awfully quiet. He takes off his jacket and shoes and walks to couch to turn off the lamp.

He smiles fondly when he sees Mike lying on the couch, curled up in a ball, a BarBri handbook clutched to his chest.

Harvey sits down on the armrest and reaches out a hand to tickle Mike’s bare feet.

“Wha-“, Mike jerks up from the couch and falls on the floor.

“Oops.”, Harvey burst out laughing. “Sorry !”

Mike narrows his eyes at him for a second then starts laughing.

“You’re very ticklish !”, Harvey laughs.

“Only under my feet.”, Mike giggles. “God you fucking scared me !”

“Sorry.”, Harvey smiles sheepishly. “You ok ?”

“Yeah.”, Mike replies, getting up. “How did it go ?”

“Not well…”, Harvey replies, lowering his voice. “My mother cried a lot…”

“I can imagine.”, Mike nods.

“What time did Eliott go to bed ?”, Harvey asks, putting the discarded book back on the bookshelf.

“9:45. He was pissed because I bit him at Monopoly.”, Mike chuckles.

“Never play Monopoly with him, I should have warned you.”, Harvey smiles. “He always wants to play but he’s way too young and ultimately loses. And I don’t think I’ve ever met a sorest loser.”, he snorts.

“Oh come on.”, Mike smiles. “Remember dodgeball with the kids ? You _cheated_ because you didn’t want to lose !”

“Ok.”, Harvey blushes. “Maybe I’m a sore loser too. But Eliott is a lot worse than me.”

“Eliott’s _5_ , Harvey.”, Mike deadpans.

Harvey grins and pulls him into a kiss. Mike pulls him even closer and heaves a sigh of satisfaction. He’s been waiting all day for this moment.

“Thanks for tonight.”, Harvey whispers when they break apart.

“No problem.”, Mike smiles. “It’s a win-win situation. You can go out and not worry about Eliott, Eliott gets to eat pizza and watch a movie and I get to sleep by your side.”, he grins.

Harvey smiles and places a quick kiss on his lips.

“Nice t-shirt by the way.”, he mocks, heading towards the room.

“Ha ha ha.”, Mike rolls his eyes. “Spongebob is an icon.”

“Shhh.”, Harvey warns when they pass by Eliott’s room. “And no he’s not.”, he whispers and shakes his head.

They enter Harvey’s bedroom and Mike turns the lights on before closing the door behind them. The bed is made and cream white sheets have replaced the dark blue ones.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”, Mike says, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Shoot.”, Harvey says and drops of toothpaste escape his mouth.

“This tattoo that you’ve got.”, Mike says, touching his own shoulder. “What is it ?”

Harvey holds up a finger and walks back in the en suite bathroom to rinse his mouth. He comes back seconds later, wiping his mouth with a towel.

“It’s a key.”, he says, throwing the towel on the bed and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Mike can’t help but smile internally at the newfound confidence Harvey seems to have acquired since last night’s “activities”.

He sits down beside Mike and points at it.

“I got it when I was 16 or 17.”, he explains and Mike thinks it still looks fantastic for a 20 year old tattoo. “I had just finished Ask the dust by John Fante and I can’t explain why or how but this book unlocked something in me.”, he says in a very serious voice. “Hence the key.”, he smiles. “I probably wouldn’t do it again but it meant something important at the time.”

Mike traces the rather complicated bow with the tip of his fingers giving Harvey goose bumps.

“Why don’t you paint anymore ?”, he asks.

“It just stopped being fun.”, Harvey deflects with a smile. “Come on, I’m exhausted, let’s get some sleep.”

Mike hums pensively and dives under the covers. After turning off the lights, Harvey joins him.

“Did you call your Mum ?”, he asks.

“ _God_ , please. Let’s not talk about that.”, Mike mutters. “I’ve managed to not think about it today, I don’t want it to be the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep.”

“You’re right.”, Harvey agrees and Mike can hear him grin. “Let’s put something else on your mind instead.”, he says, pulling Mike into a long passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas ! Here's another chapter posted just in time to wish you all a Happy New Year !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mike opens his eyes, blinded by the piercing morning sun coming through the huge windows and he yawns loudly. Harvey’s digital alarm clock indicates 5:38, it’s not supposed to start ringing before another hour but Mike knows he won’t go back to sleep.

He sits up and watches Harvey. He’s lying on his front, one arm under his pillow, the other one extended, his hand now resting on Mike’s thigh under the covers.

Mike smiles and reaches out a hand to run his index finger across Harvey’s lips and he almost squeals in surprise when they pucker up and place a soft and lazy kiss on his finger. He giggles quietly and tries placing the back of his hand against Harvey’s mouth, earning another kiss.

 _Now, that’s cute_. Mike lies back down and presses his lips on Harvey’s. He knew about sleepwalking, sleep eating even, but he had never heard of sleep kissing. And unless Harvey’s a great actor, he’s still asleep and responding to Mike’s kiss beautifully. Mike giggles again and places a quick peck on Harvey’s shoulder before cuddling up against him.

 

The loud ringing wakes them up 45 minutes later and Harvey curses under his breath until he notices the warm body curled up against him.

“Hey.”, he croaks with a lazy smile.

“Hey.”, Mike smiles back at him and closes the tiny space between them, brushing an affectionate kiss to his mouth. “Sleep well ?”

Harvey nods with a smile before stretching loudly.

“I’ve got to wake up the monster.”, he yawns. “Take a shower if you need, help yourself in the kitchen.”, he adds and Mike lets out a disappointed sigh.

He would have loved to spend more time cuddling with Harvey, he thinks as he watches him leave the bedroom.

Harvey walks to Eliott’s bedroom sleepily and opens the door.

“Hey muffin.”, he whispers, sitting down on the bed.

Eliott opens one eye and grimaces, reaching out a hand to his right ear.

“Ouch.”, he whines.

“What’s wrong, muffin ?”

“Hurts.”

“What hurts ? Your ear ?”, Harvey asks, turning on the bedside lamp.

Eliott squints his eyes and nods.

“Let me see.”

“Nooooooo !”, the little boy shouts, sitting up on the bed, his hand still pressed to his ear. “It hurts daddy !”

“I know, muffin, but I need to see it to see what’s wrong, ok ?”

“Nooooo !”, Eliott starts crying.

“Come on.”, Harvey insists, gently grabbing his son’s wrist.

“Noooooooo !”, Eliott repeats before climbing off the bed. “I want to see Mike !”

“Okay.”, Harvey sighs. “I’ll go get him.”

He steps out of the room and walks to the kitchen where he knows Mike is judging by the coffee smell invading the condo.

“Would you mind going to check Eliott’s ear ?”, he asks with a sheepish smile. “He says it hurts but he won’t let me look at it. He asked for you.”

“Sure.”, Mike replies, handing him a steaming cup.

“Mike…”, Eliott whines when Mike enters the bedroom.

“Hey what’s wrong with your ear ?”, Mike asks, kneeling in front of the little boy.

“It hurts…”

“Can I take a look at it ?”

Eliott nods slowly and carefully removes his hand from his ear.

“Ok.”, Mike says, cupping Elliot’s face and turning his head around. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to see what’s hurting you, ok ?”

Eliott nods again and he braces himself for pain, eyes squeezed shut, shoulders lifted up.

Harvey watches them from the door with a fond smile.

“Relax for me.”, Mike asks, stroking Eiott’s cheek. “Good. Now I’m going to touch your ear, it might feel weird but it’s not going to hurt, ok ?”

The little boy nods frantically and takes a deep breath.

Mike very carefully places his fingers on Elliot’s ear and leans in to take a look inside.

“I see…”, he whispers. “Let me take a look at your pillow.”, he adds and walks to the bed.

Indeed, there’s a huge orange-red stain on the blue pillowcase.

“Ear infection.”, he says to Harvey. “I’m afraid his eardrum has burst… You’re going to have to go to the doctor.”

“Am I going to die !?”, Eliott asks, eyes wide with genuine fear.

“No.”, Mike chuckles, lifting him from the ground and Harvey can’t help the little twist of warmth in his insides. “You’re going to be fine after you take the doctor’s antibiotics.”

“Ok, I’ll have Donna reschedule my meetings for today and I’ll stay with you, muffin.”, Harvey smiles. “Let’s get you dressed so we can go see the doctor, ok ?”

“Do you have paracetamol or ibuprofen ? He’s a little feverish.”, Mike asks, patting Eliott’s forehead.

“I think I do.”, Harvey replies, already leaving the room.

“You’re going to be ok.”, Mike says with a reassuring smile to Eliott who gives a weak smile in return.

Harvey comes back with a glass of water and a pill a minute later.

“Take it and get dressed, ok muffin ?”, he smiles but Mike notices the worry in his voice. “You’ll be a great doctor. Thank you.”, he says, turning around with a grateful smile.

“No problem.”, Mike smiles back.

“Are you having dinner with us at Donna’s ?”, Eliott asks when he’s swallowed the pill.

“Uh, I don’t know.”, Mike blushes.

“You’re welcome to join us.”, Harvey winks at him.

“Well, then.”, Mike clears his throat. “Ok.”

“Yyyyeeeaaahhh !”, Eliott jumps. “Ouch.”, he pouts, covering his ear.

“Come on, muffin, get dressed.”, Harvey gently scolds him.

 

At 11, Harvey and Eliott are back home from the doctor.

Mike was right, it was an ear infection. After a trip to the drugstore with the instructions to get some rest, take the antibiotic and painkillers if needed and to not pour water directly into the ear canal, Harvey “cooks” them a small meal. Then they both decide to take a nap.

 

_At 9, Harvey finally knocks on Donna’s door. He’s had a busy day and was held up in court for hours because of a late witness._

_“Hey.”, Donna smiles when she opens the door. “We’ve started without you.”_

_“I’m sorry.”, Harvey says, hanging his coat in the hallway._

_“Nice of you to join us.”, Ted remarks, not looking up from his plate, when Harvey enters the dining room._

_“I’m sorry.”, Harvey replies, sitting at the table and ignoring Ted’s tone. “We were waiting for a witness.”_

_“Yeah, sure.”, Ted snorts._

_“Yeah sure what ?”_

_“Nothing.”, Ted purses his lips._

_Harvey sighs. They’ve been fighting over that rumor for days and though they have agreed that it’s just a rumor, Ted has become distant._

_“So.”, Stephen clears his throat. “How’s it going with the Huxley merger ?”_

_“Oh it’s going great !”, Ted laughs nervously. “Harvey and William make a hell of a team.”_

_“It’s going great.”, Harvey replies, ignoring Ted one more time. “Charles Huxley is a pain in the ass but it should be over in a week.”_

_Stephen nods and they resume their meal._

_“William was with you ?”, Ted asks. “In court tonight ?”_

_Harvey rolls his eyes and exhales loudly._

_“Yes, he was.”, he snaps. “As you rightfully pointed it out, he’s with me on this case.”_

_Ted raises a knowing eyebrow and nods._

_“What ?”, Harvey snaps again, putting his fork down with a sharp clang._

_“I hope you made sure nobody saw you kissing this time.”, Ted smiles contemptuously._

_“I thought we said we were done talking about this stupid rumor.”, Harvey says, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest._

_“Turns out I dug out new information today.”, Ted replies with a knowing angry smile. “You and William both had court that day. And guess what court ? The same of course !”_

_“Guys.”, Donna steps in. “Please, let’s not fight ok ? Emily’s asleep.”_

_“You snooped on my computer !?”, Harvey huffs._

_“Didn’t have to. I managed to access both your schedules.”, Ted replies calmly. “But it’s funny that the first thing that comes to your mind is the possibility of me looking into your computer rather than trying to explain to me that the fact that you two were at this court at the same time on this very day doesn’t prove anything.”_

_“Of course it doesn’t prove anything !”, Harvey gets up and angrily throws his napkin on the table. “Because there’s nothing to prove, Ted !”_

_“Yeah, right.”, Ted snorts. “That poor associate just decided to make that up, you know, just for the fun of getting on Harvey Specter’s bad side.”, he sneers._

_“Harvey.”, Donna clears her throat. “Please sit back down.”_

_“What do you want ?”, Harvey asks through greeted teeth, ignoring his sister request._

_“The truth, Harvey.”, Ted replies, getting up. “I want the fucking truth !”_

_“Please, don’t scream.”, Donna sighs, looking at Stephen worryingly. “There’s a little girl sleeping next-door.”_

_She feels bad for helping Ted get that information but she’s glad Ted didn’t mention her._

_“I told you the truth.”, Harvey replies, lowering his voice._

_“No you didn’t.”, Ted snaps. “You said you didn’t see him that day and now I know that you did. You lied to me !”_

_“We were in different courtrooms, working on different cases.”_

_“Oh and you didn’t meet_ at all _?”, Ted snorts. “You just happened to be exactly were the associate saw you ? You’re trying to make me believe that this is all a big coincidence ? Do you think you’re dealing with a fucking idiot, Harvey ?”, he yells. “Do you think I haven’t seen the way he looks at you ? You think I don’t know he’s chasing after you ?”, he asks, shaking his head in disbelief. “And the fact that you haven’t even_ tried _to defend yourself just proves me right.”_

_“You know what ? Believe what you want to believe, I don’t care !”, Harvey snaps. “You don’t trust me, there’s nothing I could say or do that would make you believe me anyway !”_

_“You’re fucking right, Harv.”, Ted says, leaving the room. “I don’t trust you !”, he adds and they hear the front door slam violently._

_“Go get him.”, Stephen cocks his head towards the door._

_Harvey sighs and grabs his coat before leaving the apartment._

_Once on the street, he spots Ted who is sitting on a nearby bench, elbows resting on his knees, head buried in his hands. It’s freezing cold and there’s smoke coming out of his mouth._

_“Ted.”, Harvey says when he’s walked to the bench._

_Ted motions for Harvey to sit down and Harvey does. A couple of minutes pass before Ted finally speaks._

_“Look, Harv.”, he sighs. “We’ve been together for 16 years and well, I know it’s a long time and you probably want to-“_

_“What are you talking about ?”_

_“Don’t.”, Ted says sharply. “I don’t want to hear anymore lies. I know something happened and I don’t want to know what. I just…”, he sighs and Harvey swallows thickly. “I understand. I just wish you had told me how you felt.”_

_“What…”, Harvey pauses. “Ted.”, he says, placing a hand on Ted’s knee. “I’m not going to try to convince you since you made it clear that you don’t trust me anymore but I want you to know that I love you.”_

_Ted huffs and a small cloud of smoke escapes his lips._

_“I know, Harvey. I believe that.”, he replies, looking away. “But sometimes love is not enough. We go way, way back and I know we will always care about each other.”_

_“What does that mean ?”, Harvey asks worryingly._

_“It means that what happened with William…”, Ted holds up a hand to stop Harvey’s protest. “… will happen again. And I’d rather let you go now.”_

_“Ted no.”, Harvey pleads. “Look at me.”_

_Ted shakes his head and gets up._

_“I’ll start looking for a new place tomorrow.”, he says. “I can book a hotel room in the meantime.”_

_“What ? No !”, Harvey gets up and grabs his arm. “I don’t want you to go. Please, Ted.”_

_“Harvey.”, Ted sighs and he turns around, finally meeting Harvey’s eyes. “I’ve given this a lot of thought. I… I thought I could, you know, live with that or at least forgive you. But….”, he shakes his head. “I can’t. It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do and the idea of…”, he gulps. “… the idea of you and William… I can’t, Harvey. I can’t just ignore it.”_

_Harvey takes a deep breath and rubs his face nervously._

_“You can’t just throw it away like that.”, he says. “You haven’t even listened to-“_

_“Listened to what, Harvey ?”, Ted snaps. “I’ve given you a hundred chances to come clean and you’ve lied to my face every time !”, he yells, stepping dangerously closer. “So_ yes _, I can throw it away like that and you know what ?_ You _threw it away the moment you decided to let that bastard fuck you !”_

_Harvey takes a step back and thinks hard. He wants to come up with a decent reply, not another lie._

_“That’s what I thought.”, Ted nods with a sad smile. “God.”, he mutters, turning around, hands clenched into fists. “How could you…?”, he clears his dry throat. “Never mind. I’ll take a cab to the apartment and grab some clothes, I’ll be gone when you come back.”, he says, walking away._

_Harvey closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep but shaky breath, he goes back inside the building._

 

Harvey’s woken up by a text some time later.

_“Is everything ok ? What did the doctor say ? xoxo”_

_“Doctor Ross (hey ! just like Clooney in ER !), your diagnosis was right, Eliott has an ear inflammation. He’s taking a nap. Thanks for asking.”_

“Hey muffin.”, he smiles when his bedroom door opens. “Feeling better ?”

Eliott yawns and nods before climbing onto the bed and snuggling against Harvey.

“Do you still want to go to Emily’s or would you rather stay here ?”

“I wanna go.”, Eliott replies. “I wanna see Mike.”

Harvey can’t help but smile.

“You like him.”, he states.

The little boy hums in agreement. “He’s nice and funny.”

Harvey nods, running his fingers through Eliott’s messy hair.

“You like him too.”, Eliott says, visibly trying to imitate his father’s voice.

“Yes, I do.”, Harvey chuckles.

“Do you love him ?”

“I…”, Harvey begins to say. “I haven’t known him for that long, you know.”, he explains, feeling awkward.

“But you kissed, that means that you love him, right ?”

“I don’t know.”, Harvey confesses.

“I know he loves you.”, Eliott says casually, nuzzling Harvey’s neck.

“Oh really ? And how do you know that ?”, Harvey smiles.

“Because he blushes when you talk to him.”, Eliott giggles. “Just like Aurora, when she gets shy around Prince Philip !”

Harvey chuckles and presses a kiss on the top of Eliott’s head.

“Speaking of which, do you want to watch a movie ?”

 

 

They’ve arranged to meet at Donna’s at 6:30 and Harvey and Eliott are the first to arrive.

“How’s your ear, muffin ?”, Donna asks once they’re settled in the living room.

“Better.”, Eliott replies. “I have antibiocs to take.”

“Antibio _tics_.”, Harvey corrects him with a fond smile.

“Stephen and Emily should be back any minute, I’ve sent them to get some bread.”, Donna says. “So, muffin, how was your evening with Mike ?”

“We watched Bambi and played Monopoly !”, Eliott replies cheerfully. “And then he told me a story about a little girl who sells matches.”

“I know that story, it’s sad but it’s beautiful.”, she smiles.

“Mike knows aaaalll the books by heart. He just has to read them once and then he can recite them.”

“Really ? That’s what he told you ?”, Donna chuckles.

“No, he showed us at school ! It’s true !”, Eliott explains. “He’s got an eidetic memory.”

“Oh, speaking of the devil.”, Donna raises an eyebrow when the doorbell rings.

“Mike is the devil ?”, Eliott frowns.

“It’s a figure of speech.”, Harvey replies with a snort.

“Miiikkeee !”, Eliott jumps from the couch when Mike enters the living room.

“Hey, feeling better ?”, Mike smiles.

“Yes !”, the little boy replies with a proud smile. “Donna and daddy don’t believe that you have an eidetic memory.”, he purses his lips.

“It’s ok.”, Mike laughs. “People usually don’t believe me.”

“But that’s true ?”, Donna asks.

“Yes.”, Mike blushes.

“So when you said you’d learned your study books by heart, you really meant it.”, Harvey comments with a bewildered look.

“Hum, yeah.”, Mike clears his throat uncomfortably.

“See ?”, Eliott pouts, his little hands resting on his hips.

The front door opens and Emily appears in the living room doorway seconds later.

“Eliott !”, she grins. “Come on, I have to show you something.”

“Uh uh.”, Stephen shoots her a look. “There are people in here that you need to greet first.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.”, Emily chuckles. “Hey Mike, hey Harvey !”, she waves. “Come on, Eliott !”

“There’s a phone ringing in the hallway.”, Stephen says.

“Oh I guess that’s mine.”, Mike smiles apologetically as he gets up and leaves the room. “Hey Mum.”, he tries to sound casual.

“Mike.”

“I’m sorry, I uh, I didn’t have time to-“

“Are you and Harvey available for dinner tomorrow night ?”, Catherine cuts him.

“Wh, what ?”, Mike blurts.

“You heard me.”, she sighs.

“I… yes I did. I just…”, Mike feels like his chest is going to explode. “Hum.”

“Check with Harvey and call me back when you know, ok ?”

“Yeah.”, Mike nods. “Okay.”

“Bye now.”

Mike doesn’t have time to reply, he’s opening his mouth as the call is disconnected.

He exhales heavily and brings his hand to his mouth, completely dumbfounded.

“Is everything ok ?”, Harvey asks with a worried look.

“Yeah.”, Mike smiles weakly. “That was my Mum.”

“Oh.”

“She, uh, she wants to know if we’re available for dinner tomorrow night.”

“What ?”, Harvey chokes.

“I know.”, Mike smiles tentatively. “I am as surprised as you are.”

“So, we’re having dinner at your parents tomorrow night ?”, Harvey summarizes with a confused frown.

“If you’re available and if you want to, that is…”, Mike blushes. “I don’t think _I_ want to so I would totally understand if you didn’t.”

“I’m…”, Harvey says rubbing his forehead. “I guess I’m available.”

“Look, Harvey.”, Mike says. “I’m sorry for putting you in the middle of this… thing. You don’t have to accept the invitation. I can go alone. I understand this is a bit soon for a formal meet-the-parents dinner.”, he chuckles nervously.

“Technically, I’ve already met them.”, Harvey smiles, grabbing one of Mike’s hand. “And you know it’s not just about me meeting them. I wanna be with you when you tell them.”, he says, looking deeply into Mike’s eyes and Mike thinks he’s probably the luckiest guy on earth. “If you want me to, of course.”

“Thank you.”, Mike replies and he grabs Harvey’s chin with his other still trembling hand and pulls him into a kiss. Harvey grabs his trembling hand and squeezes it.

“At least she didn’t have a heart attack.”, he whispers against Mike’s lips.

“God.”, Mike laughs nervously. “What have I gotten ourselves into ?”

“It’s going to go fine.”, Harvey assures him.

“I hope so…”, Mike says, looking down.

Harvey squeezes his hand one more time with a wink and Mike thinks that maybe he can do this with Harvey by his side.

 

 

“Remember that time you fell off your skateboard and broke your teeth ?”, Donna laughs.

“Yeah, painful memory.”, Harvey grimaces.

Stephen, Donna, Harvey and Mike are having coffee in the living room after dinner while the kids are doing some coloring on the dining room table.

“Oh my God, Ted and I couldn’t help laughing !”, Donna says to Mike. “Harvey was crying and we were completely useless.”

“I wasn’t crying.”, Harvey corrects. “I was looking for the pieces of my broken teeth.”

“You were totally crying.”, Donna insists.

“Which teeth did you break ?”, Mike asks.

“Front teeth.”, Harvey replies, running his the tip of his tongue across his front teeth.

“They glued the pieces back on ?”

“Nah, couldn’t find them.”, Harvey smiles. “The dentist replaced the two broken corners with white filling. Never stepped on a skateboard again.”

“Ted and Harvey were huge skateboard fans and they were really good.”, Donna explains to Mike.

Mike smiles and he notices the flicker of nostalgia passing across Harvey’s eyes. He realizes he still doesn’t know much about the man sitting across from him in the cozy living room. And it hits him like a train. There was someone who knew everything about him, good and bad, every inch of him, every quality, every flaw. That man is gone and Mike suddenly feels like an impostor, honoring their little tradition by having dinner with them, probably sitting where Ted used to sit. _Compromise_. William’s words ring in his ear. He _is_ a compromise. He isn’t the person Harvey would spend the evening with if he had a choice. He’s here because Ted’s not. And he’ll never be Ted, he could never even dream of having what they had. It’s so painfully obvious he’ll never be enough that he suddenly wonders why he even tried.

“I, uh, it’s getting late.”, he says, his throat dry. “I better get going.”, he gets up and smiles and Harvey shoots him a quizzing look. “Thank you for dinner.”

“Thank you for coming, Mike.”, Donna smiles. “Always a pleasure. You know you’re welcome to have dinner with us anytime, right ?”, she adds as if she can read Mike’s mind.

“Thank you.”, he repeats before leaving the room, Harvey in tow.

“Is everything alright ?”, Harvey whispers.

“Yeah, I just… I need to…”, Mike stutters. “I’m tired.”, he looks up with a fake smile.

“Ok.”, Harvey exhales heavily as he watches Mike put on his coat.

“Say bye to Emily and Eliott for me, please.”, he asks, avoiding Harvey’s eyes.

“I will.”, Harvey clears his throat. “Are you sure you’re alright ?”, he asks, trying to make eyes contact with Mike.

“Yeah.”, Mike whispers before opening the front door and disappearing behind it.

 

 

“Why are you on the couch ?”, is what Mike hears when he wakes up the next morning. Trevor is looking over him, a coffee mug in his hands. “Why are you even here ?”

“Because.”, Mike mumbles, turning his back to Trevor.

“Ok.”, Trevor nods. “I made coffee. Help yourself.”, he adds and walks to his bedroom.

He’s on the couch because he couldn’t possibly face the loneliness that his huge empty bed represents. He’s on the couch because he drank his weight in vodka while Trevor was busy saving lives. He’s on the couch because that’s where he always crashes when he feels sad or needs to think.

He grabs his phone and grumpily unlocks it. There are two text messages from Harvey.

 _“You didn’t look ok. I’m here if you need to talk. Goodnight.”_ sent at 11 pm, an hour after he left Donna and Stephen’s apartment.

 _“Mike ?”_ sent at 8 this morning.

It’s 9:15 and he doesn’t feel like moving. He doesn’t feel like calling his mum to tell her they’re not free tonight. He doesn’t feel like anything, really.

 

 

“I don’t know, Don’, he’s not answering my texts.”, Harvey replies when Donna calls him to ask if she’s babysitting Eliott tonight.

Harvey’s a bit worried. Mike did not look ok when he left and he doesn’t know why. Sure, dinner with his parents is a scary perspective but Harvey doesn’t understand why Mike suddenly left when they were having a nice time.

“You should call him.”, Donna advises. “Maybe he got into an accident.”

“Of course you chose the worst situation ever.”, Harvey rolls his eyes. “If that’s what happened then what good will it do if I call him ?”

“Call him, Harvey.”, Donna sighs before hanging up.

Harvey curses at the phone, earning a pointed look from Eliott, and taps on Mike’s name.

It rings and goes to voicemail.

“Can’t pick up so leave a message. Thanks.”

 

 

Mike finally gets up from the couch and pours himself a cup of coffee.

He sits back down and reluctantly calls his voicemail.

“Hey Mike, it’s Harvey. I hope you’re ok. You looked upset yesterday and I don’t know if it’s because of tonight’s dinner or if I said or did something… If I did I’m sorry. Call me back or text me when you get that message, please. Let me know how you’re doing.”

 _Tonight’s dinner_. Right, he needs to call his mum and cancel.

“Fuck !”, he shouts, throwing his phone on the other side of the couch.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong ?”, Trevor shoots him a pointed look as he comes in the living room.

“Everything is wrong.”, Mike snorts. “My mum invited us, I mean Harvey and I, to dinner tonight and I need to call her to tell her we won’t be able to make it. I’m a 28 year old man applying for med school and-“

“Wait.”, Trevor cuts him. “Your mum invited you both for dinner tonight ?”, he asks, taking a seat next to Mike.

“Yeah.”, Mike sighs loudly, rubbing his face. “My father told her.”

“Oh my God !”, Trevor grins. “That’s huge, Mike ! Why aren’t you going ?”

“Because it’s complicated, Trev. Harvey’s sister mentioned his husband yesterday and I realized…”, he looks at Trevor. “I realized I’m never going to be enough for Harvey. I am 28, I barely know him and… He’d known his husband for years, they had 20 years of memories together and they basically grew up together. I’m just… I’m just _Mike_.”, he says with tears in his eyes.

“You’re not _just_ Mike.”, Trevor shakes his head. “You’re a nice guy and you’re funny. You’re compassionate and you’d do anything for the people you care about.”

“Yeah…”, Mike sniffs. “I can’t do this, Trevor. I can’t compete with a ghost.”

“Who says it’s a competition ? The guy’s dead, you’re never going to replace him and Harvey knows it.”

“There will be comparisons, there will be things we do that he’s done with his husband before…”, Mike wipes his eyes. “He’s never going to love me as much as he loved him.”

“It’s not a freaking competition, Mike !”, Trevor snaps. “You’re not his husband, you’re different so he’s going to love you differently. That’s how it goes !”

“I’d rather stop it all right now than have my heart broken when he realizes I’m a loser…”, Mike says, getting up from the couch to put his mug in the sink.

“A loser, right… Of course you’re a loser…”, Trevor rolls his eyes. “Have you thought about Harvey ? What if you decide to put an end to what you have and it breaks his heart ? Don’t you think it’s a little selfish ?”

“I love him, Trev.”, Mike whines. “I am in love with him. I know it’s crazy because we’ve haven’t known each other for that long and… but I fucking love him. I didn’t think I could love that much.”, he smiles, looking down. “I’d marry him if he asked me. I’m crazy.”

Trevor smiles and shakes his head.

“You’re not crazy.”, he says. “You’re in love and it’s beautiful. Don’t throw it away because you think you’re not good enough. You are, Mike. And I’m sure Harvey thinks that too.”

“I can’t officially introduce him to my parents.”, Mike walks to the window. “I can’t put him in the middle of this mess and I don’t want to if we’re not going stay together.”

“Get it through your freaking head, Mike.”, Trevor sighs. “You’re never going to be sure if a relationship is going to last. Harvey or not, you don’t know. You never do. But at least you know you love him and trust me, it’s a great start.”

“He doesn’t love me.”, Mike states. “He doesn’t have time for me with Eliott and his job…”

“You’re boring me.”, Trevor fakes a yawn. “Could you stop thinking for him ? Or at least, if you’re so sure about what you say, why don’t you ask him to confirm ? Speaking of which !”, he smiles, pointing at Mike’s ringing phone.

Mike grabs it and looks at the screen, which displays a smiling Jenny.

“Hey Jenny.”, he says.

“Hey !”, Jenny squeals. “Mum told me you’re coming with your boyfriend tonight ?! That’s so great, I can’t wait to meet him ! What’s his name ?”

“I’m not.”, Mike slumps back on the couch. “I… he can’t make it.”

“Oh no, why ?!”

“It’s complicated, Jenny.”

“Of course it is.”, Jenny agrees. “Mum sounded so thrilled ! I know it’s crazy but she really did. Is he the father from your school ?”

“Yes, and… you’ve met him.”

“I have ? When ?”

“At our birthday party. Dad’s lawyer.”, Mike replies and he can’t help the small smile forming on his lips at the memory.

“What ? You’re dating this… uh, _Greek God_ ?!”, Jenny exclaims.

“We’re not dating, Jen…”, Mike sighs, cracking his neck. “It’s complicated.”

“Oh come on !”, Jenny whines. “I want you to come tonight, _please_ ! It’s going to be epic !”

“Epic, yep.”, Mike whispers.

“Say you’ll come.”, Jenny orders.

“I don’t kn-“

“Say you’ll come !”

“Ok, ok…”, Mike sighs. “Ok, we’ll come. But if it ends badly, it’s on you.”

“Yasssss !”, Jenny yells. “See you tonight bro !”

When Mike disconnects the call, Trevor’s grinning at him stupidly.

“Your sister’s the best.”, he laughs.

“She’s a pain in the ass.”, Mike corrects.

“You know what you’ve got to do now...”, Trevor winks before heading back to his bedroom.

Mike takes a deep breath and taps the screen.

“Mike.”, Harvey answers on the first ring.

“Hey.”, Mike swallows. “Sorry about yesterday, I was tired.”

“It’s ok.”, Harvey says and Mike can hear him smile. “How are you ?”

“I’m good.”, Mike clears his throat. “About tonight…”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all of you ! Hope you got to party !!!!  
> Here's a new chapter. Let me know what you think please ! There have been a lot of speculation regarding the main issues of the story and some of them get resolved here. I really want to know what you think !  
> Thanks a lot for the kudos and reviews, I love reading them !!!  
> xoxo

It’s 6 in the afternoon and Trevor is getting ready to leave for the hospital where he’s due in an hour for yet another night shift. Rookies always get the night shifts on their first years. He’s stepping out of the bathroom when he hears a knock on the door.

“Hey.”, he smiles when he sees Harvey. “Weren’t you supposed to meet at Mike’s parents ?”, he asks, opening the door and letting Harvey in.

“Yeah but I thought Mike would probably need someone to stop him from freaking out.”, Harvey smiles.

“Good idea.”, Trevor laughs. “He is freaking out ! He’s in his room.”, he points at Mike’s door.

Harvey nods and walks to the door.

“Come in.”, he hears after he’s knocked.

Mike is standing in the middle of his room in his boxers, hands on his hips. The bed is covered in probably every piece of clothing Mike owns and there’s rock music playing from a small speaker.

“Oh.”, Mike blushes when he looks at the door, expecting to see Trevor. “I thought we, uh, -“

“Yeah, I know.”, Harvey smiles, closing the door behind him. “I thought you’d need help and I see that I was right.”, he chuckles, motioning towards the bed.

Mike makes a face and slumps onto the bed with a sigh.

“What am I supposed to wear ?”, he says. “I don’t even know why they invited us for ? Like, do they want to talk about… it ? Maybe they want to kill us both ?”, he giggles nervously.

Harvey puts a couple of clothes aside and sits down next to Mike.

“They probably want to talk about it, I’m afraid…”, he says. “But inviting us is a nice move from them, they’re acknowledging the situation instead of pretending it doesn’t exist.”

“God…”, Mike moans. “I’m going to be sick.”, he says, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“Hey.”, Harvey says softly, a hand on the small of Mike’s back. It’s warm and Mike relaxes a little bit. “Don’t be nervous. You don’t know what they think, what they’re going to say…”

“That’s why I’m freaking out.”, Mike sighs. “Jenny says my mum sounded thrilled when she told her we were coming. I don’t see how she could be.”

“Your sister’s coming ?”

“Yeah.”, Mike replies. “She called you a Greek God by the way.”, he grins.

Harvey grins back.

“Which one would I be ?”, he asks playfully.

“Adonis, obviously.”, Mike winks, leaning in for a kiss.

When their lips touch, Mike wonders how he could, even for a moment, think about breaking up with Harvey. He’s so screwed.

“It looks good on you.”, Harvey whispers against Mike’s warm and wet lips.

“What ?”, Mike frowns.

Harvey runs his fingertips on Mike’s collarbone and Mike understands. The bruise he left when he bit him.

“Aren’t you nervous ?”, he asks to fight the blush coloring his cheeks.

Harvey looks at the ceiling for a second and smiles.

“Nope.”, he lies with a smile.

Of course he’s nervous. For starters, Mike’s dad is his client. Then, he’s older than Mike and he’s been married and he’s got a kid. Certainly not what they would have wished for their son, had they even imagined him to be gay. Yes he’s nervous. He’s nervous for Mike, he has no idea why his parents would have invited them over if it wasn’t to show some kind of understanding but it still could go wrong. He’s glad Jenny’s coming. He’s seen the way she seems to love and protect his brother during the birthday party. She seems like a sweet girl.

Of course he’s nervous because Mike and him have only been dating for a short time and well, about that he’s more scared than nervous actually. Eliott’s question about his feelings for Mike has been playing on repeat in his mind and he doesn’t know. He likes being with Mike. It feels normal, like he’s known him forever. Like he didn’t know it could feel with somebody else after Ted. He knows he’s still clumsy, he knows they’re supposed to kiss when they see each other, like all couples do, but he still can’t bring himself to initiate it. He still has no idea when he’s supposed to check on Mike, how often they’re supposed to go on dates, if Mike is ok with the level of intimacy they’ve reached. If Mike is ok with the constant reminder of Ted, with Harvey’s heavy past…

“I should get dressed.”, Mike says with a smile, pulling him back to reality. “Seriously, how do you manage to look so chic in a pair of jeans and a sweater ?”

“I was going for casual, not chic.”, Harvey chuckles. “But I guess casual-chic is good too.”

 

 

After having tried a thousand different combinations, Mike finally settles for a pair of dark blue jeans, a striped henley and a black casual jacket. They choose to take Mike’s car and the drive to the Ross’ apartment is unsurprisingly silent.

Mike takes a deep breath before punching in the door entry code.

He received a text in the car from Jenny, saying her and Tom had arrived. He didn’t want to be first.

“Let’s go.”, he whispers to himself when the elevator cabin stops.

“Whatever happens or is said in here doesn’t change the fact that they love you, ok ?”, Harvey says, squeezing Mike’s hand. “Maybe they’ll need time to process the idea but they love you and they’re proud of you. Keep that in mind.”

Mike gives him a weak “easier-said-than-done” smile and he rings the doorbell.

“Hey !”, Jenny smiles knowingly when she opens the door. “Come in.”

Harvey braces himself discreetly as he steps inside the luxurious apartment, which is a lot calmer than the last time he was here. It smells deliciously and he can hear Mr. Ross and Tom chatting in the living room.

“Give me your coats.”, Jenny orders with a soft smile. “And it’s not a funeral Mickey, cheer up.”, she adds with a pointed look.

Mike shoots her a big fake smile and she rolls her eyes dramatically.

“Gentlemen.”

The three of them jerk around to see Catherine standing in the living room doorway, an apron wrapped around her hips and a courteous smile on her face.

“Mum.”, Mike clears his throat.

“Mrs. Ross.”, Harvey nods politely and he feels the blush creepy up his cheeks.

“Michael, I need you in the kitchen.”, she says. “Harvey, I can call you Harvey, right ?”, she asks and Harvey nods with a smile. “You and Jenny can go in the living room.”

“Follow me !”, Jenny grins, grabbing Harvey’s hand.

Mike follows his Mum into the kitchen, his heart stomping in his chest.

“What, uh, can I help you with ?”, he asks.

Catherine turns around and pulls him into a hug.

“Why didn’t you tell us for God’s sake ?”, she sobs. “You’ve let us say all these things…”

Mike is frozen in place by the gesture, he doesn’t even think of hugging back, letting his arms hang limply by his sides.

Catherine finally lets go of him and takes a step back. Her eyes are filled with tears and she’s shaking her head.

“Mum, I…”, Mike clears his throat again. “I couldn’t tell you.”, he manages. “ _Because_ of these things you were saying.”

“How long have you known ?”, she asks, grabbing a tissue.

“Uh, I don’t know.”, Mike frowns. “I guess I always knew.”

“I’m so sorry for bothering you with my questions…”, she sniffs.

“It’s… ok…. I guess.”, Mike replies, still completely dumbfounded by his mum’s reaction.

He was expecting a shouting match or a fake blessing or maybe ignorance but certainly not that.

“Did you mean those things you said ?”, he asks, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I mean… are you okay with… _this_ ?”, he gestures awkwardly at himself.

“It’s going to take time to get used to the idea.”, she sniffs, regaining her composure. “I’m not going to lie, when you father told me you… that he saw you and Mr. Spec-, Harvey, I felt the ground shifting under my feet.”, she clears her throat and her voice is back to its usual authoritative tone. “I’m going to need time but I couldn’t bear the idea of such a lovely man being alone and… now I know why, I must say it’s a relief.”, she smiles weakly. “I’m sorry.”, she purses her lips.

“It’s ok, mum.”, Mike swallows thickly before pulling her into a hug.

He’s relieved too. _They know_. They freaking know and he has to fight a grin from spreading across his face.

“What does dad think ?”, he ventures.

“He told me he knew.”, she replies.

“What ?”, Mike huffs. “Then why did he… It’s crazy !”, he laughs nervously, running his hands through his hair.

He wouldn’t be surprised if a man holding a camera suddenly appeared screaming “You just got Punk’d !”.

“You should go back to the living room and say hi to your father.”, she smiles.

Mike nods and walks to the living room shaking his head in bewilderment.

Harvey and his dad are visibly already talking about work as he hears Harvey explaining a case he’s working on.

“Michael.”, Ian says, his face lighting up.

“Hey dad.”, Mike smiles. “Hey Tom.”

Harvey shoots him a quizzing look to which Mike just shakes his head in disbelief again.

“Sit down.”, his father says. “Would you like a drink ?”

“God yes.”, Mike sighs and he blushes when he realizes he’s said that out loud. “Yes please.”, he says, clearing his throat.

“So !”, Jenny claps. “Tom and I are moving in together !”, she says with a broad smile.

“You what ?”, Ian asks, almost dropping the bottle he’s holding.

“You what ?”, Catherine asks, entering the living room.

“Oh come on !”, Jenny sighs. “It’s not the 19th century anymore, couples move in together.”

“When ?”, Ian asks, pouring a glass of Martini for Mike.

“We’re looking for a place !”, Jenny claps again.

Harvey smiles fondly. She and Mike clearly are twins. Always smiling, always excited.

“Do you even earn money ?”, Ian asks to Tom.

“Uh, yes.”, Tom replies, licking his lips nervously. “I make money.”

“From playing tennis ?”, Catherine asks.

“Mum !”, Jenny protests. “Yes he does, he’s a pro player !”, she folds her arms across her chest.

“It’s ok.”, Tom chuckles. “My parents aren’t big fans of my career choice either.”

Ian and Catherine share a concerned look and Mike can’t help but be amazed by how this stressful evening finally turned out quite entertaining.

“Ok.”, Catherine holds up her hands in defeat. “But we’re not paying for the moving.”

Jenny rolls her eyes and grabs Tom’s hand.

“I have money.”, she states. “Thank you for being so happy for me. Really.”, she places a hand on her heart in mock gratitude. “That’s so touching I think I might cry.”

“Sorry for not jumping with joy, sweetheart.”, Catherine says. “But your father and I have had a lot of surprises lately, you can’t expect us to just nod at them.”

“Oh come on !”, Jenny snaps, jerking up from the couch. “ _Surprises_ ? Mike has the perfect boyfriend and I’m happy with Tom and we’re moving in together. Sure, that’s _a lot_ to process !”, she says ironically. “Look, I’m sorry I’m not living the life _you_ want _me_ to live but I’m happy, so is Mike, and that’s _all_ you should care about !”

“Sit down, honey.”, Ian points at the couch. “Please.”

Jenny sits back down and exhales loudly.

“I’m sorry for yelling.”, she mutters. “But you guys are so….”, she clenches her hands. “It’s like you’re looking for every occasion to push us over the edge.”

“Sorry for worrying about your wellbeing, Jennifer.”, Catherine sighs.

“If I worry you so much, Tom and I could just go.”, Jenny offers with a contemptuous smile.

“Alright, enough bickering.”, Ian says in a strong voice. “You mum and I are happy for you and Tom. Now let’s all go sit down in the dining room.”

Jenny huffs and gets up, dragging Tom with her towards the dining room.

“Nice, uh ?”, Mike smiles apologetically at Harvey.

“Trust me, I know what it is.”, Harvey smiles. “Wait till you meet my mum.”

Mike swallows and nods. Harvey wants him to meet his mother. _Ok_.

Catherine places them around the table _à la française_ , meaning she and Ian are sitting across from each other in the middle, Harvey sitting at her right, Mike at her left while Tom is sitting at Ian’s right and Jenny at his left.

“Who wants to say grace ?”, Catherine asks when they’re all seated.

“I do.”, Jenny surprisingly replies in a serious tone.

“Go ahead, sweetheart.”, Ian smiles.

Harvey doesn’t come from a religious background but he’s seen people do it in movies, so he bows his head down and closes his eyes.

“Bless this food and the people who prepared it, I mean my mum, and many thanks for the company. I just have one request, God, I hope you don’t mind me asking but I would love for you to help my parents to be happy for us, instead of making us feel like we’re constantly disappointing them. Thanks. And Amen… _of course_.”, she smiles teasingly and opens her eyes.

Harvey bites the inside of his cheek to suppress a smile while Mike burst out laughing.

“Sorry.”, he laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. “You’ve got to admit, dad, that was awesome.”

Ian is trying his hardest not to smile as Catherine is shooting him a pointed look.

“Here.”, she hands a set of service cutlery to Harvey. “Help yourself.”

“So, Harvey.”, Ian begins to say, pouring glasses of red wine. “I’ve seen your son in the picture in your office and he looks so much like you that I guess you had him through a surrogate mother ?”

“Yes, I did.”, Harvey replies with a smile.

“It’s pretty brave to choose to raise a child on your own.”, Ian nods in admiration.

“Dad-“, Mike steps in.

“It’s ok.”, Harvey clears his throat. “I didn’t mean to raise him alone but my husband died of cancer 4 years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”, Ian purses his lips.

“It’s ok.”, Harvey says, passing the meat dish around.

Silence settles uncomfortably in the room where the only sounds that can be heard now are the clinks of forks and knifes against the plates.

Mike glances at Harvey discreetly. He’s looking down at his plate and his jaw his tensed. Of course, it _had_ to be the very first topic of the meal…

“How old is your son ?”, Jenny asks with a soft smile and Mike mentally thanks her for coming to the rescue even though she already knows it.

“He’s 5.”, Harvey replies. “He’s actually in Mike’s class.”

“Oh.”, Catherine whispers. “So that’s how you two met ?”

“It’s such a cute story !”, Jenny exclaims. “I remember the first time Mike told me about you, he-“

“Jenny.”, Mike threatens.

“What ?”, Jenny pouts playfully. “People want to know how you got together, right ?”, she says, looking at Tom and her parents.

Ian and Tom nod enthusiastically and Mike narrows his eyes at them.

“See ?”, Jenny beams. “So can I continue ?”

“No.”, Mike replies, looking down, his cheeks burning as he feels Harvey’s eyes on him on his right. “There’s nothing more to say. We met in my classroom on January 28th at 6:17 pm. There’s nothing more to say.”, he says, suddenly looking up to find 5 sets of eyes looking at him like he’s just spoken Japanese. “What ?”, he giggles nervously.

“Oh my God ! You and your freaky memory !”, Jenny burst out laughing. “Do you document everything you do like that or is it just with Harvey ?”

Mike narrows his eyes at her and takes a piece of meat to his mouth.

“Wait.”, Catherine says pensively, her index finger pressed to her chin. “So that means that Charles, Thomas, Donald, Christian, Jerry and Lawrence and well, all the others, were not just your _friends_ ?”

“All the others ?”, Mike almost chokes on his food. “Yes, some of them were just friends, mum.”, he replies, rolling his eyes.

“And I let them sleep over…”, Catherine says almost to herself and Mike lets out an annoyed sigh.

“Could we change the subject ?”, he asks.

 

The rest of the dinner went well. Ian asked Harvey about his career and kept nodding in admiration. Tom explained that he got a wild card for the next French tennis tournament and Jenny scolded his dad when he asked if he would get paid for that.

At 11, they decide to call it a night and the two couples part on the street with the promise to double date soon.

“So ?”, Harvey asks with a smile. “It went well, what do you think ?”

“Better than I would have imagined.”, Mike chuckles. “I would have told them earlier if I had known… My mum hugged me in the kitchen when we arrived. She said she was sorry for the horrible things she and dad had said.”

“I’m happy for you.”, Harvey says, grabbing Mike’s hand.

“Thank you.”, Mike smiles. “Should I drive you home or, uh, do you want to come to my place ? Trevor’s working.”

“Your place sounds fine.”, Harvey replies with a wink. “Eliott’s at Donna’s.”

 

Mike unlocks the door and lets Harvey in before closing it and turning on the lights.

He grabs Harvey’s hand and guides him to his bedroom where he pulls him into a kiss.

“I’ve missed you.”, he whispers against Harvey’s lips.

Harvey smiles into the kiss and shivers when Mike slides his cold hands under his t-shirt.

Mike breaks the kiss and quickly clears his bed by throwing all the clothes on the floor, earning an eye roll from Harvey.

“Does it bother you ? Because I could take my sweet time and fold them into a nice pile and then put them one by one back in my closet.”, Mike teases.

Harvey smiles and shakes his head.

“That’s what I thought.”, Mike smiles and he kisses him again, taking his hands in his and guiding them to the bed.

He’s made sure not to turn on the lights but the orange street lamp provides just enough light for them to move without tripping.

“Can we skip the undressing-each-other-sexily part and go straight to the naked part ?”, Mike pants, already pulling his striped henley over his head.

Harvey nods, unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down his hips before sitting on the edge of the bed.

When they’re both down to their underwear, Mike motions for Harvey to move the bed and kneels between his bent legs.

“It feels so good not to have to hide anymore.”, he grins before leaning in for a kiss.

Without breaking it, he lies down on Harvey and lets out a moan when he realizes Harvey’s as hard as he is.

“How far do you want to go ?”, he asks, feeling brave and happy and relieved and… basically happy.

Harvey tenses a little bit and his hands still on Mike’s back.

“It’s ok.”, Mike whispers. “Just stop me when you’re not comfortable.”

Harvey nods and Mike starts trailing wet kisses from his mouth to his neck while one of his hands expertly slides under the hem of his boxers and grabs his cock.

“You’re perfect.”, Mike whispers, slowly rutting against Harvey’s thigh.

Harvey bucks his hips and nuzzles Mike’s neck, his hands grabbing his still-clothed ass.

Mike kneels back up and shimmies out of his briefs before pulling Harvey’s down.

“Much better.”, he smiles, taking a good look at Harvey’s cock, glistening in the dimly lit room.

He brushes his fingertips on Harvey’s chest, leaving waves of goose bumps behind them and finally grabs Harvey’s cock again. He licks his lips, gives it a couple of strokes and bows down to take the tip in his mouth.

Harvey closes his eyes and his heart skips a beat, overwhelmed by the long forgotten sensation.

One of his hands moves up to Mike’s hair that he gently tugs, while the other clenches around the sheets, helping him fight the urge to buck his hips and thrust deeper into Mike’s mouth. He lets out a shaky breath when Mike’s free hand cups his ball.

“M-Mike.”, he breathes.

Mike hums around his cock and Harvey shivers again, the delicious vibration taking over.

Mike’s fingers around his balls suddenly slide between his ass cheek and Harvey knows it’s a question. “ _How far do you want to go ?_ ”. He can stop him right now but he has no idea what he wants or doesn’t want, his mind foggy with pleasure.

Logically, since Harvey didn’t stop and after a few tentative brushes, Mike lets go of Harvey’s cock and looks up, his fingers still running up and down his crack. He’s not smiling, he’s asking again, with his eyes. Harvey can’t help but smile at the seriousness in them contrasting with the sexiness of his swollen glistening pink lips.

“Ok ?”, Mike asks, his voice hoarse.

Harvey nods and takes in a big gulp of air.

Mike nods and smiles mischievously before moving from his position between Harvey’s legs to the top left side of the bed where is takes a jar of lube from the nightstand drawer.

He doesn’t ask again, too afraid Harvey might reconsider his answer. He uncaps the jar and coats his fingers with the clear gel, his eyes never leaving Harvey’s. He eventually puts the jar aside and resumes his earlier kneeling position. Spreading Harvey’s legs wider, he leans in to run his tongue along Harvey’s cock while his fingers slowly dig into the warm space. When his middle fingers reaches the tight ring of muscle, he stops for a second and takes Harvey’s cock in his mouth again. He feels his own cock throb against his stomach and _God_ he’s dying to touch it.

Harvey arches his back and Mike’s middle finger breaches past the entrance. They both moan and Mike looks up to make sure he’s still in authorized territory. Harvey’s eyes are shut, his head tilted back, his hands clenching the sheets. _Ok. Let’s move on_.

Mike starts thrusting his finger in and out while placing wet kisses along Harvey’s now leaking cock. When Harvey’s hips begin to move to meet his thrusts, he carefully inserts another one. Harvey’s hands move from the sheets to his hair and he tugs them again, less gently.

“God…”, he moans and it takes every single ounce of Mike’s willpower not to grab his own cock and make himself come.

Maybe he doesn’t even need to touch himself. Harvey splayed on his bed, legs open, cock leaking steadily and moaning beautifully suddenly seems like a valid reason to come right now.

When he feels Harvey’s stretched hole tightening around his fingers, he bites his bottom lip so hard he tastes blood. He can’t come right now, he has to hold on.

“Mike.”, Harvey groans and Mike lifts his head up.

Harvey’s looking at him, eyes are wide open. He’s panting, his sweaty chest heaving up and down, his hands still clenched in Mike’s hair. Mike whimpers and licks his lips, unconsciously inserting a third finger.

“Please…”, Harvey squirms, his head falling back down on the pillows.

Mike is pretty sure what Harvey’s asking for but he wants to hear him say it, so he doesn’t move, except for his fingers which his crooks.

“Mike.”, Harvey breathes, fingers tugging on Mike’s hair. “Please.”, he repeats.

“What ?”, Mike asks, pressing kisses on Harvey’s knee. “What do you want ?”

He watches Harvey’s Adam apple bobbles up and down as he swallows thickly, probably trying to figure out a way to express his desire.

“Tell me, Harvey.”, he insists, voice hoarse with arousal.

“Fuck me, please.”, Harvey says breathlessly. “ _Please_.”

Mike moans at the words and he quickly replaces his fingers with the tip of his twitching cock. Harvey is tight but pleasurably tight, not frighteningly tight. Mike enters him inch by inch and again, it takes every bit of self-control to not come at the sensation of the warm and welcoming channel closing around his neglected cock.

“God Harvey.”, he whispers, leaning in for a kiss when he’s all in.

He starts moving in and out slowly, sliding a hand between their bodies to grab Harvey’s cock.

It only takes a couple of flicks of his wrist and long strokes to get Harvey coming all over their pressed bodies, biting at Mike’s neck and almost painfully clenching around Mike’s cock.

“God.”, Mike screams, emptying himself in Harvey, his body jolting and shuddering above Harvey before sinking onto him.

He has no idea why now, but he realizes they haven’t used protection when his feels his cock softening.

“We, uh…”, he croaks, pulling out of Harvey. “I… I forgot the condom.”, he says with an apologetic smile.

“Way to ruin the moment.”, Harvey smiles and slaps his ass.

Mike laughs and buries his head in Harvey’s neck.

“I’m exhausted.”, he yawns. “How about we skip the cleaning part and go straight to sleep ?”

“You’re all about skipping things today, aren’t you ?”

“Please ?”, Mike gives him the puppy eyes and moves to the side, his head resting on Harvey’s chest.

“Alright.”, Harvey replies with a yawn.

Mike want to kiss him and tell him he loves him. Once again, it’s at the tip of his tongue but he thinks maybe just now would be the worst moment possible. So he just places a soft peck on Harvey’s chest and closes his eyes.

 

 

When he opens his eyes the next morning, he grins stupidly at the beautiful man snoring softly above him. They haven’t moved, they’re still in the position they were when they fell asleep and though Mike feels sticky, he doesn’t remember having ever felt this happy.

He tightens his hold around Harvey’s waist and presses a kiss on his shoulder.

Harvey kisses the top of his head and mumbles something Mike doesn’t make out except for the last word : _baby_.

And he freezes. Harvey thinks he’s lying down with Ted. Or he’s dreaming about Ted.

His heart sinks in his chest and lifts his head up to look at Harvey. Yep, he’s still sleeping.

Taking a deep but shaky breath, he carefully untangles himself from Harvey, grabs the nearest pair of pants he finds and leaves the room.

 

In the kitchen, he angrily starts the coffee machine and starts shaking. How the hell did this night go from perfection to an absolute nightmare ? He knows Harvey can’t control his dreams but still he kissed him, kind of, thinking his was Ted. He would never have called Mike “baby”. Not in his sleep. Not for the first time. He was right. Why did he listen to Trevor ? He is a compromise and he’ll never be anything but Ted’s replacement. This needs to stop before it hurts even more.

 

“Morning.”, Harvey smiles cheerfully when he steps out of the bedroom an hour, dressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

“Morning.”, Mike replies, his eyes fixed on his mug.

“Everything alright ?”, Harvey asks with a frown.

Mike nods and turns around to pour another cup of coffee.

“Are you sure ?”

“Yeah, why ?”, Mike snaps and instantly regrets the tone he used.

Harvey doesn’t reply, instead he settles on one of the bar stools by the kitchenette counter and takes a sip from the cup Mike dropped in front of him.

“What happened the other day at Donna’s ?”, he asks, putting the cup down. “Why did you leave in such a hurry ?”

“I told you, I was tired.”, Mike replies, looking away.

“And what happened this morning ? Or yesterday ?”

“Look.”, Mike says after a long minute of silence. “It’s… it’s not going to work.”

Harvey raises an eyebrow, waiting for Mike to elaborate.

“What’s not going to work ?”, he asks when Mike doesn’t.

“This.”, Mike gestures between them. “Us. I’m never going to fit in your life. Everything’s perfectly organized and you’ve got your little traditions, your family, your job… You’re very busy and-“

“What are you talking about ?”, Harvey stands up. “You already fit in perfectly.”

“I don’t and you know it.”, Mike replies, holding up a hand when Harvey takes a step towards him. “I think we should stop now before it gets any more serious.”

Harvey swallows thickly and studies Mike. He’s avoiding his eyes and looks nervous. Something’s not right.

“Mike.”, Harvey says. “What happened ?”

“Did you cheat on Ted with William ?”

“What ?”, Harvey chokes. “What the hell does it have to do with this ? Who told you about any of this ?”

“William did.”, Mike replies, this time shooting a pointed look at Harvey. “So ? Did you ?”

“Is that what’s been bothering you lately or are you just trying to be cruel to make me leave ?”

Yes. He needs Harvey to leave now. He needs Harvey to never want to call him again because he knows he will not be able to push him away again. It breaks his heart but he’s come to the conclusion that it’s better broken now than in months or years.

“I just want to know what kind of man you are .”, Mike replies, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

“What kind of man I am ?”, Harvey huffs. “Well, first of all, not that it’s any of your business but I didn’t cheat on Ted with _anyone_. Second of all, I can be purposely cruel too. What kind of man do you think your 50 ex-boyfriends make you ?”

 _Ouch_. Mike deserved it, he knows it, but it still hurts like hell.

“Get out.”, he says, pointing at the front door.

Harvey holds his gaze for a moment, during which Mike can read bewilderment, anger and deep hurt, before walking away to get the rest of his stuff from the bedroom.

He opens the front door and turns around. He opens his mouth to speak but finally decides not to. He just shakes his head and closes the door behind him.

 

 

_Harvey knocks on the hotel bedroom door. He knew which hotel Ted would choose and he managed to know which room he was staying at by charming the pretty receptionist._

_When Ted opens the door, he doesn’t seem surprised to see Harvey. He looks tired and worn out, he probably hasn’t gotten any sleep last night. Harvey hasn’t either. He’s spent the night pacing back and forth in their apartment, trying to find a way to make things right._

_“Can I come in ?”, he asks._

_Ted exhales deeply and opens the door wider._

_“I know you don’t want to hear my side of the story and I get why you’re so upset.”, Harvey says, stopping in the middle of the room. “But I want you to hear me out first and then tell me if you still want to… leave me.”, he swallows thickly._

_Ted smiles bitterly and sits down on the bed, motioning for Harvey to carry on._

_“I never slept with William.”, Harvey says and Ted purses his lips, visibly unconvinced. “When you went to California for that lecture you were giving, William invited me for drinks after work. We’d had a long week, closed a couple of important cases and you weren’t there so I agreed to go.”, he continues. “We… got drunk, we played pool, went to three different bars… We had a very nice time. Early in the morning, we shared a cab home and he kissed me.”, he gulps, looking at Ted, who iss looking down, his face emotionless. “I felt guilty, I couldn’t sleep that night. We never talked about it, I assumed he was too drunk to remember. But then there was the Huxley merger.”, he purses his lips. “We got to spend a lot of time together and he did kiss me in front of that courthouse.”, he pauses and notices the slight shudder in Ted’s shoulders. “He told me he’d been thinking about the kiss for days and… I felt sick. I was torn between telling you because that was I was supposed to do and not telling you because it didn’t mean anything for me and I didn’t want to jeopardize what we had. Then there was the rumor…”_

_“You lied to me.”, Ted says, looking up._

_“I did.”, Harvey swallows._

_“We swore that we wouldn’t lie to each other.”_

_“I know.”, Harvey pleads, dropping to his knees and grabbing Ted’s hands. “I know.”, he repeats. “I got scared. I was afraid you’d break up with me but when I realized you wouldn’t drop it, it was too late, damage was done and…”_

_“You’re right.”, Ted huffs, taking his hands away. “Damage has been done.”_

_“Ted… Please.”_

_Ted gets up from the bed and walks to the window._

_“Thank you for telling me.”, he says. “Please go.”, he adds and Harvey can hear that he’s crying._

_He closes his eyes and gets back on his feet._

_“I love you.”, he whispers._

_“Harvey, just go.”_

Harvey steps in his car and pinches the bridge of his nose. He has no idea if Mike’s explanation for breaking up with him is the truth and he somewhat feels like it isn’t. But one’s thing’s for sure : like he thought, he’s too much to handle. Nobody wants to date a widowed single father. Even less a busy lawyer.

He gulps to fight the tears and starts the engine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long so here's a new chapter !!!  
> I'm so so happy with all the reactions I got from you for the previous chapter ! I loved every single one of your point of views though I have to say I expected some of you to defend Mike. :D  
> Hope you like this new chapter, lots of swear words... LOL  
> Thanks a lot to all of you for being so supportive !!!!!

The next Monday, Harvey comes to work uncharacteristically early, arriving even before Donna. He’s spent the previous day at the zoo with Eliott, after picking him up from Donna’s, and it would have been a nice distraction if Eliott hadn’t spent the entire tour asking why Mike isn’t there with them.

“Did you fall out of bed ?”, William jokes when he enters his office, without knocking, a smug smile upon his face.

“Close the door and sit down.”, Harvey orders, eyes fixed on his computer screen.

“What ?”

“Close the goddamn door and sit down.”

“Ok.”, William frowns, closing the door. “What’s wrong ?”

“Did you tell Mike about what _didn’t_ happen between us years ago ?”, Harvey asks, his eyes angry.

“First of all, who the hell is Mike ?”, William huffs.

“Don’t be a smartass, Will, today’s really not the day to play games with me.”, Harvey threatens.

“Ok, ok fine.”, William holds up his hand. “I didn’t tell him, he already knew.”

 _He already knew_. Only two other people knew about the rumor in detail : William, obviously, and Donna. Harvey suddenly remembers Mike and Donna taking a break outside of the hotel during the gala.

“Why are you asking me that ? The kid can’t take a little competition ?”, William smirks.

“Is this all a joke to you ?”, Harvey jerks up from his seat.

“Look, Harv’, I was just joking, ok ?”, William smiles weakly.

“So this _is_ a joke to you.”, Harvey nods angrily. “You’ve been here for what ? Almost 3 weeks ? And you still haven’t accomplished anything remotely remarkable.”

“Harvey, that’s not fair !”, William protests, getting up from his seat. “You only gave me pro bono cases !”

“I don’t fucking care !”, Harvey snaps. “Pro bono or case of the year, I expect you to give your best. That’s why I hired you ! You’re supposed to be smart and resourceful. Pro bono aren’t your thing ? Then try to get a partner hand you another case or let you second chair on an important case, seduce an new client, whatever, William, figure something out if you’re half the genius you think you are.”, he licks his lips nervously. “You know what ? I’ll give you two more weeks to prove yourself. If you haven’t come up with something worthy of my time by the end of those two weeks, you can pack up your things and go back to kissing the President’s ass !”

“What the hell Harvey ?”, William asks, dumbfounded. “What’s gotten into you ?”

“I take my job very seriously.”, Harvey replies, stepping dangerously close to William. “I take this firm, _my_ firm, very seriously. If you can’t do the same, then you don’t belong here.”, he concludes, shooting him a disgusted look.

“I take this-“

“2 weeks, William. _Two_. _Weeks_.”, Harvey spells out, walking back to his desk.

“Harvey, look, I’m sorry, but you can’t be serious.”

“Tik tok tik tok.”

William shakes his head and leaves the office, brushing past Donna.

“Donna.”, Harvey calls.

“Yep.”, she replies, taking off her coat. “You’re in early ?”

“Sit down.”

“Is it about dad ?”, she asks, sitting down across from Harvey.

“Shit.”, Harvey mutters. “I had totally forgotten about that… We need to prepare mum before the trial.”

“Yeah.”, Donna nods, still not understanding why Harvey seems so off. “So if it’s not about that, why are you in such a sour mood ?”

“Did you tell Mike about the rumor with William ?”

“Uh, what ? Why ?”

“Did you or did you not ?”, Harvey looks at her pointedly.

“I may have mentioned it when we were going over-“

“Jesus, Donna, what the hell ?”, Harvey shouts, smacking his desk.

“Hey ! Calm the hell down !”, Donna gets up. “What’s going on ?”

“How the fuck did you think it was a good idea to tell my boyfriend that there was once a rumor that I cheated on my… ex ?”, he shouts again, shivering at the last word. This is the first time he’s ever called Ted his ex.

“I don’t know.”, Donna says, taking a couple of steps back. “Calm down, please and tell me why you’re so angry.”

“Mike broke up with me !”

“Harvey, stop yelling or I’m leaving.”, Donna warns. “You know I can’t stand it when people yell at me.”

“He broke up with me.”, Harvey repeats through greeted teeth.

“When ?”, Donna asks, her shoulders slumping.

“Yesterday morning.”

“You mean _before_ you came to pick up Eliott ?”

Harvey nods and rubs his face nervously.

“Wow.”, Donna nods with admiration. “You’ve really improved your acting, even I didn’t notice anything.”

Harvey raises an annoyed eyebrow and sighs.

“Sorry for trying to lighten up the mood.”, Donna smiles compassionately, sitting back down. “What happened ?”

Harvey stands up and turns around to look at the city awakening below him and he takes a deep breath.

“As I told you yesterday, we had a great time at his parents and well… an even better time at his place afterwards.” Donna smirks at that but he can’t see it. “In the morning, yesterday morning, he was… in a bad mood, like he was brooding.”, Harvey says, frowning. “I asked him what was wrong and he told me that things were not going to work between us.”, he gulps. “Then he asked me if I had cheated on Ted with William.”

Donna bites her lips. Though she knows it can’t be the reason why Mike decided to break up with him, she still feels guilty for providing with an excuse to do so.

“I’m sorry, Harvey.”, she swallows thickly.

“You know what’s even worse ?”, Harvey scoffs. “He told me he didn’t fit in my life, my busy life, and of course I told him he did, I mean what was I supposed to say ? Then I thought about it yesterday at the zoo and I realized he did fit perfectly. He’s, _was_ , like the missing piece of a messy puzzle, the fun and spontaneous piece, you know ?”, he turns around and smiles sadly.

Donna nods sadly and purses her lips. She _does_ know. Fun and spontaneous, like Ted was.

“Can you call mum, see if she’s available tonight or tomorrow and check if you are too ?”, Harvey asks.

“Uh, yeah.”, she nods and takes it as her cue to leave his office.

 

Mike is sitting on a bench, looking at the kids run around the playground. He usually grabs a coffee with the other teachers during recess but today he doesn’t feel like talking. Eliott came in with Mathilde this morning, bearing a huge smile and he hugged Mike tight, asking why he didn’t come with them at the zoo. Mike had to pretend that he was busy. He had secretly hoped that Harvey would have somehow told him, though he has no idea how you’re supposed to explain this to a kid and he now really hopes Harvey carries on with his threat and takes his son to another school. Because having to face this cute little boy he got to know and love everyday for the rest of the school year is going to be tough. And tough doesn’t even begin to describe it, actually. 

He fought with Trevor yesterday, blaming him for telling him to give their relationship a chance when there wasn’t even an ounce of it. He didn’t let Trevor talk, he just lashed out at him and ended up leaving the apartment with a jacket and his camera and wandering around the streets in his neighborhood, taking picture of the saddest and loneliest things and people he came across.

He’s never experienced a heartbreak before. Sure he’s been dumped and he’s been sad but he’s never felt this lost, this empty.

A ball hitting him in the knees pulls him out of his reverie.

“Mike ! Come play with us !”, Eliott screams, a huge inviting smile spread across his cute and innocent face.

“Not now.”, he smiles weakly, throwing the ball back at him.

Eliott shrugs and goes back to playing with his little friends.

Mike’s exam is in two days. Rachel has already been informed that she’s going to have to take over his position on Wednesday. The perspective of becoming a doctor suddenly seems less attractive, well not attractive at all come to think of it and Mike wonders if he even still wants to show up for the test. He could continue being a teacher, there’s nothing wrong with it, Aristotle and Einstein used to be teachers. He finally decides that it’s never a good idea to make big decisions when you’re feeling down and calls the kids back in the classroom.

 

At 4:30, Mike opens his classroom door, happy that the day is finally over. Next to a smiley Mathilde, there’s a frowning Donna standing with the other nannies. Mike tries to ignore her, he could say something though, she’s still not on Eliott’s caretakers list and by the look she’s giving, she’s not here to exchange pleasantries. But he tries to pretend she’s not here, keeping himself busy with the other nannies. Only Mathilde comes in the classroom, Donna staying right by the door outside.

“Can I talk to you ?”, he hears when he’s gathering papers on his desk.

He rolls he eyes and turns around.

“Hey Donna.”, he says, walking to the door and she drags him by the arm outside of the room.

“Ouch.”, Mike whines, massaging his arm.

“Mike, I’m not going to beat about the bush. You hurt my brother and people who _dare_ to do that generally end up dead.”, she says with a serious voice that sends shivers down Mike’s spine. “But I’m feeling generous today.”, she smiles dangerously. “So I’m not going to kill you. Just know that from now on there’s a sword of Damocles hanging over your head. And when you least expect it, because otherwise it wouldn’t be funny, I’ll take my revenge.”, she narrows her eyes. “And trust me, when it happens, it’s not going to be pretty.”

“Donna, look, I-“

“Shut up.”, Donna holds up a commending finger. “Harvey doesn’t know I’m here and I’m sure I don’t need to explain what’s going to happen to you if he ever learns about my visit, do I ?”, she smiles wickedly and Mike nods with a gulp. “Now, I don’t want to hear your bullshit excuses for breaking up with him. I just want you to know that such insensitive behavior cannot go unpunished in my world.”, she purses her lips.

“Insensitive ?”, Mike protests. “Donna, you have no idea what…”, he shakes his head. “Ok, you know what ? I get it, I’ll watch my back for your revenge. You can go now.”, he snaps, pointing at the door. “And don’t come back here until your name’s on Eliott’s list.”

“Oh so you can break my brother’s heart when he’s finally, after 4 years, agreed to let someone in and I can’t pick up my nephew from school ?”, Donna laughs nervously. “Well, then I guess my brother’s better without you !”, she sneers, turning around and walking down the corridor.

She doesn’t mean a word of her last retort but she knows she’s hit him right where it hurts. She’s not particularly proud of it but Mike needs to understand a thing or two about life. About her world. Because she certainly wouldn’t want to live in his.

 

“Where the hell were you ?”, Harvey scolds her when she comes back an hour later.

“Running errands, why ?”, she replies, rolling her eyes.

“Without telling me ?”

“Your schedule was clear, I didn’t think I needed to tell you about my every whereabouts.”, Donna replies ironically.

“Did you at least check with mum ?”, Harvey asks, visibly taken aback by Donna’s insolence.

“Yes. She says she doesn’t need to be prepped, she said something about wanting to tell the truth and being able to answer spontaneously.”

“What ?!”, Harvey exclaims. “What the fuck is everybody thinking today ?”, he adds, stomping back in his office and slamming the glass door behind him.

Donna sighs heavily, finally letting out the breath she’d been holding since leaving the school.

“Hello Harvey.”

“Mum, what the hell ? We need to meet before the trial !”, Harvey snaps, without further introduction.

When Helena doesn’t reply, he checks the screen and puts the phone back to his ear.

“Mum ?”

“Yes Harvey.”, she says calmly.

“Why aren’t you talking ?”

“Because I’m waiting for you to calm down.”, she replies and Harvey can hear that she’s cooking something in the background. “You know I hate it when people shout at me.”

 _Like mother, like daughter_ , Harvey thinks, rolling his eyes to no one in his big office.

“Sorry.”, he mutters. “I’m serious, mum. We need to talk about what’s going to happen in that courtroom on Wednesday.”

“Harvey, I know Gerald better than anyone.”, she explains. “I know exactly what sneaky attack and defense tactics he’s going to use, I don’t need preparation.”

“I hope you’re right because I can’t let him ever set eyes on my son.”, Harvey sighs.

“I don’t want that either Harvey.”, Helena swallows. “Especially after what you and Donna…”

“I know.”, Harvey nods. “Court’s at 10, I’ll pick you up at 9, ok ?”

“Yeah.”, she replies. “And go for a run or find yourself a date, but you need to calm down. You’re working too much.”

“Bye mum.”

 

 

_Ted is coming back from court where he stayed for an hour to pick a jury for an upcoming important trial. He stops by Harvey’s office but it’s empty so he walks straight to his and slumps onto his chair, exhausted and ready to leave for the weekend._

_He fires up his laptop and sees an email from Harvey entitled “Are you free on the 20 th and 21st ?”. Harvey usually texts him when he’s got a question. His curiosity piqued, he opens the email. It only contains a link leading to a pre-booking for two round tickets to Massachusetts. _

_He clicks on the reply buttons and simply asks : “What is it ?” before clinking Send._

_A reply quickly comes._

_“You don’t remember New Year’s Eve 2004 ?”_

_Ted thinks about it for a while and smiles. No he doesn’t. And he’s surprised Harvey does because they had spent that particular night getting wasted in an airport hotel in Texas after a Christmas holiday with his parents, Harvey’s mum and Donna and Stephen. They had decided to stay for a couple more days and had been caught in a snowstorm._

_“I kind of do, why ?”, he sends._

_Apparently, Harvey isn’t busy because a reply comes up almost immediately._

_“2004 was the year the first State legalized same-sex marriage and we (drunkenly) agreed to get married there when we would feel like it. And I feel like becoming your husband.”_

_Ted grins and shakes his head._

_“Is that a proposal, pretty boy ?”_

_“It’s a modern days proposal.”_

_“I have to say it sucks.”, Ted quickly types._

_“What were you expecting ? Balloons and a ring ? :D”_

_“At least.”_

_“Well then, hurry home.”_

_“So that’s where you’re hiding ?”, Ted says out loud and sends._

_“I’m not hiding. I’m getting ready.”_

_Ted rolls his eyes and sends a heart-shaped emoticon before sliding his phone and computer in his briefcase and leaving his office._

 

Tuesday passes in a blur and Jenny offers to stay the night at Mike and Trevor’s place and drive with Mike to his test the next day. They talk about Harvey and Jenny tries to not look as crushed as she feels when Mike tells her he’s broken up with him. She doesn’t want to add to his obvious sadness. She likes Harvey and can’t help but think that they were good for each other.

 

Mike’s woken up at 6 by his phone beeping. Jenny’s curled up against him, her head resting on his chest, her long blond hair tickling his chin.

“Do we have to wake up already ?”, she yawns, her eyes still closed.

“No, it’s just a text.”, he whispers, grabbing his phone.

Trevor. Wishing him good luck from the hospital where he started his shift an hour ago.

“You should thank him.”, Jenny says when Mike puts the phone back on the nightstand.

“You read it ?”

“You opened it right under my nose.”, Jenny yawns and stretches loudly.

“Do you want to go back to sleep ?”

“No… I’m good.”

Mike almost wishes the text was from Harvey and he knows he doesn’t have the right to wish for that because he’s the one who sent him away…  And _shit_ , today’s a big day for him too, he remembers. The trial.

He thinks about sending him a good luck text but quickly dismisses the idea, remembering Donna’s words.

 

 

Rays drops Donna, Harvey and Helena at the courtroom at 9:45.

At the bottom of the stairs, a couple of feet from them stands Gerald, dressed in a sharp suit, a coffee in one hand, his phone in the other. There’s a woman by his side, probably in her 40’s and two young kids, a boy and a girl.

He turns around and looks at the three members of his former family as they’re exiting from the town car.

“Gerald.”, Helena smirks when she recognizes him.

“Helena.”, he nods politely. “This is my wife, Eve and our two children, Anthony and Margaret.”, he adds with a smile.

“Nice to meet you.”, Helena smiles and Harvey wonders how on earth she manages to shake their hands.

“Eve, this is Helena, my ex-wife and Harvey and Donna.”, Gerald explains to his wife.

“Nice to meet you.”, she blushes, handing out her hand.

Donna shakes it but Harvey doesn’t. Instead, he smiles at the two kids. They look like young teens, 11 and 14 or something, Anthony being the oldest. Harvey can’t help but feel bad for them, hoping to god that Gerald doesn’t resort to force with them.

“Are you sure you want them to hear what’s going to be said inside this courtroom ?”, Harvey asks to his dad.

“They’re not going in. They’re just here for support.”, Gerald replies with a barely hidden smirk.

“Let’s go inside.”, he says, grabbing Donna’s arm.

“I’ll stay here.”, Helena smiles knowingly and Harvey wonders if this is part of her plan.

After all, she’s his witness.

 

It’s 2 pm and it’s almost been 5 hours. Sitting behind his computer, isolated behind the wooden partition, Mike has just answered the last question of the test. He knows every single one of his answers is right. Ok, maybe not, there was a trick question in section 2.

He thinks about Harvey and his trial, hoping everything went well. They must be done by now.

“Time’s up !”, the supervisor almost yells, making everybody jump in the silent room. “Everybody off their computer.”

Mike sighs and stretches loudly. He’s hungry and desperately needs to go to the bathroom.

“Mike ?”, he hears when he’s leaving the room.

“Hey Charles !”, he gapes. “Did you just take the test ?”

“Yep.”, the young man replies with a smile. “You too ?”

“Yeah. Nailed it.”, Mike winks.

“I bet you did.”, Charles rolls his eyes. “That’s not fair by the way. You should pass another kind of test with your ability !”

“Don’t be a sore loser.”, Mike teases, bumping his shoulder with his. “What have you been up ? How long has it been ?”

“A long time !”, Charles laughs. “I think the last time we spoke, you were getting a new job in a fancy school or something.”

“Oh yeah, 3 years ago then.”, Mike nods. “I’m still a teacher there but not for long.”, he smiles. “You ?”

“Well, I traveled the world.”, Charles smirks. “It took me two years to go to every continent and every country. Fascinating. While I was in Africa, I met with a doctor and I worked at a dispensary as a janitor. That’s how I discovered I wanted to be a doctor.”, he explains, gesturing dramatically. “So here I am !”

“Wow !”, Mike exclaims. “So you’ve seen the whole world !”

“Yep !”, Charles smiles. “Do you have somewhere to be or do you want to grab a beer ?”

“A beer sounds great.”

“Good, let’s get out of here.”, Charles says with a wink.

 

 

Harvey runs out of the courtroom, his heart stomping in his chest and ignoring Donna who’s calling his name. _Gerald won_. Gerald fucking won. He’s just been granted the right to visit his grandchildren once a month, under the supervision of their parents.

He feels like throwing up. Like taking his son with him, change their name and move to Alaska.

Nothing went as planned. _Nothing_.

Donna was the first to testify, she cried the whole time, recounting every slap in the face, every insult, every kick, every death threat that ever happened. Gerald remained impassive, sometimes even nodding or whispering to his lawyer.

Then their mum was called to the stand. Unlike what Harvey had expected, Gerald’s lawyer didn’t ask her about their marriage or their life together. He asked her about how often she got to see her grandchildren, what they did together. He finished by asking her if she knew about what Donna had told during her testimony to which Helena replied “ _Not at that time_ ” while tears started to fill up her eyes. “ _No further question_ ”, the lawyer said but in his closing argument, he asked the jury why a _mother_ , who didn’t see that her kids were being abused by their alcoholic father (“ _Mr. Paulsen is clean now_ ”) was allowed to see her grandchildren, while Mr. Paulsen had to fight in court for the same right. Sure, Mr. Paulsen hasn’t tried to contact them in 20 years but he was busy getting clean and building a new stable family. He was busy getting ready to be a good grandfather. _Right_.

It took the jury an hour and a half to reach a verdict. A long break during which Harvey tried to prepare Donna for what he was now sure was going to happen. They were going to lose.

All these tears, all this stress, all these confessions for _nothing_ , Harvey thinks, running down the streets from the courtroom to Eliott’s school. He doesn’t care if it’s not 4:30, he needs to see his son. He needs to take him home and keep him safe.

He stops at a crosswalk, panting and he wipes the tears off his face with the back of his hand.

“Harvey ?”

He turns around and sees Mike, standing next to a young blond haired man.

“Are you ok ?”, Mike asks with a worried look.

“Yes.”, Harvey sniffs, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Oh my god… It didn’t go well, did it ?”

“It’s ok.”, Harvey replies sharly, his breathing evening out.

The light symbol changes and Harvey crosses the street, running again.

“Sorry Charles, I really have to go.”, Mike smiles apologetically. “Rain check ?”, he waves, already running after Harvey.

“But I don’t even have your number !”, Charles yells but Mike is already across the street trying to catch up with the dark grey suit zigzagging at full speed through the crowd.

“Harvey ! Harvey wait !”

Harvey doesn’t even hear him. He’s trying to come up with a way out of this mess. He cannot appeal. He could but he would lose. He could kill his father. But then his step brother and sister would lose their father and… that’s a stupid solution anyway. Fleeing the country definitely seems like the most feasible thing.

“Harvey !”, he hears it this time.

And he recognizes the voice. He rolls his eyes and speeds up.

Mike now knows where Harvey’s going. Because he knows exactly where this street leads and because it seems like a total _Harvey_ thing to do.

Years of biking have shaped his legs and soon, he’s caught up with Harvey.

“Come on Harvey.”, he pleads, breathless. “Can you slow down ?”

Instead of slowing down, Harvey stops dead in his tracks and glares at Mike, drops of sweat running down from his temple, cheeks flushed.

“What do you want ?”, he asks, breathing heavily.

“I wanna know what’s wrong ?”, Mike replies in between coughs.

“What do you care ?”, Harvey snaps.

Mike swallows thickly.

“I just… I know today was the trial and I…-“, he stutters.

“You what ?”, Harvey cuts him. “Why would you suddenly care what happens to me, uh ? I think you made it perfectly clear that you don’t give a fuck so don’t give me your crap, alright ?”

Mike looks hurt and, well, also gobsmacked. All the kindness, fondness and liveliness Mike usually finds in those big brown eyes have gone. They’re dark and dangerous and, though he knows he probably deserves some of this, it still feels weird and terribly sad to be on the receiving end of such a deadly stare.

“I never said I didn’t care about you or Eliott.”, he tries to defend himself.

“You didn’t have to.”, Harvey snorts.

Silence stretches between them and they should both go. Harvey because he needs to pick up his son and because Mike broke up with him, for God’s sake, so what does he want ? Mike because Harvey clearly had a bad day and he shouldn’t be bothering him after having being so cruel just 2 days ago. But they stay like that, staring at each other like teenagers, waiting for the other to drop their gaze.

“Harvey, I…”, Mike finally says.

The three words are on tip of his tongue once again but this time he can’t keep them in, it’s like they’re forcing their way out, like they’ve taken control over Mike’s mouth.

“I love you !”, he almost shouts, making heads turn around them.

Harvey takes a step back and takes a deep breath before turning on his heel and running away.

“Harv-“, is all Mike manages to say, watching the man he just confessed to be in love with disappear without a word.

It felt like the right moment. It certainly wasn’t but it was now or never for Mike. Somehow he knew this conversation was going to be the last and he needed to tell Harvey. So he said it. _He said it_.

He stays still for a moment, his eyes still fixed on the throng of people in the middle of which Harvey was just a minute ago.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow, the last chapter once again got a lot of comments ! :D Thanks a lot, I love all of your reactions !!!  
> Here's a new chapter to thank you !  
> Let me know what you think !  
> xoxo

“Daddy ?”, Eliott calls from the living room where they’re watching cartoons.

Harvey has just left the couch to prepare a snack for his son. He hasn’t left his side since picking him up from school. He hasn’t showered and he probably smells after his marathon from the courthouse to Eliott’s school but he can’t bring himself to be away from his son for so long.

“Yes, muffin ?”, he replies absentmindedly while spreading peanut butter on a toast.

“Can we invite Mike for dinner ?”

Harvey puts the knife down and sighs.

“No, muffin, we can’t.”, he replies with a sad smile. “We, uh, we decided to not stay friends.”, he adds, because he knew Eliott was going to ask why.

Eliott frowns and turns his back to the TV. Harvey knows he’s going to ask more questions once he’s processed it in his little smart head so he better find a good explanation. One a kid can understand. One that won’t jeopardize his relationship with Mike as his teacher. Maybe one he will choose to believe because right now he doesn’t even know why Mike broke up with him if what he told him on the street is true.

“Here.”, he says, placing a plate an a napkin on Eliott’s knees.

“Thank you, daddy.”, Eliott replies. “Why did you pick me up early ?”

“Because I had finished my work and I wanted to spend time with you.”, Harvey half-lies, wrapping a protective arm around his son’s shoulders.

“Ok.”, Eliott nods and takes a bite of his sandwich.

20 minutes ago, he sent a text to Donna to apologize for not winning against Gerald and tell her he’ll call her in the evening then turned his phone off. He doesn’t want to talk about it. There have been way too many things said today. Some he regrets having said, some he doesn’t even dare to think about and some he’s not sure he heard correctly. Way too many things.

“Muffin.”, he swallows and Eliott lifts his head up to look at him. “You’re going to meet someone new soon.”

“Who ?”

“My father.”, Harvey replies because it’s the truth.

He hasn’t called him that since forever and the word leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

“You have a father ?”, Eliott gapes, his mouth full.

“Yes I do.”, Harvey smiles, pointing at Eliott’s mouth.

The little boy quickly chews and swallows before speaking again.

“How come I never met him ?”, he asks.

“Because he lived really far from here.”, Harvey replies, running his hand through Eliott’s soft brown hair. “He’s coming back to New York and he wants to meet you.”

He believes what he’s telling his son. Gerald wants to meet his grandson. Harvey just thinks it’s unfair he’s got the right to do so. The first meeting hasn’t been set up yet but it could happen anytime and Harvey needs to prepare his son for that. Hell, he needs to prepare _himself_. He needs to find a way to come to terms with the court’s decision because right now, he doesn’t see a way out. Maybe Donna will have one of her always-brilliant ideas. He feels ashamed for not having been able to avoid all these tears, for having promised that he would win this. For having let Donna down.

 

 

Helena takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. Hearing footsteps on the other side of the door, she straightens herself and puts on the nicest smile she can manage.

“Good evening, M’am.”, a young man smiles back at her.

 _Anthony_ , if she remembers well.

“Good evening.”, she replies. “Could I speak to your father ?”

“Sure.”, Anthony opens the door wider. “Please come in.”

Their Greenwich Village town house is basically the opposite of the apartment she and Gerald shared when they were newlyweds. It’s huge, luminous and, from what she can see, tastefully decorated.

Anthony asks her to wait in the grey-carpeted lobby before taking the stairs up, probably to get his father.

“Mrs. Specter.”, Eve steps out of what looks like a living room.

“Please call me Helena.”, Helena smiles. “I’m sorry to bother you this late and I, _we_ _all_ had a long day but I really need to have a talk with Gerald.”

“Sure.”, Eve smiles. “Please, give me your coat.”

“Thank you.”, Helena says, handing it.

“Helena.”, Gerald says, climbing down the stairs. “Miss me already ?”, he smirks.

“Could we talk ?”, she asks in a serious voice.

“Haven’t heard from you in 20 years and I get to see you twice in a day.”, Gerald smiles. “What a treat !”

Helena sighs and purses her lips.

“What do you want to talk about ?”, he asks, motioning towards the living room.

“What happened in court this morning.”

Gerald nods and leads her inside the enormous room.

It’s all grey and crème and there’s a fire burning despite the cool weather. The TV’s on mute, displaying CNN’s non-stop newsfeed.

“Please, have a sit.”, Gerald says, sitting down in one of the two leather couches.

Helena swallows thickly and takes a seat in the other couch, her hands folded on her knees. Eve turns off the TV and start walking back to the door.

“Please stay, honey.”, Gerald smiles at her and she nods and moves to sit down beside him.

“Look, Gerald.”, Helena says. “I haven’t been able to protect my children when…”, she gives him a knowing look.

“It’s ok.”, Gerald gestures towards his wife. “She knows what happened. I came clean about my past when I met her. She helped me become the man I am today.”

 _And who are you today ?_ Helena thinks, looking at her ex-husband. He has aged but he still has the same piercing big brown eyes, the ones she fell in love with a lifetime ago.

“Well then.”, she smiles bitterly. “I’m going to be straightforward, Gerald. You need to give up your visitation rights.”

Gerald bursts out laughing, grabbing Eve’s hand, probably waiting for her to start laughing too. But Eve doesn’t laugh. She stares at Helena with a serious look.

“And why would I do that ?”, he asks with a chuckle.

“Because I think you’ve hurt them enough.”, Helena replies sharply. “They’ve moved on. As far as they’re concerned, they don’t have a father and their kids don’t have a grandfather.”

“But I _am_ their father !”, Gerald objects.

“Oh yeah ?”, Helena raises a mocking eyebrow. “Then where were you when Harvey graduated top of his class from Harvard, uh ? And when Donna got married ? And when Emily was born ? And when Harvey’s husband died ? Where were you ?”

Eve shifts a little bit on the couch and looks away, clearly uncomfortable with where this conversation is heading.

“I…”, Gerald licks his lips nervously and Helena can’t help the victory feeling of having managed to throw him off. “I was getting clean.”

“Maybe. I don’t care anyway. You weren’t there.”, Helena insists. “So yeah, technically and _biologically_ you’re their father but you don’t know them. You don’t know _anything_ about them.”

“I want to get to know them.”, Gerald replies.

“Bullshit !”, Helena snaps making Eve jump and gulp. “You just want to hurt them !”

“Now _that’s_ bullshit !”, Gerald replies, getting up from the couch.

“If you had changed like you say you have, if you really wanted to make peace with them and get to know them, you would have respected their choice to keep you out of their life !”, Helena shouts, getting up to be on his level. “You would have called them first instead of breaking the news of your _heroic_ return through a lawyer ! They don’t want you in their life, Gerald !”, she repeats, pausing between each word.

“I won, Helen’”, he replies, shaking his head. “I’m sorry it doesn’t please you but I won and I won fairly.”

“ _Please_ me ?”, Helena snorts. “Do you think this is about me ?”, she asks, shaking her head in disbelief. “This is about _my_ kids. This is about the two kids I practically raised on my own because you couldn’t keep you dick in your pants !”, she snarls. “This is about the lives they have built after years of fighting against the ideas _you_ put in their head ! Against the damages _you_ did to them !”, she yells, pointing at him. “And now they’re finally happy, I am _not_ going to let you destroy that, understand ?”, she walks around the marble coffee table and stops inches away from Gerald.

“I have a paper that says I’m allowed to see my grandchildren.”, Gerald replies, his voice dangerously calm. “And I am going to, whether you like it or not. So you can take your empty threats and get the hell out of my house.”

“Honey.”, Eve steps in, grabbing her husband’s hand. “Please, sit back down and…”, she looks at Helena. “Please, Helena, let’s calm down and talk it through.”

Helena snorts and looks away. He hasn’t changed. Maybe he doesn’t drink anymore but he’s still a selfish son of a bitch.

“There’s nothing left to talk about.”, she says. “I guess that’s true what they say.”, she smiles sadly. “People don’t change.”

She looks at Gerald one more time and shakes her head before leaving the room.

 

 

The next morning, when Harvey steps out of the elevator, he’s welcomed by a grinning William.

“Morning boss.”, he smirks.

“Morning, Will.”, Harvey sighs, walking past him.

“Hey.”, William says, grabbing Harvey’s elbow. “Why do you think I’m standing there waiting for you ?”, he laughs.

“I don’t know.”, Harvey stops and turns around. “But I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.”, he sighs in exasperation.

“Indeed.”, William flashes him a proud smile. “I got us a new client.”

Harvey raises an eyebrow and motions for him to go on.

“Blindtech.”, William explains, following Harvey to his office. “Although the name probably doesn’t ring any bell, turns out they’re a huge Internet sensation. They have developed a hundred of very successful apps for both iOS and Android and I’m signing them this afternoon.”, he grins.

“Well done.”, Harvey nods with unmasked admiration. “I expected you to win the challenge but not that fast.”

“Mr. Paulsen and Mr. Sanderson are coming in at 3 and I want you to-“

“I’m sorry, who ?”, Harvey really hopes he heard it wrong.

“Uh, Mr. Paulsen and Mr. Sanderson, why ?”, William frowns.

“Gerald Paulsen ?”

“Yes. You know him ?”, William asks.

“I’m sorry William but we can’t work for them.”, Harvey says, swallowing around the lump that’s been in his throat since last Sunday.

“What ? Why not ?”, William protests. “Harvey, I’m talking about millions in billables !”

“Have you met Mr. Paulsen ?”

“No, I talked to him on the phone but I met with his associate, Mr. Sanderson.”, William replies. “What’s wrong, Harvey ?”

“Ok, I hate to let my personal life interfere with my work but…”, he takes a deep breath. “Gerald Paulsen is my father. We’ve been estranged for almost 30 years and I don’t want to have anything to do with him.”

“Oh.”, William nods. “That explains why he sounded so eager to meet you…”

“Oh we’ve met recently.”, Harvey snorts. “We were actually fighting against each other in court yesterday.”

“Why would he want to move his business to your firm then ?”

“I have no idea but this bastard is really getting on my nerves.”, Harvey replies through greeted teeth. “Look.”, he says apologetically. “I’m sorry I got carried away on Monday, I… I was stressed because of the upcoming trial and… Well, consider the two weeks over and your challenge met. I still expect you to give your best, alright ?”, he smiles. “Let me take care of Mr. Paulsen.”

William smiles back and leaves the office.

Harvey cracks his neck and fires up his computer. He googles “Blindtech” and dials their New York office number.

“Blindtech, this is Sophie, how can I help you ?”

“Yeah I’d like to speak to Mr. Paulsen please.”

“Uh, may I ask who’s calling ?”

“Tell him Harvey Specter wants to talk to him, I’m sure he’ll take the call.”

“Let me put you through his assistant. Have a great day, Sir.”

Harvey rolls his eyes at the cheesy piano music on hold.

“Mr. Paulsen’s office, this is Karima.”

“Hey, Harvey Specter, I’d like to speak to your boss, please.”

“Is this urgent matter ?”

“It is.”

“Ok, let me see if he’s available.”

Once again, the music on hold plays and Harvey watches as Donna comes back to her desk with two coffees. He motions for her to get in.

“What is it ?”, she whispers, placing a cup in front of Harvey who nods gratefully.

He puts the call on speaker and Donna rolls her eyes at the music.

They both jump when it suddenly stops.

“Harvey.”, Gerald says. “To what do I owe the pleasure ?”

“Don’t bother dragging your ass in here this afternoon, Gerald. My firm is not working for you.”

He hears Gerald sigh loudly.

“Look, Harvey.”, he says. “I know you don’t believe it but I really want to make things right with you and your sister. I asked my associate to get in touch with the best firm in New York, I only learned that it was yours this morning.”

“You wanna make things right ?”, Harvey huffs. “Leave us the hell alone. And by _us_ I mean us all and by _all_ I mean including Eliott and Emily.”

“Harvey.”, Gerald says after a moment of silence. “Could we have dinner together tonight ? I think we need to talk.”

“Oh no we don’t.”, Harvey laughs nervously.

Donna shoots him a pointed look. This could be their chance to convince him to back off.

“Please. One dinner.”

Donna nods, pleading and Harvey rubs his face.

“Fine.”, he says. “Email me with the address and time. And don’t come by this afternoon.”, he adds, hanging up the phone angrily.

“This could be our chance, Harvey.”, Donna’s voice is barely a whisper.

“I know.”, Harvey gets up, grabbing a baseball and walking to the window. “Everything’s so fucked up right now.”, he mutters. “What else is going to go wrong ?”, he chuckles nervously.

Donna gets up and walks up to him before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her cheek on his back.

“I’m sorry.”, she whispers.

Harvey puts his hands on hers and heaves a long sigh.

“I bumped into Mike yesterday.”, he says. “I was running to Eliott’s school and he was with a friend. He… ran after me and told me he loved me.”, he gulps.

“He what ?”, Donna snatches her arms away and takes a step back.

“Yeah…”, Harvey sighs, turning around to face her and she can’t help but notice the slight blush coloring his cheeks.

“What did you say ?”

“I ran away.”, he smiles awkwardly.

Donna rolls her eyes and smiles.

“He didn’t mean it though, right ?”, Harvey asks. “He just broke up with me.”, he says with a confused look.

“I don’t know.”, Donna replies. “I don’t see why he told you that if he didn’t mean it but I don’t know.”, she shakes her head.

“Could you pass on these cases to William, please ?”, Harvey asks, handing her a couple of files.

“Sure.”, Donna smiles before grabbing them and leaving the office, wondering why on earth would Mike tell Harvey he loves him…

 

 

“Kids.”, Mike gently scolds. “I need your attention please.”

The kids are laughing or fighting or just daydreaming as Mike is trying to teach them a little play for the school’s end-of-year show. They’re supposed to be baby animals waking up in a farm, each of them confused about what type of animal they are.

But they’re not listening, they’re fighting over who gets to be the duckling and who gets to be the foal.

“Maxwell, it’s not up for discussion.”, Mike frowns. “I assigned each of you to a role and I want you to stick to it !”

“But why do I have to be the kitten ?”, Maxwell whines. “There aren’t kittens in farms !”

“Yes there are.”, Mike objects. “The farmers usually have cats.”

“You can be the sheep if you want.”, Eliott offers. “I’ll be the kitten.”

“What do you say, Max ?”, Mike asks.

“Thank you, Eliott.”, Maxwell replies, barely managing to hide a forming grin.

“Alright, now.”, Mike says. “Everybody back to their position.”

 

 

“Donna.”, Harvey calls through the Intercom.

“Yep.”, she replies, typing furiously on her keyboard.

“Mathilde can’t pick up Eliott, she’s stuck in traffic on the other side of town. Could you please pick him up and bring him back here ?”

“Can’t.”, Donna replies with a small smile. “But I’m looking at your schedule right now and _oh!_ and it’s completely clear.”

“Come on.”, Harvey pleads.

Donna turns off her side of the Intercom and Harvey knows she’s not going to change her mind.

 

Indeed, half an hour later, Harvey’s standing in front the classroom door, hands in his pockets, when Mike opens the door. Their eyes meet and Mike quickly looks away, greets the other nannies and walks back inside the classroom.

“Daddddyyy !”, Eliott squeals when he sees his dad and he jumps in his arms.

“Hey muffin.”, Harvey smiles. “Go grab your coat, you’re going back to the office with me.”

“Cool !”, the little boy exclaims, running to the little hangers.

Harvey doesn’t turn around, but he can feel Mike’s eyes burning a hole in his back. And as if standing in this room wasn’t difficult enough, images of the night they smoked pot together come back to his mind and he realizes how much he misses Mike. How much joy and happiness the young man had brought to his life before deciding he didn’t fit in it.

“Let’s go !”, Eliott says, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to reality.

Harvey nods and walks past Mike without a second glance.

“Bye Mike !”, Eliott waves.

“Bye Eliott.”, Harvey hears Mike reply with a sad voice.

He closes his eyes and speeds up.

 

 

Harvey decides to be late. Fashionably late. It’s 8:15 when he enters the gourmet restaurant he sometimes takes his clients for lunch meetings.

The receptionist walks him to a table where Gerald is already sipping on a glass of iced water.

“You’re late.”, he remarks with a fond smile Harvey thinks he doesn’t like being on the receiving end of.

“I know.”, he replies, sitting down.

Gerald raises an eyebrow and nods to himself.

“So, what did you want to talk about ?”, Harvey asks, already regretting his decision to come.

He’s not afraid of Gerald anymore but he doesn’t feel comfortable sitting across from him. Just the two of them.

“Well, I thought about apologizing but…”, he shakes his head sadly. “… I have a feeling you don’t want to hear it.”, to what Harvey snorts. “I am sorry, Harvey. I truly am. I know I wasn’t a good father to you and your sister and I just realized that I caused more pain than I thought I had.”, he takes a sip of water and clears his throat. “I thought that coming back to New York could be a fresh start for us, that you and Donna could meet your half brother and sister and that… maybe we could, you know, give it another try.”

“By slapping Donna with a mediation request and subpoenaing mum to be your freaking witness ?!”, Harvey laughs caustically. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Gerald !”

“I knew that you wouldn’t want to talk to me.”, Gerald explains calmly. “So I thought maybe I could get to you through Donna’s daughter.”

Harvey shakes his head and calls the waiter to order a double scotch. Gerald may not drink anymore but there’s absolutely no way he’s going through this conversation without a strong drink.

“I… I learned about your husband when I looked into you.”

“Don’t.”, Harvey threatens. “Don’t even _think_ about mentioning him. He’s got nothing to do with this.”

“I know, I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry and… I read his name and realized he was the young man I had met 30 years-“

“I said shut up about him !”, Harvey snaps in the silent restaurant, making head turns. “You kicked me out of your house 27 years ago because I was gay so I don’t want to hear _anything_ about Ted or about how you’re supposedly sorry for me, you got that ?”, he snarls, his finger pointed at Gerald.

Just at that moment, the waiter places Harvey’s drink on the table.

“Thank you.”, Harvey says, his eyes fixed on his father.

“Harvey.”, Gerald says, his fingers gripping around his empty glass of water. “Are you happy ?”

“I was.”, Harvey replies coldly. “Until you decided to barge into our life.”

“Your mother came to my house yesterday. She told me to leave you and Donna alone. That you had been through a lot already and that you were finally happy.”, he says and Harvey’s heart sinks in his chest. She must have felt so guilty to drive all the way there and beg her cheating ex-husband. “My wife, Eve, thinks I should let you two live your life and maybe wait for the day you decide you want to have a relationship with me.”, he swallows and looks away. “I don’t want to force you and your sister into anything. So I have decided to give up my visitation rights. I’m sure Eliott is a great kid and… I bet Emily’s as beautiful as her mother.”, he sighs. “I really hope I can meet them someday.”

Harvey can’t believe his ears.

“Where’s the signed document that states that ?”, he asks, his heart racing.

“I knew you would ask.”, Gerald smiles sadly and he bends down to get something. “Here.”, he says. “This is the original. A copy will be sent to your firm tomorrow morning.”

Harvey quickly scans the paper. It’s legit. Gerald just signed his way out of their lives for good.

“Here’s my card, in case you want to-“

“It’s not gonna happen, Gerald.”, Harvey huffs, finishing his double scotch. “I guess I should thank you for this…”, he says, glancing at the paper. “But there’s no way I’m ever thanking you for anything.”, and a very tiny part of Harvey feels bad for the genuinely crushed look on Gerald’s face. “You made the right decision.”, he concludes, getting up.

“Bye, Harvey.”, he hears as he walks away.

 

 

“Oh God, I can’t believe it’s finally over !”, Donna slurs, taking a gulp from her third or maybe forth glass of wine. “We’re gonna have to thank mum for this, like, we _owe_ her.”, she adds, holding up a finger. “Big big time.”

After walking out of the restaurant, he came home to pick up Eliott and release Mathilde and drove as fast as he could to Donna’s to break the news. She jumped with joy, shed a few tears and they opened a bottle of wine while the kids played in Emily’s room. And then another.

Now they’re comfortably sprawled on the living room couch, waiting for Stephen to return from work. And Harvey’s phone rings.

“Pick it up Harvey, it could be another good news !”, Donna squeals drunkenly.

Harvey rolls his eyes and taps on the screen before putting the device to his hear.

“Harvey Specter.”

“Harvey Specter, this is Doctor Bennet from Mount Sinai Hospital.”, a woman introduces herself and Harvey straightens himself.

“Yeah, what can I do for you ?”, he says, clearing his throat.

“Michael Ross has been in a car accident and he said you were his lawyer.”, she says.

“What ?”, Harvey asks. “Is he alright ?”

“Yes, he’s only got a few minor bruises and cuts but he caused the accident and the person in the other car wants to press charges.”, the doctor explains, visibly not familiar with how this all works. “The police wants to interrogate him but he won’t talk without a lawyer.”

“Good boy.”, Harvey says out loud. “Uh, I mean, ok, I’ll be right there, Doctor.”

He hangs up and runs a hand through his hair.

“What’s going on ?”, Donna asks and it seems like she’s suddenly sobered up.

“Mike got into a car accident, well, apparently he caused an accident and he needs a lawyer.”, Harvey replies. “ _Shit_!”, he exclaims. “I can’t drive, I’ve had like 4 glasses of wine !”

“Ok, let me call Stephen.”, Donna gets up from the couch to get her phone.

 

45 minutes later, Stephen drops Harvey in front of the hospital.

“Hi.”, Harvey smiles to the woman at the reception. She’s looking at charts and shamelessly rolls her eyes before looking up. Her face instantly lights up.

“Hi.”, she, _Shannon_ Harvey can read on her nametag, replies with a wink.

“Look, Shannon, I’m Harvey.”, he says, flashing his best smile. “I need the number for Mr. Michael Ross’s room, please.”

The woman smirks and quickly types something on her computer.

“Well, _Harvey_ , Michael Ross is in room 2456.”, she announces. “Second floor on the left.”, she adds with another wink.

“Thank you so much.”, Harvey winks back and he rushes to the elevators.

Room 2456 is at the end of a long and busy corridor. Two policemen are guarding the door.

“Good evening gentlemen.”, Harvey says, flashing a business card. “I’d like to see my client.”

The two men exchange an unimpressed look and the tallest one opens the door without a word.

Mike is lying on a bed over the covers, typing on his phone. He’s dressed in his suit, except for the jacket, and his shoes have been neatly stored away under a chair.

“Are you alright ?”, Harvey asks when he enters the room.

“Oh God, Harvey.”, he sigh in relief. “I’m sorry for bothering you at this hour but I-“

“It’s ok.”, Harvey says, sitting on the edge of the bed. “How are you ? What happened ?”

“I’m ok.”, he smiles weakly, gesturing towards his face. He’s sporting a huge black eye and his lip is cut. “Apparently I ran a red light and I bumped into another car.”

“You don’t remember ?”, Harvey asks with a concerned look.

“Yes, I do. I just don’t remember running a red light, I would never do that !”, Mike replies. “The fucker is pressing charges against me for a broken arm !”

“Ok, where were you ? Are there cameras in the area ?”

“I was coming back from visiting my grandmother in the West Village.”, Mike explains. “The collision happened on Amsterdam Avenue. I have no idea if they have surveillance cameras there.”

“Busy area…”, Harvey remarks. “I guess the police are already checking for potential surveillance footage. Do you want to be interrogated now ?”

“They won’t release me until I do anyway so best get rid of it now…”, Mike sighs again. “I’m sorry, Harvey, I… hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”, he says, pointing at the suit Harvey’s still wearing.

“No.”, Harvey smiles. “I had dinner with my fath-, _Gerald_.”

“Oh.”, Mike purses his lips compassionately. “How did it go ?”

“He’s given up his visitation rights.”, Harvey grins.

“What ?”, Mike asks, sitting up, his eyes wide.

“My mum and his wife convinced him to.”

“Oh my God !”, Mike exclaims with the biggest smile Harvey’s ever seen. “That’s amazing, Harvey !”,

Harvey grins again and nods. Mike crawls on the bed and pulls him into a hug. It feels great, it feels warm and Mike’s discreet vanilla scent fills up his nose. He hugs back, not sure if this is a great idea.

They part after a couple of seconds and look at each other for a long moment before dropping their gaze.

“We, uh, we should call the inspector.”, Mike says, looking down at his phone.

“Yeah, let me talk to the policemen.”, Harvey replies, quickly leaving the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agaaiiiinn, lots of comments on the previous chapter. Thank you all so so much, your reviews motivate me, help me write and improve my story. Thank you thank you thank you.  
> It's slowly coming to an end, I'm guessing one or two chapters more and In Love With The Teacher will be done.  
> Hope you like this chapter.  
> Let me know.  
> xoxo

It’s been an hour and Harvey’s drinking his second coffee, sitting on the chair in Mike’s room. Mike is asleep on the bed, after the painkillers finally kicked in.

They’re still waiting for the inspector the policemen promised would be here in 10 minutes to arrive. _An hour ago_.

Harvey’s called Donna to let her know he wouldn’t be back until late and she told him not to worry, that she would put Eliott to bed with Emily.

It’s been a weird day. A weird week actually.

Harvey’s always needed organization. He bought his first agenda when he was 8, in which he would put his school hours, sports activities and upcoming birthdays. He’s always needed points of reference. And his daily routine, though probably boring for most people, is what keeps him grounded. He needs to know what he’s supposed to do and at what time he’s supposed to do it. He’s not opposed to slight changes and surprises but he doesn’t like them and doesn’t know how to deal with them without feeling anxious. Mathilde can’t pick up Eliott from school ? Donna wants to exceptionally move their weekly dinner to Wednesday ? He bought the wrong brand of yoghurts for Eliott ? These are things that unsettle him. He’s learned to deal with anxiety growing up, but there’s always this little alarm going off inside his stomach when something doesn’t go as planned. He just got better at hiding it and making it go away with age.

The past 5 days have been nothing but surprises, good and bad. Mike breaking up with him when he thought they were having the best time, losing the trial when there was absolutely no reason to give Gerald the right to meet his grandchildren, running into Mike and Mike’s confession on the sidewalk, William’s new big client, Gerald giving up his visitation rights, Mike’s accident…

Harvey smiles and shrugs, thinking he survived it. He didn’t die of anxiety.

Mike is lying on his side, his knees almost pulled up to his chest and he looks like a teenager. A teenager wearing wrinkled suit pants and a white shirt. He looks peaceful, his parted lips letting out an occasional sigh of content and every time he does, Harvey’s heart flutters in his chest.

He remembers the first time they met, in Mike’s classroom, 4 months ago. He had liked his voice and the way he articulated. He knows it’s strange but he always notices the strangest things on people. The first thing he had noticed on Ted had been that his nostrils weren’t exactly symmetrical. The first thing he had notices when he had met Louis is the length of his thumbnails. He had later learned that Louis was a guitar player.

So yeah, Mike’s voice. He finds it soothing, reassuring. It’s not high or low, it’s a perfect mix between the two and Harvey also noticed that when he speaks, when he pronounces letters like “p” or “m”, his lips barely touch. Mike speaks fast and seems to do everything fast. He eats fast, kisses fast and well… yeah, he does everything fast and spontaneously when Harvey calculates his every move.

The door finally opens and Harvey jerks up on his seat.

“Harvey Specter.”, the inspector smiles.

“Rodrigo.”, Harvey smiles back and pulls him into a hug.

“When the kid told me you were his lawyer, I didn’t believe him !”

“Yet here I am.”, Harvey laughs out loud before covering his mouth with his hand when he sees Mike shift on the bed.

“Look.”, Rodrigo speaks in a low voice, looking at his watch. “It’s too late for an interrogation but since alcohol was found in your client’s system, I have to keep him in custody.”

“What ?”, Harvey asks and Mike opens his eyes lazily.

“Hey hi.”, he mumbles, sitting up. “I’m…”, he rubs his eyes. “I’m ready for interrogation.”

“Mr. Ross.”, Rodrigo says, walking to the bed. “Have you been drinking tonight ?”

“I, uh.”, Mike replies, looking between Harvey and the man he recognizes as the inspector he met upon his arrival at the hospital. “I had two Irish coffees with my grandmother, why ?”

“Are you sure that’s all you had ?”, Rodrigo asks.

“Yeah, I would never drink and drive !”, Mike replies, now completely awake. “What do the blood test say ?”

“They say that you’ve had more.”, the inspector replies.

Mike closes his eyes and rubs his forehead.

“I swear, Sir, I only had two Irish coffees.”, he says.

“I have to keep you in custody until tomorrow morning when we can finally take your deposition.”, Rodrigo announces.

“What ?”, Mike exclaims with a crushed look.

“Rodrigo, come on.”, Harvey pleads. “He hasn’t got a record and he complied with everything you asked. He even waited for hours. Could you make an exception ?”, he asks. “I’ll personally make sure he shows up tomorrow.”

The inspector purses his lips and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Ok Harvey, only because it’s you.”, he sighs. “Mr. Ross, you’re free to go, but I expect you at 9 sharp in my office.”, he says with a serious voice as he hands Mike his business card.

“9 ?”, Mike whines. “But I have to be at school at 8:30…”

“You’re a student ?”

“No, I’m a teacher.”, he replies, blushing.

“Well, I didn’t know teachers made such good money !”, Rodrigo chuckles. “I’ve seen your car, man, it’s a beautiful engine. Though it’s going to need a little work to get back to shape.”, he adds with a small smile. “Alright, let’s make it 8 and me and my partner will come to your workplace, how does that sound ?”

“Thank you very much, Sir.”, Mike whispers, looking down.

Harvey watches Mike as he gives the school’s address to Rodrigo.

He promised to make sure he would not flee and the only way to keep his promise is to spend the night with Mike. Well, in the same place that is.

“Ok.”, he says when Mike’s done tying his shoes. “I need to pick up Eliott and you need to get a change and whatever you need from your place.”, he explains seriously and Mike nods. “We’re going to drop at your place first.”

“Ok.”, Mike nods again and they leave the room without another word.

 

“Sorry about that.”, Harvey gives Stephen an apologetic look when he opens the door.

“It’s ok.”, Stephen whispers. “Come in. Hey Mike.”, he smiles

“Hey.”, Mike waves.

“You ok ?”

“Yeah, a black eye will make me look like a badass in prison.”, Mike jokes and Harvey rolls his eyes and disappears inside the quiet and dark apartment.

He reappears a minute later, carrying a sleeping pajama-clad Eliott in his arms. Stephen helps him wrap the little’s boy blanket around his back.

“Thanks a lot.”, Harvey whispers with a grateful smile and Stephen makes a “ _don’t mention it_ ” gesture before closing the door behind them.

The drive back to Harvey’s place is silent. Mike is sitting in the back, Eliott’s sleeping form stretched half on his lap and half on the backseat.

When Harvey stops the engine in his building’s parking lot, Eliott moans and opens his eyes.

“Daddy ?”, he asks in a weak voice.

“We’re home, muffin, go back to sleep.”, Harvey smiles, turning around to look at his son.

But Eliott doesn’t go back to sleep, he yawns and stretches.

“Mike ?”, he sits up.

“Hey.”, Mike smiles as Harvey opens the backseat door.

“Did you get into a fight ?”, Eliott asks with a worried look.

“Nah, I…, uh.”, he pauses and looks at Harvey. “I fell from my bike.”, he giggles.

“Does it hurt ?”, the little boy asks, reaching out to touch Mike’s cut lip.

“Come on, muffin, let’s go.”, Harvey says, opening his arms.

“I want Mike to carry me.”, Eliott shakes his head.

“Mike is tired, we’re all tired, come on now.”, Harvey insists.

“I’m ok.”, Mike smiles. “I’ll carry him.”

“Yay !”, Eliott squeals.

 

They ride the elevator in silence and Eliott keeps looking between his dad and Mike with quizzing eyes. Harvey knows he’s going to ask questions and he really doesn’t feel like answering them tonight.

“It’s late, muffin.”, he says when the elevator doors open on their floor. “I’m putting you to bed and I want you to go right back to sleep, ok ? We have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Are you and Mike friends again ?”, Eliott asks as Harvey’s unlocking the front door.

He’s glad Mike and his son are standing behind him and can’t see him blush.

“No talking, muffin.”, he goes for a commanding voice. “Right back to sleep.”, he adds, turning on the lights.

Eliott grins at Mike and buries his face in his neck.

“You can put me to bed.”, he whispers. “Dad is in a bad mood.”

Mike just smiles and puts him down.

“Come on.”, Harvey orders.

“Can Mike put me to bed ?”, Eliott asks.

“No, muffin. Come on.”, he repeats, handing out his hand.

“Whyyyy ?”, Eliott whines. “I haven’t seen him all day !”

“Look Eliott.”, Harvey says, taking a step towards his son. He knows calling him by his first name will make him listen. “I’m tired, Mike’s tired and even though you think you aren’t, you’re tired too. So go to bed, stop asking questions, stop whining, stop getting on my nerves, ok ?”, he snaps. “Mike’s still going to be here when you wake up and you’ll see him all day tomorrow.”

Eliott pouts but grabs his dad’s hand and follows him to his bedroom.

Mike heaves a long sigh when they’re out of sight. He toes off his shoes and walks to the kitchen to wash his hands.

His eyes are drawn to the black and white portrait hung on the wall next to the record shelves and he can’t help but walk closer and stare at it. He doesn’t feel jealous of the smiling man. He feels sorry for him, sorry for Harvey and sorry for himself. It’s stupid and he knows it. He can’t be the third wheel when the second wheel is not physically present.

“Coffee ?”, Harvey asks and Mike jumps.

“Yeah, please.”, he says, clearing his throat.

Harvey has changed into a pair of white sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. He looks right out of a magazine with his bare feet and somewhat perfectly mussed hair.

“Am I going to go to prison ?”, Mike asks, anxiously rubbing his hands together.

“No.”, Harvey laughs, working the coffee machine, his back turned to Mike. “If you really had what you’ve told Rodrigo you had, those two Irish coffees, then either their test is wrong or there’s a reasonable explanation.”, he turns his head around with a reassuring smile. “So no, you’re not going to prison.”

Mike takes a seat on a barstool and drums his fingers on the kitchen counter.

“I’ve never even set foot in a police station.”, he giggles nervously. “Have you ever been arrested ?”

“I have.”, Harvey smiles proudly as he sets the two coffee mugs on the counter. “Twice.”

“Hang out with the bad crowd ?”

“I _was_ the bad crowd.”, Harvey grins and Mike’s heart melts in his chest. “The first time I was around… 12 or something. Shoplifting.”, he says and takes a sip of his burning coffee. “There was this board game called Globetrotter that I really wanted. I was a fan of geography and this game was about travelling, obviously. A small shop near the school had it and the owner saw me look at it every time I came by.”, he smiles at the memory. “I asked my mum if I could have it for my birthday but it was too expensive. So well, I basically decided I _needed_ to have it and that I would simply steal it.”, he says, shaking his head and Mike chuckles. “I was young and clearly stupid. I just went into the shop, took the box and walked out.”, he burst out laughing.

“Hey, it could have worked !”, Mike laughs.

“I didn’t.”, Harvey clears his throat. “I was brought to the police station, probably to scare me and I told them my dad didn’t live here, that I lived with my mum because, well, I was scared shitless just being there, I didn’t want my dad to learn about it. Turned out the chief knew my dad…”, Harvey makes a face. “Needless to say I got punished.”, he sighs.

Mike tries hard not to picture a 12-year old Harvey beaten up by his dad for stealing a board game…

“And the second time ?”, he asks to change the subject.

“I was 16.”, Harvey says. “I got smart around 18.”, he laughs. “Ted and I had managed to get into a bar and as we were drinking our second or third glass of scotch, a police officer carded us. Ended up at the station again, Ted’s mum came to pick us up. Didn’t stop us from drinking again.”, he smiles. “We just managed not to get caught.”

“How did you two meet ?”, Mike asks because he thinks that maybe hearing Harvey talk about him will demystify him.

“Ted and I ?”, Harvey asks, finishing his coffee.

“No, James Dean and you.”, Mike laughs.

“Ha ha ha.”, Harvey says with a very serious face.

Of course he knew Mike was asking about Ted and him. He was just trying to buy time. Why would Mike want to know ?

“We met on the street.”, he starts to tell. “Just before the summer break. He had just moved in with his parents in the house next to my mum’s. I was skateboarding with a couple of friends and he came to introduce himself. He quickly became a part of our “crew””, he says with a smile, airquoting the last word mockingly. “and since he lived right next door, we spent the summer holidays together. He was into skateboard and superheroes like me, we clicked.”, he smiles, looking down. “We became best friends and when we went back to school we ended up in the same class. We basically never parted again. We went to the exact same schools, then to Harvard and then worked for the same firm.”

Mike nods and grabs his empty coffee mug, just to do something.

“Why did you want to know ?”, Harvey asks. “I thought I told you when we talked outside the chalet during the school trip.”

“Uh.”, Mike eloquently replies. “Yeah, you told me that you met him when you were 15 but uh, you didn’t go into details.”

“Does it matter ?”, Harvey asks, trying not to sound accusing. He genuinely wants to know why the details matter to Mike.

“No, no, I mean… No.”, Mike stutters. “I was just being curious, sorry.”, he smiles apologetically.

“Don’t apologize.”, Harvey says. “You can ask. I’m just wondering why you want to know these details.”

“Never mind.”, Mike shakes his head and looks away.

Harvey narrows his eyes and studies him. He looks lost and his bruised face and rumpled suit certainly don’t help. And because he strongly feels like there’s something wrong, like there’s an issue he should press, he asks :

“Has any of it anything to do with…”, he tries to find the right words. “… the, uh, mood changes ? You know, at Donna’s, last Sunday ?”

Mike licks his lips, his eyes fixed on something on the huge window.

“Mike…”, Harvey says after a moment of silence.

Mike closes his eyes and Harvey sees a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Is everything alright ?”, he asks, placing a hand on Mike’s on the kitchen counter.

Mike nods but Harvey can see he’s biting the inside of his cheek.

“Do you want to talk about it ?”

“I don’t know.”, Mike replies, finally looking back at him. “I… I’m tired and _you’re_ tired and I don’t think I can verbalize it tonight.”

“Tomorrow ?”, Harvey offers.

Mike nods and wipes his nose with his hand.

“Ok, let’s go to bed.”, Harvey grabs the two mugs and puts them in the sink.

To bed. _Right_.

“The, uh, guestroom is this door.”, Harvey says, pointing at a door. “There’s a bathroom so, make yourself at home.”, he smiles to hide his embarrassment. “Do you need anything for your…”, he gestures generally towards his own face. “Painkillers ?”

“I’m good.”, Mike replies with a fake smile. “Thank you.”

“Goodnight.”

“Yeah.”, Mike whispers, patting the wall in the dark guestroom to find the switch.

He squints his eyes a little when he finally finds it and turns on the lights.

Like the rest of the condo, though not really big, the guestroom is modern and beautifully decorated. There’s a double bed with a huge grey cushioned headboard resting on the wall opposite the door, a desk and a white closet.

There are two paintings on the wall facing the window and Mike knows they’re Harvey’s before he walks to them to check the signature. _R.V_. They’re not black and white. One of them displays a back view of a man walking in the countryside. He’s holding hands with a little boy. It’s sunny and Mike can practically hear them laugh. He’s sure they’re supposed to be laughing even though he can’t see their faces. The other one looks like a picture, so detailed it takes Mike’s breath away. It’s a portrait of Donna. She’s not smiling, her face is expressionless except for the very subtle arch of her left eyebrow. Mike stares at it for a moment and shakes his head. Why the hell did Harvey stop painting ? He’s never seen anything like this. Well, yes, in museums. Every brush stroke seems important, every one of them feels calculated, they’re all part of the big picture, all part of the masterpiece.

Sighing, he undresses to his boxers, puts on a t-shirt and climbs onto the bed. It’s so soft and cool he grins with satisfaction and falls asleep almost instantly.

 

Eliott opens his eyes and looks around him. It’s still pitch dark so it’s probably not time to wake up yet, but he doesn’t feel like sleeping anymore. He slips out of bed and quietly walks to his dad’s bedroom. He always leaves the door ajar and when Eliott pushed it open, he realizes Mike’s not here with his dad. He said Mike would be here when he woke up. _He lied_. He’s about to start pouting and wake his dad to ask him why he lied when it occurs to him that maybe Mike is sleeping in the guestroom.

He doesn’t knock, people who sleep don’t hear knocks, he comes in and he switches on the lights.

“Mike !”, he squeals.

“Wha-“, Mike groans, hiding his face with one of the many pillows he’s got at his disposal. “Eliott ?”, he mumbles.

“Yes !”, Eliott grins and jumps on the bed.

“What time is it ?”

Eliott grabs Mike’s phone on the nightstand and pushes a button.

“Your phone says 3:08.”, he replies as if it was totally normal to be awake in the middle of the night.

“What ?”, Mike jerks up and takes the phone from Eliott’s hands. “Hey, it’s way too early to be up.”, he whispers, climbing off the bed to close the door and switch off the lights. “Come here.”, he says, lying back down and pulling the little boy close to him. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”, Eliott whines.

“Please.”, Mike mumbles. “Close your eyes.”

“Can we play cards ?”, Eliott asks, sitting back up.

Mike sighs loudly and reaches out an arm to turn on the bedside lamp.

“Eliott.”, he says in a serious voice, sitting up. “It’s 3 in the morning. So we’re not going to play games, talk, laugh, tell jokes or watch TV. We’re supposed to sleep. If you don’t want to, feel free to go back to your room, because I am tired and I need to sleep.”

Eliott pouts and frowns dramatically.

“I’m not impressed.”, Mike says, sighing frustratingly.

Ok. One more card to play.

Eliott cheeks suddenly start reddening and tears start to fill his eyes.

“Oh come on !”, Mike huffs. “You deserve an Oscar.”, he shakes his head with a mocking smile before turning off the small lamp and lying back down on his side.

There’s a quiet sob echoing in the room but after a couple of minutes, Eliott finally joins Mike under the cover. Mike wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer.

 

 

When Harvey’s alarm goes off hours later, he takes a minute to replay the events of the last day. _Thank God it’s Friday_ , he thinks. Next week’s Spring recess and he still hasn’t thought about who’s going to look after Eliott. Maybe Donna has.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by loud laughter coming from another room. Eliott probably woke up and went straight to Mike’s room.

He drags himself out of bed and stretches out loudly before stepping out of his room.

He was right, the voices are coming from the guestroom. The door is wide open so he comes in. What he sees makes his heart melt.

Mike is standing in the en suite bathroom, in front of the sink, face covered in shaving cream, razor in hand. He’s just showered. His hair is still damp and he’s only wearing a towel around his waist. Eliott is standing on the toilet lid, face also covered in foam and he’s pretending to be shaving.

“No, you’ve got to start from the chin and move up.”, Mike says, carefully dragging the razor across his skin while pulling it taut with his other hand.

They look like a father and a son and if Harvey still painted, he would take a picture of them and recreate the beautiful moment with his brushes. His heart flutters in his chest and he suddenly realizes that he can’t let Mike go. He can’t let Mike think he doesn’t fit in their life. Because he fucking does. So perfectly. Maybe it’ll cost him his heart and his pride but he needs to tell that beautiful man how he feels. Tell him how much more alive he feels every time they’re in the same room. Tell him how he never thought he’d ever feel like this again. Like what anyway ? He needs to come with the right words before talking to Mike.

He takes a deep breath and a couple of steps towards the bathroom.

“Hey.”, he says.

“Dadddyy !”, Eliott grins. “Look ! I’m shaving !”

“Aren’t you a little young for that ?”, Harvey frowns with a smile.

Mike smiles his eyes not leaving the razor in his reflection in the mirror.

“I’m not _really_ shaving, daddy !”, Eliott rolls his eyes.

“I know, muffin.”, Harvey replies. “Coffee ?”, he asks to Mike who nods with another smile.

“Finish shaving and go get dressed, muffin, ok ?”, he says, leaving the room.

“But I’m not really shaving, daddy !”, Eliott shouts.

 

 

When the three of them arrive at the school at 8 sharp, Rodrigo is already waiting for them or rather, he’s arguing with the school concierge about how he’s got an appointment with Mr. Ross and he’s from the police and she should let him in.

“Morning Keira.”, Mike smiles. “It’s ok, we’ve got an appointment.”

The concierge gives the inspector a pointed look and lets them in.

“She’s like a guard dog.”, Rodrigo comments.

“It’s a very exclusive school, they don’t let people in easily, especially before business hours.”, Mike replies, leading them through the long empty corridor.

“Eliott.”, Rodrigo says. “Haven’t seen you in a long time !”, he smiles at the little boy who frowns. “Last time I saw you, you were still wearing diapers and drinking from a bottle. You’re a big boy now.”

“I’m only 5.”, Eliott shrugs and it reminds Mike of the time Eliott was like that with him. Distant and constantly unimpressed. Now the little boy asks for his attention and tries to impress him. How things have changed in the course of 4 months…

“Eliott.”, he says. “You’re going to stay with Barbara while you daddy and I meet with the inspector, alright ? We shouldn’t be long.”

Barbara, who’s cleaning Mike’s classroom when they get in, smiles at them.

“Hey Harvey !”, she exclaims. “Haven’t seen you since the school trip, how are you ?”

“I’m good.”, Harvey smiles and he lets her pull him into a bear hug.

“Man, you look scary with that suit !”, she laughs.

“Good.”, Harvey smirks. “Because that’s the effect it’s supposed to have.”, he winks.

Mike proceeds to explain to her that they have to use the classroom for a moment and asks her if she can keep an eye on Eliott in the meantime. She takes Eliott’s hand and they leave the room.

“Ok, Mr. Ross.”, Rodrigo sighs, taking a seat around the kids table.

“Call me Mike.”

“Mike.”, he says. “First of all, I need to apologize to you on behalf of the my team. Turns out we wrongly accused you of drunk driving.”, he says, looking down. “Your blood test results were in fact Mr. Aaron’s.”

“What ?”, Harvey gapes. “So you’re saying you had him wait in a hospital room and then threatened to keep him in custody for nothing ?”, he says, to make sure he understands.

“I know…”, Rodrigo sighs. “Of course, Mr. Aaron has dropped all charges against you.”

Mike sighs with relief.

“Of course he has !”, Harvey exclaims. “We’d like to press charges against him. He-“

“Harvey.”, Mike places a hand on Harvey’s forearm. “I don’t want to press charges. I’m just glad that this is over.”

“But he was drunk !”, Harvey objects. “He could have hurt you more or killed you !”

“He didn’t.”, Mike smiles weakly. “I don’t want to press charges, inspector. So we’re good ?”

“Yes, you’re all clear.”, Rodrigo smiles. “Again, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“It’s ok.”, Mike replies and he can see Harvey fuming in the corner of his eye.

Rodrigo gets up and shakes Mike’s hand before turning to Harvey who keeps his hand in his pockets.

“Come on, Harvey.”, he says.

“Bye, Rodrigo.”, Harvey says.

Rodrigo shakes his head with a smile.

“You know what that reminds me of ?”, he says and Harvey rolls his eyes. “That time my team won the championship. _Fairly_.”, he adds with a knowing look. “You wouldn’t talk to me for weeks.”, he laughs softly. “Grow up, Harvey.”, he teases.

Harvey glares at him and watches as Mike shows him out.

“Why ?”, he asks when Mike comes back.

“Why what ?”

“Why don’t you want to press charges ?”

Mike heaves a long and dramatically loud sigh.

“You need a case ?”, he asks with a smile.

“No, I’m good.”, Harvey replies in a serious voice and Mike rolls his eyes internally. Harvey’s taking this way too seriously. “But-“

“But nothing, Harvey.”, Mike cuts him. “It’s over and I’m glad it is.”

“Mike !”, Eliott rushes in the room, followed by a breathless Barbara. “Is the inspector gone ? Are you going to prison ?”, he asks.

“Yes, he’s gone.”, Mike smiles. “No, I’m not going to prison, I didn’t do anything wrong, he just wanted to say hello.”

Eliott looks at him with a questioning look and then at Harvey.

“Ok.”, he says, unconvinced. “Daddy ? Mike is having dinner with us at Donna’s tonight, right ? You’re friends again, right ?”

“We’re not having dinner with them tonight, muffin.”, Harvey replies, lifting him up from the ground. “They’re going away for the weekend.”, he explains and Eliott pouts. “But.”, he says, tapping his index finger on Eliott’s pouting lips. “Mike’s having dinner with us.”, he announces and Mike shoots him an “ _Am I ?_ ” look before nodding.

“Really ?”, Eliott grins. “Awesome !”

 

Mourning is a strange thing. There are the famous stages everybody’s supposed to go through at some point and there’s the _after_. What happens when someone’s done mourning a loved one. It can take years to reach that stage. Years of tears, nightmares, of feeling empty, of regretting. Reaching the “after” phase doesn’t mean the person stops crying or wishing things were different. It just means they’ve _accepted_. They’ve acknowledged the fact that the person is never coming back. And that it’s time to start living again, to start reorganizing their life with that particular knowledge in mind.

What people often tend to think is that carrying on with their life means _forgetting_. But the truth is that you cannot forget, you never forget. And you never stop missing. You just reach a point where it’s a question of common sense, and maybe survival.

“ _Life goes on_ ” is probably the hardest thing to hear when someone’s lost a loved one. Because it doesn’t feel like life goes on, at first. No, it feels like everything’s stopped moving, like everything’s lost purpose, like nothing matters anymore.

But one day, that person wakes up and realizes nothing’s stopped but them. Maybe they needed to stop for a while, but it’s time to start living again.

And this is the most liberating feeling. Nothing screams “ _I’m alive !_ ” more than that moment. That spark of life that goes through the blood, from the toes up to the heart and it feels like it starts beating again. Like the sun is finally allowed through the blinds, like watching a firework blasting in the sky, like hearing a beautiful song for the first time.

There’s a before and an after.

 

 

When Harvey leaves the school, he doesn’t go straight to work, there’s something he needs to take care of first. He asks Ray to drop him home. He’ll take his car to work. _Thank you, see you tonight_.

He takes off his jacket and shoes and starts clearing the kitchen counter where cereal bowls, coffee mugs, butter, jam and breadcrumbs have taken up residence. That’s not why he came home for but he’s not ready yet.

He quickly does the dishes and then heads for Eliott’s bedroom where he does the bed, and puts the toys away. Then it’s on to the guestroom where he makes the bed and then to his own bedroom. Ignoring the phone ringing in his pocket, he makes the bed, puts yesterday’s suit on a hanger, ready for dry-cleaning and he sits on the bed, his hands shaking.

He’s not completely ready but something tells him he’ll never be completely ready.

He closes his eyes and takes deep breath after deep breath, willing his heart to stop stomping in his chest and finally walks out of his room.

In the living room he takes a good look at it again and gulps before taking down the frame. It feels heavy in his trembling hands. He looks at it one last time and flips it over.

A couple of tears roll down his cheeks when he stores the photo frame away in his desk, with the other photo albums and the memorabilia box.

Of course, he doesn’t realize it, but Harvey’s _after_ starts right now as a sad but relieved smile begins to spread across his face.  


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffffeewww this chapter drained me. I had a really hard time figuring out what to do with these two idiots haha. It always happens when I'm reaching the end of a story, I want to wrap it up nicely but it's hard. Because I don't want to end the story I've had so much writing and because I want it to be good.  
> Anyway, here's a new chapter.  
> Thanks a lot for the wonderful comments. I know I say that a lot but they mean so much to me. <3

When Harvey steps out of the elevator, Donna’s here, bearing two cups of coffee.

“How did you even know I was going to be in that elevator ?”, Harvey asks, grabbing a cup. “Thanks.”, he adds, taking a sip.

“I’m paid to know these things.”, Donna deadpans. “So, how did it go with the police ?”

“Mike’s been cleared up, they messed up the results.”, Harvey replies, entering his office.

“You look happy. Something’s different.”, Donna narrows her eyes at him. “Let me guess.”, she says, sitting down on the couch. “You had mind-blowing sex last night.”

Harvey shakes his head but he can’t help smiling.

“So, what is it ?”

“I don’t know.”, Harvey snorts. “You tell me since you seem to think there’s always something written on my forehead.”

“There’s always something written on your forehead, Harvey.”, Donna deadpans. “I can only read the word _Mike_ for now. So what’s up with Mike ?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be packing up for you weekend in the Hamptons ?”

“Deflection… Interesting.”, Donna nods pensively. “Everything’s already packed up since I had to be up late last night.”, she says with a knowing look. “By the way, Taylor’s not available to babysit Emily and Eliott next week.”

“Shit.”, Harvey sighs. “Do you have someone else in mind ?”

“I do.”, Donna replies. “I just don’t know if that person is up for the job. I’ll keep you posted.”

“You better know quickly, Don’, it’s in two days.”, Harvey warns.

“I’ll know by the end of the day.”, she assures him, getting up from the couch. “Oh, and Travis called. Your father went to his firm with his business. His wife sends her best regards and he says he’s looking forward to beating you in court again soon.”

“Beating me ?”, Harvey makes a face. “He’s never beaten me.”

“Of course he hasn’t.”, Donna huffs though she knows he has once, one fateful case Harvey’s asked not to be mentioned ever again. “Do you know his wife ?”, she asks.

“Meg ? Yeah, she’s in love with me.”, he grins.

Donna shakes her head with a smile and walks back to her desk.

 

 

“Miiiikkkeeee !”, Maxwell whines from the back of the classroom. “Eliott bit me !”

“What ? What did you bite him ?”, Mike asks, walking towards them.

“Because I like him.”, Eliott replies like it explains it perfectly.

“Ok.”, Mike puts his hands on his hips. “What happened ?”

“I was drawing and talking to Eliott and he bit me on the shoulder !”, Maxwell pouts.

“Just a little !”, Eliott corrects.

“Hey.”, Mike says with a frown. “Biting’s not allowed. It’s not nice to bite.”

“Daddy bites me all the time …”, Eliott explains, looking down.

Ok. _Like father like son_ , he thinks, trying to fight the laugh that’s threatening to come out.

“Well…”, he says. “Your daddy can do it but you can’t bite your friends, alright ? Apologize to Maxwell and go back to drawing.”

“Sorry Max.”, Eliott pouts.

“It’s ok.”, Maxwell replies. “It didn’t hurt.”

 

 

At 6, Donna leaves for the weekend, reminding Harvey that they need to call their mum to thank her and come up with a way to show their appreciation, _not flowers_ , and Harvey tells her he’ll think about it.

When he opens the file Donna has compiled for him before leaving, he finds a shopping list and a recipe on top of the pile of the documents he’s supposed to sign. There’s a sticky note attached to the shopping list.

“ _Cook him something, for God’s sake. Don’_ ”

He smiles and shuts off his computer. He’s got all weekend to finish his work and if he’s really going to go grocery shopping and cook, he needs to leave now. Realizing he hasn’t given Mike a time to come, he quickly texts him and steps out of his office.

 

 

“No touching.”, Harvey warns. “You can watch me but you can’t touch any of this.”, he adds, pointing at the kitchen counter.

The kitchen looks like it’s been hit by a tornado. The “Lemon, Parmesan & pine nut crumbed pork escalopes” tornado. The website might have branded the recipe “easy” but Harvey thinks there’s nothing easy about it. Buying the needed ingredients wasn’t easy. Making the crumbs wasn’t easy and now he’s supposed to dip the steaks into the egg and flour mix.

“Come on !”, Eliott orders impatiently. “Put this into the bowl and _coat it evenly_.”, he reads.

He’s kneeling on a barstool, holding the recipe in one hand and playing with the flour Harvey’s dropped around the bowl with the other.

“Hey.”, Harvey says, putting the steak down with a annoyed sigh. “Let me do this at my own pace.”, he purses his lips.

Eliott rolls his eyes and starts reading the recipe for the pastas that are supposed to be served with the escalopes.

“Next time you’re cooking.”, Harvey mumbles.

“Uh oh. You’re not going to like this one either.”, Eliott comments.

“You know what ? You can’t watch me.”, Harvey says. “Go watch TV or even better, go to your room.”

“Whyyyyyyyy ?”, Eliott puts the recipe down. “I wanna watch you !”

“You’re not watching, you’re making comments and it’s making me nervous.”

“Please, I wanna stay.”, Eliott shoots his cutest smile. “I’ll keep quiet. I promise. Please, please, please, pl-”

“Fine.”, Harvey cuts him. “Another word and you’re out.”

Eliott nods and makes a lip-zipping gesture.

 

 

An hour later, Harvey’s not nearly done and Eliott’s sighing with boredom. Of course he hasn’t stopped commenting completely, Harvey sent him to his room at one point but he cried and Harvey caved in.

“I’ll get it !”, Eliott shouts when the doorbell rings.

 _Shit_ , Harvey thinks. It’s 8 already and he’s not ready. His pants are ruined and there’s tomato on his t-shirt. He’s probably got stuff on his face too.

“What did I say about answering the f-, the door ?”, Mike hears when Eliott opens the door.

“Mike !”, the little boy grins, ignoring his father’s question.

“What did you daddy say about answering the door ?”, Mike asks with a serious look.

Eliott shrugs and closes the door behind Mike.

“What did he say ?”, Mike repeats.

“That I…”, Eliott says, looking down and Mike knows exactly what’s going to happen next. “That I wasn’t allowed to answer the door…”, he starts crying.

Mike rolls his eyes and takes off his jacket, oblivious to the fact that Harvey’s watching them.

“Why exactly are you crying ?”, Mike asks, unimpressed as he crouches down in front of Eliott.

“Because I… I disobeyed and I don’t want to be punished.”, the little boy sobs.

“Then why do you disobey ?”

“Because I forgooot.”, Eliott whines. “I wanted to see you and daddy’s cooking and he’s dirty…”

“Hum, so _that_ ’s what smells so good.”, Mike smiles, getting back up and spotting Harvey to whom he gives a broad smile.

“I’m not sure you’ll like it.”, Eliott says, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I’m sure I won’t. Daddy’s not a good cook.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, muffin.”, Harvey snorts.

“I can’t wait to see what the kitchen looks like.”, Mike jokes. “What’s up with the flour on your face ?”

Harvey makes a face and walks back to the kitchen area.

 

 

After giving instructions to Mike and ordering Eliott to stay out of the kitchen, Harvey takes a shower, changes and joins them in the living room where the table’s been laid and Lady Gaga is playing. Eliott’s singing and dancing and Mike’s watching him from behind the counter, singing along.

“I want you on my team !”, Harvey says to Eliott, smacking the kitchen counter _à la_ The Voice.

“Yay !”, Eliott squeals and he runs into his father’s open arms. “Daddy, can we let the music play during dinner ?”, he asks.

“While I’m not against having dinner with music, I’d prefer if you’d put on some real music.”, Harvey replies.

“It _is_ real music.”, Eliott frowns. “Jazz isn’t.”

“Oh, come on !”, Harvey laughs. “Oh my God, you’ve got so much to learn.”, he smiles and nips at Eliott’s shoulder lovingly. “No music, muffin, not jazz not Lady Gaga.”

Surprisingly, Eliott doesn’t pout, he gives Mike an apologetic look and asks to be put down.

“Thanks for watching over my disgusting dinner.”, Harvey smiles at Mike as he uncovers the meat to have a look. “It doesn’t look bad.”, he cocks his head to the side with a proud pout.

“Can we order pizza ?”, Eliott asks. “Mike said we would if it wasn’t good.”

Harvey turns around and narrows his eyes at them.

“Did you really say that ?”, he asks Mike.

“No… I mean, I, uh… Eliott was afraid there wouldn’t be anything to eat if this was, uh, not good and so I told me we could still order pizza. But I mean, I just wanted to reassure him, I’m sure this is, uh delicious.”, Mike explains, punctuating his stuttering with an awkward smile and a nod.

“You two don’t deserve to eat my fine cuisine.”, Harvey shakes his head and turns back to the stove.

Eliott looks at Mike with a sad face.

“Are you gonna cry, daddy ?”, he asks, voice full with concern.

Harvey doesn’t reply, he only lets out a small sniffing sound.

“Oh no, daddyyyyy !”, Eliott runs to him. “I’m sorry !”, he starts to cry, wrapping his arms around Harvey’s legs. “Don’t cry, dadddyyyy !”

“Gotcha !”, Harvey exclaims and he turns around, a grin plastered on his face.

“That’s not funny !”, Eliott pouts.

“Oh yes it is.”, Harvey replies with a chuckle. “Come on.”, he says, running his hand through Eliott’s hair. “Dinner’s ready.”

 

 

Turns out Harvey’s dinner was surprisingly good, Eliott even asked for some more.

Mike notices that the photo frame is gone when he’s coming back from the kitchen, holding the cake he brought with him. It’s gone. The hook is gone too. It was there yesterday night.

Mike tries to ignore the pang in his chest as he lays the cake on the dinner table. Could this mean… ? Maybe it fell and the glass broke and Harvey’s waiting to buy a new frame before putting it back up ?

They watch a cartoon during which both Eliott and Harvey fall asleep and Mike takes a picture of them with his cell phone (where’s his camera when he needs it ?). Eliott is sitting on Harvey’s lap, his back against Harvey’s chest and Harvey’s arms are wrapped around him protectively. They look exactly the same, head tilted to the right, lips parted, a stand of dark blond hair hanging loose on their forehead.

When the movie’s over, Mike grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

It’s not that late, barely 11 pm, but the condo is dark and awfully quiet and before Mike has time to wonder if his should wake his hosts up, Eliott opens his eyes.

“Mike…”, he mumbles.

“Shhhhh.”, Mike whispers, index finger pressed to his lips. “Come here.”, he says, opening his arms. “Careful.”

Eliott slowly extricates himself from his father’s hold, letting Harvey’s arm fall limp onto the couch at this sides, and wraps his arms around Mike’s neck.

“Gosh.”, he huffs. “You’re heavy.”, he smiles as he carries Eliott to his bedroom.

“Can I sleep with you ?”, the little boy asks, his face buried in Mike’s neck.

‘I, uh, I’m not sure…”, Mike replies. “I hadn’t actually planned on staying the night.”

“Please.”, Eliott yawns.

It’s not that late, he could still drive home. And Harvey invited him for dinner, not for a nightcap. He should put Eliott to bed and leave. Tomorrow’s Saturday and he’s sure Harvey has some activities planned for the two of them.

“I’m going to put you to bed and leave, ok ?”, he asks, almost unconsciously asking the little boy to make the decision for him. He knows he won’t need much pleading from Eliott to change his mind…

“Please Mike.”, Eliott whines and Mike’s amazed at how he manages to whine even in this sleepy state.

“Ok.”, Mike concedes, retracing his steps to the guestroom. “You go to bed, I’m going to bring a blanket to your daddy, ok ?”, he whispers, putting Eliott down onto the bed.

Eliott nods sleepily before sliding under the covers.

Mike grabs a folded blanket from the closet and walks to the living room.

Harvey has moved, he’s now lying on the couch and has put a pillow under his head. With a fond smile, Mike spreads the blanket over his sleeping body and sits on the armrest to watch him.

Harvey cooked for him. And it was good. Even if it hadn’t been good, it’s the gesture that counts. Mike realizes he feels surprisingly at home here, in the big modern condo with Harvey and his son. Maybe, just maybe for a night, he can pretend to fit in their lives, to be part of it. He’s never really thought about building a family or even settling down with someone. Well, he has, but these thoughts always scared him. Not today, not tonight, not with Harvey. He has no idea why and he hasn’t known Harvey for that long, but he  _wants_ it. He wants the jokes, the funny banter around the dinner table, the goodnight kisses, the movies and popcorn. _Shit_. He wants it so badly his throat suddenly feels tight and dry.

He closes his eyes and heads for the guestroom where Eliott is already fast asleep.

 

 

Harvey is cold. And without opening his eyes, he knows he’s not in his bed. He can’t spread his legs and the pillow’s not as soft as the ones on his bed. He’s on the couch, he must have fallen asleep while they were watching Tom and Jerry. Where’s Eliott ? He doesn’t want to, he wants to go back to sleep because he still feels tired, but he’s got to open his eyes to check on his son.

 _Shit_. He was supposed to put Eliott to bed and talk to Mike. He spent the afternoon coming up with the right words to explain his feelings and rehearsing his speech. He wanted to get this over with. Spill his heart out and hear Mike’s opinion about it. They were supposed to go from there. But he fell asleep…

The living room is dark. Through the windows, he can see that the sun’s rising. He sits up on the couch and winces when his back cracks loudly in the quiet room. He feels something under his feet, there’s a blanket on the floor. He picks it up and tucks it under his arm before getting up and walking sleepily to Eliott’s bedroom.

The blinds are still open and the bed looks untouched. _Hum_.

His own bedroom appears empty too so he walks to the guestroom and pushes the door that’s been left ajar. He turns on the corridor lights and, once again, what he sees makes his heart swell in his chest.

Mike is lying uncovered on his back in his boxers and t-shirt and Eliott is curled up at his side, his head resting on his shoulder, the sheets wrapped around him.

Harvey smiles and spreads the blanket over Mike before leaving and closing the door behind him.

 

 

“Mike !”, Mike hears as he feels a finger poking his cheek. “Mikkkeeee !”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m awake.”, he slurs, rolling around and turning his back to Eliott.

“No, wake up for real !”, Eliott insists, poking his shoulder.

“Hummm.”

“Mike !”, Eliott whines impatiently, kicking him in the back with his feet.

“Ouch…”

“Wake up !”

“I’m awake…”

“So turn around and look at me !”

Mike sighs and rolls his eyes. Apparently, Eliott has opened the curtains and the room is filled with the morning sun.

“Just a minute, please.”, he says, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Do you know how to make pancakes ?”

“No, but I can look up the Internet for a recipe.”, Mike replies, rolling around.

Eliott is sitting on the bed, wide awake.

“Ok.”, he replies, unconvinced.

“What time is it ?”, Mike mumbles to himself while his left hand is trying to locate his phone on the bedside table.

“9:33”, he sighs. “We slept in.”, he adds with a smile.

“Sorry for hogging the sheets.”, Eliott smiles sheepishly and Mike realizes he’s covered with the very same blanket he put over Harvey’s sleeping form last night.

“It’s ok.”, he smiles, sitting up. “So, pancake recipe…”, he whispers, tapping on the browser icon on his phone screen.

 

After a trip to the bathroom, Eliott and Mike step out of the room and walk to the living room. Harvey must be up because it smells like coffee.

Indeed, when Mike reaches the kitchen area, he spots Harvey on the balcony. He’s barefoot, pacing back and forth, his phone stuck to his ear.

Of course, Eliott doesn’t wait a second before opening the sliding doors and greeting his father with piercing screams.

“Dadddyyyy !”

Harvey smiles at him and crouches down.

“Hold on, mum, the muffin’s awake.”, he says. “Morning.”, he says, pressing his nose against Eliott’s.

“I slept with Mike !”, Eliott grins, replying with a kiss on Harvey’s cheek.

“Good. Now let me finish this and I’ll be right in.”

“Mike is going to make pancakes !”, Eliott says.

“Well, good luck finding the ingredients.”, Harvey laughs before going back to his conversation.

“Your daddy’s right.”, Mike smiles apologetically. “We need eggs and there aren’t any in the fridge.”

“Could we go buy some ?”, Eliott asks with a hopeful voice.

“Let’s wait for your daddy, we’ll ask him.”

Eliott shrugs and climbs on one of the barstools, eyes focused on his father on the other side of the glass door.

Mike fixes him a hot chocolate and a glass of orange juice. 

“Daddy ! Can we go buy eggs for the pancakes ?”, he asks as soon as Harvey comes back in.

“Nope.”, Harvey replies, putting his phone on the kitchen counter. “We can’t. There’s bread and jam.”, he says, shooting a greeting smile at Mike. “And before you start pleading, it’s either that or nothing, ok ?”

“Ok.”, Eliott sighs. “Then nothing.”

Harvey rolls his eyes and pours himself a cup of coffee.

“Anyway. We’re having lunch at Grandma’s.”, he says. “And Mike, you’re invited.”, he smiles. “She wants to meet the man who slept with her grandson last night.”

Mike laughs to hide his blush. _Oh God._

“Grandma is my daddy’s mommy, you know ?”, Eliott says.

“I kind of figured it out.”, he replies with a chuckle, stroking Eliott’s cheek. “I’ll need to go home and change.”, he tells Harvey.

“I need to stop by the office anyway so we’ll drop you on the way there and pick you up on our way to my mum’s, what do you think ?”

“Sounds good.”, Mike replies.

“Can I go to your home with you ?”, Eliott asks.

“Sure.”, Mike smiles. “If that’s ok with your daddy.”

“Is that ok with my daddy ?”, the little boy giggles.

Harvey nods with a fond smile.

 

 

A little less than 3 hours later, they’re knocking on Helena’s apartment door. She lives two blocks from Donna.

“Gentlemen.”, she smiles and Mike can’t help but notice how much Donna looks like her.

Her hair’s blond, not red, but the eyes and smiles are the same. She’s about the same height as Donna’s and looks so young, she could almost pass as their older sister.

“Hey mum.”

“Oh, you’re Eliott’s teacher.”, she smiles broadly as she shakes Mike’s hand. “I remember you from the pictures Eliott showed me. Nice to meet you.”

Mike nods with a blush.

 

They have a drink in the living room before sitting around the table to eat. Helena’s a great cook, just like her daughter and Mike’s amazed at how at ease he feels. Maybe it’s because he’s not here as Harvey’s boyfriend, maybe it’s because she’s a really good host (and a really funny woman), but Mike is having a great time. He can tell Helena’s no fool though, the way she looks at him like she knows exactly what he’s thinking. The knowing smiles she gives every time Eliott mentions Mike’s name, which is every two sentence… Just like her daughter, she seems to be able to read minds.

He’s about to answer a question about Jenny when his phone rings.

“Whooops, sorry.”, he says, fumbling in his pocket for the device. “It’s my mother.”, he smiles, silencing it. “I’ll call her back.”

“No no no.”, Helena shakes her head. “Always answer the phone when it’s your mother, right Harvey ?”, she snorts.

“I’ll be right back.”, Mike blushes, getting up from his chair and heading for the hallway. “Hey mum.”, he says.

“Michael.”

“Mum ?”, he asks. “Is everything alright ?”

He hears a sniff.

“Mum ?”, he repeats worriedly. “What’s wrong ?”

“It’s Grammy…”, Catherine sobs and Mike’s heart stops beating. “She passed away this morning.”

He covers his mouth with his hand as he feels the tingling sensation of tears coming to his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but no word comes out. Grammy’s d-. No he must have misheard.

“Honey. I need to… I need to call your sister.”, she says, clearing her throat. “I’ll call you back later.”

Mike closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Ok.”, he whispers, nodding and disconnecting the call.

He hears footsteps coming from the living room and quickly wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

“Is everything alright ?”, Harvey asks.

Mike wants to nod, he wants to pretend that this phone call didn’t happen, but he shakes his head rapidly and starts worrying his bottom lip.

“What happened ?”, Harvey asks, his voice filled with concern.

He can’t tell him. He can’t even _think_ about the words right now.

Harvey steps closer to him and pulls him into a hug and it’s all it takes for Mike to let go.

“Shhhh.”, Harvey says, praying to God nobody died.

“My Gram…my”, Mike sobs. “She’s…”

Harvey closes his eyes and pulls Mike even closer against him. _Oh no_.

“I’m sorry.”, he whispers, his throat suddenly dry. “I’m so sorry.”

Sorry for what anyway ?

“Oh my God…”, Mike chokes. “She’s g-gone.”

Helena appears in the living room doorway and Harvey purses his lips at her.

She nods understandingly and walks back to the table where Eliott is calling them.

“Do you need me to drive you somewhere ?”, Harvey whispers.

Mike should be with his family. Harvey feels bad for him and he knows how lost he’s feeling right now. How much he would like to be anywhere but here.

“I can drive you to your parents ?”, he offers, running his hand through the short hair in the back of Mike’s head.

“Please…”, Mike sobs.

“Ok.”, Harvey says, pulling away and cupping Mike’s face. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”, he adds before pressing a quick kiss to Mike’s wet lips.

He doesn’t know why he kissed him. It just felt like the only thing he could do. He didn’t think before doing it.

 

They drive silently to Mike’s parents, leaving a confused Eliott in the care of Helena, the only sound in the car being Mike’s quiet sobs.

When Harvey finally pulls over in front of the building, they remain still and silent for a while.

“Thank you for driving me.”, Mike says, his voice barely a whisper. “Please tell your mum I’m sorry for… Thank her for me.”

“Call me.”, Harvey nods, placing a comforting hand on Mike’s knee.

Mike gulps and takes a deep breath before opening the car door and stepping out.

 

 

_“Ready ?”, Donna asks with a small smile._

_Of course he’s not. Nobody could be. She’s only trying to maintain contact. She knows that once he withdraws into himself, there will be no way to reach him until he comes out of his shell again. And she needs him here today. They all do._

_Harvey nods, sliding a folded paper sheet into the inside pocket of his tux jacket._

_“Let’s go.”, he says, leaving the room._

_It’s been 7 days. 7 days since the love of his life left him and their son. 7 days spent crying and sleeping and changing diapers and feeding Eliott. 7 days with an almost always empty stomach._

_He’s chosen to wear the tux he wore at their wedding. Wedding tuxedos and dresses are supposed to never be used again, there would never be another occasion to wear them. Especially a wedding dress. And Harvey hadn’t planned on wearing this particular tux again. It was supposed to be a memory. But somehow, wearing it today seems logical, it makes sense in Harvey’s world. A world that had lost all meaning 7 days ago._

_About a hundred people are gathered in the small church. Family, friends, coworkers, neighbors… they all came to pay their respects to a man they loved, respected or barely knew but liked anyway. And Harvey’s supposed to start the service with a speech. There are three words on the paper he’s keeping in his pocket :_ I miss you _. That’s about all he could come up with, he’s going to have to improvise._

_Donna walks him to the altar and he keeps his head down. He can’t shake hands and accept condolences before his speech. He can’t see the sad faces and the pitiful smiles. He’ll deal with that once the service’s over. Not now._

_He takes a deep breath before climbing the two small steps leading to the old wooden reading desk. The coffin is resting on two small trestles in front of the altar, covered with white roses, Ted’s favorite flowers. No picture, no banner, no words. Harvey’s choice._

_He adjusts the microphone, takes out the folded paper from his pocket, neatly sets it on the reading stand and finally lifts his head up._

_Some people are crying silently, handkerchiefs in hand, others are standing, head bowed down, others are looking at him. He meets Donna’s eyes and she nods encouragingly. Eliott’s with Helena beside her, sleeping comfortably and obliviously in her arms._

_“I would like to-“, he clears his throat uncomfortably. “I would like to thank you all for showing your love and support by attending this… funeral.”, he takes another much-needed deep breath. “I was supposed to write a speech but I couldn’t. There are so many things I would like to say to him now he’s gone…”, he gulps. “I’ve never been good with words and it used to drive him crazy. He… He was the most honest person I knew. Whatever was on his mind, he would say it, he would… he wouldn’t keep anything inside. And that used to drive me crazy.”, he chuckles quietly. “When we argued, he would push me and push me until I spoke. That’s what made him such a great lawyer, he knew how to play people.”, he smiles. “And judging by the outpouring of love and support Eliott and I have received since he… since he passed way, I guess he played us all good.”, he laughs. “I, uh… I have spent most of my life with this amazing man by my side. He was my best friend, my husband, my shoulder, the light to my dark, the father of our son.”, he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Thank you all for coming here today. It means a lot. I know we will all miss him terribly.”, he turns his eyes to the coffin and his lips start to tremble. “May you rest in peace, baby.”, he breathes into the microphone before stepping off the altar and joining Ted’s parents in the front row._


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and that's a wrap folks !  
> Thanks a lot for your comments and kudos, I hope you like this looonng chapter.  
> Let me know, I love hearing from you !  
> <3

Harvey’s working in his study while Eliott’s taking a nap.

He hasn’t heard from Mike since yesterday when he dropped him at his parents’ and hasn’t tried to contact him. He knows mourning is a very personal thing, people don’t all deal with it the same way and he’s told Mike to call him. So Mike will call him if he needs to. _Right ?_

He feels sad for Mike and Jenny, sad for their mother, but he’s glad they’re together.

When Ted passed away, Harvey’s way of dealing with the immense pain he thought would never cease, was to isolate himself. He refused every call, every bouquet of flowers, every visit and survived on Donna’s deliveries for weeks. Though he knew he’d have to face what happened and get on with his life at some point, his first instinct was to vanish, to retreat in their apartment and shut everyone out. Fortunately, though it bothered him at the time, Donna kept trying to reach him, she kept visiting even though he wouldn’t talk or even look at her. She just made sure he was fed and Eliott was taken care of. Which was the main problem. Harvey couldn’t stand to look at his son, who ended up in the care of Donna and Stephen for a whole month.

He knows Eliott can’t possibly remember that but he still feels guilty about it and he knows that the close bond he shares with his son has developed partly because of that. He’ll never let him go again. He knows he’ll have to, but he’s not ready to even think about it yet.

“Daddy ?”

“Hey, muffin.”, he turns around and smiles at Eliott who is standing in the doorway, eyes squinted, hair all over the place. “Come here.”

Eliott drags himself to Harvey’s desk and climbs on his knees.

“Why is Mike’s grandmother dead ?”, he asks, slumping against Harvey’s chest.

“I don’t know…”, Harvey sighs, closing his laptop’s lid. “Mike didn’t tell me, but she was an old lady.”

“You think Mike is sad ?”

“Of course he is.”

“I’m sad too.”, Eliott pouts. “It’s sad when someone dies. Poor Mike…”

Harvey nods and plants a quick kiss on the top of the little boy’s head. “Wanna go for a walk ?”

Eliott nods sleepily and Harvey carries him to the kitchen when he fixes him a peanut butter sandwich.

 

It’s a beautiful Sunday. It’s sunny and warm and it looks like everybody chose to go to Central Park. There are children laughing or fighting everywhere, all the dogs are out, the park is packed. A stark contrast with the sad news Mike has just received and Harvey can’t help but wish it hadn’t happened. Can’t help but wish he hadn’t fallen asleep on Friday night. He would have talked to Mike and, if things had gone the way Harvey hopes they will, Mike would be here, in Central Park, with them, holding Eliott’s hand…

As they’re leisurely strolling around, commenting on the dogs and squirrels they come across, Harvey’s startled by a voice calling his name. He turns around and is faced with his stepmother. Eve is waving at him with a shy smile. He smiles back, hoping she will leave it at that but then she starts walking towards them. Even worse, he spots Gerald and their two children a couple of feet behind her. He should take Eliott in his arms and run.

“Hello.”, she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and offering her hand to shake.

Harvey shakes it while his other hand grabs Eliott’s protectively.

“You must be Eliott.”, Eve smiles down at the little boy.

“Yes.”, Eliott replies with a frown. “Who are you ?”

“I’m Eve.”, she says, extending her arm. “Nice to meet you.”, she smiles.

Eliott doesn’t shake her hand. His father’s tightening grip around his small hand must be telling him not to.

Eve retracts her hand and smiles awkwardly as Gerald catches up with her.

He doesn’t want to be rude to her, he knows he owes her as much as he owes his mum for convincing Gerald to drop his visitation rights request. But he didn’t want Gerald to ever meet Eliott, to know what he looked like. He thought New York was big enough for them to never run into each other.

“Harvey.”, he says with a warm smile.

 _Fuck_.

“Gerald.”, Harvey replies dryly.

Gerald smiles at Eliott, who moves to hide behind his father’s legs.

“Shy boy…”, Gerald smiles fondly. “Just like his daddy.”

Harvey shoots him a threatening look and takes a step back.

“Who is it ?”, Eliott asks, tilting his head a little bit so he can look at the man.

“The man I talked to you about. My father.”, Harvey replies, eyes fixed on Gerald.

“That’s what I thought.”, Eliott says, coming out of hiding. “He looks a lot like you.”

Harvey rolls his eyes. “His wife, Eve, and their children, Anthony and Margaret.”, he adds with a small smile to his, well, half-brother and sister.

“Hello.”, Eliott grins at them and the two teenagers wave at him with a smile.

“Well, nice running into you.”, Harvey fakes a smile. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Can I play with them ?”, Eliott asks, pointing at Anthony and Margaret.

“No, muffin, we have to go.”, Harvey replies.

“Another time ?”, the little boy asks with a hopeful smile.

“I don’t think so. Let’s go.”, Harvey pulls at Eliott’s hand.

“Bye.”, Anthony and Margaret wave at him.

“Bye !”, Eliott grins. “They look nice !”, he says to Harvey as they’re walking away.

“I’m sure they are.”, Harvey replies and he believes it. They just happen to be his father’s children. Too bad for them. And for Eliott, apparently.

“You don’t like him ?”

“Who, Gerald ?”

“Is that your father’s name ?”, Eliott asks, turning around and waving at them one last time.

“Yes.”

“Yes you don’t like him ?”

“No, I don’t really know him.”, Harvey replies, speeding up.

He doesn’t want to tell his son that he hates his father’s guts because Eliott wouldn’t understand. How could you hate your daddy ? And because you never know what can happen and he doesn’t want to influence Eliott. He could want to have a relationship with his grandfather when he’s old enough to decide.

Thankfully, Eliott doesn’t press the issue and his attention quickly switches to a passing kid’s bike.

 

“Hey Don’.”, Harvey says when he answers his phone later that night. “How were the Hamptons ?”

He’s put Eliott to bed an hour ago and is currently finishing his work.

“We had the best time.”, Donna replies. “I… We’ve got a problem.”

“What ? What’s wrong ?”, Harvey sighs, leaning back in his chair.

One more problem. One more thing that went wrong. He shouldn’t be surprised at this point.

“I told you I had found someone to look after Emily and Eliott, right ?”

Harvey replies with a hum, urging her to carry on.

“Well, that person was Mike.”, Donna says.

“What ? Why would you ask him ?”, Harvey rolls his eyes.

“He likes Eliott and Emily and the kids like him.”, she replies. “Besides, he’s on holiday too.”

“He said yes ?”

“Yep.”, Donna replies and Harvey can hear her moving around a room. She’s probably unpacking. “But I just called him, you know, to make sure he was still ok and to plan the week but he told me about his grandmother…”

Harvey sighs.

“Yeah…”, he says. “He got the call while we were having lunch with mum…”

“What ? Mum met him ?!”, Donna squeals. “That’s great ! I bet she loved him.”

“That’s beside the point.”, Harvey says, rubbing his face. He needs to go to sleep. Soon.

“Yeah, sorry.”, Donna clears her throat. “Of course, Mike told me he was still game but I mean… He’s grieving, I can’t ask him that.”

“I guess that’s up to him…”, Harvey replies pensively. “When exactly were you planning on telling me that you hired him ?”

“Tomorrow morning.”, she replies and Harvey’s sure she’s grinning. “I wanted you to patch things up before telling you. But I thought he’d have told you.”, she says. “Well, with what happened…”, she sighs. “You did patch things up, didn’t you ?”

“We, uh… I was supposed to talk to him after dinner.”, Harvey replies. “Awesome recipe by the way.”, he smiles. “Thing is I fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons with them so we… we didn’t get to talk.”, he explains, a little bit embarrassed.

“Good job, grandpa.”, Donna deadpans. “And then you had lunch with mum ?”

“Yeah, she heard Eliott talk about him while I was on the phone so she invited him.”

“Well, that definitely counts as patching up.”

“But then I drove him to his parents’… And we haven’t been in contact since.”

“I seriously hope you didn’t call him or text him because he specifically asked you not to, Harvey.”, she says in a serious voice.

“What was I supposed to do ?”, Harvey pursed his lips. “Call him every 5 minutes to check on him ?”

“You do know there’s a difference between harassment and radio silence ?”

Harvey rolls his eyes.

“I told him to call me.”, he says and as he realizes how lame that sounds.

“Call him.”, Donna says before hanging up.

“Donna ?”

Harvey heaves a loud frustrated sigh, realizing he hasn’t told Donna about his encounter with Gerald and clicks on Mike’s name in his contact list.

It rings a couple of times before Mike picks it up.

“Hey.”, he answers with a small voice.

“Hey. How are you holding up ?”

“It’s… hard.”

“I know.”, Harvey says with a compassionate voice.

“We’ve spend the day planning the funerals.”

Harvey nods to himself.

“Tell me about your Sunday.”, Mike says, exhaling and Harvey thinks he’s probably smoking weed.

“We went for a stroll in Central Park and ran into Gerald and his wife and kids.”, he replies.

“Shit.”, Mike mutters. “That sucks.”

“Yeah…”, Harvey sighs.

They remain silent, listening to each other breathing.

“What are you smoking ?”, Harvey finally breaks the silence.

“Weed.”, Mike replies. “Special occasion.”, he adds. “Last time I smoked was a lot more fun.”, he says playfully.

“It was.”, Harvey smiles as he feels a blush creeping up his cheeks. _A lot of fun_.

“Donna just called me.”

“I know.”, Harvey replies. “She told me she asked you to babysit our kids next week. But I-“

“I’ll do it, Harvey.”, Mike cuts him. “Because I said yes and I always meet my commitments. And because I need a breather from…”, he pauses and puffs on his joint. “I need to keep myself busy.”

“Mike, it’s not about commitments, I would totally understand if-“

“Harvey.”, Mike cuts him again. “I want to do it. There’s one thing though. The funeral is Wednesday afternoon. I told Donna and she said she would take over.”

“Are you sure ?”

“Yes I’m sure. But thanks.”

“No, thank you.”, Harvey says. “Eliott’s going to be so happy when I tell him you’re going to be looking after them. Did you discuss the details with Donna, should I call her ?”

“Yes, we did.”, Mike yawns. “You’re dropping Eliott at her place tomorrow at 8, I’ll be there and she’s coming into work with you.”

“Ok. Great.”, Harvey replies and he feels like yawning too.

“Can I ask you a question ?”, Mike asks and Harvey can hear him lighting up another joint. Or maybe relighting it.

“Sure.”

“Why did you invite me for dinner ?”

“I wanted to talk to you. After dinner.”, he replies. “But I fell asleep.”, he adds sheepishly.

“About what ?”

“Us.”, Harvey replies, bracing himself.

There’s a long pause until Mike speaks again.

“I… Would you, um, could you come to my Grammy’s funeral ?”, he asks.

“Of course.”, Harvey replies, swallowing thickly.

He hears Mike heave a relieved sigh.

“You should go to bed.”, he says.

“Yeah…”, Mike sighs. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”, Harvey smiles. “Don’t be late on your first day.”

Mike chuckles and Harvey’s heart flutters in his chest. He can’t wait to see him.

 

 

 

A little bit before 8, Harvey arrives at Donna’s, carrying a still sleepy Eliot in his arms.

Mike is already there, drinking a cup of coffee with Stephen.

“Hey muffin.”, Donna smiles, stroking Eliott’s cheek.

Mike looks tired and young, even with the slight blond stubble he’s sporting. He smiles at Harvey and open his arms when Eliott starts running towards him.

“Thank you for looking after them.”, Harvey says as he realizes how much he trusts Mike with his son.

Apart from Donna, Mathilde and the two previous au pairs he hired, he’s never trusted anyone with Eliott. Even the au pairs, he trusted them because he had too. And he’s never seen Eliott that comfortable with anyone before. It warms his heart so much he suddenly feels like crying with relief. Like a void’s finally been filled, like a hole’s finally closing up in his heart. Thanks to this amazing but tired and sad man currently carrying the most precious thing in Harvey’s life in his arms.

“Let’s go.”, he says to Donna, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

 

The day quickly goes by, filled with client meetings, phone calls and urges to call Mike to see how he’s doing. Not because he’s worried about the kids. He’s worried about Mike. He doesn’t call him, though, but Donna must have felt his desperation because he receives a text in the middle of a meeting. “ _They’re all doing ok. Well, right now they’re grounded in separate bedrooms. Mike sounded fine. Ttyl_.”

 

At 7, Harvey and Donna slip into Ray’s town car.

When they step out of the elevator on the 5th floor, they can hear laughs and music from Donna’s apartment.

“Told you they were doing just fine.”, Donna smiles at Harvey before unlocking the front door.

Mike, Eliott and Emily are sprawled on the living room floor, playing a board game Harvey instantly recognizes. _Globetrotter_.

“Dadddyyy !”, Eliott grins.

“Hey muffin, how’s it going ?”, Harvey asks, dropping his briefcase on the couch.

“We’re playing a new game.”, Eliott explains, rolling the dice. “Mike bought it for us.”

Harvey smiles at Mike knowingly. He had no idea they still made it.

“Found it in a thrift shop in Harlem.”, Mike says like he read Harvey’s mind.

“You went to Harlem with the kids ?”, Donna asks, wide-eyed.

“Mummy, we took the subway !”, Emily says cheerfully.

“Oh God…”, Donna mutters, toeing off her pumps.

“We went to a restaurant and took a loooonnngg walk.”, Eliott adds, eyes locked on the board, thinking about his next move.

“Have you been a good boy ?”, Harvey asks with a raised eyebrow.

Eliott looks up at Emily and they exchange an embarrassed look.

“Mike grounded us.”, he replies, blushing.

“Oh really…”, Harvey smiles. “What did you do ?”

“We fought.”, Emily confesses. “And kept screaming at each other after Mike asked us to stop. And I called Eliott an asshole.”, she looks down at her hands while Eliott nods at Harvey.

“You what ?”, Donna exclaims.

“It’s ok.”, Mike steps in. “She apologized and they made peace.”

“Yes she apologized.”, Eliott confirms.

“What happened anyway ? What did you fight over ?”, Donna asks.

“I told her that daddy had a daddy and she wouldn’t believe me !”, Eliott replies, visibly still a little bit angry.

“That’s not true !”, Emily exclaims. “I believed you but _you_ wouldn’t believe me that he was also my mum’s daddy !”

“Ok, ok.”, Donna holds up a commanding finger. “Stop it. Whatever he says or does, I never want to hear you call him that again, you understand ?”, she asks, arms crossed.

“Yes.”, Emily whispers.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear anything.”

“Yes, mommy.”, Emily repeats, swallowing.

“I’m afraid we have to go, muffin.”, Harvey says. “Ray’s waiting for us downstairs.”

“But we’re in the middle of a game !”, Eliott whines.

“We’ll finish it up tomorrow.”, Mike smiles.

“No, I won’t remember where we left it…”

“I will.”, Mike smirks, already putting the different pieces back into the box.

“Do you need a ride ?”, Harvey asks him.

“Yes !”, Eliott replies, clapping. “He needs a ride to our home ! He can have dinner with us, right daddy ? Pleaaaaassseeeeeee !”

“He’s been with you all day, I’m sure he’s can’t wait to be home alone.”, Harvey chuckles before realizing that regarding the circumstances, Mike probably isn’t really _dying_ to be on his own. He clears his throat before speaking again. “Would you like to have dinner with us ?”, he asks.

“I’d love that.”, Mike smiles gratefully. “But I’ll take my car.”

Eliott jumps with joy and they quickly say their goodbyes.

 

Harvey fixes them a salad and steaks while Mike helps Eliott with showering, after another pleading session.

They have dinner on the balcony and Harvey finally puts Eliott to bed at 9:30, much later than his usual bedtime.

“Have you talked money with Donna ?”, Harvey asks when he comes back from Eliott’s bedroom.

“No, well yeah.”, Mike says, clearing the table although Harvey specifically told him not to. “I said I didn’t want any.”

“There’s no way we’re not paying you. You went to the restaurant with them and bought a game, you’re not doing this for free, Mike.”

“Yes I am.”, Mike replies with a smile. “I’m having fun, they’re great. You don’t usually get paid to have fun.”

“Come on.”, Harvey cocks his head to the side. “You should be looking for a job, not dealing with two little brats.”

“I don’t want you to pay me, Harvey.”, Mike insists. “I… I don’t consider looking after Eliott as a _job_.”, he explains with a knowing look.

Harvey looks at him for a moment. Mike just gave him an opportunity to broach the subject and it suddenly looks a lot less easy than it was two days ago.

“You wanted to talk about us.”, Mike nods encouragingly.

“Um, yeah.”, Harvey takes a deep breath and steps into the kitchen area, looking for something to keep himself busy with.

“I’m listening.”, Mike insists, taking a seat around the kitchen counter.

Harvey’s never been good with words. Especially words about his feelings. He usually doesn’t try to explain them because when he does, he almost always ends up saying the complete opposite of what he meant to say.

Bracing himself, he turns around and leans against the stove.

“You…”, he clears his throat. “The other day, at your apartment, you said you… didn’t fit in my life.”

Mike only nods, not wanting to interrupt him.

“I told you you did.”, Harvey continues. “But I didn’t mean it.”, he confesses and he watches as Mike’s shoulder slump. “But.”, he quickly adds. “I hadn’t thought about it, I just… I thought that’s what I was supposed to say. But then I thought about it and well… you fit in my life, in Eliott’s life and I mean it.”, he says with a small smile. “Eliott obviously loves you and you know how shy and distant he can be, right ? I think he’s adopted you.”, he chuckles.

Mike smiles shyly and looks down.

“I like having you around.”, Harvey says and it’s the closest thing to _I love you_ he can manage for now. “That’s, uh…”, he says, running a clumsy hand through his hair. “That’s it.”

Mike snorts and shakes his head with a smile.

“That’s it ?”, he repeats, obviously amused by Harvey’s confession and Harvey doesn’t really like to be laughed at. Not after having poured his heart out. _Sort of_.

He was expecting a reaction but not that kind of reaction. He hadn’t expected Mike to laugh.

“What’s so funny ?”, he asks a little defensively.

“That’s what you wanted to tell me ? That you like having me around ?”

Harvey still doesn’t see what’s so funny.

“Well, yeah that and the other stuff I said.”, he replies, looking away. “You think it’s funny that I like having you around ?”

“Yes.”, Mike chuckles and Harvey regrets having said anything at all in the first place.

“Ok.”, Mike sighs and get up, moving around the kitchen counter and stepping closer to Harvey. “My turn.”

Harvey rubs his hands together nervously and straightens himself up.

“The other day, on the street…”, Mike says, deliberately mimicking Harvey’s words. “… I told you I loved you.”, he smiles mischievously and Harvey gulps. “And I meant it.”, he adds, closing the space between them, his feet touching Harvey’s.

“I like being around too.”, Mike breathes against Harvey’s mouth.

Their noses are touching and Mike’s eyes are half-shut.

“Ok.”, Harvey whispers.

“Ok, what ?”, Mike asks, brushing his lips against Harvey’s and sliding his hands under Harvey’s t-shirt, fingertips barely teasing the warm skin on his lower back.

Harvey doesn’t have an answer to that. Or maybe he does but he can’t say it. _It’s ok that you love me because I love you too. Yeah, I love you too_. And suddenly it’s crystal clear.

Mike licks his lips, his tongue brushing against Harvey’s lips in the process and Harvey can’t help but moan softly. Mike grins proudly and crashes their mouths together.

“I love you.”, he whispers. “I love you, Harvey.”

“Mike…”

“It’s ok.”, Mike says, pressing soft kisses in the corners of Harvey’s mouth.

He can’t say it. He hadn’t planned on saying it. Hell, he hadn’t planned on falling in love with Mike. He can’t say it, but he can show it.

His hands move up to cup Mike’s face and he deepens the kiss, moaning again when Mike’s tongue ring comes in contact with his tongue. It’s always a nice surprise. Nobody can know it’s there. It doesn’t show when Mike speaks or even when he laughs. And it makes it even sexier, to know that it’s only for him.

Harvey caresses the stubble on Mike’s cheeks with his thumbs while tilting Mike’s head to get a better angle and deepen the kiss even more.

He’s so absorbed in the kiss that he doesn’t realize how hard he is until one of Mike’s hands leave his back to cup his erection.

“I want you to fuck me…”, Mike whispers.

Harvey groans and takes Mike’s bottom lip between his teeth. It’s soft and warm and wet and Mike whimpers. He knows it must hurt, his teeth bite hard on the swollen flesh, but Mike doesn’t move, he lets Harvey play.

 _And I can play too_ , Mike thinks, pressing hard on Harvey’s cock through his clothes.

“We, uh…”, Harvey pants, lapping soothingly against Mike’s lip. “I just put Eliott to bed…”, he squeezes his lips together to suppress a moan and he grabs Mike’s wrist, gently pulling it away. “We should wait a little bit.”

Mike makes a pleading sound and buries his face in Harvey’s neck.

“How are we supposed to wait ?”, Mike chuckles, nuzzling Harvey’s collarbone. “How long ? I want it now…”, he whines.

“Brat.”, Harvey laughs, giving Mike’s ass a gentle slap. “Want a drink ?”, he asks, pulling away.

“ _Seriously ?_ ”, Mike pouts. “You’re serious about waiting ?”

“Dead serious.”, Harvey replies with a smile.

“Cocktease.”, Mike mutters, not so discreetly adjusting himself in his pants. “Do you have beer ?”

“No, I have wine, orange juice and scotch.”

“Scotch, please.”, Mike sighs.

Harvey walks to the cabinet where he stores his scotches and grabs a bottle and two glasses.

“Do you want to talk about what happened at Donna’s and at your place ?”, he asks.

“Harvey : 1 – Mood : 0”, Mike laughs.

Harvey shakes his head with a smile and pours two glasses of the amber liquid.

“I don’t even know how to say it…”, Mike says, slumping down into the couch. “It’s… uh… nothing happened. I just… Being with you and your sister and your cute little family. It made me think.”

“Hum.”, Harvey sets the two glasses on the coffee table and joins Mike on the couch.

“You were talking about Ted and…”, he blushes, embarrassed and scared to bring up Ted’s name in the conversation. “I still don’t know if I – if I’m good enough, you know ?”, he asks but he can see that Harvey’s not really getting it. “It’s not your fault and I know I’m probably being stupid but, um, you and Ted were happy and you would still probably be if… if he was still there and I couldn’t help, I _can’t_ help feeling like a second choice.”, he looks down.

Harvey gets it now. Yes, Ted and him would probably still be together if he were still here. But he’s not.

“It’s like he left this huge empty space and I can’t fill it, it’s too big…”, Mike adds before Harvey can say anything.

“Is that really how you feel ?”, Harvey asks, grabbing Mike’s chin and tilting his head up.

There’s sadness in his eyes and Mike sighs before nodding slowly.

“I’m sorry.”, Harvey says. “I… hadn’t thought about it.”, he looks away.

“It’s ok.”, Mike whispers. “I know it’s hard for you.”

“It’s not.”, Harvey shakes his head. “You make it easy.”, he smiles.

Mike smiles back at him and drinks his scotch in one gulp. _God it feels good_ , he thinks as the hard liquor paints the walls of his throat.

“I don’t want you to take his place.”, Harvey continues. “And I don’t feel like that’s what you’re doing. You’re creating your own space in our life and you’re doing it perfectly.”, he smiles, placing a hand on Mike’s thigh to emphasize his words.

“Thank you.”, Mike blushes.

“No, thank _you_.”, Harvey corrects. “Thank you for making us happy.”

Mike smiles broadly and leans in to wrap his arms around Harvey. This is so much better than _I love you_. So much better than any high he’s experienced. He makes them happy. _He fucking makes Harvey happy_.

They hug for a moment, both content with feeling the other close to them.

“Is it ok to kiss now ?”, Mike asks, pressing a teasing kiss behind Harvey’s ear.

Harvey chuckles and nods before grabbing Mike’s face with both hands and pulling him in for a kiss.

“I think we should go straight to the bedroom this time.”, Mike says, breathless when they finally break the kiss. “Enough foreplay.”, he says in a serious voice before seizing Harvey’s untouched glass and drinking it. “Let’s go.”, he smiles mischievously.

“That was mine.”, Harvey says, trying to sound upset but the smile creeping up his cheeks betrays him.

“ _Was_.”, Mike repeats, pulling on Harvey’s arm. “Come on now.”, he orders.

Harvey shakes his head with a dumbfounded smile and lets Mike drag him to his bedroom.

Harvey locks the door behind them and they start undressing. Soon, they’re naked, lying on the bed, kissing desperately, the stubble on Mike’s chin bruising Harvey’s lips and cheeks.

Harvey can feel Mike’s sadness in the way he moves his tongue, in the way his lips tremble against his. He can feel the sadness, the stress but also the complete trust. The love. And it’s overwhelming. As he strokes Mike’s cheeks tenderly, he tries to remember what his life was before this young and amazing man barged into it. He thought he’d spend the rest of his life mourning the loss of his husband and raising his son. He’d have never thought he could feel whole again. Until he realized it two days ago, he didn’t even know he wasn’t whole anymore.

“Harvey.”, Mike pants, spreading his legs wide and bucking his hips. “I want you now.”

And Harvey does too, so he kneels up on the bed and fumbles inside the bedside drawer for the lube and a condom. He coats his fingers with the cool gel and reaches down for Mike’s crack.

“Hurry up…”, Mike moans, his eyes squeezed shut, hips pushing against his fingers.

Harvey chuckles and bites back a moan when he feels Mike’s hole throbbing against the tip of his middle finger.

He delicately breaches through the throbbing ring of muscles and starts to work him open.

“I’m ok…”, Mike whimpers. “I’m ok, I’m ok.”, he repeats, shaking his head. “I want you.”

Harvey leans in for a kiss, inserting another finger in Mike and brushing their cocks together.

“I’m not rushing this.”, he whispers against Mike’s lips. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want to feel you, I want you to hurt me.”, Mike pants and Harvey knows he shouldn’t find the idea so arousing but he does.

He groans and crooks his fingers inside Mike’s clenching hole, his teeth scratching the soft skin on Mike’s shoulder.

“God _yes_.”, Mike moans loudly.

“Shh.”, Harvey says, licking and kissing the dent mark he’s made, and Mike shudders and clenches again around his fingers. “Shh… I’ve got you baby.”, he whispers, crushing their mouths together to silence him.

He’s locked the door but he doesn’t want Eliott to hear them.

When he finally breaks the kiss and pulls his fingers out to look for the condom, Mike grabs his wrist.

“I trust you.”, Mike says, drawing wet circles on the palm of Harvey’s hand with the titanium ball of his tongue ring. “We don’t need this. We haven’t… Last time we…”, he tries to explain, breathlessly.

They haven’t used protection the last time, well the _first_ time, they had sex, in Mike’s bed. Harvey hasn’t had another partner since Ted and somehow he trusts Mike too.

“ _Come on_.”, Mike pleads, bending his knees and lifting his legs up, offering a very clear and obscene view of his glistening tight hole. 

Harvey closes his eyes and wraps his fingers tightly at the base of his cock to hold back his impending orgasm.

“Mike.”, he opens his eyes and locks them on Mike, massaging Mike’s hole with the tip of his cock. It’s going to hurt, he thinks, pursing his lips and focusing on entering Mike carefully.

Mike shuts his eyes, visibly trying to relax, and takes hold of his own leaking cock, smearing the precome over the head with his thumb.

“Ok ?”, Harvey asks, pausing.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok…”, Mike pants. “Come on. Just…”, he says, pushing against Harvey’s cock. “I can take it. Please. Harvey… Now. _Please_.”, he moans, stroking his cock lazily.

And Harvey obeys, slowly pushing his way into Mike, his teeth biting his bottom lip to help him focus.

Mike arches up, a desperate high-pitched sound escaping his lips, and Harvey slides all the way in.

“Harvey…”, Mike’s eyes jerk open and Harvey doesn’t know what it is he reads in them. It’s a mixture of pain, love, awe, lust and affection. “M-Move.”, he orders.

And Harvey obeys again, gladly. He leans back down and slides his tongue in Mike’s mouth. He’s close, so close it almost hurts.

He tries to slow down his thrusts but it doesn’t do the trick, he’s going to come embarrassingly quickly.

“Mmmmike.”, he groans, as he reaches his climax a couple of thrusts later, pressing his forehead against Mike’s.

“ _Fuck_ … Yeah.”, Mike whispers, speeding his movements on his cock, and through the fog in his brain, Harvey feels a hot liquid spurting between their bodies.

They don’t move for a couple of minutes, slowly coming to, kissing lazily even though they’re both already breathless.

“That was amazing.”, Mike smiles, pressing a kiss on Harvey’s nose.

Harvey chuckles and nuzzles his stubbly cheek.

“We need to clean this up.”, he says, sliding a finger between their bodies, playing with Mike’s come and putting it in his mouth to lick it. “Hummm… you taste good.”, he grins.

They kiss again, until Harvey’s soft cock pulls out of Mike.

“I’m going to get a washcloth to clean this, then we’re putting our boxers back on.”, Harvey yawns, sitting back up on the bed.

“Whyyyy ?”, Mike yawns, stretching his sedated body.

“Because we’re not the only two people in this apartment. I’m unlocking the door for the night.”, he explains, walking to the bathroom and Mike smiles lazily, the thought of his grandmother’s death forgotten for now, overcome by happiness and satisfaction.

 

 

When Harvey’ alarm goes off later that morning, Mike groans. As he tries to bury his face in the pillow, he realizes that another head is resting on it. He turns around and smiles sleepily. Somewhere in the night, Eliott has joined them and has chosen Mike’s pillow. He’s suddenly glad for Harvey’s request to put his boxers back on. That would have been awkward.

“Hey.”, Mike says when Eliott opens his eyes.

Apparently, Harvey doesn’t hear the alarm ringing, he’s still snoring, on his back, an arm thrown over his son.

“What time is it ?”, Eliott yawns, rubbing his eyes.

“Time to wake up.”, Mike replies with a smile.

Eliott nods and rolls around to look at his father.

“Daddy.”, he mumbles, burying his face in Harvey’s neck. “It’s time to wake up…”

Harvey stops snoring and hums, but doesn’t move.

“Can you turn it off ?”, Eliott asks, covering his ears.

“Yeah, just a minute, muffin.”, Harvey mumbles, pulling him closer.

Mike sits up on the bed and yawns, smiling at the cute scene displaying beside him. He grabs Harvey’s phone, which happens to be sitting on the bedside table on “his” side of the bed and silences it.

“Thanks.”, Harvey smiles, his eyes still shut. “Go get dressed, muffin.”, he yawns, rubbing his face.

Surprisingly, Eliott doesn’t protest or even whines, he climbs off the bed and leaves the room and Mike quickly takes his spot in Harvey’s arms.

“Sleep well ?”, he asks, trailing kisses along Harvey’s jaw.

“Better than well.”, Harvey replies, tilting Mike’s chin up and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “You won’t have time to stop by your place unless you leave now.”

“Yeah, I gotta go…”, Mike sighs contently. “I need to change and shower.”, he says, rubbing his cheek against Harvey’s shoulder. “And shave.”, he smiles.

“I like it.”, Harvey says, stroking Mike’s cheek.

“My parents don’t.”, Mike sighs again, sitting back up. “I’m staying with them tonight, we need to go over some details for the…”

“Yeah.”, Harvey nods understandingly. “I’ll see you later.”, he says before placing a quick kiss on Mike’s lips and heading for the bathroom.

 

Tuesday passes by in a blur and when Harvey arrives at Donna’s to pick up Eliott, Mike’s already gone. After dinner, he texts him to see if everything’s alright and to know what time and where he’s expected for the funeral. Mike calls him later and they end up chatting for two hours before finally calling it a day and going to bed.

 

 

After lunch, Harvey takes a cab to change into a black suit and black tie (he didn’t remember that he owed one) and takes his car to drive to the Greenwich Funeral Home. Edith’s wish was to be cremated and the service is taking place at the funeral home at 2 pm.

When he arrives there, he’s not surprised to find a hundred well-dressed people gathered in the forecourt. He’s probably seen most of them at Mike and Jenny’s birthday party.

He spots Mike, standing next to his father, shaking hands with a small smile. Both him and his father are wearing dark grey suits and black ties. He hasn’t seen him this morning, he had an early meeting and dropped Eliott at Donna’s before Mike arrived.

“Harvey !”, Ian exclaims as Harvey’s walking towards them. “Nice to see you. Thanks a lot for being here with us today.”

“Hello Mr. Ross.”, Harvey smiles and shakes his hand. “Hey.”, he says to Mike.

“It’s going to start soon, I’ll go look for your mother.”, Ian says, smiling at them before walking away.

“I’m glad you’re here.”, Mike says, grabbing Harvey’s hand.

“How are you ?”, Harvey asks, squeezing his hand.

“Ok.”, Mike shrugs. “Sad, tired… But I’m better now you’re here.”, he smiles.

“Harvey.”, Jenny says, pulling him into a hug.

Her eyes and nose are red, she’s a wearing a tight black dress and black ballet flats and her hair is pulled up in a tight bun.

“Good to see you.”, Harvey smiles. “How are you ?”

“I’ve seen better days.”, she chuckles sadly. “Thanks for coming.”

Moments later, they’re asked to come inside the funeral home where a big room has been decorated with white lilies and pictures of Edith. Harvey’s never met her but he’s seen her face on the pictures in Mike’s bedroom.

“I’m supposed to make a speech.”, Mike whispers when they’re seated in the second row. “But I couldn’t write anything… I…”, he sniffs and Harvey wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close.

“It’s ok, you’ll find the words once you’re standing there. Think about your happiest memory, what she was to you, what she brought to your life.”

“I miss her so much already…”, Mike sobs. “I didn’t get to tell her goodbye.”

“It’s a good thing.”, Harvey says, his heart clenching in his chest. “You enjoyed your last visit because neither you or her knew this was going to be the last and trust me, it’s a good thing.”, he swallows. “You can never be prepared to say goodbye. Today’s your goodbye.”

Mike looks at him with teary eyes, realizing Harvey isn’t just trying to reassure him, he’s sharing his own experience.

Catherine approaches them and nods gratefully at Harvey before walking to the stand.

“I’d like to thank you for coming here today to honor the life of my incredible mother…”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the very last chapter. Twice the usual size but I really wanted to wrap the story, to address every subject. I could go on and write another 23 chapters, I am in love with those boys but real life needs my full attention right now.  
> Thanks a lot to all of you for your support, your wonderful comments, all the kudos, for reading my freaking story.  
> It wouldn't be the same without you. Thanks so much for an incredible journey.  
> I really hope you like this last chapter.  
> Thank you thank you thank you so so much.  
> xoxo

Following his Grammy’s funeral, the people in attendance were invited to a “cocktail” where Mike got to introduce Harvey as his partner to various family members, the revelation often eliciting a discreet raised eyebrow. Trevor joined them for the cocktail, after his shift at the hospital, and Mike and him went back to their apartment long after Harvey had left to pick up Eliott.

“You ok ?”, Trevor asks, pulling two beers from the fridge.

“I guess…”, Mike yawns as he slumps into the couch.

The service was beautiful and his mother made a very moving speech. He’s even sure he saw tears in Harvey’s eyes at one point.

“I loved her.”, Trevor sighs and hands him a bottle.

“I know.”, Mike nods with a small smile. “I knew she wasn’t going to be around forever but…”, he tilts his head back on the couch and closes his eyes. “It’s so weird…”, he sighs. “One second I have a grandmother, the next she’s gone.”

“Wanna smoke ?”, Trevor asks.

“Nah.”, Mike shakes his head, eyes still closed. “I can’t… I need to stop that shit.”, he smiles.

“Why ?”, Trevor smirks knowingly. “Because of Eliott ?”

“Partly.”

“So this is really serious.”, Trevor nods to himself and takes a long gulp of his beer. “I’m happy for you.”, he smiles. “Don’t screw it up again.”

Mike opens his eyes just to be able to roll them dramatically at Trevor.

“Hey don’t do that.”, Trevor frowns. “You totally screwed it up the last time. Luckily for you, Harvey seems like a nice guy and he obviously cares about you. But I don’t think he’ll like being dumped for unclear reasons one more time.”

“Unclear reasons…”, Mike purses his lips. “They were pretty clear to me.”

“To you.”, Trevor agrees. “Not to him. And instead of explaining it To Harvey, of telling him about your fears, you broke up with him.”, he scoffs. “Had it been me, I would never have taken you back.”

“Oh so now you’re a relationship expert ?”, Mike cocks his head to the side. “How’s it going with Mathilde ?”

“I never said I was an expert.”, Trevor shakes his head. “Don’t need to be an expert to see that you behaved like a dick.”

Mike opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it, not wanting to give Trevor the satisfaction of addressing his remark.

“As for Mathilde and I, it’s going great.”, Trevor grins and Mike can’t help but smile too. He’s happy for him. “I have a weekend off in 2 weeks, we’re going to Atlanta.”

“Wow. Big step.”, Mike smiled. “She’s never going to want to leave…”

“Yeah…”, Trevor sighs. “We’ve haven’t talked about it yet. But she really likes Eliott…”

“And you.”, Mike winks at him.

“I don’t know.”, Trevor blushes. “We haven’t talked about that either.”

“I don’t know her but she seems like a nice girl, you should invite her for dinner sometime.”

“Hey we should double date !”, Trevor exclaims.

“I think that would be a little awkward for her…”, Mike giggles. “I mean, Harvey’s her boss…”

“Yeah, I know, but she told me they never talk more than necessary, that he’s kinda shy.”, Trevor replies. “So that would be nice for them to get to know each other outside of their boss-employee relationship.”

“Well, ask her, I’ll ask Harvey.”, Mike yawns. “God, I’m tired…”

“We should totally smoke.”, Trevor grins.

“No Trev, don’t tempt me please.”, Mike rubs his face.

“Look at you Michael Ross, all grown up !”, Trevor mocks.

Mike sticks out his tongue and plays with his tongue ring.

“Forget what I just said.”, Trevor chuckles. “You spend way too much time with kids, you’re becoming one of them. Does Eliott know about you and his dad ? I mean, you think he understands ?”, he asks.

“He knows, yeah, but he says we’re _friends_.”, Mike replies, untying his shoes. “I don’t know if that’s what Harvey told him… But he definitely know, I mean, he saw us kiss and sleep in the same bed.”

“How does it feel to be with someone who has a kid ?”, Trevor asks.

“Not as weird as I thought it’d be.”, Mike replies pensively. “The weird part is being his teacher now.”, he smiles. “He’s a great kid.”

Trevor smiles knowingly.

“Another beer ?”, he asks, getting up from the couch.

 

 

On Thursday, Harvey drops Eliott before Mike has arrived and picks him up long after he’s gone but they call each other in the evening and Harvey invites Mike over for dinner the next day.

Since he told Harvey about his doubts, Mike feels better. There’s still this little uncertainty that remains, though, this little anxiety that blooms in his chest every time he thinks about Harvey and Eliott. How much it would hurt to lose them now. How much he wants to be part of their family.

 

 

“I caaaannn’t”, Eliott giggles. “I want to laugh !”

Emily nudges him in the ribs with a _tssk_.

“Just stay still for a minute.”, she orders, looking just like her mum. “And smile.”, she sighs and rolls her eyes.

It’s Friday and Mike is trying to take pictures of the kids.

They’re sitting on a bench in a small park near Donna and Stephen’s apartment.

Eliott is laughing and can’t keep still.

“Come on.”, Mike smiles. “I just want to take a couple of pictures.”

“I know !”, Eliott giggles again, one of his hand covering his mouth. “But I can’t stop laughing.”

The week’s over, this is their last day together and Mike thinks it’s been a long time since he’s had that much fun. Emily is a smart and witty little girl. She’s very obedient, a total contrast with Eliott who seems to have made not listening to what he’s told a top priority in his life. She’s also really funny, she got that from her mother, and she treats Eliott like she would treat a little brother. She scolds him, praises him when he does good and looks after him. They have a really close bond and Mike wants to capture this on camera.

“Ok.”, Eliott clears his throat and straightens himself up, his best serious face on.

He looks so much like his father it takes Mike’s breath away. Something tells him the pictures he’s snapping right now, the behind-the-scenes, will be his favorites.

They still have a couple of hours before heading home, the weather is nice, and for a moment, looking at the cute little boy currently faking a pout, Mike thinks he should maybe forget about going to med school and apply as au pair to replace Mathilde in June.

 _Shit_ , he still hasn’t started his job search…

“Kids, hold on a second, my phone’s ringing.”, Mike says, setting his camera on the bench and taking his phone out of his pocket. “Hey Donna, are you home already ?”, he says, keeping a close eye on the kids and his beloved camera.

“Nope.” Donna replies. “I just wanted to make sure you had nothing planned this weekend.”

“Uh, not yet, why ?”

“Ok, consider your weekend booked.”, she says and he can hear her grin.

“What do you mean ?”, Mike frowns. “You need me to look after Emily ?”

At the mention of her name, the little girl waves at him.

“No, no.”, Donna says. “I’ll see you later and I’ll explain it to you.”

“Ok… I guess.”, Mike frowns again.

And the call is disconnected.

 

 

“Harvey.”, Donna says, strutting in Harvey’s office. “I hope you didn’t have any plans for the weekend because I just arranged something for you.”, she smiles.

Harvey lifts his head from his computer and raises an eyebrow.

“ _You_ arranged something for _my_ weekend ?”, he asks.

“Yeah.”, Donna sits down across from him. “Your car is in the building’s parking lot, it’s loaded with clothes and food and, well, gaz. You still have our Hamptons house address in your GPS, right ?”

“What ? Why ?”, Harvey frowns.

“You and Mike are going there for the weekend.”, Donna replies. “Don’t thank me.”

“Why would I thank you ?”, Harvey scoffs. “You didn’t even ask me ? And how did you manage to get clothes and my car and…?”, he asks, dumbfounded.

“Samira helped me.”, Donna winks. “She’s truly the best.”

“Ok.”, he rubs his tired face. “So she rummaged through my stuff and drove my car ?”, he asks as if it was the most important piece of information Donna provided, which makes her roll her eyes.

“Yes she did.”, she replies. “I gave her instructions, of course.”

“What about Eliott ? And Mike ? Does he know about it ?”

“Eliott’s staying with us, I took care of that too, Samira will drop his stuff later tonight. As for Mike, I just called him, he didn’t have anything planned.”

Harvey shakes his head.

“Well, he still doesn’t know why I asked him that for but I’m sure he’s going to be thrilled.”, she smiles. “He’s always thrilled.”

“Come on, Don’.”, Harvey sighs. “I… I mean… It’s nice of you but that’s not how you do this.”, he says, leaning in his chair. “What if he doesn’t want to go ? What if _I_ don’t want to go ?”

“First of all, you wanna go, otherwise you’d have told me as soon as I told you what I had planned.”, Donna replies. “Second of all, Mike will want to go. Who wouldn’t want to go in the Hamptons with you ?”, she smiles fondly. “Perfect weather, a nice beach house just for you two.”, she winks. “Who the hell wouldn’t want that ?”

Harvey gives her a grateful smile and returns to his computer.

“You’re welcome.”, Donna smiles back at him and heads back to her area.

“Wait.”, Harvey holds up a hand. “That means that I don’t get to see Eliott before we go ?”

“Such a drama queen.”, Donna rolls her eyes. “It’s two days, Harvey. And-“

“Does Eliott know that I’m leaving for the weekend without him ?”, he asks, a sudden anxious feeling growing in his stomach.

Donna wants to roll her eyes again and give him a hard time, but she knows where it’s coming from. She knows about Harvey’s fears. But she also knows he has to overcome them, little by little, and think about his own life. And she’s going to help him get there.

“He doesn’t know yet.”, she explains. “But he’ll understand and I’ve planned a nice weekend for Emily and him. Besides, before you interrupted me, I was about to tell you that yes, you’ll see him before you go since you’re picking up Mike at my place.”

Harvey lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Ok.”, he nods as to convince himself that he can do it. “So I will have to tell him, right ?”

“No you won’t.”, Donna smiles. “I’ll tell him. Unless you want to.”, she quirks an eyebrow.  

“I think I should be the one telling him…”, Harvey sighs. “I’ll tell him.”

“Good.”, she nods. “Now, uh, do you happen to have Mike’s address ?”, she asks with a sheepish smile.

“You’re going to break into his apartment too ?”, Harvey purses his lips.

“I didn’t break into your apartment.”, Donna replies. “So, do you have it ?”

Harvey rolls his eyes and grabs his phone for Mike’s vCard.

Two full days with Mike. And only Mike. They get on well, Mike’s sweet and a lot of fun. But two days alone with him ? Harvey’s not sure he himself is that much fun. He’s glad for the uninterrupted time they’re going to spend but what if Mike finds him boring ?

At least it’s not an unknown location, he knows Donna and Stephen’s house like the back of his hand, having spent countless weekends there.

He exhales sharply and sends Mike’s address to Donna, lifting his head up when he hears a soft knock on the glass door.

“Hey.”, he smiles at William who quickly takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. “What’s up ?”

“I told you about the pro bono department I want to create, right ?”, William says.

Harvey nods.

“Well, I’ve gathered about 10 cases so far and I’ve recruited Harold to help me with those, he’ll be great with pro bono cases.”, William explains. “But, it’s a lot of paperwork, a lot of research, each case is so unique it’s rewarding and really interesting but it’s time consuming.”, he pauses. “So, I got an idea and I’d like to see if it is doable.”

“Ok.”, Harvey narrows his eyes, his curiosity piqued. “I’m listening.”

“I want to hire someone, a temp or something to help us with the research and reports. Do you think my new department could afford a hiring ?”

“How many hours would you need that person ? And what kind of person ? A paralegal ?”, Harvey asks.

“Not necessarily a paralegal.”, William shakes his head. “I don’t need that person to know the law, typing a report doesn’t require that. I need someone flexible, smart and who thinks on their feet.”, he explains. “As for how many hours, I’d say a part-time job.”

A light bulb pops in Harvey’s mind. He knows just the right person for the job.

“Ok, budget granted.”, he smiles. “Remember Mike ?”, he asks.

“I do.”, William replies sheepishly, remembering the fight they had a month ago.

“Well, he’s starting med school in September and is looking for a part-time job.”

“Hum.”, William replies. “Is he any good ?”

“No of course, he’s a total dumbass but I like him.”, Harvey rolls his eyes. “He’s smart. He’s got a photographic memory, everything he reads he remembers. Could come in handy.”

“Impressive.”, William smirks. “You’ve always had a thing for cleverness.”

“Yeah…”, Harvey smiles. “I’ll talk to him about it, see if he’s interested. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Thanks, boss.”, William gives him the thumbs up before leaving his office.

 

_It had been two weeks since Ted had taken his clothes and belongings and moved to a hotel room. He had asked for Harvey to be assigned new cases and instead teamed up with Louis. Harvey had been patient, giving time and space to his boyfriend, making do with the courteous nods Ted gave him in the morning and the total ignorance he got the rest of the time. But after more than 15 years of being together all the time, Harvey was starting to miss Ted._

_So one night he decided to stop by his hotel on his way home._

_He got something from the trunk and anxiously took the elevator up to the 4 th floor, took a deep breath and knocked on the door._

_“I knew it was you.”, Ted sighed, opening the door and going back to the desk. “What do you want ?”, he asked, typing an email._

_“Talk.”, Harvey replied, closing the door behind him._

_Since leaving Harvey and coming to this hotel, he had upgraded to a bigger room, a suite._

_“Harvey.”, Ted turned around and pursed his lips. “I think we’ve said everything that needed to be said.”_

_“Can I sit ?”_

_“Sure.”, Ted rubbed his face._

_“How long is it going to be before you forgive me ?”, Harvey asked sheepishly._

_“What makes you think that’s going to happen ?”, Ted huffed._

_“The fact that you haven’t moved out yet.”_

_“I have moved out.”_

_“No, you’ve moved out_ some _of your stuff.”, Harvey corrected._

_“Well, I’m still looking for a place. Haven’t found the right one yet.”, Ted explained. “But I can move out all my stuff in a storage if it bothers you.”_

_“You know it doesn’t.”, Harvey rolled his eyes. “I just asked you when you were coming back.”_

_“Oh that’s what it meant ?”, Ted scoffed. “Cause I’m pretty sure I heard something about forgiving you, not moving back to the apartment.”_

_“I miss you.”, Harvey confessed._

_Ted got up and walked to the window. He missed Harvey too. Very very much. And Harvey was right, he wasn’t ready to move out just yet. Something held him from moving out, he hadn’t even started to look for a new place. And that something was the love he felt for Harvey. The unconditional love he had felt the first time he had laid eyes on the witty teenager. But what had happened with William had been a painful reminder that he shouldn’t take his relationship with Harvey for granted. He shouldn’t take Harvey for granted. For the first time since they’d been together, he had felt that he could lose him. And now the feeling wouldn’t leave him. He was so afraid to lose Harvey that he’d decided he’d rather not have him back. That way he wouldn’t lose him. Perfectly logical. Well, until he had seen Harvey’s beautiful shameful face upon answering the door. Of course now his perfect logic didn’t make that much sense._

_“I miss us.”, he replied because it was the truth._

_“You don’t miss me ?”, Harvey asked, a hint of hurt in his voice._

_“I see you everyday at work, Harvey.”, Ted rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time to miss you.”, he sighed. “I have work to do. What do you want ?”_

_Harvey exhaled sharply._

_“I…”, he began to say. “I need you to tell me that I’m not waiting in vain, that you will come back when you’re ready.”, he gulped. “I can wait, Ted. As long as it takes. An eternity. Just tell me that you’ll come back.”_

_“I don’t know, Harv.”, Ted replied. “What is it ?”, he asked, pointing at the package in Harvey’s arms, knowing full well what it was._

_“Something I’ve been working on in the past two weeks.”, Harvey replied, handing the wrapped canvas to Ted._

_“Harvey…”, Ted sighed. “It’s going to take more than a freaking paint on a canvas to make me forget what happened.”, he scoffed. “It’s all I can see every time I close my eyes. You and that fucking bastard.”, he put the canvas on the floor next to his desk. “I told Jessica I wanted him out. That it was me or him.”_

_“What did she say ?”, Harvey asked, mainly to prevent the hurt from displaying on his face._ Freaking paint on a canvas ?

_“What do you think ?”, Ted smirked._

_“Well, you’re the firm’s best closer so I guess she’s going to break his non-compete.”_

_“You’re damn right she is. And I’m not just the firm’s best closer.”, Ted gloated and it warmed Harvey’s heart a little._

_There wasn’t a competition between them, never had been, and Harvey was really proud of his boyfriend but he often had to remind him that gloating was unbecoming. Even on him._

_“Wh-“, Harvey began to say. “When William’s out of the picture, will you… uh, will you consider moving back in ?”_

_“I don’t know Harvey.”, Ted repeated. “William could be shipped to the moon, I’d still have this image of you two…”, he cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable with the mere idea of it. “Just…”, he rubbed his face and stifled a yawn. “Just go, Harvey. Please.”_

_“You…” – haven’t said that you don’t love me anymore – was what Harvey tried to say. Instead, he nodded sadly and left the room._

_A month later, Ted was back in their apartment. After an argument in the hotel room which ended in a crying fest and then amazing sex, Ted decided that Harvey had waited enough. That a month and a half of misery (because that’s what it was, Harvey had looked miserable the whole time) were enough proof that Harvey was still committed to him. And he missed him like hell. His best friend, his lover…_

_A year later, they got married and started looking for a surrogate mother._

_Another year later, they were holding baby Eliott in their arms._

_Another year later, almost to the day, Ted was gone…_

 

“Hey guys !”, Donna exclaims cheerfully when she enters her apartment around 7.

“Hey mummy  !”, Emily calls from her bedroom. “We’re looking at pictures, come have a look !”

“Coming, princess.”, Donna smiles to herself as she takes off her shoes.

Walking to her daughter’s bedroom, she can hear Eliott laugh.

“Hey.”, she greets.

Mike is sitting on Emily’s bed, a laptop resting on his lap. Emily and Eliott are sitting around him.

“Mummy, look !”, Emily points at the screen. “We went to Sergeant Park and Mike took our picture !”

“Let me see…”, Donna smiles, sitting down on the spot Emily has cleared for her.

The screen displays a gallery of black and white portraits of the kids as well as pictures from the park or the street.

“Wow.”, Donna turns around to look at Mike. “They’re beautiful.”, she nods with admiration.

“Thank you.”, Mike blushes. “You can’t really take bad pictures with such cute models.”

“Eliott wouldn’t stop giggling.”, Emily sighs.

“I told you I can’t help it !”, Eliott whines.

“Shush.”, Donna holds up a commanding hand. “You’re giving me a headache. Oh !”, she grins when she hears the doorbell ring. “Mike, would you mind coming with me for a sec ?”, she asks.

“Uh, sure.”, Mike frowns. “Don’t touch the computer.”, he orders, following Donna out of the bedroom.

“Ok.”, Donna whispers. “This is about this weekend.”, she explains, opening the door.

A woman is smirking at them, her hands full of various bags.

“Thank you so _so_ much, Samira.”, Donna says with a grateful smile.

“Here’s for Eliott.”, Samira says, handing a small Spiderman backpack. “And here’s for Mike.”, she smiles, handing a duffle bag to a very confused Mike.

“Wh-, this… this is my bag.”, he remarks, shooting a quizzing look at Donna.

“Thank Samira and I’ll explain it to you.”, Donna winks.

“Uh, thank you Samira.”, Mike blurts.

“You’re very welcome, pretty boy.”, Samira reaches out a hand to pinch his cheek. “Have a great weekend.”

Mike nods and folds his arms across his chest while Donna closes the front door.

“Ok, what’s going on ?”, he says, pointing at his bag.

Donna presses her index finger against her lips and drags Mike to the living room by the elbow.

“Sit.”, she orders.

Mike sighs dramatically and does what he’s told.

“You and Harvey are spending the weekend in our house in the Hamptons.”, she says in a serious voice. “I had Samira, who is Harvey’s housekeeper by the way – a lovely lady – pick up stuff from your place and from Harvey’s so you guys could leave as soon as Harvey’s done with work.”, she smiles proudly.

“How did she get into my apartment ?”, Mike asks, wide-eyed.

“A magician never reveals his tricks.”, Donna shakes her head.

“That’s illegal.”, Mike states.

“Not if it’s magic.”, Donna replies. “Anyway. Harvey’s picking you up in an hour.”

“Do I have a say in this ?”

“No.”, Donna deadpans. “What you can say though is _thank you_.”

“Yeah, sorry, thanks but does Harvey, I mean… Why did y-“

“Harvey knows, I told him. He thought you wouldn’t want to go. Silly boy.”, she laughs softly.

“Oh.”, Mike swallows.

Realization suddenly hits him : he’s going to spend two whole days alone with Harvey. _Alone with Harvey_. It’s as exciting as it is scary. Apart from a couple of date nights, they have never been alone with one another for long. There was always Eliott, Donna, Stephen… What if they didn’t have anything to talk about ? What if they got bored with each other ?

He takes a deep breath and nods, more to himself than to Donna.

“Ok ?”, Donna asks.

“Yeah… I’ll uh…”, he gets up and gestures towards Emily’s bedroom.

“Yeah, please do.”, Donna chuckles. “Oh and please, don’t mention that to Eliott, he doesn’t know yet.”

Mike rolls his eyes and heads for the corridor.

 

At 7:30, Harvey’s knocking on Donna’s front door. He’s still dumbfounded by what he found in his car. Donna thought of absolutely everything : clothes, personal computer, every article of toiletry he could ever need, his favorite food, phone chargers and, well, condoms and lube. He’s a little embarrassed by the fact that Samira had to pack those two things together with his clothes and toothbrush. By the fact that she looked inside his bedside table. He doesn’t remember what else he’s got in there, and it’s probably for the better.

It’s Emily who answers the door, welcoming him with a warm smile.

“Good evening Mr. Specter.”, she giggles.

“Good evening Miss Huntley.”, Harvey nods courteously.

“Daddyyyy !”, Eliott squeals and Harvey’s heart sinks in his chest a little bit.

He has to talk to him. He prays that Eliott won’t start crying because he knows he won’t be able to go if that’s the case. He won’t be able to turn his back on him and leave for two days.

“Hey muffin.”, he smiles, lifting his son from the ground. “Good day ?”

“Yes, we went to the park and Mike took pictures, Donna says they’re beautiful !”

“I can’t wait to see them.”, Harvey smiles, fighting the growing anxiety building up in his chest.

“I thought we said 7.”, Donna appears, followed by Mike.

“I know.”, Harvey makes a face. “But Jessica needed to see me before leaving for San Francisco.”

Donna sighs and shoots him a pointed look. _Yes_ , he knows, it’s time to talk to his little boy.

“Mike, Emily, follow me.”, she says, crooking a finger at them.

Mike gives Harvey a shy smile before disappearing in the corridor.

“Hey ! Where are you going ?”, Eliott calls.

“Muffin.”, Harvey swallows. “I need to talk to you for a minute.”, he says, carrying him to the living room.

“So.”, he says, bracing himself and sitting them down on the couch. “You’re staying with Emily for the weekend.”, he smiles weakly. “Mike and I are going away. I, uh, I’ll pick you up on Sunday.”

“Why ?”, Eliott asks, his face already showing hurt.

“Uh because we…”, Harvey stutters. “We want to spend some time together… and uh-“

“Without me ? Whyyyyyyy ?”

“Not without you, muffin…”, Harvey sighs sadly, feeling a lump form in his throat. “I mean, yeah we’re going without you, but it’s not… it’s not the main idea.”, he tries to explain as tears start to pool in Eliott’s eyes. _God why is always so hard ?_ “We’re having a… an adult weekend while you’re having a kid weekend with Emily.”, he smiles.

“But…”, Eliott begins to say with trembling lips before nodding slowly.

Two fat tears roll down his cheek as he buries his face in Harvey’s neck. Harvey knows he’s won. Eliott gets it. Or at least he seems to understand that he doesn’t have the right to prevent his father from going away for the weekend. He’s defeated, his father will stand his ground no matter what.

“Ok.”, he sobs. “Ok daddy.”

Harvey closes his eyes and exhales shakily before placing a soft kiss at the top of Eliott’s head.

“I love you, muffin.”, he whispers. “So so so so much.”

“So so so so so so so so so so so much.”, Eliott whispers back, nuzzling Harvey’s neck.

Harvey chuckles and pulls him even closer, fighting the tears as he’s overwhelmed with relief, sadness and memories. They’ve come a long way. It might never get easier to leave his son, to see tears in his eyes, but at least now he knows he can do it and Eliott still loves him.

“Everything ok ?”, Donna says, clearing her throat.

Harvey nods with a small smile.

“Yeah we’re ok.”, Eliott replies, rubbing his eyes. “I’m having a kid weekend and Mike and daddy are having a grown-up weekend.”

“Good boy.”, Donna smiles broadly and she opens her arms.

Eliott climbs off Harvey’s lap and runs into her embrace.

“Ok, time to go now, Harv’”, she states.

Harvey clears his throat and gets up from the couch.

Mike is standing next to Donna, his jacket and a duffle bag in hand, an awkward smile on his lips. _Awkward_. The whole thing is awkward. How Donna organized the weekend behind their backs, how they’re supposed to go now when they haven’t had the chance to exchange a single word…

“Alright.”, Harvey smiles at Mike. “Let’s go. Bye muffin.”, he says, kissing Eliott’s cheek.

“Bye daddy. I’ll call you.”

“You better.”, Harvey chuckles. “Be nice, okay ?”

Eliott nods hastily at him and then at Donna.

“Call me when you get there.”, she says, handing him the keys to the house.

“I will.”, Harvey nods.

He walks to the front door, Mike in tow and they don’t look at each other until they’re settled in Harvey’s car.

“Weird, uh ?”, Mike ventures with a tentative smile.

“Worse than that.”, Harvey laughs nervously. “Do you have everything you need ?”

“I guess.”, Mike replies. “I haven’t looked inside my bag but something tells me I should trust your sister.”

“Oh yeah.”, Harvey says, starting the engine. “I have no idea how she does it, she’s just like my mum. She knows my place better than I do and she’s a mind reader.”

“Scary.”, Mike giggles. “Wait.”, he says. “So you mean the weekend was your idea and she read your mind ?”

“Ah no.”, Harvey quickly replies. “I mean, not that it’s not a good idea but I meant in general.”

Mike nods with a smile as Harvey speeds through the busy streets.

They haven’t kissed since the small peck Harvey pressed on Mike’s lips before Mike left last Tuesday. Partly because of Harvey’s shyness when someone is around and there’s _always_ been someone around, whether at the funeral or at Donna’s.

They haven’t really talked much either, except for the long phone call they had on Tuesday night. And Mike misses Harvey. Well, he’s right there, only inches away from him but he still misses him. His touch, his laugh, his crinkled eyes, his lips on his. Even if Donna’s plans took him by surprise, he’s suddenly very grateful for all the time alone they’re going to enjoy. Harvey’s right, Donna can read minds and she’s read Mike’s and his need to be more than a _friend_ to Harvey.

The first half of the ride is rather silent, one of them needs to break the ice but it looks like neither of them is willing to do it just now.

Halfway through their 4-hour drive, they stop at a diner because they’re both hungry and they won’t arrive before 11pm. They chat casually, Mike tells Harvey about his week with the children and Harvey tells Mike about the huge case the firm is currently hooked on. He almost asks Mike about the job but finally decided this can wait for later this weekend.

 

They eventually arrive at the house at 11:30. It’s not a huge house, it’s more of a single-storey cabin overlooking the beach, and even in the dark, Mike can see that’s been entirely renovated.

“Want a tour ?”, Harvey asks, dropping his bags on the floor in the small entryway.

“Sure.”, Mike replies, shrugging off his jacket.

He follows Harvey through a double door leading to a cozy living room.

“This is the living room.”, Harvey says with a smile, aware that it’s pretty obvious.

There’s a large couch covered with a soft looking plaid, an armchair and a small glass coffee table, resting on a grey carpet and facing a huge plate-glass window.

They both walk to the window and Mike discovers it opens to a nice patio with an outdoor salon, a couple of steps away from the sand.

“Wow.”, Mike whispers as they step out.

It’s dark but they can distinctively hear the wave crashing on the beach.

“I know, right ?”, Harvey smirks.

“Do they come here often ?”

“Yeah, from April to September, they’re here practically every weekend.”, Harvey replies, stepping down the wooden stairs leading to the beach.

There are voices coming from the nearby beach houses, people enjoying the nice weather on their patio, but other than that the beach is empty. And dark. Mike manages to follow Harvey through the sand dunes thanks to the full moon hanging bright and high in the sky.

They walk towards the water, stopping only when the waves threaten to lick their feet. It’s beautiful, romantic, almost cliché, Mike thinks with a smile, his eyes fixed on the horizon. Cliché or not, it feels great and cliché is ok anyway. Everything about their relationship has been cliché so far, Mike realizes. Falling for the father of one of his pupils, coming out to his parents, the struggle to find his place in Harvey and Eliott’s life. Hollywood couldn’t dream of a better pitch.

He smiles again and grabs Harvey’s hand.

Harvey turns his head around and smiles at him.

“Let’s go back inside.”, he says, squeezing Mike’s hand.

 

Once back inside, Harvey starts unpacking the food, which he stores away in the different cupboards in the kitchen area, separated from the living room by a modern zinc counter.

“There are three bedrooms over there.”, he says, pointing outside of the double doors. “And a bathroom. There’s also a study, well, it will be a study.”, he smiles. “It’s Stephen project, he’s been renovating the room for over two years and it’s still not nearly finished.”, he chuckles. “They’ve asked for a permit to build a little shed to store everything that doesn’t fit in the house.”

Mike nods, looking at the huge painting on the wall. It shows a sunset on a beach and features Harvey’s signature.

“It’s beautiful.”, he says, his back turned to Harvey.

“Thanks.”, Harvey replies. “I gave to Donna for her 15th birthday.”

“How old were you when you did it ?”, Mike asks, turning around with wide eyes.

“16.”, Harvey replies. “It’s one the very first painting I actually finished.”, he smiles. “Donna’s birthday was approaching and she had not seen it, I used to only paint when I was home alone and I would always hide my work in progress.”, he explains. “One day she came home and I didn’t hear her so she barged into my room and caught me painting that. She asked if she could buy it !”, he laughs. “Of course I told her no but I gave it to her a couple of weeks later. Believe it or not.”, he steps into the living room. “She said that one day she would own a beach house in the Hamptons and hang it there.”, he grins.

“Ok so she’s also a psychic !”, Mike exclaims. “God, she’s scary.”

Harvey hums with a nod and they both take a moment to look at the painting.

“Why don’t you paint anymore ?”, Mike asks, knowing full well he’s already asked him.

“I… I told you.”, Harvey replies, heading for the other bags. “I don’t like it that much anymore.”

“How can you stop liking something you’re so good at ?”, Mike presses.

“It’s not any good.”, Harvey replies coldly. “It’s only paint on a canvas, nothing to be impressed with.”

Mike knew it, there’s more to it. The dryness in Harvey’s voice should be a warning not to push the subject but Mike can’t help it, he’s never been really good at taking hints.

“Oh come on.”, he huffs. “It’s not just _that_ ! You’re freaking talented. I’ve seen the portrait of Donna in the guestroom, it’s beautiful. When did you stop ?”

Harvey doesn’t address Mike’s compliment and instead replies a sharp “8 years ago” before disappearing behind a door.

“Do you need help ?”, Mike asks.

“No, I’m ok.”, Harvey replies, coming back in the living room. “I just put our bags in the bedroom.”

“You don’t want to talk about the paintings…”, Mike says because can be a little pushy. Harvey may as well know now.

“Not really.”, Harvey sits down on the armchair. “Are you tired ?”

“Not really.”, Mike replies with a teasing smile.

The corners of Harvey’s mouth curl up a little bit and Mike takes it as his cue to move from the couch to Harvey’s lap.

“Are you ?”, he asks, cupping Harvey’s face.

Harvey shakes his head and smiles.

“Good.”, Mike nods before capturing his mouth.

When their tongues meet, a shiver runs down Mike’s spine and he moans softly. They definitely need to kiss more. After this weekend, he hopes it will be easier, he hopes it will be official enough for Mike to be able to kiss him whenever he wants to. Which will probably be all the damn time.

Mike is happy when he feels Harvey’s hand sliding under his t-shirt. They’ve found their way there easily, without the usual tentative touches, without asking for permission. Harvey’s comfortable enough with him now.

“I’ve missed you.”, Mike breathes against Harvey’s wet lips.

Harvey smiles and pulls Mike into a hug. _A hug. Ok_. Mike is surprised but he understands it’s Harvey’s way of saying “me too”, Harvey’s way of showing him it’s not all about the sex, it’s about being together. And Mike’s on board with it. He’s on board with the affection, with smelling Harvey’s cologne mixed with a little bit of sweat on his neck, with Harvey’s hands roaming his back soothingly, with Harvey’s feather-light kisses behind his ear.

“I still haven’t seen the bedroom…”, Mike whispers into Harvey’s neck.

Harvey chuckles and moves his hand down Mike’s back to under his ass.

“Hold on tight.”, he warns, effortlessly getting up from the armchair, Mike in his arms.

Mike lets out a surprised squeal and lets Harvey carry him to the bedroom.

It’s a small room and the bed and its bedside tables are the only piece of furniture. The walls are covered in white wood and there are thick hessian curtains hanging from the window. The lights are on and Mike shivers in anticipation : he’s going to see all of Harvey.

Harvey drops him on the bed and joins him, settling between his legs and pulling him into a deep kiss.

They make out for a minute or two before Mike feels the desperate need to take it to the next level, to feel Harvey’s skin against his, to be inside Harvey. So he tugs at Harvey’s t-shirt, pulling it up until they need to break to kiss so that Harvey can take it off. Mike quickly sheds his clothes, motioning for Harvey to keep undressing too and he kneels on the bed, his half hard cock in hand.

“Come on.”, he whines, stroking it to full hardness.

Harvey’s eyes drop from Mike’s face to his hand on his cock and that seems to motivate him as he suddenly hurries out of his pants and briefs in one quick movement.

And Harvey’s phone starts ringing.

“Donna.”, Harvey mumbles, fumbling his pants pockets for his phone. “I said I’d call her.”

Mike makes a small disappointed noise before sitting on his feet.

“Hey Don’”, Harvey says, putting the device to his ear. “Yeah, we’re here. Everything’s fine.”, Harvey rolls his eyes. “No, we’re going to bed. Yeah, goodnight.”, he sighs and taps the screen with a smile and sets his phone on the bedside table.

“Did Donna think about the most important stuff ?”, Mike asks with a knowing smile.

“I don’t know.”, Harvey says, kneeling in front of him. “What is it ?”

Mike grins and places his hands on Harvey’s hips, brushing their cocks together.

“You know what it is…”, he growls at the sensation and leans in to kiss him.

“She did.”, Harvey replies, his hands cupping Mike’s ass and pulling him closer.

“Go get it.”, Mike pants.

Harvey chuckles and climbs off the bed to get the lube and condoms Samira has fished into the front pocket of his bag.

Mike strokes his cock, watching his partner, lover, boyfriend, his _Harvey_ and he almost doesn’t want to fuck him anymore, he wants the weekend to never end, he wants to spend his life in the warmth of his arms and he doesn’t quite understand what he’s done to deserve him. And he grins stupidly.

“What ?”, Harvey asks worriedly when he moves back to kneel in front of Mike, necessities in hand.

He frowns and looks down at his naked body, clearly wondering why Mike is mocking him.

“Nothing.”, Mike replies, grin still firmly in place. “Just…”, he pulls Harvey against him and kisses him. “I love you.”, he breathes in Harvey’s mouth. “I’m happy.”, he quickly adds, knowing the three words usually seem to make Harvey uncomfortable.

“I love you too.”, Harvey replies, pressing their foreheads together and, well, knocking the wind out of Mike.

He hadn’t expected Harvey to reply. He wasn’t prepared. He’d been content with saying it. Of course, he’s happy to hear it back, though right now he wonders if he heard it correctly. Maybe he dreamed it. Maybe…

“Harvey.”, he says, his eyes locking with Harvey’s, pleading. “Wh-“

He wants to ask for confirmation. _Did you really say what I think you said ? Did I hear right ?_ The words won’t come out. They’re stuck in his throat, so is the air coming out of his lungs and his heart is stomping in his chest.

Harvey’s looking at him with his huge deep brown eyes and it’s too much suddenly, it’s scary. Being in love is fantastic, the butterflies, the longing, the stupid smiles… but being loved is scary, Mike realizes. As a million questions start forming in his head – _Is it really going to work ? I am really the person he wants to…_ –, Harvey smiles and locks their lips together and Mike can breathe again. In fact, he’s never felt more alive.

“Harvey, I…”, he pants, licking his lips.

 _No more talking_. He pulls away just a little bit and grabs the lube, quickly coats his fingers and reaches behind Harvey. It’s not an ideal position for what he intends to do but he’s not ready to move yet, to break the contact, he needs Harvey’s warm body against his.

Mike kisses Harvey as he runs his slick fingers up and down Harvey’s crack. Harvey arches his back and starts nibbling at Mike’s pulse point on his neck, his two hands settled possessively on the small of Mike’s back, pressing their bodies together. He’s breathing hard, rubbing his cock against Mike’s and it’s like they’ve found their rhythm. It’s slow and passionate, not desperate, like they both know they have two whole days to enjoy each other’s body, like the world has stopped turning, like this could last forever.

Maybe it’s the returned _I love you_ , maybe it’s the surprise weekend away, maybe it’s the full moon, maybe it’s all of the above but they both feel like it’s _the_ moment. The turning point, the place they’re supposed to be. They both feel like all the things they’ve been through in the past 3 months were just steps leading them to this very moment.

Harvey lowers them down on the mattress, careful not to break the contact and soon Mike’s working three fingers inside him, the new angle giving him easier access. Harvey’s got their cocks in one of his hands, the other tugging gently on Mike’s hair.

They can’t stop kissing, they’ll have time to take care of the other parts of their bodies later. Right now, all Harvey wants is to bite Mike’s lips, to feel the weight of his tongue ring on his own tongue, to feel Mike’s breath hitch in his mouth when he thumbs the precome over the head of his throbbing cock.

Mike’s fingers in his ass are stretching him slowly but Harvey wants more, more connection, more sensations, more moans, more whimpers. He grips Mike’s wrist and places a soft kiss on his nose.

“Ready.”, he says with a mischievous smile before rolling over on his front.

“Ok.”, Mike pants, taking his own cock with a hand and the condom with the other. “We don’t…”, he moans. “We don’t need… this, right ?”, he asks, discarding the condom.

Harvey turns his head around and shakes his head. He arches his back impatiently and Mike’s eyes close as he slowly enters him.

“Yeah…”, Mike breathes, sliding all the way in.

Harvey lets out a muffled moan, his face buried in the pillows.

“You’re… I… God, _Harvey_ …”, Mike whimpers, gripping Harvey’s hips and pulling out completely before thrusting back in. “You… It’s, uh…”

And Harvey knows what he means, he feels the same. So he pushes against Mike, meeting his painfully slow thrusts.

“Harder.”, he orders breathlessly.

Mike moans and grabs Harvey’s cock. He leans in until they’re pressed together, chest against back.

“I can’t…”, he whispers in Harvey’s ear. “I can’t… I won’t last if I… I want it to, uh…”, he nibbles Harvey’s ear. “I want it to last.”

Harvey turns his head around to kiss him. It’s not an idea angle, the kiss is messy and his neck cracks a little bit but it feels so good to be completely joined together, head to toe.

Mike straightens himself up, one hand still stroking Harvey’s cock, the other teasing the stretched ring of muscle swallowing his cock.

The view is perfect, beautiful, sexy, and dirty and Mike wants to remember it forever. He knows he will and he can’t help but smile. It’s fucking perfect. Harvey’s fucking perfect.

“You’re fucking perfect.”, he says, sliding all the way back in and stopping.

He leans back in, speeding his movement on Harvey’s cock until Harvey’s pleading him to _fucking move_.

“No.”, Mike replies, smiling into Harvey’s sweaty neck. “I want you to come but I don’t want to…”, he bites on the soft skin, eliciting a low growl. “I want to fall asleep with my cock inside of you.”

“God yes…”, Harvey moans. “No… Mike… I need you to… move… Mike…”

Mike chuckles, trailing wet kisses on Harvey’s shoulder. He doesn’t exactly move, if anything he pushes even farther into Harvey and stills again.

“I’ll come tomorrow morning.”, he pants, squeezing Harvey’s cock. “When my cock starts growing hard again inside you.”, and Harvey whimpers, speaking unintelligible words into the pillows. “I’m going to fuck you awake and then I’ll…”, he pauses, afraid he might come just by the effect his words have on Harvey, who is moaning helplessly under him. “Then I’ll come hard in your perfect tight ass.”, he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus on Harvey’s cock.

Harvey’s close, he can feel it. And when he comes, he’s going to clench around Mike’s cock and _fuck_ , Mike thinks, it’s going to take every ounce of willpower he possesses not to come.

And Harvey comes seconds later, crying out Mike’s name.

“Fuck Harvey !”, Mike chokes, biting his bottom lip. “ _Fuck_ …”, he repeats, riding him through his orgasm with his hand.

“Mike…”, Harvey whispers as he’s coming down from his high.

Mike lowers them down onto their side, wincing when his cock pulls out a little bit, and gently kisses Harvey’s neck.

Harvey heaves a loud content sigh and grabs Mike’s hand, bringing to his mouth and kissing it.

The room is completely silent, a far cry from the city noises they’re both used to, and they fall asleep to the soothing sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

 

 

When Mike opens his eyes, he’s blinded by the morning sun bathing the room. It’s warm and quiet and he soon realizes that Harvey’s left the bed already. He pouts and tries to open his eyes, squinting them to adjust to the brightness in the room.

The curtains and window have been opened and he can hear a dog bark coming from the beach and Harvey’s distinct voice coming from somewhere in the house.

Mike sits up and stretches loudly, feeling rested and happy. He grabs a pair of pajama pants in his bag and steps out of the bedroom.

Harvey’s in the living room, sitting on the couch, earbuds in ears, computer on his lap.

“Yeah, I just got it. Ok, wait a second, it’s opening.”

Mike walks over to the couch. Harvey can’t see him as the couch is facing the window.

“Ok, so page 3…”, Harvey mumbles and Mike looks over Harvey’s shoulder. He’s scrolling down a document which looks like a contract. “I know Mark, I drafted it, I can assure you there’s nothing fishy in there. I have absolutely no idea what they think they’ll find…”, he frowns, scrolling down further. “Anyway I’m sure this can wait til Monday.” “No I can’t, I’m not in New-York.”, he says. “Mark, come on, yes even _I_ take a day off from time to time.”, he chuckles. “Where are you anyway ?” “Oh my God !”, Harvey laughs. “And how the hell was I supposed to meet with you in Honolulu ?” “Less feisty but very nice, I’m in the Hamptons.” “Oh no, she’s in New-York- Yes, she’ doing great- What ? No I’m not on my own, and that’s none of your business.”, he smiles. “Yeah… No, I’m not creating a Facebook page, you know what I think about it.” “Well, give me a call next time you’re in New-York and we’ll go on a double date. How’s Priscilla ?” “Good.” “Well, yeah, give me a call on Monday, I’ll go over the rest of it until then but again, Mark, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure they’re just testing you.” “Ok.”, he chuckles. “Thanks. Well, enjoy Honolulu ! Yeah, bye Mark.”

Harvey sighs, takes out the earbuds from his ears and jumps when Mike presses a kiss on his neck from behind.

“Morning.”, Mike smiles, moving around the couch to sit next to Harvey.

“You scared me.”, Harvey smiles back, a hand on his chest.

“Client ?”, Mike asks.

“Not just every client.”, Harvey replies, closing the lid of his computer. “Our biggest client. You must have heard of him.”, he smiles wickedly. “Mark Zuckerberg ?”

“Wh- _The_ Mark Zuckerberg ?”, Mike gapes.

Harvey nods with a grin.

“Who are you ?”, Mike asks.

Harvey chuckles and smiles stupidly. _God you’re gorgeous_ , Mike thinks before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

“What time is it ?”, he asks.

“Noon.”

“What ?”

“Yeah you slept for like 12 hours straight.”, Harvey replies, putting the computer away on the coffee table.

“What time did you wake up ?”, Mike yawns.

“8. I went for a run on the beach, took a shower, went shopping to buy a fresh breakfast and then Mark called.”

“ _Mark._ ”, Mike says in a mocking tone. “So you really don’t have a Facebook ?”

“No.”, Harvey replies matter-of-factly. “Do you ?”

“Everybody does !”, Mike giggles.

“Apparently not.”, Harvey smiles, wrapping an arm around Mike’s shoulder. “Hungry ?”

“Starving.”

 

They eat breakfast at lunch time then head out for a walk on the beach. There are dogs running free on the sand, couples walking hand in hand along the shore, families building castles in the sand and pretty girls sunbathing. It feels like summer.

“Did you call Eliott this morning ?”, Mike asks, picking up a piece of wood from the sand.

“No, why ?”

“Uh, and you’re not freaking out ?”, Mike chuckles.

“A little bit.”, Harvey confesses sheepishly. “But he said he’d call.”

“Go ahead and call him.”, Mike nudges him in the ribs. “You’ll feel better.”

Harvey smiles and takes out his phone.

“Hey sis.” “Yeah, fine, you ?” “We’re taking a stroll on the beach.” “Yes please, if he’s not busy. Thanks.” “Hey muffin.” “Oh wow, that’s great. Yeah we did, you ?” “A nightmare ? About what ?”, he asks and Mike can read genuine concern on Harvey’s face. “Oh I didn’t so who saved you ?” “Mike did ?”, he smiles at Mike. “Yeah I guess he could save you from a huge wave.”, he says, rolling his eyes fondly. “No there aren’t and no we haven’t been in the water.” “Oh that’s great.” “Tomorrow, though I don’t know exactly when. Did you-“ “Yeah, hold on.” , he says, handing the phone to Mike. “He wants to speak with you.”

“Oh ok.”, Mike blushes. “Hey Eliott.”

“Hey Mike ! I had a nightmare last night, there was a big wave on the beach and you ran and took me in your arms and carried me back to the house.”, Eliott explains in one breath.

“Yeah, I’m a superhero.”, Mike chuckles.

“You’re Super Mike !”, Eliott giggles. “Hey, next time you go to the beach house, I’m going with you, right ?”

“Well, you’re gonna have to ask your daddy but yeah, absolutely.”

“And we’ll go swimming ! Daddy says he’s going to teach me.”

“What you can’t swim ?”, Mike teases him.

“Noooooo !”, Eliott whines. “I’m only 5 !”

“I know, I’m just teasing you.”

“When will you be back ? I want to see you !”

“Tomorrow, in the afternoon I guess.”, Mike replies, looking at Harvey quizzically.

“And you’re staying with us, ok ? We’ll order pizza and watch a movie but don’t tell daddy, it’s a surprise, ok ?”, Eliott whispers.

“We’re going to have to ask him I’m afraid…”

“Nooooo, he’s going to say no !”

“Well, then…”, Mike sighs. “You know he gets to decide.”

“That’s no fair.”, Eliott replies and Mike pictures him with his trademark pout. “You’re more fun than daddy.”

“Do you want to ask him ?”

“He’s going to say no…”

“You won’t know unless you ask him.”

“Ok…”, Eliott sighs.

“Bye.”, Mike smiles, handing the phone back to Harvey.

“What did you want to ask me, muffin ?” “Hum.” “Since when do we have pizza on Sunday night ?” “No, don’t start- yeah, Mike can come if he wants to.”, he winks at Mike. “Alright, we’ll talk about this tomorrow. Be a good boy, okay ?” “Yeah ok, bye now.”

“He knew you’d say no.”, Mike smiles.

“I didn’t say no to all of it.”, Harvey smiles back and grabs Mike’s hand.

 

It’s almost 6 when they finally come back to the house, feet damp and covered in sand from having walked in the water. When climbing the couple of steps leading to the patio, Harvey realizes that he feels surprisingly comfortable. While walking in the beach, they’ve talked about their childhood, Mike’s father, his Grammy, Trevor, Donna and Stephen, Eliott’s first words (“ _deedee_ ” and, not surprisingly “ _no_ ”), the foundation he’s created with Ted’s parents, Mike’s future (and Harvey still hasn’t mentioned the job offer)… all of this without a single awkward silence. He’s discovered that Mike and him have a lot in common, their sense of humor to begin with. They like to tease each other. Of course, it’s much too soon to tell if they have the same outlook on life but, looking at Mike shaking the sand off his feet by the sliding door, he thinks he’s really glad he told Mike he loved him. Because he really does. And _God_ , it feels good.

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen Philadelphia.”, Mike shakes his head before slumping into the couch.

“Hey, you haven’t seen Dirty Dancing.”, Harvey gives a gentle slap on his thigh.

“Ok.”, Mike straightens up and points at the TV. “Do they have Netflix ?”

Harvey nods with a smile.

“Let’s order in and watch them tonight.”, Mike says in a serious voice like he’s just offered Harvey the chance to fix a huge mistake.

“Deal.”

 

“Nobody puts baby in the corner.”, Mike laughs, grabbing a cold fry.

They’ve showered, driven to the nearest grocery store to buy beers and ordered some insanely expensive, and equally good, Thai food and fries (Mike’s idea).

Mike is sprawled out long the couch with his head resting on Harvey’s lap as the credit roll.

“Did you like it ?”, Harvey asks, finishing his third beer.

“Are you kidding me ?”, Mike sits up. “I loved it ! I can’t believe I haven’t seen it before ! The soundtrack kicks ass.”, he smiles and moves to straddle Harvey’s lap. “Philadelphia will definitely kill the mood but it’s a must-see.”, he explains and places a kiss on Harvey’s lips.

“It can’t be that bad.”, Harvey smiles against Mike’s mouth.

“You have no idea…” Mike replies seriously and moves from Harvey’s lap to the kitchenette. “It’s the saddest movie ever, I cry every time I watch it.”

“You cry watching Bambi.”, Harvey gives him a mocking smile.

“Eliott told you ?”, Mike whines. “He cried too !”

“He’s 5.”

“Touché.”, Mike sighs, pulling out two beers from the fridge. “Anyway, this is really sad. I it doesn’t make you tear up or want to call your family to tell them you love them, I’m going back to New York.”, he says with a pointed look. “That will mean you don’t have a heart and I can’t possibly date a heartless man.”

“You’re taking this way too seriously.”, Harvey laughs grabbing the offered beer.

“Just wait until you see it.”, Mike holds up a hand and sits back on the couch. “Ready ?”, he asks, pointing the remote at the TV.

 

 

“You totally cried !”, Mike shakes his head with a grin before switching off the TV.

“I totally didn’t.”, Harvey says, eyes red and puffy.

“You know, I would still love you if you hadn’t.”, Mike kisses him. “But you did.”

“Ok, maybe it was a little bit sad.” Harvey confesses with a sheepish smile.

“God I’m _drunk_.”, Mike yawns, once again climbing on Harvey’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I’m not carrying you to the bedroom.”, Harvey warns.

“Pleaaaassseeeeee.”

“Hey I’m drunk and tired too !”

“Yeah but you’re stronger.”, Mike giggles, nuzzling Harvey’s neck. “Please Harvey.”

Harvey can’t say no and Mike knows it, he’s seen him with Eliott.

“Brat.”, Harvey says, pinching him on his side.

“Ouch !”

Harvey rolls his eyes and tries to get up from the couch but fails miserably and they both fall back down.

“On second thought.”, Mike says, getting back on his feet. “I think I’m gonna walk to the bedroom, I’m too pretty to die.”, he laughs, narrowly avoiding a butt slap.

They drag themselves to the bedroom and both fall facedown on the bed.

“I had a great time today.”, Harvey says, running his hand in Mike’s hair.

“Me too.”, Mike smiles. “I don’t want to go back.”, he adds and crawls closer to Harvey.

“Speaking of which, there’s something we need to talk about tomorrow.”, Harvey says, eyes already closed.

“What is it ?”, Mike yawns.

“Tomorrow.”

“You started, now you have to tell me.”

“No I don’t.”, Harvey wraps an arm around Mike and rolls them on their sides. “Goodnight.”, he says, pressing a kiss to Mike’s nape.

“’Night.”

 

When Mike wakes up the next morning, he’s blinded by the sun again. But this time, it’s not because Harvey’s opened the curtains when he woke up because he’s still sleeping, his arm tightly clutched around Mike’s hips. They just forgot to close them when they went to bed.

Mike rolls around, bumping his nose with Harvey who mumbles something in response.

“Harvey.”, Mike whispers, kissing him on the mouth.

He giggles when Harvey kisses back, remembering the morning he discovered Harvey did that. And he kisses him again. And again.

“Harvey…”, Mike insists after a while, trying to rub his growing erection against Harvey’s thigh. “Wake up.”

“Hum.” is the eloquent reply he gets from Harvey.

“Ok.”, Mike smiles.

He slides a hand in Harvey’s home pants and cups his cock through his briefs and Harvey automatically starts rubbing against Mike’s hand.

“Wake up or I stop.”, Mike threatens playfully.

When Harvey doesn’t say anything or move at all he withdraws his hand and sits up on the bed, arms folded across his chest.

“Come on !”, he almost shouts, feeling his own erection stretch the fabric of his pants.

Harvey rolls around on his back and puts his forearm over his eyes.

“Come on what ?”, he croaks.

“Finally !”, Mike exclaims, wasting no time and spreading Harvey’s legs to kneel between them.

“Finally what ?”, Harvey asks, uncovering his eyes and squinting at Mike.

“You’re awake.”, Mike grins and leans in to kiss him. “Tell me you haven’t planned anything for today.”

“I don’t even know where I am.”, Harvey grumbles.

“We’re at the beach house.”, Mike laughs softly and kisses him again, deeper this time. “I want to spend the remaining of our time here in bed.”, he adds, breathless.

“That only happens in movies.”, Harvey chuckles, stroking his cheek.

“What ? You think you can’t keep up ?”

“I know I can.”, Harvey raises a serious eyebrow. “I’m not so sure about you.”

“Try me.”, Mike smiles, sliding a hand in Harvey pants.

 

 

“You said you wanted to talk to me about something.”, Mike says as they’re driving back to the city.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot.”

“Yeah, sex tends to have that effect on people.”, Mike grins, earning an eye roll.

“Seriously. I’d like to offer you a job.”, Harvey says, eyes fixed on the road. “For when you start school.”

“Ok.”

“William has developed an interest in pro bono cases and he’s creating a new department in the firm to handle them.”, Harvey explains. “Long story short, he needs help with the grunt work. Reports, research, stuff like that. He told me he needed someone flexible and smart.”, he smiles. “That would be a part-time job starting as soon as you’re done with your teaching job.”

“Oh wow.”, Mike nods. “Do I need to uh, send a resume or a letter or something ?”

“No, the job’s yours if you want it.”, Harvey replies.

“So I’d work for William ?”

“Yep.”

“Does he, uh, know that you offered me the job ?”, Mike frowns, suddenly remembering the brief conversation he had with the smug lawyer at the gala. He had almost forgotten about him.

“Yes and he thinks it’s a great idea.”, Harvey replies. “I had him convinced when I talked about your incredible memory.”

“I don’t like people to know…”, Mike mumbles.

“Oh sorry.”, Harvey grimaces apologetically. “You don’t have to take the job, though. I just thought it’d be a great opportunity for you, a new world to discover. Better than serving lattes, uh ?”, he smiles. “Besides, depending on your hours, we’d get to see each other during the day.”

“When do you need my answer ?”, Mike asks, clearing his throat. He knows he’s being picky, but he’s not sure he wants to work for William.

“I don’t know.”, Harvey frowns. “As soon as you’ve made up your mind, I guess. The sooner the better. Something making you hesitate ?”

“Uh, no, I…”, Mike sighs. “I don’t like William.”, he almost whispers.

“He’s a great lawyer.”, Harvey says with a smile. He remembers the argument he had with Mike in his apartment, when Mike talked about what William had told him. “You’ll be under Harold’s supervision. And Harold’s a very nice guy.”

“Ok.”

“Ok you’ll think about it ?”

“No, ok I’ll take the job.”, Mike replies. “Thanks a lot.”

“You don’t have to, Mike.”, Harvey insists, glancing at Mike. “It’s only an option. I thought you’d like it.”

“I do.”, Mike quickly replies. “I really do and thank you for thinking about me for the job. I’m just not sure I can get along with William.”

“You will.”, Harvey reassures him. “He’s a good man. Sometimes.”, he laughs. “Seriously, you don’t have to be friends with him, it’s business. You’re perfect for the job.”

“Ok.”, Mike sighs. “Ok.”

“Wanna make a stop to get something to eat ?”

“Nah.”, Mike replies, looking at the clock on the dashboard. “Eliott is waiting for us, he really wants to have dinner with us.”

Harvey tries not to grin but it’s hard. The whole weekend has been perfect. And now Mike is staying with them for dinner and he seems to genuinely want it.

“I love you.”, Harvey says for second time in two days.

Mike looks at him with a confused look and then smiles.

“I love you too.”, he replies, squeezing Harvey’s thigh.

 

 

“Daddyyyyyyyyyyyy !”, Eliott screams when they enter Donna’s apartment a little after 8.

“Hey muffin.”, Harvey smiles and lifts him up in his arms. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”, Eliott replies, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck.

“So, how was it ?”, Donna smiles at Mike.

“Very nice.”, Mike blushes. “Thanks for the surprise, your house is beautiful.”

“Well, it’s not finished since Mr. Huntley insists on remodeling the office on his own but it is very nice.”, Donna replies with a fond smile. “Speaking of the devil.”

“Hey guys.”, Stephen smiles. “You’re taking the little monster home ?”

“Yep.”, Harvey laughs. “Thanks a lot for everything. I hope he’s been good.”

“Oh he’s been perfect as always.”, Stephen replies, poking Eliott. “Right, muffin ?”

“Yeah, I’ve been a good boy.”, Eliott nods.

“Good.”, Harvey kisses him on the cheek. “I’m proud of you. Now go get your stuff and let’s go.”, he says, putting him down.

 

45 minutes later, they’re stepping inside Harvey’s condo, arms full with their luggage and Chinese takeouts.

“We don’t have time to watch a movie, muffin.”, Harvey says, dropping his keys on the kitchen counter.

“Oh whyyyy ?”, Eliott whines.

“Because it’s almost 9 and you have school tomorrow.”

“Can we do it tomorrow night then ?”, Eliott bargains.

“I’ll think about it.”, Harvey yawns. “Come wash your hands.”

 

An hour later, Eliott is in bed and Mike is clearing the table, yawning uncontrollably.

“Wanna come back tomorrow night ?”, Harvey asks tentatively as he’s rinsing the sink.

“Two nights in a row ?”, Mike asks teasingly before wrapping his arms around Harvey’s waist from behind. “Well, that’ll make four nights for us two.”

“Is that a yes or a no ?”, Harvey turns around.

“What do you think ?”, Mike chuckles. “I’d be here every night if it were up to me.”, he says before realizing what he’s said. “I mean, uh.”, he blushes.

“I want you here every night.”, Harvey whispers, capturing his mouth. “I’m glad Eliott asked you to come tonight.”, he smiles, pressing his nose against Mike’s. “I didn’t want to let you go.”

“Careful Mr. Specter.”, Mike smiles. “You might get bored with me.”

“Never.”, Harvey kisses him again.

And he knows he won’t. He knows he’ll never get bored of Mike’s constant giddiness, his ever-present grin, his loud and distinctive laugh, his big blue eyes, the fast-talking, the playful banters… No he won’t. What he thought was never going to happen actually happened. He is in love again. Mike is part of his life. Part of their life. And it feels so good to not walk alone anymore…

Mike will be here when he’s down, when Eliott’s sick, when he loses his first tooth, when he gets into his first fight, when Harvey loses an important case, when he’s frustrated, when he’s happy-

 _Happy_. For the first time in four years Harvey can say that he is happy again. And that’s all thanks to the man who showed him how to let got of his fears and misconceptions. All thanks to Mike Ross, the teacher he didn’t take the time to meet when the school year started. Yes, he’s in love with the teacher.

*THE END*


End file.
